


Bastardo sin Gloria

by 0Aressama1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Military Training, Multi, R Plus L Equals J, Violation, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 114,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1
Summary: Paso el ultimo año de su vida, entre el pueblo libre esperando el momento de regresar a su guardia en el muro, pero las cosas han cambiado. Su familia lo necesita, ¿Que era el honor? Cuando sus hermanas estaban desaparecidas siendo perseguidas por monstruos, ¿Que era el deber? Cuando su hermano y Rey se encontraba atrapado, la mitad de su familia yace muerta y esta decidido a salvar a lo que queda de ella, incluso si eso implica descubrir el secreto mas grande de los siete reinos sobre su nacimiento.Jon Stark marcha hacia el sur con un ejercito de salvajes y gigantes, luego de recibir la carta de Robb, solo espera llegar a tiempo para poder salvarlos a todos.





	1. El mensaje

 

I

 

"Un día te llevaré a Invernalia" fue la primera promesa que le hizo en voz alta, mirándola a los ojos con un pequeño destello de esperanza a que ella comprendiera esas palabras. Ella se giró lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras terminaba de organizar su carcaj sobre su espalda.

El campamento de Mance era tan grande que Jon podría jurar que rivalizada con cualquier ciudad sureña con respeto a su población.

"Oh, tal vez algún día te lleve", respondió ella "Después de recuperar nuestra tierra de los cuervos". Ygritte se alejó de él sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, estaba agotada y tenía hambre, de seguro el grupo de Tormund que se había establecido en una cercana colina tendría algo de conejo que compartirles, ya que las malas habilidades de caza de Jon había estropeado su cena el día de hoy.

 

"Ygritte" susurró Jon tristemente, ella intento ignorar la tonalidad con la que decía su nombre "No ganarán" Ahora haciendo un intento de no gritarle a lo que se refería con ello, volteo su mirada esperando que Jon explicara su comentario "Sé que tu gente es valiente, nadie niega eso…"

"No sabes nada, Jon Snow"

"Seis veces en los últimos mil años, un Rey Más Allá del Muro ha intentado atacar los Reinos" Intento mantener su voz controlada, no quería demostrar ninguna sensación negativa, estaba en medio de un campamento del pueblo libre, nada menos que cien mil de ellos reunidos, no dudaría mucho si alguien lo escuchara "Seis veces fallaron"

 

Ygritte no podía creerlo.

 

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Ygritte preguntó con cuidado. Ella no quería dudar de él, sabía que la lealtad de Jon hacia los cuervos aún era un tema delicado, había pasado un año desde que este asesino a Mediamano pero parecía que no mucho había cambiado en su interior, un maldito año y Jon aun parecía ser un sureño.

 

"Todos los niños del norte lo saben, Crecen sabiéndolo" tomo primero un gran suspiro para continuar "Donde se libraron las batallas, quiénes fueron los héroes, donde murieron y como lo hicieron".

 

Ella no podía creerlo. Ygritte solo pudo negar con la cabeza otra vez la estaba lastimando con su palabras de lealtad.

 

"Seis veces has invadido. Seis veces..." respiró hondo "han fallado, han muerto y créeme la séptima no será diferente".

"Las cosas son diferentes ahora, Mance es diferente tu debería saberlo, él te tiene una gran estima" Trató de defender todo en lo que creía.

"No tienen la disciplina". Jon Snow confesó. Tenemos suficiente, Ygritte quería discutir "No tienes el entrenamiento. ¡Tú ejército no es un ejército! ¡No sabes cómo luchar juntos!"

"¡No lo sabes!" Ella gritó. Caminando hacia él ocasionando que varias personas cercanas comenzaran a mirar en su dirección, volteo el rostro un poco avergonzada pero también dando una señal que aquello no era el problema de ninguno de ellos.

"Créeme lo sé, se lo dije a Mance en su momento" Le dijo como si su corazón sintiera una gran carga por mencionar aquellas palabras, tal vez porque era esta vez y no con su líder a quien se las estaba diciendo "Si atacamos el muro, tal vez podamos pasarlo pero tarde o temprano este ejercito será detenido, masacrado y esta vez no marchan solo guerreros, también mujeres y niños con ellos" Ygritte no quiso escuchar mas de sus palabras, se abalanzo sobre su compañero para besarlo con fuerza, intentando acallar sus palabras con un beso, el mas apasionado de todos.

Por favor Jon, no dudes de nosotros ahora, no cuando tenía algo tan importante que decirle.

"Eres mío, yo soy tuya" Ella susurro delicadamente mientras unía su frente con la de ella, observándolo directamente a los ojos “Si morimos, moriremos así que Jon vamos a vivir primero, ven viviremos el uno para el otro”

Para nosotros se dijo mentalmente Ygritte mientras tomaba a Jon de las manos y caminaban hacia la gran fogata que se estaba generando más adelante.

Ha pasado un año y Jon aún sigue pensando en el sur, si tanto había amado ese lugar que fue su hogar, ese gran castillo con torres que llegaban hasta el cielo en la imaginación de Ygritte ¿Por qué te fuiste? Él le había dicho que fue por su bastardía, pero ella no podría comprender ello.

“¡Cabrones venir!” Tormund sonreí con gran entusiasmo mientras bebía de su gran cuerno de hidromiel, gran parte de la bebida se goteaba por su barba. Pero a este poco parecía importarle, una considerable cantidad de miembros del pueblo libre se estaban aglomerando para escuchar lo que el viejo guerrero tendría que decirle, de seguro era una de sus viejas historias pensó Jon.

“Os contare una historia”

“Si vuelves a contar donde te acostaste con una Osa, os prometo padre que te expulsaremos del campamento” Toregg el hijo mayor de Tormund fue quien pronuncio aquellas palabras con gran voz, mientras los demás presentes comenzaban a reír con fuerza y una ovación al estar de acuerdo con el chico.

Jon intento no reír, no quería hacerse notar conocía bien a su extraño amigo para saber que este lo involucraría en una de sus historias al ver como su cuento favorito era negado por la multitud, pero Ygritte pareció ver a través de sus intenciones “Tormund, por que no cuentas cuando Jon te salvo de ese gran Gato Sombra”

Dioses todo menos esa historia, Jon la detestaba por la forma tan vergonzosa que Tormund comenzaba a contarla.

“Entonces escucharme cabrones, como el viejo Snow salvo a su amado Matagigantes, esa mañana los intestinos me estaban dando un mal momento, así que le dije al chico que cuidara el lugar mientras iba a cagar la mierda más grande que todo el norte hubiera llegado a ver…”

Jon miro con vergüenza a Ygritte la cual parecía no inmutarse, en vez de ello lo tomo por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella, parecían una pareja normal según los pensamientos de Jon “Mirarlos Jon, esta ahora es tu gente”

Este no dijo nada solo guardo silencio, mientras Tormund seguía contando la que ahora parecía ser su segunda historia favorita. Pero podía ver el cambio en el rostro de las personas de la forma como lo miraban.

Había pasado un año desde que decidió asesinar a Qhorin Mediamano, no en realidad fue solo una orden que decidió cumplir. No esperaba que Mance le tomara tanto tiempo avanzar, se preguntaba que tanto había cambiado en los siete reinos en general, lo último que supo era de su hermano Robb rompiendo los escudos y lanzas Lannister, pero eso fue hace más de ocho meses.

 

“Jon, Mance os quiere ver de inmediato”

 

Sintió a Ygritte ponerse algo tensa, mirándolo a los ojos mientras lo soltaba lentamente. Alguien los habría escuchado fue lo primero que llegaron a pensar ambos, era un campamento demasiado grande era muy probable.

“No tardare” fue un leve susurro mientras la besaba, se preparaba para partir, ella lo miro por unos segundos mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza “Tengo algo importante que decirte, así que controla tu lengua con Mance”

Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero era el señor de los huesos un hombre poco carismático y amable quien había venido personalmente a convocar a Jon.

Mientras caminaban hacia la carpa principal, no pudo evitar mientras caminaba pensar en los viejos tiempo cuando vivía en el castillo de su padre, rodeado de sus hermanos y sus hermanas… Hermanas no había pensado en ellas en mucho tiempo, no porque no quisiera si no que sentía que no era propio de hacerlo, era un monstruo pecaminoso que llego a pensar demasiado en ellas, los dioses lo juzgaban y sabía que nunca encontraría paz dentro de él.

No debería pensar en ello solo se enfocó cuando vio a varios niños competir entre ellos en medio de la nieve, recordó con gran felicidad un viejo juego que tenía con Robb.

Recordó la espada que esgrimía era de madera, y el que se enfrentaba a él no era nadie más que Robb. Se entrenaban juntos todas las mañanas desde que aprendieron a caminar; Nieve y Stark jugaban entre los edificios de Invernalia, gritaban, se reían y, a veces, si nadie los estaba mirando también lloraban. Cuando luchaban no eran niños pequeños, sino caballeros y héroes poderosos.

“¡Soy el príncipe Aemon, el Caballero Dragón!” gritaba Jon.

“¡Pues yo soy Florian el Bufón!” respondía Robb también a gritos.

“¡Soy el Joven Dragón!” proclamaba Robb en otras ocasiones.

“¡Y yo soy Ser Ryam Redwyne!” decía Jon.

Aquella mañana, él había sido el primero.

“¡Soy el señor de Invernalia!” exclamó como había hecho antes en cientos de ocasiones.

Pero aquella vez, aquella vez, la respuesta de Robb fue muy diferente.

 

“No puedes ser el señor de Invernalia porque eres bastardo. Mi señora madre dice que nunca serás el señor de Invernalia.”

 

Sintió la mano del señor de los huesos sobre su hombro, regreso de sus recuerdos al presente donde aquel hombre le daba una mirada impaciente, se preguntó cuántas veces lo había llamado antes de que decidiera tocarlo con brusquedad.

“Capturamos varios cuervos hace unas horas, no hagas una locura” Acaso ese vil hombre le estaba dando un consejo, definitivamente prefería pensar que no quería matarlo antes de tiempo.

Cuando entro en la gran carpa que era de Mance, observo con asombro a varias personas amarradas, pero la única que reconoció fue a Sam, su viejo amigo le devolvió con fuerza la sonrisa.

“¿estas vivo? Gracias a los siete, Jon estas vivo” Sam intento correr hacia Jon, pero uno de los guardias de Mance lo detuvo, había cierta vergüenza de su obeso amigo, parecía olvidar que era un prisionero en esos momentos, pero su atención estaba enfocada en las otras tres personas presentes, noto para su sorpresa primero que no eran cuervos realmente y que uno de ellos era una mujer.

“Bastardo, así que los rumores que eres un rompe juramentos son ciertos”

No le gusto la forma como fue llamado, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le recordó su estatus de nacimiento. El quería decir que no era un traidor o una persona sin honor, pero entonces todos en la tienda se preguntarían si estaba ocultando algo. Hace un año fingió haber dejado de ser un cuervo, solo esperaba que uno de los acompañantes de Mediamano que escaparon antes que fueran capturados pudiera testificar en su defensa cuando llegara el momento.

“Antes de responder a tus acusaciones, me gustaría saber quién eres mi Lady”

La mujer grullo con disgusto pero inflo el pecho con orgullo para dar su presentación. “Soy Maege Mormont” Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos, muchos de ellos tenían un largo historial de batallas contra la isla de osos, los Mormont tal vez eran sus mayores enemigos después de la guardia de la noche.

“¡Calmaos!” Solo basto una simple palabra de Mance para que todos decidieran obedecer, guardaron su sorpresa para más adelante, esto debía ser algo importante “Tal vez nuestros ilustres invitados quieran contarnos su historia, porque una señora del norte ha viajado por tanto” Pero lady Mormont solo gruño para guardar silencio.

Fue entonces cuando uno de los demás cautivos sonrió, este hombre que poseía una espesa barba parecía ver aquello con cierta diversión “Os contare la historia, aunque le pedí a Lady Mormont que no era necesario que me acompañara, ella insistió y este idiota amigo tuyo también suplico que quería venir ayudarte, fue la lealtad del chico Tarly que me hizo realmente considerar si nuestra travesía valdría realmente la pena”

Jon intento adivinar quién era aquel hombre, pero parecía tener problemas en reconocerlo. Sentía que lo había visto en alguna parte antes.

“Entiendo vuestra confusión, pero somos leales a nuestro rey, este nos pidió encontrarte y eso decidimos hacer, eres un sujeto difícil de encontrar Jon Snow, pero soy un hombre leal” Jon estaba sorprendido, algo no estaba claro en esta historia “¿Vuestro Rey?”

“Así es, el Rey en el Norte vuestro hermano Robb fue proclamado como tal…” Esto era una locura, su hermano había sido proclamado Rey, aquello no tenía sentido que tanto las cosas se salieron de control en el sur. Además ahora comenzaba a tener un leve recuerdo, sobre todo por la barba y sonrisa petulante de este hombre “Eres Galbart Glover”

Este sonrió con entusiasmo al ver que por fin era reconocido “Por fin vuestra memoria parece funcionar muchacho, como os dije soy un hombre leal, viaje hasta aquí para encontrarte así que solo te lo preguntare una vez ¿Qué tan leal eres a la casa Stark? ¿Lucharías por tu hermano incluso si te pidiera enfrentar a tus nuevos amigos?”

Era una trampa lo sabía, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jon no quería mentir, o fingir lealtades “Siempre le seré fiel a la casa Stark, moriría por mi hermano pero primero intentaría que Robb me escuchara”

“¿Escucharte?” Preguntaron tanto Mance como Lady Mormont.

“Así es, le diría que no tendríamos que luchar, el norte es una tierra rica y prospera, que el pueblo libre quiere cruzar por que solo desean un mejor hogar, que adoramos a los mismos dioses y a la vez todos descendemos de los primeros hombres” Mance sonrió al escuchar al chico hablar, Sam también lo hizo pero este siempre idolatraba demasiado a Jon, mientras los demás miembros del pueblo libre estaban algo sorprendidos pero sentían que el chico era demasiado iluso para su propio bien.

“Eres el nieto de Rickard Stark, no tengo dudas sobre ello, Mance dale la carta al muchacho, si eres el hombre que conocí hace diez años cuando visite a la guardia con mi padre serás justo con el” Mance solo asintió, mientras ordenaba a sus hombres liberar a los que ahora llamo como sus invitados, a pesar de lo mucho que Jon quería hablar con Sam entendió que ese no era el momento adecuado.

El señor de los huesos acompaño a los que ahora eran sus importantes invitados, luego siguieron los guardias de Mance, solo quedando Jon con el auto nombrado Rey más allá del muro.

“Tu hermano está perdiendo la guerra tal vez incluso este muerto en estos momentos” Jon sintió que su garganta estaba seca al escuchar esas palabras, quería decir que se equivocaba que era imposible que Robb se hubiera ido “Quiero que me escuches Jon atentamente e intenta no interrumpirme, te diré todo lo que nuestros visitantes nos han dicho, confió en ti muchacho incluso sabiendo que sigues siendo un cuervo en tu corazón” Lo iban a matar fue lo primero que pensó Jon, pero intento mantenerse inimputable ante aquellas declaraciones “Jon eres un buen muchacho por eso me agradas, bueno en parte también porque eres bueno con la espada y tal vez tenía fe que un Stark…”

“No soy un Stark” dijo apresuradamente Jon

“¿Acaso Ned Stark no era tu padre?” Macen lo miro de forma inquisidora “Y que te dije sobre interrumpir muchacho, vuestro hermano tiene suerte de estar vivo, un evento llamado la boda roja que tenía como fin asesinarlo fracaso aunque solo en parte, perdió a la mitad de su ejército, su madre, esposa embarazada y varios de sus pancartas más importantes han muerto, se encuentra en Aguasdulces, sitiado por un ejército Bolton, Frey y Lannister, no resistirá por mucho tiempo, todo el norte esta consumido por los saqueos culpa de los hijos de las islas del hierro, Invernalia ha sido tomada por un hombre que de seguro conoces a la perfección Theon Greyjoy” Jon no podía seguir escuchando, maldito Theon, un momento entonces sus hermanos Bran y Rickon como se encontraban ellos, pero aparte de ello Robb se encontraba al borde del precipicio, esto era malo tanta información traición los Bolton no debería sorprenderse. Necesitaba aire pero Macen parecía querer continuar

“¿Mis hermanos? Bran y Rickon” Mance agacho su rostro avergonzado, en verdad le agradaba el muchacho y no quería que fuera el quien diera esas noticias. Jon lo entendió e intento no llorar enfrente de él “¿mis hermanas?” Mance negó con la cabeza y Jon estuvo a punto de desplomarse “Tranquilo muchacho, nadie sabe dónde están ellas pero tengo fe que si son tu sangre serán realmente difíciles chicas de matar” Mance lo sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que cayera al suelo, lo ayudo a caminar hasta llegar a una rustica silla.

“Tu hermano te ha nombrado su heredero, los Bolton no controlan el norte pero no hay ejército para evitar que una vez caiga Aguasdulces lo reclamen” Robb lo había nombrado su heredero pero no podía serlo, él era un hermano de la guardia ya que se hubiera o no unido a Mance seguía teniendo votos sagrados.

Mance pareció descifrar sus pensamientos rápidamente “Tienes muchos amigos en la guardia, según Lady Mormont muchos de ellos están dispuestos a liberarte de tus votos”

Jon tenía una clara sospecha quien se trataba.

“Yo he unido los clanes, deje que las tribus dejaran de luchar entre si y conseguí que los gigantes nos escucharan, pero tenías razón con respecto a algo Jon no somos un ejército, somos una muchedumbre bien armada, pero al final solo una muchedumbre” Jon alzo la vista y miro aquel hombre directamente a los ojos “¿Por qué? Dime porque me recibiste en tu campamento si sabias que seguía siendo un miembro de la guardia”

Mance sonrió mientras tomaba de su pequeña mesa una carta con el sello Stark roto en esta, la leyó tan pronto llegó a sus manos y la extendió a Jon “Porque llevas la sangre de los Stark, bastardo o no, sigues siendo el hijo de Ned Stark”

Jon tomo con temor aquella carta, vio la letra y la identifico claramente como la de Robb, no podía creer lo que había escrito en esta.

“Yo los he unido Jon, pero necesitan un líder, tu muchacho desde que aprendiste a leer y escribir fuiste criado de la misma manera que tu hermano Robb, sabes dar órdenes aunque detestas hacerlo, conoces el funcionamiento básico de un verdadero ejército” Jon intentaba detener el fuerte temblor en sus manos mientras miraba de forma inquietante a Mance debía estar bromeando, realmente esperaba todo eso un bastardo como él.

“No tengo un ejército Mance” Y este sonrió con calma, mientras se sentaba enfrente del muchacho, “Es cierto, no tienes un ejército, pero tienes a cincuenta mil guerreros del pueblo libre y trescientos gigantes que con gusto marcharan por ti, solo danos un hogar niño, una tierra, protección tras la muralla sabes perfectamente el gran horror que ahí en esta tierra, ayúdame a salvarlos Jon y marcharemos para salvar a tu familia”

“Mance solo soy un bastardo”

“No chico acaso tu maestre no te enseño a leer, ahora eres Jon Stark príncipe de Invernalia y el legítimo heredero del norte”.


	2. Preparativos

 

 I

 

El sonido de la madera partiéndose fue estridente, pero fue algo que en las últimas semanas se había tenido que acostumbrar a escuchar.  Galbart Glover no era un hombre que se sorprendiera fácilmente, pero esto era algo que se podría considerar digno de ser escrito en los libros de los maestres de Antigua. De seguro la Ciudadela debería enviar alguien a narrar estos acontecimientos, porque el viejo Galbert estaba seguro que jamás iba a olvidar algo como esto.

De cómo el constante sonido del hacha contra los viejos robles era acompañado de las advertencias  del leñador para informar de su inminente caída.  Y cuando las raíces eran viejas y totalmente adheridas al suelo, se usaban fuertes arpones para luego ser sujetados de cuerdas hechas con los tendones de diversos animales.

Se usaban a los Mamuts, grandes criaturas que el viejo Galbart pensó que solo existían en el imaginario colectivo del pueblo llano, alentado por la propaganda de los reclutadores de la guardia. Estas bestias dirigidas por un gigante que te podría enterrar en nieve como un simple muñeco de un solo golpe.

El mamut el cual usaba una extraordinaria fuerza para jalar con toda su capacidad y conseguía  arrancar del suelo mismo al viejo roble.

Las ramas eran rápidamente cortadas, todo era un proceso que debía ser lo más rápido posible, donde se debían dejar las marcas necesarias para que se supiera cual era la mejor zona para romper la corteza del árbol y poder extraer la mejor madera.

Todo era vigilado por varias docenas de guerreros desde las pocas colinas disponibles, sujetando sus cuernos como si esperaran que algo horrible fuera aparecer en medio de aquella tierra congelada.

La madera debía ser cortada rápidamente puesto que lanzas, escudos, flechas, todo lo que pudieran construir y ser preparado en el menor tiempo posible era necesario.

Fue en medio de todo ello que pensaba en el bastardo que estaba liderando a todos estos hombres.

Jon Snow ahora conocido como  Jon Stark era una fiel copia de su padre,  tenia una forma tranquila y casi melancólica de dar las indicaciones – El chico no quiere  esto, era como si alguien le hubiera sacado de un sueño de forma estrepitosa y violenta, igual que su padre cuando se enteró de la muerto de Brandon junto con su padre – Era lo que pensaba Galbart.

Heredo la prudencia de su padre ciertamente, se veía en sus ojos que estaba desesperado por ir hacia el sur en socorro de su hermano, también  había escuchado que cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre, no dudo en tomar un caballo e intento desertar de la Guardia de la Noche pero sus hermanos consiguieron que este regresara, fue convencido de volver pero solo cuando le recordaron repetitivamente su juramento le había dicho el chico Tarly. Fue el honor de su padre quien lo hizo volver, esa era la verdad.

 

Muchos decían que el chico nunca tuvo las condiciones de ser un hermano juramentado. También estaba de acuerdo con ello. Tenía una forma sencilla decir las cosas, siempre en voz baja obligando a muchos a permanecer en silencio para poder escucharlo, no repetía dos veces algo al menos que fuera necesario, hasta ahora igualmente nunca lo escucho levantar su voz para decir algo o pedirlo.

Su humildad era algo resaltable de seguro tenía que ver sus humildes orígenes siendo la única mancha en el honor de Ned Stark, de seguro siempre se esperó demasiado de él a pesar de su estatus.  Incluso después de legitimado no exigió prenda alguna que resaltara su nuevo lugar como el heredero de su hermano, el rey en el norte.

Jon también podría ser el hermano de Robb pero ambos eran realmente distintos. Estaba seguro que si el Gran Jon Umber hubiera desafiado a este melancólico muchacho, este hubiera agachado su rostro avergonzado, pero no por los desafíos del señor del norte,  sino porque de seguro su lobo estaría desgarrando la garganta de este. 

 

Era una chico listo no tenía ninguna duda de eso. Hablaba con todos quienes se lo solicitaban dándole a cada uno el tiempo que considerara necesario para ser escuchados. Por su parte los niños parecían fascinados con él, no dudaban en seguirlo a todas partes, y este no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, tampoco mostraba algún desagrado por las condiciones a las que tuviera que someterse ya fuera para alimentarse o solo para dormir, estaba seguro que si tuviera que meterse en la mierda misma para ayudar, el chico no pensaría dos veces en saltar hacerlo.

Llamo a los líderes del pueblo libre con el título Magnar, significaba señor según entendía Galbert. Estos no dudaron en advertirle al muchacho que jamás se iban arrodillar sin importar como el los llamara. Espero que Jon se mostrara ofendido o reacio a esa declaración, pero sonrió como si esperara aquello, solo les pidió algo sencillo ante los dioses antiguos – Prométanme que siempre serán los hombres de Stark y os daré un hogar – Todos guardaron silencio en ese momento.

 

Todos juraron cumplir esa promesa a cambio le prometieron que lo matarían si los llegara a traicionar. Para Galbart era un trato justo y el suspiro que soltó el chico le daba a entender que él pensaba lo mismo.

 

Cuando dijo que las armas que tenían no eran prácticas  para marchar hacia el sur, muchos de los ahora llamados Magnar mostraron rápidamente su descontento, alzaron su voz e incluso uno de ellos tomo su lanza. El muchacho solo desenfundo su espada y sin mucho esfuerzo corto la lanza a la mitad.

 

Ahora entendía por qué su Rey estaba tan obsesionado con liberar a su hermano de sus votos, tal vez si el joven Snow hubiera marchado al sur hubiera conseguido controlar a su hermano con muchos de sus actos más debatibles.

Cuando llegaron a la muralla cerca de Fuerte de la noche, la puerta negra no se había abierto, la guardia no estaba presente. Este no era el tracto pensaron Lord  Glover y  Lady Mormont.

Lord Comandante les había prometido tránsito, también aceptar el trato de cambiar los votos de muchacho por cien hombres en su lugar –Lo perdí todo en el puño de los primeros hombres, incluso si quisiera detener al ejercito de salvajes tengo algo más importante de lo cual preocuparme – Nadie de los presentes en ese cuarto preguntaron a lo que se refería. Tal vez debió haberlo hecho pensaba Galbart.

 

Con la puerta negra cerrada nadie dudo en expresar su molestia.  Como si el fuerte descontento de varios líderes de aquel improvisado ejercito por aceptar la paz con los cuervos no los tuviera ya impertinentes -Algo malo había pasado en el Castillo Negro- había dicho Mance, este parecía creer que el Lord Comandante Mormont jamás faltaría a su palabra.

Entonces el chico pregunto si era posible escalar el muro. Los Dioses eran sus testigos, puesto que nunca había escuchado tantas carcajadas juntas un mismo día, pero este tipo Tormund le respondió que era posible, puesto que algunos miembros del pueblo libre se jactaban de haberlo hecho en alguna ocasión.

El propuso la idea ante los que estuvieran dispuesto a escucharlo y una mañana acompañado de veintitrés hombres y siete mujeres aceptaron escalarlo, los observaron hasta que desaparecieron de la vista humana, fue más adelante cuando  los grandes bloques de hielo comenzaron a caer y con ello los primeros escaladores, muchos perdieron la esperanza cuando rescataron los primeros cadáveres aplastados por el hielo.

Pero Mance había conseguido que el ejército aguardara, solo les pidió dos días o de lo contrario marcharían al castillo Negro para tomarlo por la fuerza. En silencio agradeció al muchacho cuando en la segunda noche se abrió la puerta negra.

Fue Jon el primero en aparecer seguido de lo que quedaba de su expedición. Luego de ello parecía que nadie estaba de humor de volverse a reír de una idea del chico. Traía consigo también dos hermanos de la guardia atados.

 

El chico no mostro alguna felicidad o tristeza, solo una mirada melancólica pero Galbart pudo ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Escucharon una breve historia, hubo un fuerte motín entre la guardia de la noche. Jeor Mormont había muerto en este, muchos hermanos habían muerto en el puño de los primeros hombres ahora sucedía esto. La guardia estaba tan mermada que se había refugiado en el castillo negro para la elección de un nuevo comandante. Mientras que los pocos hombres que habían encontrado en Fuerte de la Noche habían decidido por unanimidad no abrir la puerta negra, eso hasta que Jon asalto el castillo, no hubo demasiada resistencia la gran mayoría solo huyo.

 

Cuando se abrió la puerta negra comenzó la deforestación.  Con ello también la caza de todo animal que pudiera ser usado para alimentar este gran ejército era cazado, sus pieles debían ser enviadas de inmediato al castillo para comenzar su procedimiento de curtido. Ni las ratas se habían salvado luego de la primera semana.

 

Cuando Galbart vio caer el último gran roble en millas supo que debía regresar a Fuerte de la noche pero incluso mientras emprendía su caminata en silencio pudo observar las antorchas encendidas desde la gran altitud de la muralla. Siempre había vigías sin importar el momento del día.

 

Todos tenían miedo, todos parecían estar huyendo de algo pero igualmente nadie parecía dispuesto hablar de ello.

 

Fuerte de la noche había sido la mayor fortaleza de la guardia de la noche en sus tiempos de gloria, ahora era el centro de poder del pueblo libre. ¡No! este era el centro de poder de Jon Stark, el pueblo libre creía en el muchacho más no en su hermano el verdadero rey.

 

Eso generaba un pequeño malestar en Galbart. No veía codicia o sed de tomar lo que era legítimamente de su hermano, Jon hablaba de Robb con cariño y ansias de volverlo a ver, rara vez hablaba de sus hermanas como si el simple murmullo de ellas le rompiera el alma, sobre sus hermanos menores había furia en sus ojos, lo escucho una vez susurrar de como deseaba matar a Theon Greyjoy por la muerte de sus hermanos. Fue la única vez que llego a dudar sobre si había algo malo en aquel muchacho que ahora era su príncipe.

 

Y sobre el Rey Robb a quien el pueblo llano llamaba el joven lobo no podía generar alguna simpatía entre el pueblo libre hacia su figura,  no confiaban en alguien que había roto su palabra al tomar una esposa que no fuera con la que se había comprometido, tampoco les daba una gran sensación de lealtad hacia alguien que decapito a uno de sus comandantes por matar a sus enemigos.

El primer desacuerdo Jon nunca lo pareció refutarlo o mostrar algún descontento era como si el chico intentara ignorarlo, pero el segundo dejo en claro al pueblo libre que el tampoco toleraría el asesinato de niños por los crímenes de sus parientes. Pero aseguro al mismo tiempo que esa persona seria tomada como prisionera hasta finalizar la guerra para garantizar la lealtad de su clan.

 

Los Magnar no dijeron nada, esperaba que fuera por que estuvieran de acuerdo y no pensando en  el asesinato de su comandante.

 

Ellos nunca lo dirían, tampoco quería pensarlo Galbart, pero era algo obvio que el pueblo libre prefería a Jon en el trono de los Stark que a Robb.

Las pequeñas fraguas fue lo primero que Jon quiso reconstruir y cuando estas estuvieron listas consiguió que los pocos herreros del Clan Thenn comenzaran a forjar e igualmente mando a buscar a cualquier otro miembro del pueblo libre que tuviera algún conocimiento en dicha tarea.

 Se envió exploradores a los demás castillos abandonados, por ningún motivo se debían acercar aquellos donde la guardia aún tenía el control. Muchos Magnar no solo querían explorar los castillos si no también tomarlos.

Tomo mucho tiempo convencerlos de desistir bajo el argumento que aún no habían adecuado perfectamente Fuerte de la Noche. Pero los señores le recordaron a Jon que había cien mil personas intentando sobrevivir en un solo lugar, debían dispersar parte de los clanes o los recursos se agotarían pronto.

 

El Clan de los Thenn era tal vez lo más fuertes simpatizantes del  pequeño Lobo, Jon les había permitido que marcharan a Marca de Hielo para que lo hicieran su asiento de poder. Los clanes del rio de Hielo en compañía de otros clanes menores adecuarían Lago Profundo. 

Esto les calmaría un poco hasta que los demás señores exigieran su parte. Galbart esperaba que para ese momento comenzaran a marchar hacia el sur para expulsar a los malditos hijos del hierro y castigar a los Bolton.

 

Solo esperaba que el Rey Robb y los señores de los Ríos resistieran por tanto tiempo.

 

También se enviaron exploradores a las tierras adyacentes, aldeas abandonadas  o simples asentamientos. Todos tenían una sola misión, conseguir tanta comida como pudieran además del metal que encontraran, preferiblemente  hierro o acero aunque las esperanzas fueran pocas.

El pueblo libre no tenía caballería lo cual dificulta la velocidad de esta recolecta. Pero los hombres enviados cumplieron con lo indicado, hasta los clavos de las puertas se trajeron no sabía si sentir algo de preocupación por saber los pocos suministros militares que poseían.

Los días se convirtieron en una semana y las semanas en un mes.  Fuerte de la noche se comenzaba a constituir como una pequeña ciudad, todo el sur estaba siendo fortificado y reforzado. Puestos de avanzada y torres de vigía eran su mayor seguridad por el momento.

Los hombres jóvenes eran obligados durante horas a marchar al sonar de los tambores, todos ellos se quejaban diciendo lo inútil que era. Se quejaban aún más sobre mantener las líneas durante un ataque.

Pero por suerte las quejas terminaban donde comenzaban, poco tiempo había para planear algo en contra puesto que todos estaban ocupados, recolectando tantos recursos como fuera posible. Cuando Jon vio que estos hombres podían mantener una breve marcha en línea y de forma disciplinada, comenzó a dividirlos en diversos grupos, mesclando los clanes y las tribus, muchos Magnar se quejaron esperaban liderar a su gente. El chico le tomo algunos días convencerlos de lo importante de tener un mando unificado.

Se dividían a los guerreros por sus edades o contextura física,  por lo general los más jóvenes eran puestos juntos. Un simple escudo redondo de madera de roble y un hacha eran entregados, las espadas eran un lujo bajo las actuales circunstancias.

 

Debían nuevamente marchar al sonido de los tambores pero mantener sus escudos unidos apoyado uno sobre el otro al paso de línea recta, eso era la parte fácil eran guerreros fuertes así que mantenían fácilmente la línea unida cuando se pedía a otro grupo intentar romperla. Pero debían  ser igualmente agiles poner rápido sus escudos uno sobre el otro apoyándose en los hombros de su compañero, marchar y detenerse. Era una formación muy practicada por las casas nobles de Skagos; como si pudiera haber nobleza en esos isleños.

 

Era su infantería ligera pensó Galbart tal vez ahora marcharían, pero no vio alguna señal de felicidad o decisión de partir en la cara del chico.

 

Fue entonces cuando ordeno que fueran construidas grandes lanzas con punta de hierro, de una altura estándar de no menos de tres metros.

 

Pronto los guerreros más vigorosos se les indicaba que marcharan  con estas lanzas desconocidas para ellos. La marcha se realizaba sosteniendo la pica apoyada en sus hombros, cuando sonaba el tambor las lanzas bajaban rápidamente, la primera línea debía mantenerse en de forma recta, la segunda debía poner sus picas sobre los hombros de su compañeros y así sucesivamente hasta que se formara un semi circulo.

 

Galbart esperaba que el muchacho inflara su pecho de orgullo al ver esto, pero solo veía más desesperación en sus ojos – El niño quiere marchar, puedo ver la angustia – Pero nadie comento nada sobre el estado de Jon. Le había enseñado al menos a diez mil hombres a pelear adecuadamente, aun había más de la mitad del ejercito reacio a luchar bajo esa manera.

 

Jon intentaba encontrar entre el pueblo libre aquellos que pudieran ver la visión de sus órdenes era algo difícil la mayoría de ellos no tenían mucho entendimiento cuando este les hablaba en términos tácticos.  

 

Comenzaba a sospechar que Lady Stark odiaba al chico no solo por sus orígenes de bastardo o por la madre del chico al cual Ned Stark se negaba a producir palabra alguna sobre su identidad. No, su odio también se dirigía a que Jon tenía la apariencia Stark a diferencia de sus hermanos verdaderos y que era mejor que el heredero de su padre en varios aspectos.

 

Fue una suerte que el chico no fuera asesinado de forma accidental por su madrastra o tal vez Jon nunca demostró tener conocimiento real sobre como librar una guerra, no sería algo inteligente muchos dirían que se preparaba para tomar lo que era de su hermano.

 

Jon había conseguido que los armeros pudieran fabricar sus nuevos escudos, estos tenían una parte superior plana y circular, para irse estrechando levemente hasta que llegara a una punta inferior angosta. Era como ver una lagrima invertía se podría decir.

Estos escudos eran pesados, su procedimiento era demasiado lento pero el chico se negaba a aceptar que algo de menor calidad fuera construido con ese diseño.  Maege Mormont fue la primera en decir abiertamente que estaba tomando demasiado tiempo prepararse –Tomara un año para que esté listo lo que quiere el muchacho – El no cuestiono aquellas palabras, era cierto tomaría demasiado tiempo prepararlos.

 

Estos escudos iban acompañados de una lanza no mucho más grande que un hombre.  Jon intentaba explicar con desesperación en su mirada como sostener la lanza detrás del escudo, debían proteger su cuerpo completamente, el escudo era grande por lo tanto podría resistir una fuerte arremetida.

 

Ellos parecían escucharlo e intentaban poner en práctica lo dicho pero el tiempo se estaba agotando.

 

* * *

 II

* * *

 

 

Observo en silencio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro cuando Ygritte tomaba el nuevo arco en sus manos, ella parecía algo intrigada por aquel obsequio. Se encontraban en uno de los patios de entrenamiento de Fuerte de la noche. Su compañera había insistido que saliera de sus recamaras donde Jon pasaba largas horas pensando y planeando como marchar hacia el sur.

 

“Es un arco Largo”  Le comento tranquilamente, mientras le extendía el carcaj repleto de flechas.

 

“¡Oh en serio! Como no lo note” Jon intento no reírse esperaba una respuesta un poco más brusca de su parte si era sincero. Ygritte parecía algo molesta puesto que miraba que el arco tenía casi su misma estatura, quería decirle que en realidad ella era un poco más alta pero eso no serviría “Ya tengo un arco Jon”

 

“Lo sé, pero con este podrás matar cualquier cosa en un radio de doscientos metros, tu arco no llega ni a los setenta metros” Sintió que su garganta se comenzaba a secar levemente ante la mirada penetrante que Ygritte le estaba dando, era como si estuviera considerando seriamente en dispararle algo vivo para comprobar sus palabras.

 

Jon puso sus manos sobre el rostro de ella para sonreírle levemente a lo que esta respondió, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. Jon volteo para ver el motivo de ello para encontrarse con Val quien caminaba apresuradamente hacia su encuentro.

 

“Val” Fue un leve susurro incomodo que envió Ygritte hacia la otra mujer la cual solo asintió ante la presencia de la mujer pelirroja.

 

“Han llegado Jinetes, me enviaron a buscarte Jon os necesitan rápidamente en el gran salón”

 

Jon se movió con demasiada incomodidad ante aquellas palabras, genero una breve distancia entre este y Ygritte. Tenía mucho que pensar ¿Quién habría enviado jinetes? De seguro alguien que deseaba hablar o eso esperaba, no estaban listos para marchar pero estaba siendo cada vez más evidente que tendría que partir antes de tiempo –hubiera deseado dos meses más – al menos tendría la mitad del ejercito equipados correctamente.

 

Val se retiró prontamente mientras que Ygritte con una sonrisa en su rostro alzo su nuevo arco con una flecha lista para ser tensada. Jon reacciono y la obligo a bajar el arco.

 

“Tú no sabes nada Jon Snow” le respondió rápidamente mientras caminaba sin decirle palabra alguna, Jon se preguntó que les pasaba a esas dos mujeres que querían matarse.

 

Jon comenzó su caminata hacia el gran Salón del castillo a veces mientras caminaba por aquellos viejos muros le gustaba pensar en la guardia de la noche en sus mayores años de gloria cuando miles de hermanos juramentados eran el escudo irrompible de los reinos del hombre.

 

Ahora eran un escudo roto y Jon se sentía culpable por ello – Ayude a romperlo – pensó con una sensación incomoda dentro de su pecho.

 

Cuando llegaron al salón no pudo evitar ver el estandarte de un sol de plata sobre un campo negro. Eran los Karstark quienes habían llegado, varios soldados que no dudaban en mostrar su desconcierto ante la presencia de los líderes del pueblo libre estaban rodeando a una jovencita de cara alargada no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana Arya, los recuerdos tampoco ayudaron  cuando pensó en los ojos Azules de esta doncella que lo estaba inspeccionando.

 

“Cuando me llegaron las noticias que te habías unido a la Guardia de la Noche, di un pequeño suspiro de frustración, en mi opinión sería un desperdicio tu partida pero los deseos de los dioses son una contradicción, aquí estas libre de tus votos pero más inalcanzable que nunca “Jon intento reconocer aquella voz, como si la hubiera escuchado antes pero sus recuerdos eran confusos en esos momentos.

 

“Vaya no me recuerdas, Lord Glover me dijo que tuvo el mismo problema cuando se vieron por primera vez, aunque no te culpo en ese entonces eras un pequeño niño distante, siempre intentando pasar desapercibido ante la constante mirada de Lady Catelyn, a pesar de ello me dije a mi misma que no me iría de Invernalia sin bailar contigo primero”

 

“Recuerdo haberte pisado varias veces, a pesar de ello pareció no importante” Una sonrisa de victoria comenzó a surgir en el rostro de la joven invitada “Eres Alys Karstark, recuerdo que me ayudaste a poner mierda de cabra en la cama de mi hermana Sansa”

 

Una fuerte risa se escuchó en el salón, mientras Alys se levantaba para caminar hacia Jon, lo tomo de sus brazos y lo apretó levemente en un abrazo incómodo para el chico “Aun eres tímido con las chicas por lo que veo”

 

“Robb era bueno para esto” Le dijo con una breve sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Mance daba un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa principal donde varios de los ahora Magnar comenzaron a sentarse. Alys le sonrió una última vez antes de sentarse al frente de aquellos señores.

 

Mance corrió una de las sillas para que Jon quedara a la cabeza de la mesa junto a él. Fue incomodo puesto que estaba ahora con norteños de casas nobles y no el pueblo libre a quien su viejo estatus parecía poco importarle.

 

“Lamento lo de tu padre Jon”

 

“Y yo sobre el tuyo”

 

Jon intento decir algo pero la mano de la chica alzada le dijo que no era necesario -Mi hermano decapito a su padre por traición- Fue su pensamiento en esos momentos.

 

“Mi hermano está muerto, el ultimo que me quedaba es irónico nunca tuve una fuerte relación con Harrion pero su muerte me afecto más que las demás”

 

“¿Cómo paso Alys?”

 

La mujer tomo una fuerte bocana de aire, sentía la necesidad de tomarse su tiempo para narrar esa historia.

 

“El Bastardo sádico de Ramsay Snow no se toma muy bien las negativas,  mi hermano rechazo forjar una alianza con la casa Bolton ahora el traidor de mi tío abuelo Arnolf Karstark, tiene la piel desollada de mi hermano sobre su chimenea” Un breve escalofrió cruzo por la espalda de Jon al ver la sencillez con la que Alys contaba su historia.

 

“Necesito tu ayuda príncipe Jon, los cuervos sobre vuestra legitimación corrieron rápidamente desde el castillo Negro”

 

“¿El castillo Negro?” Algo no estaba bien con esa historia pensó

 

“Fueron sus cuervos quienes llegaron a las casas del norte con las noticias sobre vuestra legitimación, pero no informaron que traías consigo a cien mil salvajes solo a cinco mil de ellos” Cinco mil pero esa cifra era absurda, no lo absurdo era pensar que era la guardia quienes habían enviado el mensaje tan manipulado al menos que alguien lo hubiera hecho a propósito se preguntaba si habría sido Sam.

 

La última vez que hablo con Sam este le dijo que intentaría cubrir sus espaldas pero no pensó en la forma como lo haría.

 

“Esto es una buena noticia Jon, nuestros enemigos no tienen un conocimiento real sobre nuestros números” Mance había tocado su hombro con un fuerte entusiasmo pero por el momento Jon regreso su atención a Alys.

 

“¿Cuántos hombres cuentan los Bolton y tu tío ahora?”

 

Alys intento no sonrojarse por la pregunta pero no tenía tal conocimiento, miro entonces a los hombres que la acompañaban para que estos dieran el informe.

 

“Mi príncipe, Soy Hark era el maestro de armas de Bastión Kar antes de la muerte de mi legitimo señor, será un placer para mi darte la información que necesitas el Bastardo tiene al menos dos mil hombres, con los traidores que se unieron a Arnolf y sus hijos diría que un total de cuatro mil hombres aunque escuche que Lady Dustin está apoyando la causa Bolton no he visto sus pancartas o hombres apoyándolos”

 

La casa Dustin tenía razones para odiar a su familia al menos si esa mujer obstinada seguía siendo la ama y señora de los Dustin, eso eran unos quinientos hombres por lo menos.

 

Esto eran grandes noticias, no tendría que marchar a ciegas –Debo calmarme, si cometo algún error el costo sería demasiado -  Jon no le importo que lo miraran pero agarro con fuerza un vaso con hidromiel y bebió rápidamente.

 

“¿Cuántos nacidos del hierro han invadido el norte?”

 

“Es difícil saberlo, pero la casa   Tallhart antes de que fuera tomada por esos viles piratas llego a informar de unos ocho mil en toda la costa oeste aparte de ello desconocemos las guarniciones en Invernalia y Foso Cailin”

 

Ocho mil nacidos del hierro eran un número considerable, pero estos eran cobardes que regresarían a sus barcos una vez vieran un ejército acercándose. Al menos que los obligara a quedarse o negociar, ese pensamiento le asqueaba porque para ello no podría dejar caer su justicia.

 

No podre matar a Theon al menos por ahora.

 

“¿Tienen algún líder al que podamos capturar?”

 

Alys sonrió en esos momentos, podría aportar una información que era bien conocida en el norte pero Jon parecía no saberla.

 

“Esa persona seria Asha Greyjoy”

 

“¿Asha, mas no Theon?”

 

Los comandantes Karstark presentes solo asintieron como confirmación de las palabras de su señora.

 

Guardo silencio por unos breves minutos, todos estaban expectantes aunque hubiera preferido más tiempo para prepararse no tenía otra opción. Si me quedo esperando más tiempo los Bolton y los Greyjoy destruirán el norte.

 

“¿Has tenido noticias de mi hermano?”

 

Alys se tensó en esos momentos y pronuncio una fría negación de su parte, Jon no comento nada más sabiendo que no sería apropiado.  Pero sintió un pequeño apretó de Ygritte bajo la mesa e intento no sonreír.

 

Esto era lo que quería, entonces porque estaba dudando. Por fin se la realidad de mis enemigos pero cualquier plan podría fallar, los supero en número pero eso ya lo sabía. Si tomo fuerte Terror e Invernalia tendré las más grandes armerías de todo el norte.

 

Entonces porque su mano estaba temblando por debajo de la mesa. Si marcho recuperare el norte, seré yo quien lo hare no Robb. – Detente, no demuestres que Lady Catelyn siempre tuvo la razón – intento controlar brevemente su respiración.

 

Recordó la noche que soñó con el aullido salvaje de los hombres, como si fueran constantemente desgarrados por el filo de una espada. La espada ensangrentada era Garra quien volvía a matar a todos a varios rostros reconocidos para Jon – Soy el señor de Invernalia – grito con fuerza a la persona que tenía en frente de él.

 

Un sueño absurdo pensó, intentando no meditar en la cabeza decapitada de Robb en esos momentos. Un estúpido sueño que lo ha atormentado desde que cruzo la pared.

 

“Convoca al pueblo libre y enviar un mensajero a Mag el poderoso su gente debe cruzar ya mismo la muralla, marcharemos al amanecer” Se levantó de la mesa rápidamente mientras un sonido atronador de los hombres golpeando la mesa con entusiasmo era escuchado.  

 

Robb es el rey e iba a defender el derecho de su hermano.

 

* * *

 III

* * *

 

 

El gran sigilo que portaban los estandartes era el de un Lobo Huargo blanco sobre un campo negro, los tambores resonaban con fuerza mientras se podría ver a todo el campamento a millas de distancia organizarse.

 

Una pequeña tienda se había levantado a las afueras de Fuerte de la Noche, varios Magnar discutían entre ellos aunque Jon era quien tenía la última palabra, ellos no conocían el norte y mucho menos sus caminos.

 

Mance se había negado a quedarse a proteger Fuerte de la noche y los otros dos castillos, en silencio Jon agradeció por ello, puesto que tenía la esperanza que este pudiera controlar al pueblo libre sobre todo a los clanes más belicosos que no atacaran al pueblo llano, ni a las casas norteñas a las que iban a socorrer.

 

A los nacidos del hierro solo se les daría cuartel si aceptaban tomar el negro. Fue difícil para Jon convencer a sus comandantes, la mayoría de ellos quería también dar media vuelta y atacar el castillo negro – Necesito a cien hombres para pagar mi libertad – Jon temía que pasaría cuando se completara dicha cuota.

 

Macen le prometió que no habría saqueos, ni destrucción de las cosechas, los demás Magnar que partirían con este hicieron la misma promesa – Este será vuestro hogar, pero tener en cuenta que deberán respetar el hogar de quienes ya estaban aquí – Algunos no parecieron contentos con ello pero asintieron en señal de aceptación.

 

“Esos cagones del hierro se van a morir cuando vean a trece mil hombres libres con cien gigantes ir tras sus cabezas”  Hablo con fuerza Mance  mientras tomaba su yelmo con alas de cuervo. El gran Morsa pronuncio con fuerza como sus Osos devorarían a todos  sus enemigos, los demás Magnar comenzaron a reír con fuerza. Jon se preguntaba si los Magnar se habrían dado cuenta que había puesto a los más conflictivos y poco dispuestos a cooperar todo el tiempo con él junto a Mance.

 

Sabía que el antiguo cuervo se dio cuenta de ello, pero en vez de sentirse ofendido pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos por tal desafío “Val se quedara como guardiana de Fuerte de la Noche, junto con ocho mil hombres para proteger el muro y los castillos adquiridos” Todos asintieron aunque algunos entusiastas golpearon la mesa con emoción.

 

“Cuando esta guerra termine los clanes que acepten defender el muro podrán construir sus aldeas y hogares en el Agasajo, los demás os prometo tierras en las casas del norte que han traicionado mi casa y aquellas tierras que no han sido reclamadas” Esta vez fue un rugido el que se escuchó, todos comenzaron a hacer sonar sus espadas y hachas contra sus escudos.

 

“¡El Lobo Blanco!”

 

“¡El Lobo Blanco!”

 

“¡El Lobo Blanco!”

 

“¡El Lobo Blanco!”

 

“¡El Lobo Blanco!”

 

Fueron los gritos de aclamo que estos viejos hombres le estaban dando. Sentía un nudo en el estómago mientras Jon asentía en silencio, intentaba parecer a su padre aunque no sabía  que tanto funcionaba.

 

Mance partió rápidamente mientras le juraba a Jon que se verían en Invernalia cuando liberar las costas del oeste – No mueras – Se sorprendió por ello, si su yo más joven lo viera de seguro diría que debía estar bromeando. Pero había pasado un año alrededor de ese hombre en el fondo había aprendido apreciarlo.

 

Galbart y Maege Mormont le miraron en silencio por unos breves segundos hasta que el viejo Glover se le acerco “Esperamos vuestras ordenes, mi príncipe” esa palabra le causaba una serie de nauseas a Jon.

 

"Enviar los cuervos"

 

Era hora de marchar, intento prepararlos lo mejor que podía se dijo a sí mismo. Ordeno que el Magnar del Clan Thenn comenzara la marcha, Styr era un hombre confiable la mayoría del tiempo, el señor de los huesos cuidaría la retaguardia y Jon mismo aceptaba que ello era algo que nunca pensó confiarle a dicho hombre.

 

Alys Karstark los acompañaría necesitaba la legitima señora del Bastión Kar en un intento de no tener que enfrentar a todas las fuerzas Karstark que se habían aliado a los Bolton.  

 

Tenía una fuerza de veinte mil hombres y el doble de gigantes de los que habían marchado con Mance. Personalmente prefería marchar directamente a Invernalia pero se hizo una promesa sobre qué haría pagar a los Bolton primero además la venganza contra Theon por el asesinato de Bran y Rickon, por haber incendiado sus cuerpos, si eso sería poético pensó Jon.

 

Los quemaría a todos, quemaria a todos los hijos de hierro.

 

* * *

 


	3. La batalla de Invernalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ejercito esta listo y preparado, es tiempo de recuperar el norte para los Stark. Jon debe enfrentar difíciles situaciones y sin darse cuenta los dioses han comenzado a girar su moneda, ¿locura o grandeza?.

 

I

 

Abandono en silencio la campaña de lona donde había pasado la última noche en soledad, solo siendo acompañado  de una tristeza que lo embargaba lentamente. Deseaba solo observar el amanecer y despedir en silencio a las estrellas que comenzaban a ser ocultadas por el brillo del amanecer e intentaba no recordar  las viejas épocas cuando se escapaba con Robb, acompañados de una pequeña Sansa que disfrutaba ser cargada sobre sus hombros antes de que esta entendiera el significado de la palabra Bastardo.

 

Recordaba la sonrisa de su dulce hermana y las fuertes carcajadas de Robb. Sus grandes aventuras cuando solo eran unos niños, escapar de sus habitaciones correr al bosque de Dioses y luego ir a robar pasteles a la cocina de Invernalia. A veces si tenía suerte conseguía varios pasteles de limón para Sansa y esta le agradecería diciendo que él era su dulce caballero, lo cual generaba celos de hermano en Robb e intentaba ir por mas pasteles entonces Lady Stark los atraparía por las imprudencias de su hijo mayor.

 

Antes que Sansa entendiera el significado de esa tormentosa palabra que lo ha acompañado desde el día en que nació. Bastardo, bastardo y ella dejo de llamarlo hermano a ser solo su medio hermano.

 

Intento elevar una plegaria a los Dioses de su padre, aunque nunca esperaba que fuera escuchada pero no quería perder la esperanza que algún día podría reunir a su familia. Que los dioses protegieran a su hermano, que sus hermanas estuvieran a salvo y que nadie las lastimara porque si algo llegara a ocurrirle temía que caería en un mar de locura para incendiar a los siete reinos para vengarlas.

 

Un pequeño suspiro salió entre sus labios sin saber por cuando tiempo lo había estado conteniendo. Observo a su alrededor el gran campamento que se había instalado.  En medio de aquella tundra congelada por donde había guiado a sus hombres para llegar pronto donde sus enemigos.

 

Que los Bolton y los Greyjoy si quieran creyendo en la inferioridad de su fuerza era algo importante, pero decirlo era fácil que ello siguiera siendo una realidad era más difícil, marchaba con veinte mil hombres, sin mencionar que era difícil que los campesinos pudieran ignorar la presencia de gigantes y mamuts acompañándolos.

 

Pero liderar al ejército no era el problema real, era como se sentía. Había una parte de él que le decía constantemente que era una farsa, sin importar lo que dijera un papel o documento sobre su legitimación él siempre seria el bastardo de Ned Stark.

 

No ayudaba tampoco a su estado de ánimo el recién descubierto estado de ánimo de Ygritte, se preguntaba si estaba acaso dudando de ellos, esa extraña relación que parecía tener.  Era difícil clasificar lo que tenían y a veces deseaba no hacerlo, no era el momento para ello se decía a sí mismo.

Recordó la noche cuando recibió la carta de legitimación de Robb, pasaron esa noche juntos, cuando ella vio las dudas que se comenzaban a reflejar en su lo tomo entre sus brazos y le había susurrado gentilmente – Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros, soy tuya y tú eres mío – Entonces porque se sentía que había algo oculto entre ellos.

 

Ella parecía evadir sus preguntas, tal vez debería darle tiempo eso sería lo correcto. Jon debía aceptar que no sabía cómo tratar este asunto, no era bueno con las mujeres menos una tan salvaje como Ygritte, su rebeldía constante le recordaba un poco a Arya pero ese cabello a veces le traía los pocos gratos recuerdos de su hermana Sansa.

 

Sintió una breve ventisca sobre su rostro y se preparaba para regresar a su campaña en un breve intento por descansar un poco más pero parecía que otras personas tenían otros planes, unos breves pasos seguidos de un llamado a su nombre lo hicieron girar para encontrarse con Galbart Glover. Agradeció en silencio que no lo llamara esta vez príncipe a veces sentía la necesidad de gruñir fuertemente cuando alguien le daba dicho título.

 

“Lord Glover” Saludo formalmente al hombre, mientras también vio como Fantasma su lobo Huargo se acercaba levemente.

 

“Los Umber han llegado, doscientos jinetes mi señor” Jon guardo silencio por unos breves minutos mientras levantaba su mirada al cielo despejado “Me reuniré con ellos inmediatamente, por favor busque a todos los Magnar que preparen al ejercito tan pronto sea posible” Los Glover asintió en silencio y comenzó a retirarse. 

 

Jon acaricio brevemente el pelaje de su lobo mientras pensaba en cual debería ser su trato con los Umber teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de los últimos días.

 

Los clanes de la montaña no tuvieron problemas en dejarlos cruzar, habían perdido demasiados hombres durante las campañas militares de Robb y sus principales líderes fueron vilmente asesinados durante la boda roja, los sobrevivientes de seguro prisioneros de los Frey o en Aguasdulces siendo sitiados junto con su hermano por los Lannister. Los distintos clanes no dudaron en ponerse a su servicio aunque Jon necesitaba eran suministros algo que escaseaba en esta región.

 

Los Umber se negaron a escucharlo, no hasta que los salvajes devolvieran a la hija de Mors Umber raptada hacía ya poco de dos años, tuvo los peores problemas para encontrar a la muchacha. Envió los pocos jinetes Karstark que tenía hacia Fuerte de la Noche con indicaciones para Val, pero no habían encontrado a nadie que respondiera a esa descripción, no culpaba a Val por ello, habían casi sesenta mil miembros del pueblo libre intentando asentarse en las tierras cercanas a fuerte de la noche, muchos de ellos apenas conseguían hablar la lengua común.

 

Para Jon este era un escenario realmente nada agradable, conseguir que cien mil hombres y mujeres de pueblo libre cruzaran la muralla había sido realmente fácil aunque fuera difícil de creer. Pero eran muchos niños, mujeres demasiado jóvenes y también muchos ancianos, hombres enfermos y mutilados por las constantes guerras entre los clanes.

 

Intente reunir los mejores guerreros y aun así llego a tener un ejército el doble de grande  con el que Robb había marchado hacia el sur para liberar a su padre – Tarde demasiado – Pase demasiado tiempo intentando entrenarlos por más necesario que fuera e incluso pase demasiado tiempo con Mance en su campamento antes de recibir las noticias sobre Robb.  

 

Con respecto a la muchacha Umber en su opinión fue una broma de los dioses o la mayor de las crueles ironías.

 

Una niña asustada al otro lado de la muralla que consiguió por un golpe de suerte asesinar a su captor mientras este dormía. Aunque para Jon más que suerte es que la mujer supo golpear con suficiente fuerza el cráneo de su captor con la roca indicada.

 

Estuvo todo este tiempo en su ejército, la mujer no había dicho nada teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a su familia en su marcha hacia Invernalia. Haciéndose pasar por una mujer de lanzas de acero. Pero luego de escucharla Jon estaba seguro que era una verdadera lanza de acero.

 

Consiguió enviarla con su familia pero esta tenía cierta negación – Mi príncipe aun puedo luchar, déjame ir a morir con mis hermanas si los dioses antiguos lo requieren, deja demostrarme como una verdadera Umber – Jon sonrió y pensó en su hermana Arya.

 

Si fuera su decisión la muchacha Umber, cuyo nombre era Lya se hubiera quedado con ellos, pero Mors Umber lo destriparía por ello. Necesitaba su apoyo ya que era el castellano del Ultimo Hogar. Pero más importante le daría acceso para que Val enviara a las personas necesarias para poder extraer en las minas de Hierro de  los Umber todo lo que necesitaba.

El resonar de los cascos de los caballos fue lo primero que escucho, luego observo como ingresaban al campamento una cantidad considerable de jinetes, los grandes estandartes de las cadenas rotas y del gigante rugiendo con fuerza se pudo divisar, pero para su sorpresa había otro estandarte acercándose con ellos. ¿Qué hacia la casa Manderly tan al norte?

 

Lo primero que llamo su atención fueron los tres grandes hombres que parecían más osos que personas, intento no mostrarse algo intimidado. Había visto a los Umber antes en Invernalia pero en ese entonces era un niño que era dejado a un lado debido a su estado de bastardo.

 

Estos hombres lo detallaron por unos segundos, hasta que Fantasma se acercó  a su lado al ver esa acción, uno de ellos sonrió con entusiasmo.

 

Desmontaron rápidamente de sus caballos. Lo primero que Jon noto de este fue el parche en su ojo, la piel de oso blanco que colgaba sobre su espalda pero ante todo esa sonrisa en su rostro “Mi príncipe” dijo con gran alegría mientras lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que Jon pudo sentir el crujir de sus huesos. 

 

“Has hecho realmente muy feliz a estos viejos huesos, cuando nos dijeron que el bastardo de Ned había dejado cruzar a miles de salvajes a través del muro pensamos que era una vil mentira, pero luego recibimos vuestro cuervo y pensábamos que eras una traidor, entonces me devuelves a mi amada Lya, la cual sigue siendo aún una doncella” El hombre se rio con fuerza mientras soltaba a un Jon algo conmocionado.

 

“Mors Umber, pequeño granuja no pensé que fueras a tardar tanto para unirte a la batalla” Galbart se acercó y el Umber sonrió al verlo, se abrazaron efusivamente mientras comenzaban a llegar lentamente los Magnar y líderes del pueblo libre, mientras tanto los viejos amigos se saludaban.

 

Los jinetes que portaban el símbolo del tritón comenzaron a desmontar sus caballos, fue el mayor de todos ellos. Un hombre de gruesa barba canosa y un pelo que comenzaba a tonarse gris quien se le acerco primero.

 

“Mi príncipe” Se inclinó levemente mientras jalaba una cuerda para atraer con fuerza a quien parecía ser un prisionero, estaba encapuchado y con las manos encadenadas. Qué importancia tenia esta persona que venía con tanta seguridad “Soy Marlon Manderly traigo un regalo de los Manderly como un recordatorio que el norte es y siempre será leal a la casa Stark”

 

Los Umber y Galbart parecían haber renovado su atención en el obsequio traído a Jon este no hizo comentario alguno, esperando que el prisionero fuera descubierto y cuando ello se hizo, nadie parecía realmente saber de quien se trataba. El pueblo libre claramente eran los que menos entendían la importancia de esa persona.

 

Delante de ellos se encontraba un hombre barbado pero con poco cabello se podría decir, una mirada de gran humilde en su rostro y claramente algo cansado por el frio del norte aparte de ello estaba fuertemente amordazado.

 

“¡Este es el obsequio de los Manderly! ¿Un pescador?” Maege Mormont surgió entre la multitud acompañada de varias mujeres de lanza. Jon se preguntó dónde se había metido la molesta mujer que parecía disfrutar cuestionarlo cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

 

Pero el Manderly no parecía insultado, en vez de ello soltó una risa que hizo resonar su barriga “Mis señores os presento a la mano del rey de Stannis Baratheon, con ustedes Ser Davos Seaworth” Ahora se originó un fuerte silencio entre todos los presentes.

 

“¡Venir mis señores! Tenemos mucho de qué hablar”  Que estaba haciendo un sureño tan al norte, acaso Stannis planeaba una invasión pero eso sería posible sabiendo que perdió parte de su flota en el asalto a desembarco del rey.

 

Jon comenzó a caminar hacia su tienda para una reunión de urgencia, seguido de cerca por los Magnar del pueblo libre, Galbart, Maege, Los Umber y Marlon con su prisionero de cerca. No se dijo nada hasta que todos estuvieran presentes, más de una quincena de hombres por lo menos. L

 

La mayoría de ellos ya sabía cómo tratarlos pero a los demás sobre todo los recién llegados tendría que ganarse su respeto y una parte de Jon no sabía si tenía el tiempo para tratar con eso.

 

“Creo que tienes mucho que contarnos Marlon” Jon agradeció en silencio la impertinencia de la mujer Mormont por preguntar directamente.

 

“¡Stannis ha muerto y Rocadragón ha caído!”

 

Eso realmente no lo esperaba, nadie en verdad esperaba esas palabras. Jon solo pudo arquear una ceja esperando más detalles o explicaciones sobre lo que había sucedido y Marlon se sentía con euforia al ver como todos lo observan con impaciencia.

 

“La maldita alianza entre los Lannister y los Tyrell por fin hacen algo a nuestro favor, con un Stannis desgastado y según nuestro pequeño amigo acá presente luego de que se le negara un préstamo de banco del hierro, diez mil hombres   tomaron la maldita roca consiguiendo asesinaral viejo Stannis por nosotros, la casa Baratheon ha caído mis señores”

 

Jon no sabía cómo sentirse, esto se supone que es algo bueno no es así – Solo he pensado en cómo salvar a mi hermano y he olvidado que hay una guerra de varios reyes por el trono – era un estúpido como pudo olvidar a tan numerosos enemigos.

 

Pero el norte luchaba por la independencia de sus tierras ahora, ¿realmente le beneficiaba la muerte de Stannis? No sabía realmente, tal vez pudo llegar a una alianza con  aquel hombre pero eso ahora solo sería un imaginario.

 

“Desamarrar al hombre y quítale esa maldita cosa de la boca, quiero escuchar sobre la batalla” Mors Umber era el único realmente feliz con la noticia pero no le sorprendía perdió a sus dos hijos por la rebelión de Robert.

 

“Me morderé la lengua antes de recibir órdenes de un Umber” No ha tenido estos problemas con los líderes del pueblo libre, no iba a tenerlos con los abanderados de su padre.

 

“¡Suficiente!” Fue extraño pero pareció ser escuchado en esos momentos “¿Tienes algo más que informar Ser Marlon?”

 

“Mi príncipe, las tierras Bolton se encuentran en estos momentos totalmente desocupadas de sus hombres” Por fin algo que tuviera que ver con el norte, hacia donde el bastardo de Ramsay había movilizado a sus hombres.

 

“El ejército Bolton, con ayuda de los traidores Karstark”

 

“Los falsos Karstark mi señor, soy la heredera de bastión Kar y apoyamos a nuestro legitimo señor feudal” Alys Karstark quien había en silencio sorprendió con sus palabras a un desprevenido Jon. Por algún motivo sintió una sensación de alarma cuando ella hablo sobre legítimo señor feudal porque en todo momento lo observo a él.

 

“Ve al grano Manderly” Dijo Mors sonrientemente.

 

“Ramsay Snow está sitiando Invernalia en estos momentos con cinco mil hombres Bolton y Karstark, la fortaleza no resistirá mucho mi señor” Esto era importante, tenía más hombres de los que pensó que el Bolton pudiera reunir pero aun Jon tenía tres veces más cantidad de soldados.

 

 Estaban a pocos días de Invernalia, tendrían que marchar rápidamente para llegar antes que el castillo cayera. Pero el ruido desesperante que intentaba generar Ser Davos a través de su mordaza fue desesperante, se acercó al hombre para desamarrarla y permitirle hablar.

 

“¡Juro que si le hiciste algo a la niña te matare mi señor!” ¿Una niña? Jon volteo para ver rápidamente al representante Manderly.

 

“La niña se encuentra a salvo mi príncipe, pero tiene psoriagrís solo la pusimos cuarentena por recomendación de nuestro maestre, cuando desembarcaron Puerto Blanco fue la enfermedad de la pequeña lo que nos permitió descubrirlo” Entonces Jon comenzó a entender lentamente por qué un caballero abandonaría su rey en medio de un sitio y había viajado tan al norte, lejos de sus potenciales enemigos.

 

“¡La hija de Stannis!”

 

Este hombre era un estúpido o sencillamente no sabía nada, había tenido a la hija de Stannis todo este tiempo, la princesa Shireen estaba en posesión de una de las casas más leales a su hermano.

“Ser Davos tiene mi palabra que la niña será tratada de acuerdo a su estatus” Esto pareció calmar al hombre más tarde trataría con este asunto.

 

“Ser Marlon, me has dicho que solo fuerzas Karstark y Bolton se encuentran sitiando Invernalia, dígame sabéis algo de los Dustin” El hombre solo negó, aun así Jon le agradeció por la información que se le había entregado.

 

“No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, Ramsay debe creer que no tengo más de dos mil hombres bajo mi mando” Su plan inicial consistía en capturar fuerte Terror para asegurar su flanco y poder recuperar Invernalia pero si todas las fuerzas enemigas estaban en un solo punto.

 

Esto era perfecto, demasiado si lo pensaba, debía haber alguna trampa o un engaño.

 

 “Marcharemos de inmediato, que alguien me traiga a Tormund debe estar bebiendo su rancia leche de cabra, pero le daré el mando de cinco mil hombres y una docena de gigantes, Lord Galbart y Mors Umber quiero que los acompañéis para que capturen fuerte terror, Maege Mormont y usted Marlon Manderly tomaran a dos mil hombres y quiero que vayan a Fuerte Túmulo y le recuerden a la casa Dustin su lealtad a la casa Stark”

 

“¿Gigantes?” Las palabras fueron rápidamente dichas por los Umber mientras Ser Marlon parecía algo intrigado, pero por ahora Jon tenía que ignorarlos pronto los vería de frente.

 

Uno por uno de los Magnar y antiguos aliados fue asintiendo, pero Galbart se le acerco levemente “Mi príncipe es seguro dividir el ejército de esa manera”

 

Era arriesgado pero no pensaba dar oportunidad alguna de que sus enemigos se reunieran o tuvieran a donde huir.

 

“No se preocupe Lord Glover aun tendré a trece mil hombres y la mayoría de los gigantes a mi disposición, marchare sobre Invernalia y matare al bastardo de Ramsay” Jon lanzo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a todos los presentes – Cuando recupere Invernalia, voy a matarte Theon, te quemare al igual que hiciste con Bran y Rickon – Todos comenzaron a salir levemente dejando a Jon solo o eso pensaba.

 

Una mujer pelirroja lo observaba en silencio desde la entrada “¡Ygritte!, ¿está todo bien?”

 

Le sonrió y Jon lo tomo como una señal, ambos se abrazaron en silencio por unos breves segundos “¿Qué sucede Ygritte?” Ella solo negó con su rostro mientras lo besaba para acallar futuras preguntas.

 

 

* * *

II

* * *

 

 

 

La lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos una vez la luz del amanecer se había hecho visible, dando a los defensores de Invernalia las posiciones necesarias para conseguir alejar los atacantes y Cregan Karstark nunca antes había escuchado gritar a un hombre con tanta fuerza cuando uno de los soldados Greyjoy consiguió derribar la escalera de asedio en la muralla oeste  usando una pica. El grito que dio aquel soldado al ver como caía desde una gran altura de unos seis metros por lo mínimo para ser aplastado por el peso mismo de la escalera que minutos antes había intentado subir.

 

Cregan no tuvo más opción que hacer resonar su cuerno, consiguiendo que la pequeña fuerza de quinientos hombres comenzara a retroceder rápidamente de regreso al campamento. Esto era culpa de Ramsay se repetía una y otra vez, ese maldito hombre tenía la responsabilidad de este fracaso.

 

Mientras regresaba al campamento solo pudo ver la indiferencia de las fuerzas Bolton las cuales habían perdido pocos hombres en las últimas noches desde que se había puesto asedio por segunda vez a Invernalia. El maldito castillo era enorme incluso con cinco mil hombres para tomarlo a la fuerza sería difícil de conseguirlo, dudaba mucho que la estrategia usada por los Greyjoy de usar Ganchos para tomar las murallas fuera a funcionar.

 

Arrojo con molestia e impotencia su escudo al suelo para que uno de sus hombres se dignara a arrodillarse a recogerlo. Su hermano Arthor Karstark se le comenzó acercar en silencio alzando levemente su mano para indicarle que lo esperara cuando estuvo cerca toco su hombro sutilmente en un intento fallido para tranquilizarlo.

 

“¡Cregan hermano! Por favor cálmate y tener paciencia, el castillo no caerá tan fácil”

 

“No tendríamos esta situación si el bastardo Bolton lo hubiera tomado desde un principio, habían treinta hombres defendiéndolo y ahora tenemos a quinientos mal olientes hijos del hierro dentro del castillo”

 

Era cierto, Ramsay levanto el primer asedio fingiendo una retirada. Dejo correr el rumor sobre problemas internos en sus tierras como consecuencia de la boda roja ocasionada por su padre, ello hizo que el estúpido de Theon Greyjoy se sintiera victorioso ya fuera con mentiras o por simple ingenuidad había atraído a su hermana a  Invernalia y Ramsay aprovecho la situación para atacar con el verdadero ejercito Bolton el castillo.

 

Si había conseguido atrapar a los dos herederos de las islas del hierro en un solo lugar, el problema es que Asha Greyjoy no era tan estúpida como su hermano, sabia defender el castillo.

“¡Mirad quien viene! Trae a la mitad de los hombres con los que se fue”

 

Arthor volteo levemente su vista para ver como los estandartes Bolton ondeaban con el viento y los jinetes los portaban con cierto orgullo. Ramsay traía cierta sonrisa en su rostro lo cual no podía ser algo bueno pensaron ambos hermanos, atrás de este su acompañante la muchacha Myranda una extraña mujer que siempre acompañaba a Ramsay en sus locuras y aborrecibles cacerías.

 

Lo que más llamaba la atención era ver a una niña de unos ocho años atada en la parte trasera del caballo.

 

Algo no andaba bien pensaron los Karstark.

 

“Les presento a Lady Cerwyn y señora del Castillo Cerwyn”

 

“Lady Cerwyn tiene más de treinta años Ramsay, esto no es más que una mocosa” Cregan no estaba de humor para las malditas y enfermizas bromas de ese hombre, acaba de perder a buenos soldados intentando tomar la muralla.

 

“¡Tienes razón Cregan!” Dijo coloquialmente mientras alzaba sus manos como si hubiera sido derrotado, para luego sonreír con entusiasmo  “Era la antigua Lady Cerwyn quien tenía más de treinta años, la nueva Lady tiene que…” Volteo su mirada a Myranda como si esta supiera la respuesta.

 

“¡Siete años!”

 

Par de enfermos pensó Cregan en silencio, mientras se reían y desmontaban sus caballos. Myranda tomo a la joven niña sobre sus hombres como si se tratara de su madre, pero los ojos de la niña reflejaban un gran temor ante los toques de la mujer. Ante la mirada de indiferencia de la mayoría de los jinetes parecía dar a entender que estaban acostumbrados a esto, pero también faltaba la mitad de los casi cincuenta con los que había partido.

 

Ese tonto de seguro enloqueció cuando la casa Cerwyn se había negado, ya se lo imaginaba gritando las órdenes de matar a la pequeña guarnición del castillo.

 

“¡Ramsay!, necesitamos hombres para tomar el castillo, no niñas temerosas” le hablo Arthor de manera desafiante, mientras que Ramsay dio media vuelta pero esta vez sin su típica sonrisa.

 

“El castillo caerá e Invernalia será quemada hasta los cimientos”

 

“Debiste tomar el maldito castillo, cuando pudiste y sus defensores ni llegaban a un cuarto de tus fuerzas, pero tenías que jugar tus malditos juegos, atraer a la chica Greyjoy la cual parece tener más pelotas que su hermano” El bastardo los ignoro mientras caminaba a su carpa de lona.

 

“Te estamos hablando, ¡Bastardo!” Ambos hermanos sabían que lo habían cabreado pero eso no les importo mucho. Pero no pareció importar mucho a Arthor quien le había insultado en esos momentos.

 

Ramsay se detuvo en esos momentos y por la mirada de inquietud en Myranda supieron que la frágil alianza entre Bolton y Karstark parecía estar llegando a su final.

 

No es más que un perro rabioso que persigue a todo lo que se mueve pero es incapaz de actuar oportunamente si ello le arrebataba su diversión.

 

Cregan fue el primero en llevar su mano a su espada listo para desenfundarla, acto que hizo que muchos soldados Bolton siguieran su ejemplo, tal vez Ramsay fuera un bastardo pero tenía la lealtad de los hombres de su padre o el temor de estos en realidad.

 

Pero entonces Arthor lo detuvo al ver como un jinete se apresuraba rápidamente, este traía una gran mancha de sangre sobre sus pertrechos.

 

“¡Lord Snow! ¡Lord Snow! ¡Lord Snow! ¡Es urgente un…!” Pero el hombre cayó rápidamente de su caballo al suelo. Este tenía varias flechas en su espalda, parecía ser que intento con sus últimas fuerzas venir avisarles.

 

Valiente y tonto, Cregan murmuro unas plegarias en su nombre antes de ponerse en marcha. Un ejército venia para donde ellos.

 

“¿Quién reconoce a este hombre?” Ramsay pregunto rápidamente a sus hombres, pero todos parecían dudar en si lo habían visto antes

 

“Mi señor, era uno de los exploradores que fue enviado al bosque de los lobos”

 

“¿Un solo explorador?”

 

“Mi señor, eran una partida de al menos quince jinetes”

 

Ramsay guardo silencio por unos leves segundos, acto que fue seguido por los presentes. Entonces comenzó a resonar ese sonido, una y otra vez; como si se tratara del bosque mismo resquebrajándose y el crujir de los arboles cayendo al suelo.

 

Algo grande se estaba acercando y cuando Arthor miro un pequeño vaso con agua puesto sobre una sencilla mesa de madera pudo ver como leves ondas se iban generando, una más grande que la otra con cada segundo.

 

 “¡Tomar las lanzas y los escudos! ¡Ahora!” Fue Arthor quien grito con fuerza mientras intentaba alinear a sus hombres.

 

“¡Arqueros a sus puesto ahora! Karstark reunir a vuestros lanceros delante de la línea, quiero toda la caballería en el franco derecho, no le daré oportunidad a esos malditos kraken de estar en el rango de sus arcos…” Ramsay no alcanzo a terminar de dar las órdenes, cuando del bosque se escuchó un gran rugido.

 

Cregan nunca pensó en ver algo así en toda su vida.

 

Rompiendo todo el bosque a su paso embestía con gran fuerza un hombre del tamaño de una torre con el rugido de un león, rompiendo todo a su paso ocasionando que la tierra misma comenzara a temblar a sus pasos.

 

Pero lo que era un solo extraño ser, se convirtió en varios, todos parecían haber sido poseídos por el mismo gran otro. ¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas pensó? Pero el susurro de su hermano pareció dejarlo sin aliento, queriendo tal vez no saber la respuesta.

 

“¡Gigantes!”

 

Myranda había tirado a la niña Cerwyn al suelo, e intento tomar las riendas de su caballo pero una flecha había conseguido a travesar su garganta.

“¿Alguien más quiere desertar?” Hablo con indiferencia Ramsay, mientras sostenía un arco y comenzaba nuevamente a dar las indicaciones.

 

Los arqueros tensaron sus arcos y esperaron la indicación, grandes escudos con el símbolo Bolton se pusieron delante de los piqueros con sus grandes lanzas, cuando los gigantes estuvieron a un rango aceptable una lluvia de flechas cayeron sobre ellos.

 

El procedimiento se realizó las veces necesarias, se intentó disparar un solo objetivo pero a pesar de su tamaño era realmente difícil conseguir que las flechas le afectaren, uno cayó al suelo pero eso era poco cuando más de una docena de ellos avanzaba.

 

Los piqueros alzaron con fuerza sus lanzas y los escudos permanecieron en una línea reta, los monstruos parecían haber sido detenidos por unos minutos, antes que estos comenzaran a tomar a los soldados que no se habían alienado con el ejército por su cintura y eran arrojados.

 

 

Uno de los gigantes tomo al hombre que había reconocido al jinete de sus manos y piernas para partirlo con facilidad por la mitad. Cregan tenía nauseas en esos momentos pero intento que no le afectara mucho.

 

Intento mantener a su gente unida, el temor en sus ojos le daba a entender que estaban a un paso de abandonar la lucha.

 

Escucho entonces el resonar de un cuerno o eso pensaba hasta que vio una gran vestía con una piel gruesa y lanuda emitir dicho sonido, con grandes cuernos que salían detrás de lo que parecía ser una trompa.

 

Todas las historias sobre gigantes y mamuts, todos esos cuentos que decían los reclutadores de la guardia de la noche resultaron ser ciertas y con esa verdad vio como esa bestia embistió con fuerza rompiendo por completo la línea defensiva, las lanzas cayeron al suelo y los hombres comenzaron a correr.

 

Todo se había vuelto un caos el campamento había sido rodeado, los hombres se habían preparado para un asedio largo pero nunca para un combate campal y más que este se originara a sus espaldas, nunca se esperó que un ejército Greyjoy se atreviera a venir ayudar y menos que una casa del norte se atreviera a enfrentarlos, tenían el ejército más grande del norte en esos momentos o eso pensaron, no estaban preparados para esto se dijo Cregan e intento correr a buscar a su hermano Arthor pero solo vio como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, alzo la vista para ver una lluvia de flechas comenzar a caer sobre el campamento fue una suerte que alguien lo había tirado hacia el suelo y un desesperado muro de escudos de sus hombres se intentó formar para protegerlo, pero la gran mayoría de ellos no resistió y comenzaron a caer al suelo con varias flechas incrustadas en su cuerpo.

 

Escucho nuevamente el sonar de un cuerno pero este no era el que producía la bestia, solo consiguió ponerse de pie sobre una pira de cadáveres que habían sido sus hombres y con algunos acompañantes, vio con pocas esperanzas como los jinetes de sus ejércitos comenzaban a cabalgar dando fuertes gritos de batalla pero infructuosos contra una fila completa de infantería.

 

Veía el lobo Huargo de los Stark ondeando en varias de las columnas de aquel ejército que comenzaba a surgir en todas las direcciones. Fueron completamente rodeados con pocas salidas para escapar, usaron el bosque de los lobos, tan grande y extenso para ocultarse, pasaron desapercibidos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

 

La caballería Bolton y Karstark consiguió avanzar las primeras líneas, entre aquellos hombres que habían abandonado la formación del ejército. Pero vio rápidamente como varios lanceros y piqueros comenzaron a formar un gran anillo alrededor de la caballería, las grandes lanzas impedían que los jinetes pudieran maniobrar libremente.

 

“¡Arthor!” Grito con fuerza buscando a su hermano, pero no conseguía encontrarlo, tampoco veía a Ramsay el cual parecía haber desaparecido, el ejército estaba sin un mando se dio cuenta.

 

Entonces vio como grandes escalas eran traídas por centenares de hombres, pero no creía que fueran necesarios. Muchos soldados Bolton y Karstark habían quedado atrapados entre sus atacantes y las murallas de Invernalia, algunos incluso intentaban con sus manos abrir desesperadamente las puertas de castillo.

 

Los hombres Greyjoy desde la muralla disparaban sus arcos en un intento desesperado de mantener ambos ejércitos alejados. Brea y agua caliente era lanzada para quemar a los asaltantes, luego rocas y hasta una silla vio que era lanzada.

 

Los gigantes seguían embistiendo y las bestias detrás de ellos, comenzaron a chocar contra la gruesa puerta de Invernalia, la misma que dos noches antes había intentado romper con un ariete inútilmente.

 

La puerta se rompió con los golpes y choques de los gigantes contra esta también vio como sus hombres comenzaban a soltar sus armas, pedían clemencia de forma desesperada.

 

“¡Cregan Karstark!” Volteo levemente su rostro para ver una jovencita sobre un caballo negro, esta lo miro directamente hasta que pudo ser reconocida.

 

“¡Alys!” susurro entre temores.

 

 “Eres un traidor a la casa Karstark, intentaste robar mi legitimo lugar como sucesora de mi padre y de mis hermanos”

 

“Alys escúchame por favor”

 

La mujer lo ignoro mientras varios soldados Karstark que le habían sido leales en su huida a la muralla que traían en sus espaldas un lobo Huargo blanco bordado. Se abalanzaron sobre él rápidamente.

 

“Eres mi prisionero ahora Cregan, con suerte tu hermano Arthor será encontrado y ambos enfrentaran la justicia del norte”

 

Cregan cayó al suelo derrotado, sin decir una palabra más.

 

 

 

* * *

III

* * *

 

 

 

Los golpes resonaron en seco mientras la puerta lentamente iba cediendo, varias veces los gigantes golpearon con fuerza hasta que esta comenzara a mostrar signos de ser debilitadas. Mientras eso ocurría varios de sus hombres aquellos a quienes había entrenado con escudos de roble y hacha llevaban las escalas de asalto, consiguiendo rápidamente sobre pasar las defensas en la muralla de Invernalia.

 

Tenía una sensación incomoda dentro de sí mismo, si Lady Stark estuviera viendo esta escena vería hecho realidad sus mayores temores – El bastardo toma la casa de su padre para sí mismo – Si no importara las circunstancias actuales, estaba seguro que ella lo vería de esa manera.

 

La puerta entonces se rompió y un grito de victoria resonó, los hombres ingresaron rápidamente y Jon los lidero de inmediato, ansioso de controlar al pueblo libre y su afán por arrasar todo lo que encontraban.

 

Varios arqueros Greyjoy respondieron rápidamente y los escudos gruesos escudos de los lanceros se hicieron adelante consiguiendo minimizar cualquier baja. Rápidamente el patio se llenó de defensores.

 

No esperaba demasiado de los Hijos de Hierro estos estaban siendo fácilmente vencidos, pero tenían que ser capturados, ansioso para que entre los prisioneros estuviera Theon, tal vez sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas por que lo observo observando la batalla desde los niveles superiores de castillo, en el mismo lugar donde su padre solía contemplar la vida cotidiana de Invernalia y ello lo lleno de rabia.

 

Corrió rápidamente por el solar, hasta llegar a las escaleras que le permitieran subir, un soldado se interpuso e intento romperle la cabeza con un martillo. Fue en vano, se agacho rápidamente evadió dos veces su ataque feroz y consiguió cortarle la mano de un simple giro de su espada para luego lanzarlo a rodar por las escaleras.

 

Continuo subiendo hasta que vio a Theon acompañado de lo que parecía ser un niño, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron este salió corriendo pero el pequeño se abalanzo sobre Jon – He hecho muchas cosas pero no matare a un niño – pensó mientras tomaba su espada consiguiendo detener el rápido ataque del chico, aprovecho su fuerza para hacerlo forzar pero esto pareció no ser suficiente, el niño de cabello corto y facciones en su rostro demasiado femeninas de segundo un cuchillo e intento cortarle la garganta.

 

Era una mujer no un niño, esta se lanzó nuevamente y Jon detuvo con una mano aquella donde portaba el cuchillo y rápidamente con su mano libre golpeo con fuerza el rostro de la chica usando la empuñadura de su espada para concentrar toda la fuerza.

 

Este cayó al suelo y Jon consiguió rápidamente poner su pie sobre el pecho de la niña y la espada en su garganta.

 

“No te levantes”

 

La muchacha comenzó a reírse con fuerza mientras alzaba sus manos en derrotada, sentía su respiración agitada.

 

“¿Eres Asha Greyjoy?” Pregunto Jon, dudaba mucho que hubiera otra mujer de hierro en este lugar aunque tampoco esperaba una respuesta honesta de su parte.

 

“¡Importa!” 

 

Esa respuesta le hizo recordar a Theon. No necesitaba más confirmaciones, vio también como varios de sus hombres traían a varios prisioneros, entre ellos estaba Theon e igualmente varios antiguos miembros de la servidumbre de Invernalia, debería ver que tanto colaboraron con los Greyjoy para ordenar su liberación.

 

Pero un rostro de su infancia consiguió cierta sonrisa en Jon. Vio al maestre Luwin ser traído alzado por los hombros por algunos de sus soldados.

 

“¡Soltarlo! Es un buen hombre y leal a la casa Stark”

 

“¡Jon! Estas realmente vivo después de tanto tiempo” El maestre camino como su avanzada edad le permitiera para abrazar al muchacho que había educado desde que era un niño “¡Oh muchacho te pareces tanto a tu padre!”

 

Se sintió incomodo ante aquellas palabras, cuando se separaron camino hacia donde estaba Theon en el suelo, varios hombres tomaron a Asha para que no intentara escapar.

 

“Jon ha pasado tiempo”

 

“Pero no el suficiente Theon, nunca el suficiente”

 

Por fin estaba delante de él. La persona responsable de la muerte de Bran y Rickon, apretó con tanta rabia sus puños, quería lastimarlo de mil maneras posibles.

 

“Preparar una hoguera y amarrarlo a esta”

 

Luwin fue el primero en reaccionar, intentando alcanzar a Jon. Theon grito que lo soltaran mientras varios hombres comenzaban amarrarlo por las muñecas y los tobillos.

 

“¡No los mate Jon!, te juro que no los mate, tienes que creerme Jon”

 

“¿Por qué debería de creerte Greyjoy?”

 

Luwin tomo a Jon por los hombros y lo miro fijamente en señal de súplica “Tiene razón Jon, los niños están vivos”

 

Acaso Luwin era un traidor, como se atrevía a mentir sobre sus hermanos para salvarle la vida a Theon.

 

“¡Bastardo! Espera mi hermano es un imbécil pero no lastimo a tus hermanos, el dice la verdad” Fue Asha quien grito airadamente en un intento de liberarse de sus captores para alcanzar con desespero a su hermano quien tenia ya varias lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

 

“Atar ambos hermanos juntos, no separare a los Kraken si tanto quieren compartir su destino”

 

“Jon mancillaras así el honor de tu padre, escúchame muchacho sé que tienes mucha rabia pero no permitas que esta te consuma, tus hermanos están vivos escaparon, yo los ayude a escapar”

 

Luwin lo tomo con fuerza e intentaba transmitirle su mensaje. No quería creer una mentira que podría lastimarlo tanto, se había hecho tanto a la idea de haber perdido tanto a sus dos hermanitos. 

 

Vio como sus hombres comenzaban a llenar el patio, trayendo consigo a varios prisioneros todos estaban observando en silencio, estaban demasiado inquietos por que incluso en el pueblo libre quemar viva a una persona no es algo que se fuera a tomar a la ligera.

 

“¡Esperad! Si lo que dicen es cierto entonces tendré la esperanza para encontrar a mis hermanos pero si son mentiras…”

 

“Es verdad mi buen muchacho, los niños consiguieron escapar”

 

“Espero que sea asi maestre Luwin o enviare ambos hermanos en pedazos a Balon Greyjoy”

 

“Nuestro padre está muerto”

 

Stannis muerto, Balon muerto. En verdad Jon necesitaba un maestro de los susurros o al menos una persona que pudiera comunicarle estas cosas, no quería marchar al sur y que cuando llegara encontrara nuevamente a los Targaryen en el trono.

 

“¿Creéis que luche tanto por defender este inmundo castillo solo por su nombre? Mi padre está muerto y Euron Greyjoy ha usurpado nuestro trono”

 

No dudo en restregar sus ojos enfrente de todos, aunque tenía esperanzas que Macen pudiera recuperar toda la costa occidental no sabía que tan beneficioso era que las islas de hierro tuvieran un nuevo Rey.

 

Jon volteo a mirar al maestre quien asintió en silencio ante aquellas palabras, necesitaba  un trago, beber de tal manera que aquella vez que se emborracho cuando el Rey Robert visitó Invernalia pareciera un juego de niños.

 

“Llevas a Theon junto con los demás hombres del hierro a los calabozos, mientras que tanto para Asha buscarle una habitación bien resguardada”

 

“¿Una habitación? Vaya asi que me darás un buen trato, tal vez ser una esposa de sal no sea tan malo”

 

Jon se detuvo para ver la mirada petulante de Asha.

 

“¿Esposa de sal?”

 

“Me venciste, me tomaste como prisionera, es el precio de hierro niño”

 

No necesitaba escuchar más de ello, rápidamente la servidumbre comenzó a ser liberada y ayudar al pueblo libre a poner a los prisioneros en sus celdas.

 

El maestre Luwin comenzó a seguirlo en silencio, mientras subía hacia los tablados de la muralla para observar los resultados de la batalla. Podía escuchar los gritos ensordecedores de varios hombres mientras gritaban por sus vidas ante la gravedad de sus heridas, algunos recibían una muerte piadosa otros eran ignorados fácilmente.

 

“Es el horror de la guerra” le dijo el maestre, Jon solo asintió en silencio se preguntaba a cuantos hombres había perdido en este ataque demencial, solo esperaba que la caballería enemiga no hubiera causado tantas bajas puesto que solo cuando esta se abalanzo contra sus líneas había conseguido que muchos Magnar lo escucharan sobre la importancia de mantener el orden en el ejército.

 

“No quiero falsas esperanzas, no soportare llorarlos dos veces Maestre"

 

“Lo están Jon, por los viejos dioses y los nuevos, ellos no eran los niños a los cuales Theon quemo” No quiso preguntar sobre los dos niños a los cuales Theon había quemado, sentía que perdería nuevamente si hacia esa pregunta.

 

Fue en ese momento  cuando vio a Sigorn correr hacia él con alguien en sus brazos, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Paso rápidamente las puertas del castillo y le dio una mirada irreconocible, Jon comenzó a correr de regreso al patio con su corazón agitado, tenia una sensación dolorosa subiendo por su garganta. Lo peor fue cuando la reconoció. 

 

“¡Ygritte! Que sucedió”

 

La miro, estaba pálida con una respiración agitada, tenía una profunda herida en su abdomen alguien había conseguido apuñalarla salvajemente.

 

  
“¿Dónde estás Jon?”

 

“Acá estoy, tranquila te pondrás bien” Jon miro con suplica al maestre el cual rápidamente asintió, les pidió que le ayudara a cargarla para que pudiera ser atendida.

 

“Jon... escúchame Jon” susurraba entre lagrimas mientras intentaba alcanzarlo con su mano en un intento por unir las de ambos, la podía sentir débil, los dioses se la estaban arrebatando. 

 

“Te sanaran Ygritte, te pondrás bien”

“Él bebe se ha ido Jon, lo perdí… lo he perdido Jon, por favor perdóname” sentía como el agarre en su mano se debilitaba, quería acompañarla para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero no pudo en esos momentos sus pensamientos estaban en las palabras que le acaban de decir.

 

Fue una hora, tal vez dos que Jon permaneció ahí de pie observando la puerta del maestre. Hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo a ver al señor de los huesos con una mirada sencilla, después de todo este tiempo Jon deseaba preguntarle al hombre cuál era su verdadero nombre.

 

“Un mensaje de Tormund, fuerte terror cayo hace una noche, aparte de ello uno de nuestros hombres dice haber encontrado una niña atada, cuando la liberamos se presento como Lady Cerwyn, pero ya sabes que yo no se nada de esa mierda sureña” Estas eran importantes noticias sabia Jon, pero no podía apartar la mirada de esa muerta, quería enfocarse en todo lo que le estaban diciendo, era su deber como líder de aquel ejercito.

 

Fuerte terror había caído, tenia que enviar un mensaje a Val para que transportara el hierro de las minas Umber tanto al antiguo asentamiento Bolton como a Invernalia, que Puerto Blanco enviara herreros rápidamente para poner a funcionar las fraguas. Recordó que había enviado hombres a la casa Dustin para poner fin a cualquier intento estúpido de rebelión. Pero solo podía pensar en las palabras de Ygritte. 

 

El señor de los huesos no dijo nada, pero permaneció a su lado e incluso lo escucho suspirar levemente cuando la puerta comenzó abrirse. 

 

“Vivirá” Fue lo único que Luwin dijo a las personas presentes. 

 

Jon sintió que todas sus fuerzas regresaban, algo de color también a su rostro, eran buenas noticias pero entonces por que el Maestre lo miraba con algo de tristeza. 

 

“Pero él bebe, lo siento mucho muchacho”

 

“¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Quién lo hizo?” Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras volteaba a ver la pequeña reunión de los lideres de pueblo libre presente. 

 

Styr se acercó lentamente para presentar sus condolencias, acompañado de su hijo ambos mostraron una leve inclinación hacia Jon por la perdida.

 

“Dicen que fue el bastardo Bolton”

 

“¿Qué?” Ramsay lo había olvidado, el maldito era el culpable de esto “¿Dónde está ahora?”

 

“Escapo”

 

“¿Como que escapo?"

 

  
"No se con claridad las cosas muchacho, eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella"

 

 

No quería escuchar esas palabras, no quería un lamento. Porque no le había dicho nada, estaba molesto, tan furioso en esos momentos. Acaso los dioses lo estaban castigando por haber elegido la venganza e intentar herir profundamente a Theon pensó que estaba haciendo justicia, porque le habían arrebatado a su hijo, nunca quiso tener un bastardo pero podían casarse en esos momentos e incluso si eso no era lo que quería ella, podría legitimarlo, sabia que Robb no le negaría esa petición.

 

Quería llorar, hacerlo como si fuera un pequeño niño e ir corriendo donde su padre. Algo que nunca se atrevió hacer ni siquiera en las noches más temerosas porque lady Stark lo expulsaría inmediatamente de las habitaciones.

 

“¿Cuántos prisioneros Bolton tenemos?”

 

“No es el momento para decisiones apresuradas muchacho” el maestre Luwin intento contener sus acciones pero ahora no estaba escuchando a nadie.

 

“No se Jon, unos seiscientos tal vez, algunos consiguieron escapar en desbandada durante la confusión del ataque, pero os aseguro que matamos a mas de la mitad del ejercito Bolton, esos granujas no consiguieron resistir mucho"

 

Los quería matar a todos, pero intentaba contenerse. Hay muchas maneras de mandar un mensaje y no siempre era con cabezas decapitadas para que este tuviera el impacto deseado. 

 

“Los Bolton, suelen darle un anillo de hierro con el símbolo del hombre desollado a sus hombres, quiero esos anillos junto con los dedos que lo portan”

 

“Jon muchacho debes calmarte, tu padre nunca aprobaría algo así”

“Yo no soy mi padre maestre Luwin” había dolor en esas palabras, demasiado que Jon no sabía que lo tuviera adentro “No soy mi padre, daría todo con tal de serlo pero nadie puede ser tan honorable como Ned Stark, yo soy y siempre seré su única mancha”

 

Los Magnar no dijeron nada. Fue el señor de los huesos quien se retiró primero para seguir las indicaciones, los demás pronto lo acompañaron mientras solo quedaron Luwin y Jon, quería ir a la habitación continua para ver a Ygritte pero no confiaba lo suficiente en él para no exigirle algunas respuestas.

 

“Soy el señor de Invernalia” susurro levemente

 

“Eres el Stark de Invernalia” le respondió el maestre. Cuantas noches había soñado con esas palabras, era el señor del castillo y era un Stark por fin tenia lo que siempre quiso de niño, más sin embargo lo único que quería hacer era llorar y sin darse cuenta cayó al suelo comenzando hacerlo mientras el maestre Luwin lo cubría levemente con su túnica.

 

El señor de un castillo vacío, sin Arya, sin Robb, ni la sonrisa de Rickon o las historias de Bran, e incluso los cuentos sureños de Sansa, era el señor de un montón de rocas vacías. Su hijo, perdió a un bebe que nunca conoció y apenas supo de su existencia, pero le había lastimado enormemente entonces recordó las viejas palabras del maestre Aemon -¿Qué es el honor, comparado con el amor de una mujer? ¿Qué es el deber, comparado con el calor de un hijo recién nacido en tus brazos, o la sonrisa de un hermano? Somos todos humanos. Todos cumplimos con nuestro deber cuando no tiene costo. El honor es fácil así. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano en la vida de cada hombre, llega un día en el que no es fácil, un día en el que debe elegir- Por fin comprendió esas palabras.

 


	4. Conspiraciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secretos rebelados y hermanos reaparecen. Algo oscuro se ha despertado.

**I**

Los hombres cantaron en un coro totalmente desafinado pero las mujeres aplaudieron con entusiasmo, siempre manteniendo una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, poco importaba si los soldados pudieran conseguir cantar con exactitud la letra de la canción, para ellas solo importaba las monedas que estos pudieran dejar en el establecimiento por las bebidas, la comida o simplemente por poseerlas.

Entre todo el mar de tosquedades que se originaban en la taberna. Un hombre de suaves pasos caminaba por los pasillos más profundos del lugar. No se podía vislumbrar de quien se trataba puesto que iba cubierto por una delgada pero oscura capa.

Muchos pensarían que ello seria sospechoso si no fuera por el lugar donde se encontraba, muchos se ocultaban otros simplemente querían pasar desapercibidos en el momento de inglesas a estos lugares.

Pero para este hombre quien solo podía pensar en la importante reunión a la que tenía que asistir y que a diferencia de muchos de los hombres que ingresaban a las habitaciones su objetivo no estaba relacionado directamente con el placer puesto que, aunque quisiera no era posible para su anatomía poder concebir.

Alzo su mano para convertirla en un pequeño puño para tocar la puerta dos veces, y consiguió que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro cuando escucho tres suaves golpes de respuesta desde el otro lado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente para que solo alguien pudiera pasar, dos hombres estaban ya adentro, uno de ellos con una gran barba de color rojiza, con una sonrisa traicionera en su rostro cuando vio el recién llegado comenzó a reír levemente algo que ocasionaba que su gran barriga se moviera al sonido de sus pequeñas carcajadas.

La segunda persona solo lo observo con una pequeña molestia, tenía una larga cabellera rubia una pequeña barba alrededor de su rostro que cubría en parte su papada, sus ojos violetas que lo miraban fijamente en un tono desafiante.

"¡Llegas tarde Varys!"

El recién llegado sonrió tranquilamente mientras descubría su rostro, pero no respondió acusación alguna o pregunta, primero busco silla donde sentarse algo que irrito aún más a Monford Velaryon por el poco respeto presentado por la araña a su presencia. El señor de la casa Velaryon había estado oculto desde la batalla del Aguasnegras, fingiendo su muerte en un intento de poder actuar más libremente en las conspiraciones contra los Lannister y Baratheon.

Magíster Illyrio comenzó a jugar con su barba, pasando sus regordetas manos por está mirando la tranquilidad de su viejo amigo ante la situación tan preocupante que estaban pasando. Como podría estar tan tranquilo se preguntaba levemente "Tenemos un problema Varys" pero no recibió respuesta ante su comentario.

Varys tomo la silla más cómoda que vio en la habitación, se sentó lentamente en esta sin prestar mucha atención a sus compañeros, vio algo de polvo en la mesa y tomo las mangas de su ropa para limpiarlo.

"¡Es suficiente! No vine hasta aquí arriesgando mi vida junto con la de mi familia para que este eunuco…" pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando sintió que sus acciones podrían llamar la atención de las demás habitaciones.

Debian pasar desapercibidos de dijo a si mismo, el sobre todas las personas. Los muertos no deben hacerse notar pensó.

"Por favor Lord Velaryon vuestra agitación no resolverá nada, estamos ante una gran oportunidad mis amigos" fue observado en silencio por ambos hombres como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero Varys estaba muy seguro de que su mente gozaba de una gran cordura.

"¿Una oportunidad? Dime Varys que gran oportunidad es esta cuando los Lannister han recuperado el control de casi todos los reinos" Lord Velaryon llevaba el nombre de una gran casa, pero para Varys el hombre era demasiado impaciente poco cooperativo, tal vez salvarle la vida fue un error, pero necesitaban sus barcos y este aun poseía suficientes para ayudar a traer a los legítimos señores de Poniente de regreso a casa.

"Hace unos días un regalo llego del norte para la boda del Rey Joffrey con Margaery Tyrell, era un obsequio peculiar, no le di la mayor importancia al principio hasta que vi su contenido, más de dos mil anillos" Velaryon fue el primero en mostrar su rostro desconcertante ante esta información, realmente qué importancia podría tener pensó, pero el Magíster Illyrio intento buscar algún significado en todo esto.

"No entiendo Varys que significado tienen estos anillos"

Varys sonrió ante su viejo amigo "Eran anillos de soldados Bolton, aunque para mi desagrado venían acompañados de los dedos de sus portadores algo realmente poco honorable de un hijo de Ned Stark"

"Pensé que los hijos del difunto Eddard Stark que aún seguían en el norte habían muerto" Esto comenzaba a tener de alguna manera importancia pensaba Lord Velaryon, pero no es como si los Stark retomando su casa ancestral fueran apoyar el regreso de la casa Targaryen, no cuando el mayor de ellos fue proclamado rey en el norte "¿Invernalia fue recuperada?"

Varys asintió con alegría en su rostro "El supuesto bastardo de Ned Stark, ha descendido desde las tierras del eterno invierno con un ejército de salvajes o como les gusta llamarse el pueblo libre"

"¿Dijiste supuesto Bastardo?" Pero no recibió una pronta respuesta.

"Cuando mis pajaritos me informaron que el muchacho había desaparecido hace aproximadamente un año no le di mucha importancia, con nuestros enemigos destruyendo el reino alguien tenía que intentar proteger a las personas pero una pequeña duda comenzó a surgirme cada vez que pensaba en el chico" Hizo una breve pausa mientras miraba a sus amigos, tomo una jarra cercana para servirse un poco de vino, la bebió lentamente para continuar con su relato "Toda mis dudas se enfocaban en que clase de mujer pudo hacer que Ned Stark olvidara sus votos, esa pequeña pregunta comenzó a consumirme y entonces nos llega la información el muchacho fue liberado de sus votos y que este había cruzado la muralla con dos mil salvajes"

"¿liberado de sus votos? ¿Acaso eso es posible?"

"No creo que la guardia tuviera muchas opciones mi lord, no eran dos mil salvajes, eran cien mil y mi pequeña curiosidad ya no solo era por la madre del muchacho sino también por este"

"¿Qué acaso la madre del chico no es Ashara Dayne?"

Varys soltó una pequeña sonrisa ante ese comentario, también fue su primera candidata, pero fue descartada una vez se había puesto en comunicación con ella, pero esa era una información que aún no estaba dispuesto a revelar.

"¡Varys deja tus juegos y dignos de una vez!"

Varys mostro una pequeña desilusión en su rostro por su viejo amigo el magister, pero era cierto, por más que quisiera seguir con este juego debían actuar pronto.

"Investigue hasta el punto que les pregunte a los muertos y con esa ayuda confirme que, si hubo un bastardo engendrado durante el torneo de Harrenhal, pero las fechas claramente me indicaban que no fue Jon Snow, puesto que cuando nuestro honorable Ned Stark llego donde Ashara este ya tenía un niño en sus manos"

"¿Quieres decir que el chico puede ser del hijo de otra persona?"

"Yo no estoy tan al tanto del antiguo señor Stark, pero hasta en Essos escuche susurros sobre que el muchacho es el reflejo vivo de su padre" El magister estaba realmente desconcertado con esta conversión, a diferencia de Velaryon que parecía estar llevando hasta cierta parte el secuencia de lo que decía Varys.

"Así es mi viejo amigo, es el reflejo de Ned Stark, pero eso es porque es el hijo legítimo de Lyanna Stark" Varys comento con la mayor de las tranquilidades, un pequeño silencio consumió la habitación hasta que Monford Velaryon se levantó para dar varios pasos alrededor de la alcoba.

"Decían que Ned Stark era el hombre más honorable de los siete reinos, dudo mucho que un Stark se haya acostado con su propia hermana lo cual me deja una sola conclusión" Miro directamente a Varys, esta vez no estaba para tontos juegos "¿Es el hijo del Príncipe Rhaegar no es así?"

Varys asintió en señal de confirmación "Un príncipe mis señores del matrimonio de Rhaegar Targaryen con Lyanna Stark como su segunda esposa, se sorprenderán saber que la misma Elia Martell fue quien notifico a la ciudadela del matrimonio, pero esos maestres les encanta archivar información tan valiosa".

"Esto lo cambia todo, la rebelión de Robert todo se basó en una mentira"

En la más grande de las mentiras pensó Illyrio

"Tenemos que informar a Essos ahora mismo, Aegon debe desembarcar tan pronto como sea posible, no podremos esperar a que convenzan a Daenerys de apoyarnos" muchas casas apoyarían más fácil a un príncipe oculto criado entre ellos acá en poniente que un extranjero que podría ser un impostor ante sus ojos.

Eso sería un serio problema porque Aegon ya había partido hacia Meeren apoyar a su tía contra los hijos de la Arpía, no sabía que tan beneficioso había sido el encuentro tampoco si Daenerys habría aceptado al muchacho como su sobrino fue el inmediato pensamiento de Illyrio que prefirió no dar a conocer esa frágil opinión, pero la sonrisa de Varys lo desestabilizo.

"El muchacho podrá no ser el hijo de Ned Stark, pero mis pajaritos me han dicho que intenta ser tan honorable como el hombre que lo crio, también no tiene intenciones de tomar el lugar de Robb Stark y que desde que comenzó su lucha ha recalcado ser totalmente leal a este"

"¿Entonces sugieres que matemos a Robb Stark?" Fue una pregunta directa Illyrio conocía muy bien a Varys para saber que no había mencionado al primogénito de los Stark sin tener una idea clara sobre que hacer con él.

Varys alzo los hombros, pero su sonrisa no se retiró de su rostro "Tal vez sea lo mejor, no puede haber siete reinos con un rey en el norte, cuando el chico sepa la verdad no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar, pero podríamos contenerlo otorgándole el norte claramente ayudándole a vengarse de los Lannister quienes son al final los culpables de la muerte del hombre que lo crio como su hijo y de la posible muerte de su hermano mayor después de todo estamos en guerra y buenos hombres suelen morir"

"¿Y el norte le será leal?"

"Lo será cuando una de las hijas de Eddard Stark este a su lado como su esposa después de todo los Stark se han casado con sus primas muchas veces" La sonrisa de Varys comenzó a ser compartida por los otros dos presentes.

"Y es una suerte para nosotros que haya una Stark en esta ciudad, desprotegida y desamparada en las garras de viles leones"

"Así es mi Lord Velaryon, solo imagine la felicidad de Jon Targaryen cuando vea como su hermano mayor le regresa sana e ilesa a su dulce hermana o tal vez prometida ahora" Illyrio comenzaba a planear como sacar a la niña de la ciudad, debían ser rápidos al momento de actuar.

"Tiene hasta sentido ahora lo nombro Jon, era una advertencia disfrazada de homenaje a su mentor, Ned le puso ese nombre porque si el usurpador descubría la verdad Lord Stark hubiera levantado sus ejércitos como lo hizo Jon Arryn"

"Pero eso ya no importa" Le dijo Varys a Monford Velaryon "Ned Stark está muerto, Robert igualmente ya no es necesario llamarlo por ese falso nombre para nosotros es su Alteza Real Príncipe de Rocadragón Jaehaerys el tercero de su nombre"

"¿Cómo obtuviste ese nombre Varys?"

"Ya se los dije les pregunté a los muertos y tuve acceso al testamento de Rhaegar recientemente o mis amigos tan importante información y desperdiciada en simples archivos" Maldita seas Ashara siempre lo supiste y no habías dicho nada, pensar que te creí una gran partidaria del regreso de los Targaryen, pero tu amor por Ned Stark tuvo más valor para ti.

"Debemos informarle a Aegon inmediatamente"

"Espero que no se molesten mis señores pero ya tome el pequeño descaro de hacerlo yo mismo, en estos momentos el mensaje debe estar a mitad de camino"

Ambos hombres solo sonrieron, no importaba ahora. Un Targaryen en el norte, había tres con vida en Essos solo tenían que ser pacientes.

* * *

**II**

Estaba soñando en esos momentos, puesto que su ultimo recuerdo habían sido los labios de Meera sobre los suyos, fue cálido un poco húmedos debido a su propia torpeza, pero recordaba las mejillas pecosas sonrojadas de ella mientras apartaba levemente su mirada en un intento de que no observara la vergüenza por aquel arrebato.

Para Bran había sido algo maravilloso y soñador, entonces porque estaba disfrutando tanto de esa realidad tuvo que despertarse ahora dentro de un sueño, aunque aquellos pensamientos fueran algo contradictorios dentro de su mente.

Era un mundo congelado lo que estaba observando se preguntaba si así sería la tierra del eterno invierno o tal vez había viajado mucho más al norte pero era difícil de saber, nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo en un sueño o una de sus visiones además de ello ni en los peores días cuando nevaba en Invernalia consiguió la nieve cubrirlo todo.

Era una tierra congelada que podría divisar grandes glaciales de Hielo alzándose como montañas, ni las torres de Invernalia podrían igualar tan majestuosidad.

Podría escuchar los aullidos de agonía de lo que parecía un gran animal, no era otra cosa era como un rugir de gran fuerza que resonaba por los cielos.

Dio dos leves pasos y con ello confirmo que se trataba de un sueño realmente extraño. Acaso el cuervo de los tres ojos habría escuchado sus suplicas y las de Jojen en un intento desesperado por contactarlo.

Jojen era su amigo y estaba seguro que cuando regresara lo iba a matar por verlo junto con su hermana. Pero ello pareció ser un pensamiento menor cuando comenzó a descubrir que se encontraba en una bahía.

El mar estaba congelado, podría ver como los fuertes vientos levantan parte de la nieve y dejaban al descubierto a sus pies una tierra hecha de hielo.

Hielo ese pensamiento lo estaba asustando y no comprendía los motivos. Era un Stark por su sangre corría el linaje de los primeros reyes del invierno no debería temer, entonces por qué se sentía tan asustado.

Escucho nuevamente aquel rugir, un fuerte estruendo fue seguido a continuación y Bran sentía que si volteaba en esos momentos seria su fin. El sonido se había originado a sus espaldas, pero era un sueño cuando había escuchado que alguien había muerto en uno.

Aunque definitivamente no quería escuchar la respuesta, ni ser el primero en descubrirla.

Volteo para encontrar a un hombre blanco como los cadáveres, observándolo con esos profundos ojos azules que comenzaban a seguirlo levemente sentía un gran miedo en esos momentos, la respiración de aquella criatura era el aliento mismo del invierno – Es un Otro – Pensó Bran y cuando el caminante blanco dio los primeros pasos Bran supo que debía correr y eso hizo.

Comenzó a correr rápidamente con la mayor fuerza posible e intento recordar alguna forma de como despertar de aquella terrible visión, pero el caminante no lo había ignorado comenzó a seguirlo a paso lento y sin importar cuando corriera parecía ser que Bran nunca conseguía alejarse lo suficiente de él.

Comenzó a correr con fuerza hasta que sintió que el hielo comenzaba a romperse rápidamente cambio de dirección, pero eso no evito que todo a su alrededor se rompiera, los bloques de nieve se alzaron del congelado mar y chocaban entre sí.

"Quiero ir a un lugar seguro, sácame de aquí" susurro con desespero.

Bran no se dio cuenta de cómo había sucedido, pero al dar un paso en falso cayo en lo que parecía ser una gran cueva. Un sueño loco pensó para sí mismo, pero Jojen le había dicho que los sueños verdes que intentaban darnos una visión nos trasladaban de un lugar a otro.

La cueva era demasiado grande pensó y algo en esta le decía que no era totalmente natural es como una madriguera pensó, una grande y cuando dio los primeros pasos cayó al suelo al chocar contra algo.

Escucho un rugido, luego el sonar de varios cristales rompiéndose ante los movimientos bruscos que se originaban protegidos por la oscuridad de lugar, Bran intento levantarse y vio a dos grandes ojos azules que lo observaban, pero había algo distintos en estos era como si mirara a un reptil de cerca, los ojos se movían de una manera extraña pero no lo perdían de vista.

Nuevamente el sonido de los cristales resonando escucho y un fuego azul ilumino toda la cueva dejando ver a una gran bestia de color blanco cristalino, estaba cubierto de una escarcha que cuando se movía esta parecía romperse y crujía como si el hielo mismo se estuviera partiendo.

Esos ojos azules claro y profundos, eran tan fríos como el invierno que representaba. Nuevamente respiro fuego azul y todo el calor de lugar parecía morir en esos instantes.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho? No debiste despertarlo, tu angustia lo ha llamado, tu dolor lo está alterando"

Detrás de él espero encontrar alguien, pero solo vio al cuervo de tres ojos de sus sueños anteriores observándolo. El Dragón volvió a rugir con fuerza levantándose de su largo sueño, la cueva comenzó a caer en pedazos y una gran luz comenzó a inundarlos.

Fue el ser más grande que alguna vez había llegado a ver, ni la torre más alta de Invernalia conseguía llegar a la mitad de su cuerpo, un rugido fuerte se escuchó y vio como alzaba sus alas de hielo y comenzaba aletearlas con fuerza en un intento por salir de la prisión que se había vuelto su letargo aprisionamiento.

"¡Tonto! Tonto como tu ancestro, tonto como el primer Brandon aquel que construyo pensando que podía controlarlos para su gran Muro, pero todos fallaron solo el hijo de Hielo y Fuego puede llamarlos"

"¡No fue mi culpa!" Respondió frenéticamente mientras el cuervo seguía mirándolo.

"Shiera Seastar también me dijo una vez que no fue su culpa" El cuervo tomo vuelo y se abalanzo sobre Bran este intento evadirlo, pero el animal seguía persiguiéndolo. Ignoro por unos breves minutos el Dragón que continuaba destruyendo la cueva intentando generar un espacio lo suficiente para que pudiera salir.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Pero el cuervo no respondió, se abalanzo y ataco a Bran a los ojos. Fue un fuerte grito el que dio y despertó en esos momentos fuertemente agitado.

Meera le tomo el rostro e intento calmarlo con gentiles palabras.

"Fue solo una pesadilla" le dijo mientras le daba un leve beso en la comisura de los labios.

"No, no fue una pesadilla Meera, fue muy real demasiado"

Ella solo lo observo en silencio, esperando que se calmara cuando vio que la respiración de Bran comenzó a controlarse le sonrió, puso su mano sobre el pecho de Bran y lo recorrió de forma juguetona.

"Nuestros hermanos pronto regresaran, Osha y Hodor fueron a buscar información a la aldea, podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos ¿Qué dices?"

Bran la miro fijamente y puso sus manos sobre su mejilla "¡Meera!"

"Si Bran"

"Creo que cometí un grave error en quedarme" Debí haber marchado más allá de la muralla pensó Bran, debió haber buscado al cuervo de los tres ojos para que fuera entrenado.

Ella no dijo nada, puesto que sintió las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos al sentirse fuertemente rechazada y como si fuera un error todo lo ocurrido desde que se habían encontrado.

"¡Bran! ¡Meera!" Los gritos llamaron la atención de ambos, para ver a Jojen ingresando a la cueva donde se habían estado escondiendo.

Jojen ignoro por completo la posición entre su hermana con Bran, fue seguido rápidamente de un pequeño Rickon y los dos lobos Huargo de los hermanos Stark.

"¡Podemos ir a casa Bran! Osha nos encontró hace unos minutos y nos dio grandes noticias" Dijo Rickon con gran alegría mientras saltaba al lado de su hermano.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Invernalia ha sido retomada, tu hermano Jon descendió con un ejército de salvajes y ha retomado el control del norte" Jon su hermano no solo estaba vivo si no que estaba en casa, después de tanto tiempo por fin había vuelto a saber algo de su familia.

Pero sus pensamientos regresaban a su visión, esa pesadilla que pareció tan real en verdad había ocurrido.

"Jojen conoces a una tal Shiera Seastar"

Jojen lo miro con sorpresa por aquella pregunta y Meera también lo hizo, la única persona que parecía no entender era Rickon que estaba jugando con ambos lobos celebrando las noticias de que pronto abandonarían la isla de Skagos.

"Era una bastarda de Aegon el indigno, decían que era la mujer más bella de los siete reinos, pero una peligrosa hechicera que mataba a inocentes para bañarse en su sangre y así ser joven eternamente"

"Dicen que era la amante de su hermano Brynden Rivers" Complemento Meera a lo dicho por su hermano.

"Brynden a quien llamaron el lord cuervo, lo recuerdo maestre Luwin me hablo mucho sobre sus actos como mano del rey" Porque esos nombres le parecían importantes algo dentro de su mente le intentaba decir algo transcendental.

"Debemos descansar para regresar a Invernalia"

"¡Espera Jojen! Alguna vez has escuchado algo sobre un Dragón de Hielo" Bran pregunto tomándolo del brazo y este lo observo realmente asustado.

"Muy poco realmente" Susurro levemente

"Dime por favor todo lo que sepas de ellos"

Jojen miro a su hermana compartiendo una mirada de intriga por las preguntas de Bran, algo había soñado que tenía al chico Stark realmente asustado e inquieto.

"Solo una vez mi padre hablo sobre ellos, había temor en sus ojos y miedo en sus palabras, sobre su gran tamaño y su terrible susurro levemente unas palabras para describirlos en una breve oración"

"¿Cuáles fueron esas palabras?"

"Los mensajeros de la muerte"


	5. Así es la Política

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon intenta jugar a la política pero falla en ello, Asha usa sus palabras para sembrar dudas y temores ocultos. Sansa recuerda un momento de su pasado que la alejo de Arya, Donde ambas hermanas inconscientemente se lastimaron la una a la otra.

 

**I**

Había una breve conmoción en el patio, varias personas estaban observando como la pequeña niña que ahora ostentaba el titulo de Lady Cerwyn sujetaba la cuerda del arco con una leve dificultad debido a sus pequeñas manos, a su lado estaba quien era su instructora una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo que lo llevaba atado en una simple coleta, tenia una vestimenta de pieles salvo por la coraza de piel que llevaba puesta.

Esa mirada fría y determinante que le estaba dando a la niña que aun intentaba poner nerviosamente la flecha en el arco.

El maestre Luwin quien estaba observando en silencio desde uno de los pasadizos superiores del castillo de Invernalia no se sentía cómodo con aquella demostración y miraba de reojo al joven Jon quien cada día parecía ser más una réplica exacta de su antiguo señor.

Esa misma postura de autoridad que generaba solo con estar de pie, sin mencionar su apariencia era como ver a un Ned Stark renacido salvo por que Jon parecía tener colores mas oscuros que su padre. Menos esos ojos, Luwin había estado detallando a Jon en las ultimas semanas y cada vez que observaba sus ojos sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante, sería una característica de su madre.

"No creo que algunos señores del norte les guste que una doncella este siendo entrenada como una mujer de lanza"

Jon alzo su vista por un breve momento para mirar con cierta comprensión al maestre. A pesar que tenían muchas diferencias de opinión, el maestre agradecía que Jon fuera un muchacho tan dispuesto a escuchar a otros. Mas que Robb incluso tenía que aceptar.

"Dijiste que seria bueno para ambas pasar algo de tiempo juntas, Lady Cerwyn quien ha perdido a su padre y…" Jon fue incapaz de completar aquella oración, sabía que Ygritte no quería pasar mas tiempo encerrada en las habitaciones que le había otorgado pero desde aquel doloroso dia, ella se negaba hablar de lo sucedido.

Aun compartían y disfrutaban la compañía del otro e incluso habían intentado a estar juntos, eso era en parte a la personalidad tan desafiante de Ygritte, pero no sabia que tan bueno era para que ella se guardara para si misma el dolor de perder el hijo de ambos.

También era su hijo se dijo a si mismo Jon, acaso no tenia derecho el a compartir con ella ese dolor.

"Lo entiendo"

Jon agradeció en silencio al maestre Luwin por entender y comprender su punto, pero sabía que vendría acompañada esa comprensión con alguna petición o queja.

"Muchos señores del Norte sienten que les estas dando demasiada atención a los problemas del… pueblo libre Jon"

Jon aguardo sus quejas ante esa declaración, se preguntaba cuantos de esos señores eran en realidad los legítimos guardianes de las tierras y hogares ancestrales de sus ancestros, teniendo en cuenta que muchos de los lideres del norte con sus herederos estaban muertos o siendo asediados por las fuerzas Lannister en Aguasdulces.

"Supongo que mi petición de reunir mas hombres para marchar al sur está siendo rechazada"

El maestre dio un fuerte suspiro intentando no decirlo de una manera tan brusca como lo había interpretado el chico.

"Es complicado Jon"

"¿Complicado? Con el debido respeto maestre no comprendo su punto de vista"

Luwin miro de forma severa a Jon, lo había educado para que fuera un chico listo entendía su inexperiencia para gobernar, pero no podía actuar de forma tan precipitada todo el tiempo.

"Los señores creen que una vez marchen al sur aún habrá una importante cantidad de salvajes que tomen sus tierras"

No importa lo que hiciera la gente siempre lo vería como un usurpador. Muchos creen que una vez partiera al sur el pueblo libre reclamaría todo en su nombre, como pueden ser tan obstinados estos señores.

"No puedo marchar al sur sin mas tropas Maestre, no sé cuántos hombres están sitiando a mi hermano en Aguasdulces, pero me atrevo a decir que entre los Lannister y los Tyrell pueden reunir al menos unos ochenta mil hombres maestre, eso sin contar a los Frey y otras casas de las Tierras de los Ríos, ahora las Tierras de la tormenta y la Corona han jurado fidelidad absoluta a al trono de Hierro"

Jon tomo un fuerte suspiro mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba de la baranda donde estaba viendo a Ygritte enseñándole a luchar a Lady Cerwyn, también ignoro que varias niñas de bajo nacimiento se le habían acercado a pedirle clases.

"Necesito más hombres Maestre, Mance perdió a mil hombres recuperando nuestras costas y tuvo que dejar a dos mil de ellos fortificándolas, con las bajas que sufrieron mis tropas recuperando el resto del norte"

"Tienes una fuerza de cuarenta mil hombres, escuche que en la muralla aun quedan unos cincuenta mil salvajes"

"Pueblo libre maestre Luwin y los quedan, mujeres, niños y ancianos en su gran mayoría"

No podía pedirles que enviaran a sus hijos o sus sabios a luchar por su familia, además de ello tenia que asegurarse que nada cruzara la muralla.

"¡He visto luchar a sus mujeres!"

Jon intento no sonreír ante ello, pero al igual que muchos hombres en tiempos de guerra no marchaban al sur, lo mismo pasaba con las mujeres del pueblo libre. No todos eran guerreros.

"Deberé partir pronto a recuperar Foso Cailin, le pediré a Galbart Glover custodiar y ser el castellano de Invernalia hasta que uno de mis hermanos regrese"

El maestre lo miro por unos breves segundos y Jon detuvo sus pasos, sabia que se avecinaba una serie de cuestionamientos a esa decisión.

"Galbart Glover es un gran guerrero, también parece tenerte en buenos términos, pero en vez de sentirse honrado por tu nombramiento podría ver esto como una ofensa alejarlo del campo de batalla, sugiero que nombres a Maege Mormont en su lugar"

"Lo sé, muchos lo saben y verán esta acción como un acto desinteresado de esta parte"

Claro era mejor poner alguien que lo detestaba, pero era leal a su hermano, eso acallaría las dudas sobre cualquier intento de nuevas rebeliones con los argumentos que estaba intentando usurpar el trono de su hermano.

Jon solo asintió en silencio no queriendo darle mas vueltas al asunto, solo tenia que esperar que las tropas se reunieran lo más rápido posible, una pequeña guarnición se dejaría en Invernalia nombraría a un Thenn, tal vez al heredero para que comandara las fuerzas. Un recordatorio para Maege que las tropas seguirían siendo leales a él.

Se sintió demasiado incomodo con ese último pensamiento.

"¡Jon aun tenemos el asunto Greyjoy!"

Era un tema delicado entre ambos, los dioses saben que quería matar a Theon y apenas toleraba la forma como su hermana lo observaba.

"Asha ha hecho una gran propuesta para tu causa"

"¿Y confiar en un Greyjoy? El norte no puede cometer ese error dos veces"

"En este momento ambos comparten un enemigo en común"

"Aun no se si Euron Greyjoy es mi enemigo"

Jon sabia que era su enemigo, pero se negaba aceptar públicamente que tenia un enemigo en común con los hermanos Greyjoy. Además, Asha parecía realmente devorarlo con sus ojos, lo incomodaba, era la misma forma como Ygritte lo había visto la primera vez.

"Y si los rumores son ciertos, si Asha consiguió mover la mitad de sus fuerzas a Foso Cailin, los mensajes de Mance dicen que encontraron menos resistencia de la pensada"

Y esa pequeña resistencia le costo mil hombres, cuando los nacidos del hierro no pudieron seguir combatiendo solo tomaron sus barcos y huyeron.

"¿Qué quieres que haga Maestre?" Pregunto con poco entusiasmo Jon aun sabiendo la respuesta obvia que le proporcionarían.

"Habla con ella Jon, si las fuerzas en Foso Cailin son más de las pensadas perderás demasiados hombres intentando re"

No era tan fácil se dijo a si mismo, antes que se diera cuenta estaba en el gran salón de Invernalia y sintió cierto malestar en su estomago cuando vio la silla donde se sentaba su padre, ahora es la silla de Robb.

Su padre siempre haría lo correcto.

"Lo hare, hablare con ella esta noche será bueno recordarle que aun tengo el deseo de cortarle la cabeza a su hermano"

El maestre volteo los ojos ante ese comentario y decidió omitirlo, dándose cuenta que esto iba a generar otra discusión. Jon escucha más que su hermano, pero no significa que tomara las recomendaciones con el mismo entusiasmo de Robb.

"¡Por cierto! Ser Davos ha solicitado una audiencia contigo"

De seguro necesitaba hablar de la princesa Shireen aun no decidia que hacer con ellos, había solicitado a la casa Manderly el envió de la niña para que estuviera bajo el cuidado de Invernalia, costo darle algunas monedas de platas a Lord Manderly para que no se sintiera ofendido.

Era una suerte que los Bolton tenían las arcas tan abastecidas de oro y plata, eso demostraba una clara acaparamiento de los impuestos y engañaron a los Stark tal vez por décadas sobre sus verdaderos ingresos.

Podría contractar mercenarios, pero esa idea fue descartada, personas sin honor no eran dignos de confianza.

Debía sentirse agradecido que Tormund en persona había traído los cofres llenos tan pronto tomaron el castillo. Era leal eso era cierto debía buscar como agradecerle su honestidad y lealtad, pensó en darle Fuerte Terror a él y los suyos, pero el maestre Luwin le dijo que eso sería decisión de su hermano.

Por ahora solo elogiaba a Tormund cada vez que podía, si Robb se negaba a darle una recompensa justa. Jon ya había pensado en permitirle al pueblo libre terminar con la toma de los castillos abandonados de la guardia de la noche.

Eso no era prácticamente dominios de Robb y tal vez Jon no le gustara decirlo, pero se sentía a gusto poder decir que podría hacerse sin temor a lo que pensaría su hermano.

Regreso su mirada al maestre que seguía esperando alguna respuesta y Jon se golpeo mentalmente por dejarse perder en sus pensamientos.

"Dile que lo atenderé de inmediato"

Detestaba la política esperaba que el caballero de la cabella tampoco fuera fanático de ella. El maestre se retiró rápidamente y Jon solo suspiro agotado.

* * *

**II**

Varys observo con tristeza a la niña arrodilla ante el trono de hierro que suplicaba nuevamente piedad y que no fuera juzgada por los crímenes de su familia.

"Le aseguro, mi gran Rey Joffrey, mi soberano sabio que no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre los aptos tan despreciables que el hijo bastardo de mi padre estaba planeando"

Joffrey sonrió de mala manera, había aprovechado que su tío Tyron había tenido que marchar hacia Dorne para garantizar la paz entre ambas casas, por alguna razón su abuelo ya no confiaba tanto en el matrimonio de su inútil hermana con el príncipe Trystane **.**

Era imperdonable que esas vil serpientes que se arrastraban bajo ese asqueroso calor del desierto se les permitiera ser llamados príncipes.

"¡Ese maldito Bastardo se atrevió a insultarme!"

Se escucho con fuerza otro latigazo propinado por los miembros de la guardia del rey, que acto tan deshonroso pensaron algunos lores, pero nadie hizo nada, al igual como con el Rey loco todos silenciaron.

Sansa grito con fuerza intentando contener las lagrimas que se derramaban por su rostro. Joffrey era un monstruo, pero le preocupaba mas la mirada lujuriosa que Margaery le estaba dando en esos momentos. No sabia realmente que pensar de ella, era tan bondadosa, ayudaba tanto a la gente pobre y parecía que realmente se preocupaba por ellos, pero esa mirada era como ver a una peligrosa serpiente directamente.

"Ahora mi dulce Sansa te volveré a preguntar una vez más, sabias algo del regalo de tu hermano"

"Mi gran Rey, como ya os he dicho no tenía conocimiento alguno de que mi hermano enviaría esos anillos, es un acto realmente deplorable"

Joffrey sonrió en silencio, relamiendo sus labios como si estuviera pensando en una nueva forma de castigar a la jovencita.

"Mi señor, os pido por favor que detengas este castigo"

Joffrey miro con furia al hombre que acaba de interceder, todos también miraron con sorpresa como el maestro de los susurros había hablado. Varys sin perder ningún momento su sonrisa se agacho levemente como señal de respeto a Joffrey.

"Mi gran Rey, Sansa es vuestra tía por matrimonio por lo tanto es ahora una Lannister y debería ser el señor de la casa Lannister vuestro poderoso abuelo quien diera el castigo apropiado a Lady Sansa"

Joffrey se mostro irritado, pero a la vez algo inquieto, no sabía hasta qué punto debería arriesgarse a ofender a su abuelo, ese hombre viejo y mal oliente parecía desafiarlo abiertamente cada vez que no compartía sus ideas.

Entonces sintió una calidad mano sobre su hombro, era Margaery quien se le acercó para besar lentamente la comisura de sus labios.

"Deja este asunto atrás mi amado, deberíamos ir a entretenernos con asuntos más interesantes"

Ante la voz coqueta, Joffrey asintió en silencio e indico a los presentes que se retiraran, tomo a Margaery del brazo y la jalo bruscamente hacia su persona, mientras se alejaban Margaery volteo su mirada para ver a sansa quien intentaba levantarse sin la ayuda de nadie, no sin antes sonreírle con entusiasmo.

Varys camino en silencio acercándose a Lady Sansa quien lo miro confundida.

"Gracias mi señor"

Varys solo aguardo y cuando vio que nadie ya observaba camino cerca de la niña con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

"Que desafortunada eres mi señora, ambos hermanos mayores volverse rebeldes"

Sansa se mostró un poco inquieta había recibido dos fuertes latigazos en su espalda, eso de seguro genero algunas heridas, pero quería alejarse lo más pronto que pudiera del salón del trono. Además, aún se encontraba confundida cuando le dijeron que Jon se encontraba liderando un ejército.

"Lo es"

Varys sonrió mientras extendía su mano para que la niña se pudiera apoyar, esta lo miro con demasiada confusión, pero acepto apoyarse en él.

"Escuche que ustedes dos eran muy cercanos cuando eran niños"

Sansa soltó una pequeña risa, era seca mas que todo con un tono de sarcasmo.

"Lo éramos, cuando no entendía la palabra bastardo y antes de que Arya aprendiera hablar"

No, incluso cuando Arya aprendió hablar había mucha distancia entre ellos para ese entonces, fue cuando su pequeña hermanita aprendió a caminar que lo primero que hizo fue pegarse de las piernas de su hermano.

"¡oh claro! Hasta los bastardos tenían sus hermanas favoritas"

"Yo era su favorita antes de que…"

Pero sansa se detuvo, sin darse cuenta había estallado. Intento actuar como una dama, pero la mirada desconcertante de Varys le indicaba que eso no serviría de mucho.

"Robb creía que era indigno de un heredero jugar con sus hermanas, así que jugábamos con Jon a espaldas de mi madre, una vez jugamos a ser Targaryen y elegí a la reina Visenya"

Varys sintió como Sansa lo apretaba con fuerza en el antebrazo, rabia, deseo. Quien pensó que esta niña tenia tales sentimientos ocultos en ella.

"Entonces tu hermana Arya eligió a Rhaenys"

Sansa solo asintió y por primera vez vio fuego en la chica lobo, esto era algo novedoso. Cuando hablaba de otros miembros de su familia la niña parecía ser tan mansa como una trucha, pero estaba sacando el lobo que había dentro de ella.

"Jon claramente se negó a ser Aegon, para contentarnos por reusarse a jugar intento construirnos un enorme castillo de nieve, Arya se quejo que su lado era el mas pequeño a pesar que era lo que ella apenas necesitaba, Jon siempre hacia todo lo que Arya le pidiera y ella siempre se aprovechaba de eso"

Sansa se contuvo por unos minutos, no debería estar hablando de eso, paso tantos años. Pensé que lo había superado se dijo así misma.

"Derribe la parte de Arya en un acto de celos, mi hermana lloro tal como esperaba, pero no salió corriendo como quería, se lanzo sobre Jon para abrazarlo y mire la sonrisa traviesa de Arya en su rostro"

Varys sonrió levemente ante esta nueva información. Debía encontrar a la otra hermana esa era su nueva misión ahora mientras planeaba el escape de Sansa.

"Aegon se caso con Visenya por deber, pero…"

"Pero se caso con Rhaenys por deseo, lo sé, escuché esa frase miles de veces por parte de Arya después de ese día y desde ese día nos lastimamos la una a la otra con tal de llamar la atención de Jon, pero eso ya no importa yo crecí y entendí que Jon era un bastardo una mancha al honor de mi madre y lo trate como tal"

Sansa soltó de inmediato a lord Varys y decidió caminar sola, incluso el dolor en su espalda ya no importaba en esos momentos, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos. En lo que había pasado hace tantos años.

_"No finjas que te importa Sansa, te escuche con Jeyne diciendo que Jon no era más que un bastardo"_

_Ella la había escuchado, se supone que nadie debía hacerlo._

_"No sabes de lo que hablas Arya, ahora vete de mí habitación"_

_"también es mi habitación tonta"_

_"No me llames así, además eres una tramposa lo que hiciste hoy fue muy bajo hasta para ti"_

_Pero Arya entonces sonrió, como era posible que su hermanita de nueve años fuera tan manipuladora. Claro ella le enseño como encandilar a su padre, pero nunca pensó que usara eso con Jon._

_"Visenya"_

_Eso la molesto de una gran manera que nunca pensó._

_"¿Qué dijiste Arya?"_

_"Siempre serás Visenya para él, siempre la hermana del deber"_

_Una sansa de once años no soporto mucho mas y se lanzo contra su hermana, ambas se revolcaron en suelo jalándose el cabello fuertemente._

_"¿Porque eres así conmigo Arya?"_

_"¡YO! Tu me dices que soy fea, me lanzas cosas al rostro, destruyes mis costuras cuando crees que duermo y arruinaste el arco que Jon me dio"_

_"Es porque eres muy molesta Arya, desde que naciste eras una bebe llorona que solo calmaba su llanto cuando él te sostenía"_

_"Siempre tuviste a Robb, y a Mama ¿Por qué te importa tanto que el me prefiera?"_

_Sansa mordió el hombro de Arya y esta le jalo con mas fuerza el cabello. Ambas hermanas se separaron de inmediato con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_"Se supone que las hermanas deben protegerse las unas a las otras Sansa, pero siempre eres mala conmigo, cuando estas con Jeyne me dices cosas horribles y aprovechas cualquier fallo de mi parte para que Mama me critique y Papa me regañe, lo peor de todo es que disfrutar jugar con Jon tanto como yo, pero siempre es al escondido porque nadie nunca debe ver a la niña perfecta jugando con su medio hermano"_

_Arya soltó el llanto con mas fuerza._

_"¡Tu no lo entiendes Arya, nunca lo has hecho!"_

_Pero Arya la miro desafiantemente._

_"Creo que tu tampoco lo entiendes Visenya"_

_"Nunca me llames nuevamente de esa manera"_

_"¿Por qué no debería?"_

_"Era solo un tonto juego Arya, Jon es nuestro hermano y nada cambiara eso, además siempre te ha desagrado esos juegos, la idea de matrimonio siempre te pone molesta por que te importo tanto el juego de hoy"_

_"Para mí no era un juego, fue lo que siempre he querido"_

_"Despierta tonta, no eres Rhaenys y yo no soy Visenya"_

_"Es cierto, no lo somos así que la forma correcta de decirlo es que Jon se caso con Sansa por deber y con Arya por deseo"_

_Antes que pudiera reaccionar la menor, Sansa estaba sobre ella con las manos alrededor de su cuello, varias lagrimas caían sobre el rostro de Arya pertenecientes a Sansa._

_Ambas hermanas se miraron en silencio. Ambas hermanas nunca mas compartieron un cuarto, ambas hermanas nunca mas volvieron hablar de lo ocurrido en ese día, ambas hermanas juraron nunca amar o perdona a la otra._

Y Sansa se detuvo en la entrada a sus recamaras que compartía con Lord Tyron. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar con fuerza ante aquel recuerdo.

Antiguos Dioses, Dioses de mi padre por favor protege a mi hermana Arya, la extraño tanto.

"Lo siento, lo siento tanto"

Lo sentía por su padre, por su madre, por su hermana y por sus hermanos - Por eso estabas tan molesta conmigo- Pensó Sansa al recordar la mirada de traición de Arya cuando ella demostraba felicidad por su compromiso con Joffrey cuando estaban abandonado Invernalia – Porque sentías que destruí nuestra hermandad por nuestro hermano y ahora lo olvidaba por Joffrey – Estúpida Arya nunca entendiste que solo fue un juego, una tonta fantasia.

Una fantasía que tal vez ella también añoraba.

* * *

**III**

Jon permaneció en silencio en sus recamaras mientras veía arder el juego de la chimenea, sus pensamientos estaban en sus hermanos los cuales aun no recibía noticia de ellos. Ellos aparecerían tenia total fe de ello.

Esperaba que Ser Davos apareciera pronto, lo había citado a una reunión y la verdad no tenia deseos de hacerlo en el salón principal donde el maestre no dudaría en estar presente u otras personas, por alguna razón los miembros de la casa Manderly parecían tener la idea que todo lo relacionado con el hombre era de su incumbencia.

Esperaba que las flores que había dejado en la habitación de Ygritte le alegraran un poco, no quería que hubiera ninguna hostilidad entre ambos. Por alguna razón se sentía como si la perdida del niño hubiera generado una gran brecha entre ambos en ves de unirlos.

Jon suspiro algo derrotado pensando en cómo actuar – Es el pasado, aun nos pertenecemos el uno al otro – Ojalá el pudiera decir esas palabras con tanta confianza como ella lo hace.

Sintió la puerta golpear y Jon alzo su vista.

"Adelante"

Dijo sin mucho interés parecía ser que por fin Davos había dignado en aparecer, pero su sorpresa fue en ver a la mujer de cabellos cortos presente. Tenia una sonrisa con tal arrogancia ante la mirada sorprendida de Jon.

Como escapo fue lo primero que pensó.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Dijo con irritación mientras llevaba su mano a su cinturón y se daba cuenta que tenia su espada en la otra esquina de la habitación.

"Tranquilo muchacho, solo quería hablar contigo me has estado ignorando y eso no es algo propio de un príncipe"

Príncipe era un titulo que detestaba con tanta fuerza, pero intento ignorarlo, junto con la forma como ella caminaba sosteniendo una jarra y dos vasos de madera en su mano.

"No te he estado ignorando, tengo mucho que hacer que lidiar con prisioneros"

Porque le estaba dando una explicación a esta molesta mujer. Asha Greyjoy era la peor de todas las víboras pensaba Jon.

Pero Asha solo lo ignoro juguetonamente, puso los vasos sobre una de las mesas de la habitación y comenzó a servir vino. Jon solo la observo pensando en como acercarse a su espada.

Acaso pensaba envenenarlo ¿así de estúpido lo creía? No de seguro traía consigo un cuchillo. ¿Pero que ganaría con ello? Era obvio que sus hombres la matarían incluso antes que consiguiera llegar a su hermano o escapar de Invernalia.

"Si tienes demasiados prisioneros, escuche que la chica Karstark no consiguió todo el apoyo que esperaba, ah y los hombres Bolton los mutilaste, si es que córtales el dedo puede llamarse así"

Ella se rio con fuerza y extendió el vaso para que Jon lo tomara, pero este solo la miro con una gran desconfianza. Asha suspiro frustrada y no dudo en mostrarse molesta mientras tomaba vino del vaso, luego del suyo igualmente.

"Tranquilo muchacho no pienso envenenarte, seré mujer, pero no siento placer por esa forma de asesinar"

Jon tomo el vaso con desconfianza, lo observo y luego lo olio. Al final termino tomando una pequeña bebida no sabía extraño, solo era un vino algo fuerte para su gusto.

Lo que le preocupaba era la información que ella tenía, como es que sabía aquello, eso sí le inquietaba.

"¡Sabes demasiado!"

"Me canse de esperar en mis habitaciones que tu decidieras aparecer, entonces Sali a dar un paseo"

Jon alzo una ceja con intriga preguntando como consiguió escapar de su habitación con guardias apostados todo el tiempo.

"Lamento lo de tu bebe"

Eso desconcertó a Jon, pero guardo en silencio, volvió a beber mas del vino hasta darse cuenta que lo había terminado. Jon extendió la copa y Asha sonrió levemente y le sirvió un poco más de la jarra.

"Supongo que quieres hablar de las propuestas que le diste al maestre Luwin"

"Me gusta directo a los negocios"

Ahora fue el turno de Asha de beber mientras se sentaba en la cama de Jon y cruzaba levemente sus piernas.

"Como sabes mi tío ha usurpado mi trono"

"Pensé que el trono de Sal era de Theon"

Ese comentario hizo que Asha soltara una fuerte carcajada digna de muchas cantinas, fue fuerte estruendosa y tan poco femenina. Que Jon se pregunto como una mujer tan pequeña y tan flaca podría tener pulmones tan fuertes.

"Por favor Jon, puedo decirte Jon ¿Cierto? Veo que te desagradan los títulos así que dime Asha, ni Lady o Princesa, ya que mi padre fue rey de las islas de Hierro"

Un rey falso, un rey fallido, pero pensó en su misma situación y decidió no comentar sobre ello.

"Conoces a mi hermano desde que eran niños, en verdad piensas que es la clase de hombre que debe regir"

"¡No!"

Respondió tan rápido que ni había pensado mucho en ello, era cierto Theon como señor de las islas del hierro seria demasiado peligroso tanto para si mismo como para la gente que lo rodeara.

"Es bueno que tengamos algo en común, mi hermano es un idiota pero sigue siendo mi hermano, tu debes entender eso, tener hermanos no tan listos y preparados como lo somos nosotros"

"Robb es el Rey"

"¿Quién dijo que hablaba del Rey Robb? Valiente rey que se caso con la primera mujer que calentó su cama"

Jon se molesto de inmediato y camino agresivamente hacia ella. Pero Asha alzo sus manos en señal de rendición.

"Tranquilo fiera, solo doy una breve opinión"

Esto era absurdo pensaba Jon, termino su vaso y se sirvió de inmediato otro. Esta mujer no le daba nada de confianza.

"¿Qué quieres Asha? En verdad crees que apoyaría a un Greyjoy o confiaría en los tuyos"

Asha sonrió, por alguna razón pensaba que había tocado el tema que ella quería.

"Eres mas listo que tu hermano en ello, aunque tal vez ayuda que siempre has tenido ciertos roces con mi hermano, Theon me hablo de ello, de como te denigraba cada vez que podía, no te culpo por estar enojado con él, ya te lo dije es un idiota, pero es mi hermano al final"

"Pero aun así crees que negociaría contigo ¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque me necesitas!"

Ambos se miraron en silencio y Jon la miro extrañado, se comenzó a sentir mareado, pero negó con su rostro aquel malestar.

"Tendrás que ser mas especifica Asha, antes que llame a los guardias"

"Crees que mi tío Euron será indiferente ante un norte tan débil"

"No somos débiles"

"No tienen una flota para demostrar lo contrario"

Jon aguardo silencio no tenia como contrarrestar ese punto de vista, tenían barcos en puerto Blanco, pero transportarlos desde el este hacia el oeste era demasiado arriesgado. Tampoco tenían tantos barcos para desafiar la marina de las islas del Hierro.

"Comienzas a entenderlo"

"Tú tampoco tienes barcos"

A lo que Asha se rio con fuerza, mientras tomaba el jarrón y le servía nuevamente a Jon en su copa. Jon noto que ella había dejado de servirse, pero el no opino sobre ello.

"Tengo mas barcos de los que te imaginas, estaré prisionera aquí, pero dada las circunstancias era lo mejor que podía hacer"

"Así que me estas insinuando que puedes irte cuando quieras"

A lo que Asha le guiño un ojo como respuesta.

"Este es mi trato Jon, os entregare Foso Cailin, retirare hasta el ultimo hijo del Hierro aun rezagado en el norte a cambio me reconocerás y apoyaras mi reclamo como Reina de las Islas del Hierro, yo te daré los barcos y los hombres que necesitas para proteger tus costas y tu gente de mi tío Euron y de la flota Lannister"

"Te das demasiado crédito Asha, eres mi prisionera"

"Es cierto, pero mientras tú estabas en el norte disfrutando la compañía de tu amada peli roja, tienes un gran gusto por las mujeres por cierto, yo ya había retirado la mitad de nuestros hombres en la costa occidental junto con sus naves y los había puesto en marcha hacia Puerto Blanco"

Mierda pensó Jon, tenía que salir de la habitación e ir a dar la alarma a los Manderly. Pero Asha lo tomo por el rostro e hizo que la mirara fijamente.

"La primera semana después que capturaste Invernalia escape por primera vez de mi aburrida habitación, me di cuenta que no pensabas hablar conmigo y envié un cuervo a Foso Cailin para que le avisaran a la flota que detuvieran el avance"

"¿Por qué me dices esto?"

"Ya te lo dije Jon, deseo que seamos socios"

Sentía su respiración demasiado cerca e intento huir. Pero las manos de ella estaban sujetándolo con demasiada fuerza, lo mantenía demasiado cerca para sus nervios.

"Cuando salgas de esta habitación el protector de la chica enferma del sur, la princesa Baratheon te ofrecerá otro trato, necesitaras mis barcos que están en camino hacia tus costas para apoyar su propuesta, el te dará los hombres que necesitas y yo las naves para ganar esta guerra"

Asha le beso lentamente el cuello y Jon sentía las piernas temblar, donde estaba la presencia amenazante de Ygritte hacia otras mujeres cuando se necesitaba.

Se sentía además de ello demasiado mareado, el vino soltó el vaso como si este ardiera.

"Partiré hacia Foso Cailin y rendiré a mi gente, podrás marchar con tus ejércitos y yo te apoyara, ya en la Tierras de los Ríos reuniré mis barcos para apoyar tu causa"

"Crees que te dejare marchar"

"Crees que puedes detenerme realmente Jon"

Ella paso su lengua lentamente por la comisura de sus labios juguetonamente.

"Me das un trato que no puedo aceptar, Robb es el Rey solo el puede reconocer a otro como su igual"

Asha se rio con fuerza mientras comenzaba a jugar con el cabello de Jon, su hermano Theon parecía tener razón, sobre que Jon amaba su cabello, estaba realmente muy bien cuidado.

"Mi pobre lobo blanco, solo tu crees que puedes salvar a tu hermano, aunque lo hicieras crees que las cosas entre ambos serán las mismas, los salvajes y sus descendientes jamás reconocerán a tu hermano y sus hijos como sus reyes, los he visto, he hablado con ellos fingiendo ser una sirvienta ellos te idolatran, pero jamás aceptaran aun rey al que no conocen y Theon me hablo de Robb, el jamás será lo que ellos esperan de un líder"

Jon intento empujar con fuerza a Asha que estaba ya demasiado cerca pero su fuerza fallo, también sus piernas comenzaban hacerlo y Asha aprovecho ese momento para tumbarlo en la cama.

"El vino"

"Si el vino, te dije que no pensaba envenenarte, pero no significa que no existan otras sustancias para paralizar a una persona brevemente, no mucho también quiero que participes en esto"

"¡Crees que ganaras algo con esto!"

Asha se rio con fuerza mientras se comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa y pasaba sus manos entre su piel ferozmente.

"Tu hijo con la salvaje hubiera sido un problema para los partidarios de Robb, ese niño tendría el respaldo de los salvajes cuyos ejércitos ahora duplican a los del norte debido a los malos actos de tu hermano, a quien crees que apoyaran los Karstark, Alys y sus hijos de seguro a tu muchacho"

"Robb jamás"

Asha puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Jon con fuerza

"Pero los hijos de Robb e incluso el hermano mas fiel y leal puede sentir celos donde fallo otro, Theon me dijo que una vez Robb le conto como te llamo bastardo por error en un tonto juego de espadas, aunque tu hermano le dijo al mío que se arrepentía de ello, también le dijo mientras marchaban por con el ejercito que al final fue algo necesario para que recordaras tu lugar"

"No sabes nada sobre los Stark"

Asha se rio con fuerza ante esas palabras, poco importaba para ella si fuera escuchada por alguien de afuera.

"Los Stark se creen tan perfectos y honorables, ¿pero tu no eres un Stark o si Jon? La gente nunca olvidara que eres un bastardo muchacho, intenta ser honorable, intenta jugar este juego de esta manera y duraras menos que tu hermano el cual esta rodeado de los ejércitos Lannister"

"Salvare a Robb"

"¿Y luego que lo salves que harás? Le entregaras el mando de tus ejércitos, crees que hombres como Mance, Tormund o ese tipo escalofriante de los huesos aceptaran a tu hermano y este permitirá que ellos vivan en el norte sin que se arrodillen ante su majestuoso trasero"

Asha acerco sus labios a los de Jon para besarlo brevemente, se sorprendió un poco al sentir como el beso fue devuelto, pero rápidamente Jon retiro su rostro avergonzado.

"¿Qué quieres realmente Asha?"

"Mi trono Jon, tengo los barcos, pero no los hombres para ir a las islas de Hierro a recuperar lo que es mío, necesito también un heredero que no sea reclamado por su padre para que lo pueda nombrar como un Greyjoy"

"¿Qué hay de Theon? Asha crees que traicionaría a mi hermano"

Asha sonrió con molestia, estúpido hombre honorable tenía que intentar emular a Ned Stark en todo pensó con una gran irritación.

"Theon es mi hermano, pero jamás permitiré que él o sus hijos se sientan en mi trono, te ofrecería incluso un matrimonio, pero me niego a llevar el apellido Stark además de eso esta la chica peli roja que es tu amante la cual me clavaria una flecha en el vientre, míralo de esta manera si consigo lo que quiero hago que te sientas obligado a apoyar mi reclamo y si no, eres un chico lindo lo disfrutare en todo caso"

Jon se tenso en esos momentos, tenia que evitar que esto siguiera ocurriendo, pero cuando intentaba moverse Asha solo movió con firmeza sus piernas

"Este será nuestro pequeño y delicioso secreto"

Dijo Asha mientras le besaba lentamente.

* * *

**IV**

Jon despertó tomando una gran bocanada de aire en el acto, se sentía realmente adolorido e intento recordar lo sucedido, algo no estaba bien. Su cabeza le daba demasiadas vueltas y miro una jarra cerca de su cama, se acerco para tomar algo de agua, pero vio una nota bajo esta.

_"Nos veremos en Foso Cailin, no le digas a nadie nuestro secreto"_

Entonces recordó a Asha, esa maldita mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se cayó en el momento, se encontraba demasiado débil. Lo habían drogado esto era absurdo pensaba con molestia.

La puerta comenzó abrirse para ver a Maestre Luwin con una mirada desconcertante.

"Tu padre siempre dijo que eras un pésimo bebedor, pensé que bromeaba"

El maestre se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse, Jon no dijo nada y fue guiado a la salida de la habitación.

"Ser Davos espero toda la noche para hablar contigo, le debes una disculpa al hombre"

Jon entonces recordó las palabras de Asha, como ella sabia todo ello. Tenia un traidor en su propio castillo, no este era el castillo de Robb, no el suyo.

"Hablare con el, cuando lo vea"

"Hazlo ya, sigue esperando en el gran salón"

Jon asintió en silencio y comenzó a sentir que recuperaba sus fuerzas, se alejo un poco del maestre para poder caminar no quería que nadie lo viera de esa manera.

"También hablare con Asha ve y búscala, trae también a Theon"

No pensaba estar a solas con esa mujer. Además, quería saber que había pasado, se toco su hombro con molestia y vio una breve marca en este, era una mordida y se puso realmente rojo de la vergüenza.

Oh Ygritte lo iba a matar.

"¡Príncipe Jon!"

"Solo dime Jon"

Jon ignoro el saludo formar de Ser Davos, y se sentó a su lado en el gran comedor, tomo algo del vaso con agua del hombre y comenzó a beber rápidamente todo lo que había. Una sirvienta trajo varios platos con comida y una jarra de vino, Jon ignoro esto último.

Acaso lo habían violado pensó Jon.

Ser Davos se sentó a su lado intentando no mostrarse nervioso.

"Debo dar las gracias por el trato respetuoso hacia la princesa Shireen"

"Lady Shireen"

Corrigió Jon, aunque no quería sonar grosero o algo irrespetuoso, pero no sabia si podía confiar en ese hombre y si este ya había planeado todo con Asha.

"Claro, entiendo que el norte ya no reconoce la autoridad del trono de Hierro, fue mi principal razón para traerla a este lugar"

"¿Qué deseas Ser Davos?"

Pregunto honestamente y esperaba que este hombre fuera lo mas directo posible, no quería otro juego como el que acaba de salir.

"La niña, ella es alguien de un gran corazón, tiene que creerme se que su apariencia asusta a la gente y agradezco a Lady Ygritte por tratarla como una igual durante las practicas"

Ygritte estaba entrenando a la niña, Jon lo miro con confusión realmente no sabia como sentirse ante ello. Pero alzo su mano antes que continuara.

"Se que es una buena niña, no culpo a los niños por el carácter de su padre"

Y sintió como Davos daba un profundo suspiro, se pregunto si se hombre tenía alguna idea errónea de su hospitalidad hacia la hija de Stannis.

"Ahora Ser Davos si tienes algo más que decir"

"Si mi prin… digo Lord Stark"

Ese titulo realmente hizo sentirlo aun mucho mas incomodo, prefería el anterior era el título de su padre.

"Quiero llevar a la niña a su casa"

Entonces aquí estaba la petición, no se sentía sorprendido y ya se daba muchas ideas de como actuar. Para lo bien que le había servido con Asha pensó.

"No, el norte no luchara una guerra por el trono de Hierro"

"Eso lo sé, pero el legítimo hogar de niña es el asiento ancestral de la casa Baratheon, se que marcharas pronto al sur, permíteme marchar con usted tengo cartas y peticiones formales a todos los señores de las tormentas, ellos detestan a los Lannister tanto como el norte, se rebelaran cuando sepan que tienen aún una Baratheon por la cual luchar"

Esa era una buena propuesta, era lo mismo que Asha le había dicho y apretó los dientes por ello.

"Eso sería extender aún más la guerra"

"No ganaras esta guerra al menos que tomes Desembarco del Rey"

Y Jon temía realmente que eso fuera cierto. Asha tenía razón que haría una vez liberar del asedio a su hermano, no podían regresar al norte eso seria alargar la guerra y hacerlos esperar una invasión que tarde o temprano los Lannister realizarían.

"La tierra de las tormentas te puede dar los hombres que necesitas para ganar esta guerra"

Pero una vez que la ganara que iba a suceder, nuevamente siete reinos cada uno por su parte o se nombraría un rey para la mayoría de ellos. Nombrar a Robb como tal, pero esa idea se sentía mal dentro de él.

Las palabras de Asha, entonces le hizo recordar algo un matrimonio podría hacer eso dudar a Ser Davos y obligarlo a renunciar a esta petición, podría decirle que su señora debía cazarse con uno de sus hermanos cuando volvieran a casa.

Antes que Jon pudiera darle una respuesta un asustado Maestre Luwin ingreso al salón, seguido de una desconcertada Ygritte que parecía que se acaba de levantar.

Jon no pudo mirarla directamente sintiendo un gran arrepentimiento dentro de él.

"¡No esta Jon!"

Jon lo miro sin comprender hasta que un recordatorio de la nota en su habitación lo hizo reaccionar

"¿A que te refieres con que no está?"

"Su habitación, sus cosas no están Jon, Asha se ha marchado, pero Theon sigue en los calabozos"

Esa maldita mujer lo acaba de fastidiar públicamente.

"Enviar los cuervos hacia Macen, Alys y Tormund, que reúnan a todos los hombres marchamos ya mismo hacia Foso Cailin"

El Maestre dudo por unos momentos, pero acepto rápidamente la petición, comenzó a correr hacia la colonia para preparar los mensajes.

Ygritte es acerco a Jon poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, ambos se miraron con preocupación y ella se la acerco para abrazarlo en silencio.

"Yo la vi esta mañana, antes que el mismo sol saliera

Jon se tensó con fuerza ante esas palabras.

"No la detuviste"

Ygritte lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sus manos deshicieron el abrazo que compartía con Jon, para bajar lentamente hacia la entrepierna de este.

"Porque debería hacerlo, ella estaba saliendo de tu habitación pensé que tu podrías decirme porque no la detuviste"

Ella apretó con gran fuerza sus testículo y Jon intento no generar ningún ruido.

"¿Quieres decirme algo Jon?"

Pero este negó rápidamente, Davos volteo su mirada como si nada estuviera pasando en esos momentos.

"¿Estas seguro de ello?"

Volvió a preguntar y Jon intentaba no retorcerse del dolor volviendo a negar con su rostro. Ygritte lo soltó lentamente mientras lo observaba en silencio estudiando las facciones de su rostro.

"Ygritte"

Susurro con una gran incomodidad e intentaba ponerse en un ángulo seguro. Ella lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso con furia y pasión, Jon respondió con la misma intensidad.

Había fuego en su mirada y decisión también. Se preguntaba si iba a salir corriendo para clavarle una flecha a Asha en el vientre y luego vendría a matarlo a él.

"Aun puedo darte hijos Jon, sé que perdimos uno, pero aun soy joven, aun puedo darte un heredero, Mance me hablo de la importancia de estos y yo puedo darte un guerrero que supere a los hijos de tu hermano"

Esa mirada que estaba llena de fuego y pasión en su rostro se cambio por una de temor, Jon guardo silencio, acaso todos estaban realmente conspirando en esto. Él era el único que aun tenia fe que todo volvería a ser igual.

Que le había dicho Mance a Ygritte, todos parecían creer que sus hijos y los de Robb serian enemigos, como si la presencia del otro sería una fuerte amenaza.

Jon no dijo nada, solo la abrazo con fuerza. Que más podría decirle que no demostrara sus recientes temores.

Tenia que marchar al sur, Davos vendría con él tal vez aceptar su trato seria bueno. No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero comenzó a pensar que el trato de Asha seria justo también, mientras no aceptara ninguna bebida de su parte o estar a solas con ella.

El nunca traicionaría a Robb y sabia que este nunca lo haría -Somos hermanos – no tendremos la misma madre, pero siempre estaremos apoyándonos, les enseñaría esos mismos valores a sus hijos y Robb haría lo mismo con los suyos, todo iba a estar bien se dijo varias veces. Mientras escuchaba los cuernos y los tambores indicándole a los hombres que se preparan.


	6. Hijos del Dragón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las Fuerzas del norte por fin se han reunido. Los Lannister y sus aliados no esperaran esta vez que el norte cruce los Gemelos y Howland Reed tiene importantes secretos que decir. Los Dragones en Essos comienzan sus movimientos.

 

**I**

Jon no conseguía ponerse cómodo como la figura de mayor autoridad dentro del ejercito que se había reunido en torno a su llamado. Pensó que con la llegada de los hombres de Mance podría relegar un poco de las responsabilidades al hombre que en tiempo pasado había sido llamado rey mas allá del muro, pero Mance parecía antes traerle mas obligaciones.

Hacía ya varios días que habían dejado atrás Invernalia y había conseguido ir reuniendo a todas sus fuerzas que se habían dispersado por todo el norte para darle caza a los Bolton y expulsar a los últimos hijos del hierro.

Tal como había planeado dejo a Maege Mormont como la castellana de Invernalia esperando pronto el regreso de sus hermanos, solo esperaba que ellos estuvieran a salvo. También dejo al segundo hijo del líder de los Thenn a cargo de la guarnición, no quería darle tanta autoridad a una mujer que demostraba tan abiertamente desprecio en su contra.

No la culpaba en el fondo, sabia que ella lo veía como un posible usurpador al trono de Robb, eso causaba realmente una tristeza muy profunda dentro de él. Sabia que las casas del norte en su gran mayoría pensaban lo mismo, eso explicaba su renitencia apoyarlo, teniendo en cuenta que estaban mas dispuestos a enviar refuerzos a la costa occidental para repeler futuras incursiones de las islas de Hierro, eso al menos permitió aligerar un poco la carga de los hombres que tuvo que dejar Mance para la defensa de las aldeas.

Jon seguía sin comprender por qué el norte nunca había construido un puerto importante en esas costas, tal vez en Punta de Dragon Marino, sería el punto ideal para la defensa de la Isla del Oso y de toda la costa Pedregosa, en tiempos de paz seria también buen punto de comercio para las tierras Occidentales e incluso con El Dominio. Una vez quiso preguntarle a su padre sobre los motivos del abandono de tantos puntos estratégicos del norte, pero el maestre Luwin le había dicho que ese era trabajo del heredero de Invernalia.

Para su sorpresa Lady Dustin había apoyado su causa, quien era una mujer adulta y claramente no dudaba en mostrar un fuerte desagrado por el bastardo Bolton a quien culpaba por asesinar a su sobrino Domeric, no confiaba en la mujer esta había jurado por la causa Bolton, pero nunca envió un solo hombre apoyarlos – Ella dijo que estaba esperando el momento oportuno para deshacerse del Bastardo – Quien le aseguraba que no estuviera esperando hacer lo mismo con él.

Pero por ahora tendría que confiar, con el poco apoyo dado por la mayoría de las casas del norte, mas dispuestas a darle armas, suministros y caballos para marchar al sur. Aunque claro tuvo que pagarles a varias de ellas por este apoyo, al menos el oro y la plata tomada de los Bolton podría resistir ese pago y mucho más.

Como podría hacerles entender que el no estaba intentando tomar el norte para si mismo, lo estaba liberando, pero todos lo seguían juzgando como un bastardo. De que servía que Robb lo hubiera legitimado si medio norte creía que él estaba preparando traicionarlos.

Se preguntaba si las cosas hubieran sido distintas si no hubiera cruzado la muralla con todo el pueblo libre de tras de sí, sabía que este era el problema realmente.

Malditos todos aquellos que se creían superiores solo por que nacieron de un lado u otro de esa maldita pared de Hielo. Que sabían ellos realmente del muro o de los horrores que hay mas allá de este.

De solo pensar en estos sintió un breve escalofrió recorriéndole, esas cosas eran el motivo por el cual no le escribía a Val pidiéndole mas refuerzos, ya muchos miembros del pueblo libre lo estaban apoyando podrían sentirse agredidos si sigo pidiendo que solo ellos peleen una guerra que en teoría no era de ellos.

Esta es la guerra de mi hermano y eso era lo que más le preocupa, con el apoyo Dustin a cambio de que le dieran toda la autoridad para cazar y matar al bastardo Bolton – Algo que hizo que Ygritte se enfureciera aún más con él – había conseguido el apoyo de la casa Ryswell y los mejores jinetes del norte, pero esas casas no eran realmente leales o se sentían a gusto con Robb igualmente pasaba con los Karstark, Alys no dudaba en demostrar en privado su desprecio hacia Robb por la muerte de su padre.

No es buena señal ganarme la amistad de aquellos que no ven con buenos ojos a Robb, estoy dando un mensaje equivocado.

Al menos Mors Umber se sentía en deuda por regresar le a su hija y este había venido con hombres apoyarlo, contando las fuerzas Glover que no tardarían en llegar, estaba reponiendo sus números para ser una fuerza formidable.

El problema es que incluso con los Ryswell apoyándolos apenas tenia tres mil jinetes realmente bien entrenados. El pueblo libre en su gran mayoría nunca antes ha montado un caballo, no puedo esperar volverlos jinetes en tan poco tiempo.

Paso su mano por su cabello con desesperación, estaban a tan solo medio día de Marcha de Foso Cailin, no tenia muchas esperanzas en que Asha en verdad rindiera la fortaleza. No confiaba en ella, por ello había traído a Theon como un prisionero o su hermana entregaba la fortaleza más importante de cuello e incluso del norte o Jon tendría que tomar medidas que harían avergonzar a su padre.

Desde que capturo a Theon no había intercambio palabras mas del primer día y luego cuando intento confirmar que sus hermanos estaban vivos. El Greyjoy aseguraba y juro mil veces que él nunca los había lastimado, esperaba que fuera cierto, pero al igual que su hermana con respeto a su palabras o promesas su confianza era nula.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, tomo la jarra más cercana, pero al ver que era vino la hizo a un lado, se había vuelto algo abstinente a tomar dicha bebida. Tal vez debería dejar su tienda y salir a caminar un poco, debería tomar algo de aire para despejar sus pensamientos.

Tomo las cartas de las distintas casas del norte y las guardo en un cofre, también tomo a Garra puesto que había aprendido a nunca andar sin su espada.

Cuando salió de la tienda, solo les asintió a los dos guardias Karstark que estaban cuidándolo. Que los dioses le ayudaran para no perderse en aquel campamento.

Al menos ya saben cómo organizarse pensó Jon, al ver como se había organizado todo el campamento de forma organizada. Sintió un pequeño sentimiento de orgullo al ver como entre los pocos norteños que habían venido y los guerreros del pueblo libre había cierta concordia.

Comenzó a dar inicio a su caminata por todo el lugar, vio a varias mujeres del grupo que había marchado con Mance que no dudaban en demostrar su felicidad ante las lanzas que se les había sido otorgadas.

Mance le había dicho que muchas de las muertes bajo su mando había sido por la facilidad que tenían los hijos del hierro en romper sus lanzas y la poca efectividad de sus flechas contra las armaduras de los Kraken. Eso fue malo, los hijos del hierro estaban entre los ejércitos menos equipados de todos los siete reinos.

Al menos ya había conseguido mejores armas, las fraguas de Invernalia y Fuerte terror ayudaron, esto último genero cierta incomodad, cuando tomaron el asentamiento Bolton, Tormund había llegado con cofres llenos de oro y plata, pero al poco tiempo se le informo del gran arsenal que se había encontrado.

Cuanto tiempo Roose Bolton había planeado la rebelión contra su familia.

Las mujeres de lanza lo vieron observándolas y estas le sonrieron, Jon no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tuvo que dar media vuelta rápidamente. Escucho la risa de ellas a su espalda, eso había sido vergonzoso.

Entonces sintió alguien que pasaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo saludaba eufóricamente.

"Pequeño cachorro, en verdad quieres que Ygritte planee tu muerte"

Jon no pudo evitar toser con nervios, a lo que su acompañante se había reído con mas fuerza para soltarlo y luego golpear con fuerza su espalda en señal de saludo.

"Tormund"

"Ten muchacho deberías tomar algo"

El viejo guerrero le entrego un cuerno que estaba rebozando de espuma. Jon lo tomo con algo de preocupación por saber que tipo de bebida le estaba ofreciendo esta vez, al menos el olor era mas tolerable que las veces pasadas.

"Vamos muchacho bébelo todo"

Jon suspiro y rezo a los cielos, esperaba que no fuera otra vez leche de cabra agria. Tomo tanto como pudo para luego entregarle el cuerno a su amigo y comenzar a tocer con fuerza, no era leche de cabra, pero sabía mucho peor.

Tormund comenzó a reírse con fuerza y varias personas que los habían observado también se rieron con fuerza.

Jon al final también soltó una pequeña risa, e intento componer su dignidad restante en esos momentos.

"Te sientes mejor no, siempre traes consigo esa cara de nostalgia muchacho eso te matara algún día"

Jon sonrió como agradecimiento y comenzó a caminar seguido por un alegre Tormund, pero guardaron silencio por varios minutos mientras caminaba por el campamento, todos parecían estar tomándose bien la marcha.

"La armadura que me diste muchacho, déjame decir que apesta"

Tormund rompió el silencio cuando fue incapaz de soportarlo, era demasiado aburrido para el estar solo observando a otros.

"No me sorprende, era de un comandante Bolton muerto"

Esto hizo que ambos se rieran con fuerza. Hasta que llegaron donde había una gran multitud reunida, Jon observo con interés lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando todos vieron que estaba cerca decidieron abrirle paso para que pudiera hacerse adelante.

Ahí estaba Ygritte montada sobre un caballo y un arco pequeño – No era el que le había obsequiado – pensó con tristeza. Pero su pelirroja estaba disparando desde el caballo a lo que aprecia ser una maltrecha armadura Bolton, se sorprendió al ver como la flecha conseguía no solo romper la coraza si no atravesarla.

Tormund tocaba su barba con sumo interés esto seria algo bueno, tenia mucho que comentarle a Jon.

"¿Dónde saco ese arco?"

"De la fortaleza de los Bolton, encontramos cientos de ellos según vuestro sabio venían de las tierras de los señores caballo, donde sea que queda eso"

Jon alzo una ceja en señal de desconcierto, hasta que comprendió que por sabio se refería al Maestre Luwin y se refería a oriente, a Essos.

Por cuanto tiempo Roose estaba planeando rebelarse, tal vez incluso había sido desde mucho antes de que este hubiera nacido. El Maestre Luwin había dicho que las tierras Bolton no eran tan ricas para acumular tanta plata y menos oro, varias generaciones podrían estar involucradas.

"¿Estaban en buen estado?"

Tormund se sorprendió por la pregunta y su sonrisa se apaciguo lentamente.

"Entre todas las cosas que encontramos me llamo la atención que estaban en varios niveles dentro de su castillo, creo que almacenaban tanto como podían y que pudieran mantener en buen estado" Tormund jugo con su barba en esos momentos pensando detalladamente los motivos de esto "Si me preguntas Jon, cada señor degollado creo que tuvo sus propias ideas para combatir a tu familia"

Jon no opino mas sobre ello mientras miraba como otra mujer que identifico rápidamente como la hija de Mors Umber seguía el ejemplo de Ygritte y conseguía disparar su arco, aunque no con la misma exactitud, pero la flecha había quedado bien clavada en el casco.

Tengo caballos, pero no tengo jinetes. Ygritte nunca antes había montado un caballo hasta que yo le había enseñado, todos parecían mas propensos aprender nuevas formas de luchas luego de ver que sus viejos métodos poco funcionaban.

Una pequeña pero radical idea se le estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez podría funcionar si conseguía algunos jinetes decentes entre el pueblo libre y que fueran arqueros respetados.

"Creo que tengo una idea"

Tormund lo miro por unos minutos hasta que sonrió con fuerza.

"Eso es bueno muchacho porque tengo otra"

Jon sintió un fuerte jalón mientras Tormund lo sacaba de la multitud, quería seguir viendo a Ygritte, pero su amigo poco tiempo le había dado.

Llegaron a una gran tienda y cuando ingresaron Jon se sorprendió al ver a varios lideres reunidos bebiendo cerveza. Mance sonrió al verlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de saludar Mors Umber le había dado un fuerte abrazo y le había comentado nuevamente lo feliz que estaba de recuperar a su hija.

Se sorprendió de ver al señor de los huesos en lo que parecía ser una conversación acalorada con el comandante Karstark, ya que Alys se había quedado en Invernalia cuidando a Lady Shireen e incluso Ser Davos estaba presente con algo de vergüenza pues se notaba demasiado incómodo.

Desde cuando todos ellos se llevaban también pensaba Jon. Hasta que noto que este era el lugar donde la mayoría de ellos dormían, entonces comprendió que tal vez él era el único que tenia una tienda para el solo.

"Veo que por fin decides salir a socializar con los demás"

Mance se rio con fuerza mientras que Tormund quien lo había traído a rastras ignoro a la mayoría de los presentes y abría un baúl sacando todo, sin problema alguno tiraba todo al suelo, solo veía que sacaba pieles entre ellas reconoció una que era de un gatosombra se preguntó si seria del mismo animal que una vez encontraron en las tierras congeladas, luego su espada, hasta todos se rieron cuando tiro a un lado la armadura que poseía ahora, Tormund se quejaba constantemente de esta pero se negaba a cambiarla.

Hasta que Tormund saco varios pergaminos enrollados.

Ahora tenía la atención de todos. Ninguno de ellos pensó que Tormund supiera leer, pero hoy era un día de sorpresas. Dejaron a un lado sus cervezas y el viejo guerrero desplego los pergaminos sobre la mesa.

Mance fue el primero en notar algo llamativo en aquellos pergaminos.

"¿Tormund arrancaste esto de un libro?

"Jaja iba a limpiarme el culo con este, pero luego note estos dibujos"

Jon los observo sin entender bien de que se trataba, ninguno de los presentes tampoco entendia. Hasta que entendió que solo se podía ver desde la perspectiva de Tormund, llego tomo las hojas para voltearlas y consiguió darse cuenta de lo que era.

"Eso es un fundíbulo **"**

Dijo Marlon Manderly quien había permaneció en silencio hasta ahora. Pero todos incluso varios norteños se miraron desconcertados.

"¡Es un lanzapiedras!"

Se escucho un fuerte murmullo sobre que ya sabia de que se trataba. Pueblo libre o Norteños, todos eran demasiado orgullosos.

"Dime por favor que conservaste el libro"

La petición de Mance se hizo general, a lo que Tormund sonrió y regreso a su baúl para sacarlo. El símbolo Bolton y Jon maldijo en silencio mientras lo tomaba.

"Esto tiene sentido ahora, los Bolton consiguieron varias veces sitiar Invernalia hace siglos atrás, pero nunca tuve acceso algún libro o documento que consiguiera decirme como lo hicieron"

Era un libro de asedio y breves tacticas, tal vez debió ir en persona para la captura de asentamiento Bolton. Los dioses antiguos le estaban sonriendo.

"Tal vez hace algunos años esto era información importante, pero medio Poniente sabe cómo construir esas cosas"

Jon no dijo nada sobre las palabras del Manderly teniendo en cuenta que ellos eran los mas sureños de todos los presentes, no le sorprendía sus palabras. Pero este libro era realmente viejo, aunque notaba algunas paginas nuevas, de seguro era actualizado con el pasar de los años e incluso podría ser este una edición más reciente.

Tormund pareció no ofenderse por sus palabras, e ignoro aquel comentario. Su gente no sabía cómo construir aquello, pero Mance puso su mano sobre su hombro como señal de aprobación.

"¡Jon es posible construir estas maquinas para luchar en campo abierto!"

Jon se sorprendió por su comentario, era cierto que se usaban catapultas en el sur principalmente, aunque no era algo muy genérico, pero los lanzapiedras eran estáticos necesitarían demasiados hombres para construirlos, desmantelarlos sin mencionar que la fuerza usada para transportarlos luego sería absurda.

"Una persona normal no podría ni siquiera mover una de las vigas necesarias para…"

"¡Eso es!"

Tormund sonrió ante la exclamación de Jon y se rio con fuerza de forma estruendosa.

"Los ejércitos Lannister son mas numerosos que nosotros ahora con los Tyrell y las casas del Dominio será más difíciles de combatir"

"Sin mencionar las tierras de la corona y aquellas casas de la Tormenta que decidan apoyarlos"

"Si gracias por recordármelo Ser Davos"

El hombre se dio cuenta de la expresión de todos. Fue una pequeña baja en la moral al recordar sus numerosos enemigos.

"A lo que me refiero estos ejércitos usan armaduras demasiado pesadas, su movilidad es muy poca en comparación con la nuestra"

"Eso nos hace más fáciles de matar"

"Lo hacen si los enfrentamos bajo sus términos, mi hermano Robb derroto a Tywin Lannister de esa manera"

Todos guardaron silencio en esos momentos. Jon puso el libro y lo abrió mostrándole a todos un lanzapiedras con modificaciones mas simples para disminuir su peso.

"Tenemos gigantes mis señores, la mayoría de ellos usan garrotes equivalentes a un árbol, no tendrán problemas para mover estas máquinas tampoco sus Mamuts"

Al menos eso les daría cierta ventaja.

"¡Jon!"

Todos voltearon en ese momento para ver a una Ygritte que ingresaba apresuradamente.

"Un mensajero ha llegado"

La expresión de todos cambio en ese momento.

* * *

II

Las personas se comenzaron a reunir en la arena de combate, miles de espectadores estaban entusiasmados con la reinauguración de los juegos. Pronto el rugir de los campeones en las fosas de combate sería el sentimiento que uniría a los antiguos esclavistas y los libertos en una sola voz.

La recompensa para muchos de los que lucharan en las fosas no solo seria el honor si no que se le asignarían importantes puestos en el ejercito que pronto partiría hacia los siete reinos.

Todos celebraban menos una persona que tenia algunos problemas mas urgentes que tratar, Daenerys Targaryen que se encontraba en ese momento en su recinto privado dentro de la gran arena de combate solo observaba en silencio a Jon connington nunca había detestado tanto a una persona como a este individuo.

Era una persona tan soberbia, poco inclinada a escuchar a los demás sin mencionar el fuerte desprecio que generaba hacia los eunucos y eso sin mencionar que consideraba el problema de la esclavitud como algo ajeno.

La única razón por la cual no lo había entregado a Drogon era por que este hasta el día de hoy había sido un padre sustituto para sus sobrinos.

Y enfrente de ella estaban, Aegon y Rhaenys totalmente enfocados en una practica con los comandantes de la compañía dorada.

Tenia dolor de cabeza al ver como sus intenciones de reclamar el trono se habían desmoronado. Lo peor de todas las dudas que tuvo al inicio, cuando estuvieron ante sus dragones estos los reconocieron, estaba esperando que fueran devorados o consumidos por el fuego, pero tanto Viserion como Rhaegal se habían dejado tocar e incluso acariciar. Al menos Drogon había regresado no se sentía tan traicionada con sus otros hijos.

Estaba feliz que el mundo no dijera lo contrario, saber que no era la ultima era algo bueno. Pero su objetivo por tanto tiempo había sido reclamar el trono y ahora tenia una clara competencia sobre la legitimidad de su reclamo.

También había sido ellos quienes con la compañía dorada cuya comandancia Jon Connington había arrebatado para sus sobrinos. Le ayudaron con el problema de los hijos de la arpía.

Una importante cantidad de ciudades de la Bahía de esclavos se habían rendido, para la conformación de su feudo Targaryen. Aun seguía siendo reina y sus sobrinos le habían asegurado que gobernaría todas las ciudades y tierras que pudiera conquistar en el oriente.

Entonces porque sentía tan molesta y furiosa.

"¡Tía!"

Daenerys alzo la vista para encontrarse con su sobrina. Era en su opinión poco Targaryen salvo que tenia un leve mechón plateado que sobre salía entre su cabello castaño.

"Dime sobrina"

Daenerys aun recordaba el primer día que los vio, la furia que sintió cuando se presentaron como su familia. Era imperdonable que alguien usara a los hijos muertos de su hermano para intentar reclamar lo que era suyo por legítimo derecho.

Los dos mocosos resultaron ser verdaderos o al menos tenían sangre Targaryen. Aegon por su parte era una fiel copia de su hermano Viseryon pensaba que de esa forma debería verse también su hermano Rhaegar. Pelo plateado, ojos purpura y entre ambos podrían competir sobre cual tenia la piel mas blanca.

Lo que no le gustaba era la persona que los había sacado de la ciudad. Varys la araña los intercambio por el hijo de un campesino y la hija de una de las doncellas de Elia Martell.

Ese hombre o cuasi hombre le daba demasiado desagrado.

"Los planes están casi terminados tía, pero tenemos un asunto más familiar que tratar"

Daenerys solo asintió entendiendo de que se iba a tratar esto, volteo para mirar a Jorah Mormont y Ser Barristan Selmy retirarse junto con su guardia de inmaculados.

Los comandantes de la compañía dorada y otros lideres de grupos mercenarios de menor importancia también comenzaron a retirarse.

Dejando a los tres Targaryen reunidos.

Daenerys tomo una copa de vino y la bebió lentamente mientras que sus sobrinos se sentaban enfrente de ella.

"Se que no estas feliz de vernos"

"Estoy feliz de verlos sobrino, solo deben entender que esto es difícil"

En verdad lo era. Dioses escúchame no me arrebates a estos niños, son lo ultimo que queda de mi familia si lo haces juro que sumergiré el mundo en un mar de sangre y fuego. Aegon era demasiado inocente le recordaba a si misma antes de casarse con su primer esposo Drogo.

El problema era Rhaenys era demasiado propensa a tener estallidos de furia.

"Pero la idea del trono se que te molesta un poco"

"Lo hace, pero no perderé a mi familia por una silla, además aun soy la reina de la bahía de dragones"

"¿Bahía de Dragones?"

Preguntaron ambos hermanos con sumo interés.

"Sin esclavitud no creo que sea correcto llamarla Bahía de esclavos"

Una pequeña risa sonó entre los tres, intentaron mantener el humor en silencio. Solo unos días más y marcharían con la mayor fuerza invasora que el mundo jamás hubiera visto cruzar los mares.

Diez mil inmaculados, treinta mil Dothraki, los veinte mil miembros de la compañía dorada y diversos grupos mercenarios y quinientos elefantes. Sin mencionar los tres dragones con jinetes.

"¿Qué haremos con  _Jaehaerys_?"

Los hermanos se tensaron ante ese nombre, el hijo de Lyanna la segunda esposa de su padre y según Varys también se había casado con su madre.

La falta de vergüenza de los Martell como había dicho Varys ayudo a esa unión. Claramente su madre Elia se había enamorado de Lyanna, pero su padre en verdad había amado alguna de las dos mujeres era la pregunta que tenían los hermanos.

"Es nuestro hermano"

Fue lo único que dijo Rhaenys.

"Fue criado por el perro del usurpador, solo los dioses saben que pensaba haber Eddard Stark con mi sobrino"

Rhaenys se estaba intentando contenerse, tenia demasiada ira ante el pensamiento de todos los responsables que ayudaron a que Robert Baratheon robara el trono y destruyera la dinastía de su familia.

"Fue criado como un Stark, dicen que es mas Stark que muchos de sus hermanos"

"¡Es un Targaryen y nosotros somos sus hermanos! Un príncipe Targaryen criado como un Bastardo, como se atreve ese maldito Stark hacerle eso a nuestra sangre"

Daenerys miro a su sobrina tener otro estallido de ira, entre cerro los ojos ante esto y alzo levemente su voz.

"Compórtate sobrina, aún no sabemos los motivos del perro del usurpador"

Rhaenys se dio cuenta de su estallido y agacho la mirada con vergüenza.

"Lo siento tía"

"Serás la reina y esposa de tu hermano, compórtate a la altura o yo te obligare hacerlo"

Rhaenys asintió en silencio mientras evitaba la mirada penetrante y juzgadora de su tía. Daenerys espero mientras su sobrina recuperaba la compostura – Tengo que controlarla o tendremos un nuevo rey loco – pensó con demasiada tristeza.

"Cuando iniciemos la invasión Rhaenys ira hablar con él con Viseryon, según sabemos este lidera un poderoso ejercito del norte, le ofreceremos ser el guardián del norte y para respaldar su reclamo se casaría con una de sus primas"

Si un buen plan pensó Daenerys salvo por un pequeño detalle.

"¿Qué haremos con el rey del norte Robb? Dime sobrino no esperaras que este entregue su corona y sus títulos en favor de su primo"

"Los siete reinos tienen un solo rey, no podemos ceder ante ningún pretendiente"

La mirada de Aegon le daba entender que sabía lo que debía hacerse, pero no estaba muy dispuesto hacerlo. Lo habían criado para ser demasiado el rey perfecto, tendría que encargarse ella misma de este asunto.

"Un hombre sin rostro"

Dijo Daenerys como si fuera un asunto demasiado común – pase demasiado tiempo dejando vivir a mis enemigos, un error que no se puede cometer – estaba decidida a recuperar lo que era legítimamente de su familia.

"¿Es la única manera?"

Rhaenys asintió en silencio mientras miraba con admiración a su tía.

"Robb Stark debe morir, si no es por nuestros enemigos será por nuestra mano, pero no debemos dejar evidencia de ello"

Jaehaerys no los apoyara si fueran los culpables.

"Varys podría ayudarnos, nos escribió diciendo que sabía cómo un ejército podría ingresar a Aguasdulces"

Daenerys se tensó ante la mención de ese hombre. El eunuco tuvo algo que ver con los intentos de asesinato en su contra y el matrimonio con Drogo estaba segura de eso.

"Entonces dile que puede darle esa información a los Lannister, que sean los leones quienes desaten la furia del dragón de hielo también dile que no tarde tiempo en entregarnos a la chica Stark"

Los hermanos asintieron ante las palabras de su tía, Aegon no quería hacerlo, de solo pensar en el dolor que su hermano sentiría.

"El hombre sin rostro será nuestra última opción"

Nuevamente solo asintieron en silencio mientras que Daenerys se daba cuenta que ya no estaba disfrutando realmente el vaso de vino. Esto no era una charla agradable.

"La invasión se hará por Dorne, Rocadragón fue tomada reciamente y de seguro tendrá una fuerte guarnición para repeler a cualquier antiguo partidario de Stannis que intente retomarla"

"Sera bueno por fin conocer a nuestros tíos"

Daenerys no dijo nada mas mientras centraba su atención por el ventanal y escuchaba el estallido de júbilo por los combates. Se preguntaba que clase de hombre era su sobrino menor, debería ser un buen líder para conseguir que los salvajes se le unieran.

Qué clase de hombre eres mi querido sobrino.

* * *

III

El ejercito comenzaba a cruzar lentamente los Gemelos, la casa Ancestral de los Frey, estos habían abierto las puertas y despejado los puentes para que pudieran cruzar la coalición entre las fuerzas Lannister, Frey y Tyrell, más una pequeña fuerza Bolton pronto marcharían hacia el norte a capturar Foso Cailin el cual según los espías de Varys era defendido por no más que un pequeño puñado de bandidos y saqueadores de las islas del hierro que aun conservaban la fortaleza bajo la bandera Greyjoy.

Pero claramente para Kevan Lannister quien tenía fuertes reservas sobre llevar la guerra al norte. Los Frey eran los menos preparados, demasiado viejos o jóvenes, algunas fuerzas reclutadas entre los campesinos más pobres de las tierras de los ríos, diez mil hombres y realmente dudaba que al menos la mitad de ellos pudieran sobrevivir la marcha e incluso un combate prolongado.

El frio los matara. Los tendría en la retaguardia era lo mejor, también tenía que pensar en cómo asegurar una línea de suministros. Todo el cuello estaba repleto de casas leales a los Reed los cuales por varios siglos habían retenido cualquier ejército invasor.

Los lacustres como eran conocidos estas pequeñas personas, expertos en la guerra de guerrillas y el hostigamiento. Habían detenido hasta ahora cualquier avanzada o fuerza que intentara penetrar en los frondosos pantanos.

No tendrían más remedio que marchar por el camino real. Era la ruta más segura, avanzar hasta Foso Cailin esperaba que los nacidos del hierro no dieran demasiados problemas al ver a un ejército tan superior y se retiraran o el asedio fuera tan corto que pudieran reconstruir las defensas para usarlo como base para la invasión hacia el norte.

El Norte que era el reino más grande de los siete, tenía que ser recuperado era una lástima que Roose Bolton no estuviera presente, le hubiera encantado tener el conocimiento de un hombre del norte, pero este había sido convocado a Desembarco del Rey a responder ante el rey. La pérdida de su asiento ancestral y que su bastardo había sido incapaz de capturar Invernalia lo había puesto en una situación difícil.

Al menos había dejado parte de sus hombres bajo su mano, ellos iban a ser sus guías.

"Padre"

Kevan volteo para encontrarse con su hijo Lancel que era seguido por una pequeña comitiva de guardias Lannister.

"Lancel, espero que traigas buenas noticias"

Su hijo sonrió mientras entregaba una carta con el sello oficial de Tywin. Este miro el sobre hasta que rompió el sello y tomaba la carta escrita, era una información que no esperaba realmente obtener, parecía ser que los pajaritos de Varys estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

"Parece ser que Lady Shireen se encuentra atrapada por el Bastardo Stark"

Esto llamo la atención de Lancel quien dio una mirada llena de determinación.

"Tenemos que salvarla de las garras de esos barbaros"

"Así se hará hijo mío, se verá como una gran señal de amistad si somos nosotros quienes recuperan a la niña"

Kevan camino en silencio para tomar las correas de su caballo, mientras observaba el avanzar de ejército. Paso lento pero seguro quería pensar, cuarenta mil soldados marchaban a recuperar el norte.

Sin Stannis Baratheon ahora nada impedía que la Casa Lannister y sus aliados pudieran usar un mayor número de fuerzas para acabar con sus últimos enemigos.

Garlan Tyrell quien comandaba las fuerzas del Dominio cabalgaba hacia ellos con poco interés en unírsele a Kevan.

"Ser Garlan, es un honor que se nos una en esta importante campaña"

Garlan guardo silencio mientras que un niño quien debía ser su escudero, corría hacia este para tomar las riendas del caballo. También observo como otro niño traía un pequeño escalón para que el segundo hijo de la casa Tyrell pudiera desmontar su caballo.

Kevan intento no mostrar alguna señal de desagrado por el comportamiento del niño ante sus ojos.

"Ser Kevan, en nombre de la casa Tyrell no podemos evitar mostrar nuestro desagrado por movilización tan prematura de parte de nuestras fuerzas para invadir el norte, cuando deberíamos estar aun sitiando Aguasdulces y capturar al falso Rey del norte"

Lancel intento controlar su enojo, pero la mirada penetrante de su padre le dio a entender que se controlara.

"Pronto mi señor Tywin tendrá listo los preparativos para capturar al niño rey, cuando los diques a lo largo de la tierra de los ríos estén terminados, podremos cortar el flujo de los ríos que abastecen castillo de los Tully y nuestras fuerzas no tendrán mayores problemas para sitiar el castillo"

Garlan frunció el ceño, no estaba a gusto y menos quería marchar hacia las tormentosas y heladas tierras del norte. Solo los siete dioses sabían lo mucho que detestaba el frio.

"Aun así enviar tan numerosa fuerza para recuperar el norte, tengo entendido que el bastardo Stark solo tiene algunos cuantos salvajes"

"Esos salvajes mi señor, aplastaron las fuerzas Bolton y sus aliados, no debemos confiarnos Ser Garlan"

Kevan no le dio más tiempo de discutir el asunto, tomo las riendas de su caballo y rápidamente se sujetó de la silla para montarse, miro a Garlan con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a cabalgar dejando a un molesto Tyrell atrás de este.

Seria un viaje largo, solo llegar a foso Cailin eran un total de diez días.

* * *

IV

Asha observo en silencio a Howland Reed, el hombre que era más bajo que ella, pero tenía una mirada tan penetrante y hasta espeluznante ocasionaba que la piel se le erizara. Había llegado esa misma mañana indicando que pronto llegarían las tropas de Jon, pero se sorprendió al saber que este nunca se lo había notificado.

Cuando había llegado a Foso Cailin se sorprendió al escuchar de su tío Rodrik Harlaw que los habitantes de los pantanos habían dejado de atacarlos, eso fue una buena señal que Asha no dudo en aprovechar, rápidamente envió tantos cuervos como pudo en un intento aun por saber cuantas fuerzas le eran leales.

Era peor de lo que pensaba, en las islas de hierro no recibió apoyo alguno, todas las respuestas eran sobre que iban a matarla para entregarla a Euron, era definitivo en esos momentos su tío se había apropiado completamente del reino de su padre.

Al menos los mil hombres que estaban en Foso Cailin aun le eran leales, celebraron su regreso, aunque no tanto los acuerdos que ella había acordado con los norteños. Pero obedecieron y cuando tuvo información de sus naves se alegro al saber que aun tenia a cincuenta de ellas cerca de las costas de las tierras de los ríos y el valle. Estaban mas al sur de lo que pensaban, pero aún eran sus barcos.

El problema era otro, su tío Euron estaba vanagloriándose que tenia una flota de mil barcos, no sabia que tanto de ello era cierto, también dudaba que hubiera tantos habitantes en la isla del hierro para que fueran sus tripulantes.

Pero su tío lo creía, le había dicho que era lo mas seguro, ella no quería creer eso, sería imposible derrotarlo.

"Encontraras una solución, créeme"

Y Asha sintió un escalofrió ante esas palabras, miro al hombre que era el líder de una de las mas importantes casas del norte sonriéndole, esos ojos verdes penetrantes, estaba segura que jamás podría olvidarlos.

"Valientes palabras para un rehén"

El hombre se rio con alegría, pero su risa era como la de un niño, eso era más tétrico pensó.

"No soy tu rehén, hiciste un trato con el Príncipe, sé que lo cumplirás"

Asha quería reírse con fuerza, hacerle ver a este hombre que le importa una mierda lo pactado con Jon, pero era obvio que este hombre vería esa mentira. Sabe que mi hermano es prisionero aun y no me atrevería a que fuera asesinado por mis actos.

No, era otra cosa, por alguna razón el no parecía asustado de esta en una fortaleza repleta de miles de hombres que con gusto lo matarían.

"Ya ha llegado"

Dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia la puerta abandonado una de las torres de Foso Cailin.

Su tío a su lado solo guardo silencio, esperando que su sobrina dijera algo.

"Es un hombre demasiado peculiar"

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras se levantaba hacia la ventana e intentaba ver alguna señal de las fuerzas del norte acercándose.

"¿Peculiar? Mi querida sobrina dure unos minutos con ese hombre a solas mientras llegabas y créeme me dará pesadillas el resto de mi vida"

Asha seguía observando en silencio por la ventana, pronto llegaría Jon, esperaba que pudieran charlar a solas algo que ocasiono una sonrisa en su rostro, pero estaba segura que mejor no jugara con su suerte nuevamente. Ya quería lo que deseaba del niño.

Pero por ahora tenia que jugar bien sus cartas.

"Olvida a ese hombre tío, por ahora somos de la facción de Jon"

"¿La facción de Jon? Que familiaridad con la que mencionas al bastardo de Eddard Stark"

Asha se rio con fuerza por fin había recuperado algo de su espíritu, no quería estar nuevamente con ese hombre Reed en lo quedaba de su vida.

"Veras Tío, solo por que los norteños aun no se estén matando no significa que no haya fuertes diferencias entre ellos, están los que apoyan incondicionalmente al Rey Robb"

Asha observo a su tío en silencio esperando que este entendiera sus palabras y cuando este sonrió y le respondió de forma fogosa, se alegro de saber que ya no estaba con un idiota como Theon.

"El Rey que perdió el norte"

Su tío sonrió al ver por dónde iba la conversación.

"Mientras que Jon, es el príncipe que recupero el norte"

"Escuche que lo llaman el gran unificador"

Asha se rio con fuerza, mientras buscaba alguna jarra con vino donde pudiera beber, aunque le gustaría mas encontrar un poco de agria cerveza.

"A ver si entiendo, apoyaremos al bastardo, este nos apoyara con su gran ejército, donde según tu querida sobrina hay incluso gigantes"

Rodrik miro a su sobrina como si esta hubiera perdido parte de su cordura en su cautiverio, pero ella estaba sonriendo fuertemente ante sus palabras.

"Veras mi querido tío, Robb Stark jamás nos apoyara, no tenemos las fuerzas para oponernos a Euron y dudo que otro reino quiera escucharnos"

Eso era cierto, pero realmente dudaba que fuera buena idea aliarse con un hijo de Eddard Stark, también tenía muchas dudas de que el chico Jon estuviera tan entusiasmado de esta idea.

"No tenemos otra alternativa"

Asha cambio su mirada y regreso a mirar por la ventana para ver como los estandartes de un Lobo blanco comenzaba a divisarse por el horizonte, los cuernos sonaron e igualmente los tambores, su tío se paro a su lado mientras observan la gran fuerza que había comenzado a rodearlos.

"Por favor dime sobrina que este es un trato con el que èl príncipe estuvo de acuerdo"

Asha no pudo evitar notar que la voz de su tio sonaba entre cortada y no lo había llamado bastardo, si no príncipe.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rápidamente dejando atrás la torre. Asha tomo su espada con fuerza y puso un hacha en su cintura.

"Pensé que les habíamos enviado un jinete"

Hablo con fuerza uno de los comandantes, Asha solo ignoro esto. Es cierto habían enviado un jinete, tal vez el muchacho Snow o Stark ahora estaba mas molesto de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Todos los nacidos del hierro estaban subiendo a las murallas, pero Asha sabia que eso seria tan innecesario, con parte de Foso Cailin en ruinas los gigantes derribarían lo que quedaba fácilmente.

Entonces vio a Howland Reed observándola en silencio, Asha suspiro y decidió seguir al anciano, no estaba segura si fuera prudente pero que podría salir mal.

Ambos caminaron por medio del pantanoso terreno hasta llegar a una distancia prudente de las murallas, su tío se acercó rápidamente sobre uno de los pocos caballos que aun tenían. La gran mayoría se los había comido sus hombres.

Vio como una importante comitiva de jinetes e incluso un gigante se acercaban a su posición. Entre ellos estaba Jon y sintió como Howland daba un fuerte suspiro y vio algo en sus ojos, como si estuviera sumergido en un mar de tristeza e incertidumbres.

No pudo tampoco pasar desaperciba la mirada penetrante de la salvaje pelirroja, tenia una clara idea del motivo, estaba segura que tenia que evitar esa mujer o una tendría que matar a la otra.

"Bienvenidos a Foso Cailin"

Hablo con fuerza su tío, pero pocos de los miembros de la comitiva parecían interesado en escucharla. Jon la observo en silencio y Asha quería provocarlo en esos momentos.

Asha cedió un poco ante su orgullo y se inclino levemente como muestra de respeto ante el comandante.

"Foso Cailin es vuestra Príncipe Jon"

Jon desmonto pronto de su caballo y se acercó lentamente ahora mirando a Howland directamente, era claro que Jon también encontraba algo inquietante la mirada que el señor de la casa Reed le estaba generando.

"¡Y las islas del hierro serán vuestras!"

Asha sonrió con entusiasmo. Al menos ahora sabia que su alianza había sido aceptada.

"Este hombre es…"

"Soy Howland Reed, mi príncipe"

Jon no pudo evitar dar señales de sorpresa ante esas palabras. Rápidamente saludo al hombre con el mayor de los respectos.

"Mi padre siempre os considero el mas grande de sus amigos"

"Me siento honrado que vuestro padre me tenga en tan alta estima"

Esto era bueno, por fin tenia noticias de la Casa Reed, ahora podría planear bien la defensa del norte pensó Jon.

"¡No esperaba verte aquí!"

"Pero yo si mi príncipe"

Nadie pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa ante esas palabras.

"Tenemos mucho de que hablar mi Príncipe, es tiempo que cumpla con el juramento final que le hice a vuestra madre"

Jon se puso tenso en ese momento, sintió que perdía el aliento. Hasta que Rodrik Harlaw tocio con algo de incomodidad.

"No os quiero interrumpir, pero pensé que Lord Reed estaba aquí para informarnos que un ejercito Lannister esta cruzando en este momento el cuello"

Jon intentaba mantener sus pensamientos, el ejército debería ser su prioridad, pero era la primera vez que alguien hablaba de su madre quería saber aún más.

"Los Lannister partieron esta mañana aun tenemos tiempo para prepararnos"

Rodrik se acerco a su sobrina para susurrarle que el anciano estaba bastante loco, pero esta le respondió con un leve golpe en sus costillas por parte de su codo.

"Terminaremos con la entrega de Foso Cailin y podremos hablar Lord Reed"

El anciano sonrío mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de aceptación. Jon miro a Asha si sabia que estaba diciendo el hombre, pero esta solo le devolvió una mirada igual de desconcertante.

Todas las fuerzas comenzaron avanzar lentamente hacia la fortaleza y Jon permaneció en silencio dándole una mirada fría y descortés a Asha.

"Cumplí con mi parte, no sé por qué estas tan molesto"

"La forma como hiciste ese trato"

Asha intento no reírse, pero le era difícil no hacerlo. Eso ocasiono que Jon volteara su mirada con disgusto, era obvio que no se podía tener una conversación con esa mujer sin que intentaba burlarse de él.

Jon ingreso a Foso Cailin seguido de una importante comitiva, Asha comenzó a dar parte de la rendición ante sus hombres y entregaba oficialmente la fortaleza. Como respuesta cuando Asha le entrego su espada Jon le dijo que la conservara pues por ahora y dejando claro esta parte iban hacer aliados contra los Lannister y Euron Greyjoy.

Aunque una parte de Jon quería realmente pensar que podría llegar a un acuerdo con Euron.

Asha lo acompaño hasta una de las torres para que pudiera hablar con Lord Reed, en todo el camino sintió la mirada penetrante de Ygritte observándolos. Solo podría rezar para que Asha no hiciera ninguna estupidez solo para provocarla.

La puerta de la torre fue abierta, Jon se dio cuenta que esta iba hacer su lugar de descanso por unos días. Tenía que hablar rápido con Reed, para que pudiera marchar a organizar sus tropas y hombres.

Si era cierto que los Lannister hubieran cruzado los Gemelos tendrían poco tiempo antes que ambos ejércitos se enfrentaran.

Asha lo miro por unos minutos.

"Siempre eres tan serio"

Jon solo suspiro en silencio decidiendo ignorarla algo que en verdad la molesto, Asha solo alzo los hombros y decidió irse.

Howland Reed ingreso poco después a la habitación de la torre.

"Mi Lord, me alegra que estés aquí"

Jon se levantó de su asiento ante la presencia del hombre

"Mi príncipe es un honor estar en su presencia, deja que te de un consejo de este viejo, ten cuidado con esa mujer"

Jon sonrió levemente ante aquellas palabras, aunque no eran necesarias en su opinión ya que no tenia ni la mas mínima confianza en Asha pero las circunstancias los habían llevado a eso.

"Por favor llámeme solo Jon, después de todo fuiste un gran amigo de mi padre"

Howland le miro con una gran tristeza que Jon no podía entender, pero comenzaba a darse cuenta de las razones – Mi madre está muerta – era la única forma de entender por que tenia una mirada con tanta melancolía.

"Ese es el problema muchacho, nunca fui amigo de tu padre"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Seré directo y claro, puesto que de nada servirá andar con rodeos con este tema"

Jon no entendía por qué, pero sentía un gran temor que comenzaba a consumirlo lentamente. Algo no estaba bien pensaba mientras aquel hombre lo miraba con esos penetrantes ojos verdes y Jon por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a dudar si realmente quería saber la verdad.

"Mi príncipe Jaehaerys Targaryen, el legitimo hijo del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y de la princesa consorte Lyanna Stark"

Jon retrocedió varios pasos, sentía que su mundo se estaba derrumbando poco a poco, mentiras todo habían sido mentiras hasta ahora.

"Como vez muchacho, nunca fui amigo de tu padre al igual que tú nunca has sido un lobo, eres un dragón"

* * *

V

Sam observaba en silencio al maestre Aemon quien había decidido subir por su propia cuenta a la cima de la muralla. Sam fue seguido por un pequeño grupo de miembros de la guardia de la noche, el maestre era un hombre ciego y se apoyaba con todas sus fuerzas a una de las vigas de madera cercanas a él, miraba fijamente el horizonte.

"Maestre Aemon, que estas observando"

Pregunto con timidez Sam mientras el maestre intentaba mantenerse de pie.

"¡Ya está aquí Sam!"

Sam sintió un fuerte deseo de tomar al maestre y llevárselo, pero tenía tanta curiosidad en saber que era lo que estaba observando.

Hasta que escucho un rugido, volteo su vista para ver que los demás miembros de la guardia que lo habían seguido también parecían impresionados y asustados.

Acaso serian los Otros que por fin habían llegado a la muralla. Pero el rugido se hizo más y más cerca.

"¡Ya está aquí Sam!"

Grito con fuerza el Maestre Aemon mientras una bestia colapsar conseguía sobre pasar la muralla.

"¡Dragon!"

Grito Grenn con fuerza mientras todos se lanzaron al suelo e intentaba cubrir sus cabezas, paso tan cerca y Sam nunca había sentido tanto miedo y temor en su vida. Sentía también como la escarcha caía sobre él.

Los hombres gritaron con fuerza, intentaba correr hacia el elevador, pero el maestre solo estaba hay parado con una gran sonrisa e incluso había lagrimas en sus ojos.

Esos breves minutos que el dragón había descendido sobre ellos y luego sobre voló la muralla. Fueron tal vez los momentos más dichosos y últimos en la vida de Aemon.

"¡Es imposible!"

Susurraron mucho de los hombres, nadie iba a creerles de eso estaba seguros.

Pero mientras la guardia veía a la bestia alejarse, varios kilómetros mas al sur. Un niño despertaba de su trance agotado mientras sus compañeros lo observaban en silencio.

"¡lo conseguiste!"

Grito Rickon esperando que su hermano hubiera tenido éxito, Meera guardo silencio esperando que Bran dijera alguna palabra.

"Conseguí llamar su atención, pero se rehúsa a escucharme, no creo que pueda domarlo Jojen, nos está cazando está furioso conmigo"

El heredero de la casa Reed guardo silencio mientras observaba el cielo nublado.

"Entonces esperemos que alguien más llame su atención"


	7. Hijos del Norte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña pero peligrosa Loba es atrapada por las garras de un Dragón o eso cree este, el ciervo enfrenta a aun destino inesperado. El León asalta el castillo de la Trucha donde el Lobo se ha guarnecido, mientras que las Rosas y los Leones se enfrentan a un Dragón disfrazado de Lobo.

**I**

Estaba soñando nuevamente, en medio de aquella lúgubre celda donde había sido aprisionado. Recordaba el día en que se dio cuenta lo engañosa que eran las personas, ese día una mujer con un extraño vestido rojo había aparecido y sin mencionar su cabello. Era llamada la mujer roja y era un digno titulo para su apariencia.

Una hechicera que había conseguido que la Hermandad Sin Estandartes lo vendieran, traidores y mentirosos y el peor crédulo de todos al pensar que había encontrado una familia entre ellos. Lo peor de todo es que había atraído a su Lady a todo esto.

No había visto a Arya en mucho tiempo, ella se fue un día. Cuando el Perro la había raptado o ese fue su pensamiento, lo cierto es que era lo que quería creer, no le gustaba pensar que ella los hubiera abandonado, al menos no él.

Fue entonces cuando la encontró en la taberna comiendo pastel y bebiendo cerveza. Fue un gran rencuentro pensaba, pero cuando salieron de la taberna toda la Hermandad Sin Estandartes los estaba esperando, al lado de la mujer roja.

Los capturaron y no vio Arya en mucho tiempo, hasta que los montaron en un barco hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba su tío Stannis, la mujer dijo que tenía grandes planes para ambos. Era obvio que la bruja sabía quién era su compañera, pero hasta ahora nunca entendió por qué se lo habían llevado él también, que valor tenía un bastardo.

¿Por qué lo habían hecho? Por unas monedas de Oro ese pensamiento en verdad lo tenía lleno de una profunda rabia y enojo.

Llevaba tal vez mucho más tiempo de lo imaginado en esta celda.

Cuando iban hacia Rocadragón varios barcos aparecieron en el horizonte. Eran corsarios pensó que era su oportunidad para escapar, quiso ir con Arya para ayudarla y sorprendentemente ella ya estaba corriendo hacia él para ayudarle – Eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa – Su Lady siempre había sido habilidosa.

La mujer roja desapareció en medio de la batalla y cuando estuvieron a punto de huir en un Bote los piratas los habían capturado. Pero había algo extraño en esos hombres pensó Gendry en ese momento, eran demasiado curiosos por saber sus nombres, quienes eran y porque estaban en aquella nave.

Estaba agradecido que Arya fuera la más lista de los dos, supo presentarse y fingir una historia. Sobre como la mujer roja pretendía esclavizarlos y poco a poco los corsarios se volvieron indiferentes ante su presencia.

Debió haber sospechado, ningún bandido de los mares te va a decir que los llevarían a puerto seguro. Pensó que los habían vendido nuevamente cuando pusieron capuchas sobre sus cabezas y los habían vuelto a encadenar cuando se alejaron del barco ardiendo donde antes habían sido transportados y la mujer roja no volvió a verla, fue como si se hubiera esfumado junto con el viento.

Entonces cuando les permitieron salir de sus cabinas donde los tenían aprisionados, se les permitió observar su destino. Un gran puerto diviso en el horizonte y tal vez en esos momentos pensó que aquellos hombres iban a cumplir su palabra, pero cuando vio los estandartes del Sol rojo y la lanza atravesándolo entendió claramente que estaban en serios problemas.

-Bienvenido a lanza del Sol – Estaban en Dorne y Arya a su lado intento no mostrar alguna emoción, pero podía verlo en su rostro, estaba tan asustada como él o eso quería creer lo cierto es que los ojos de Arya no mostraban demasiada vida. Los hombres a su alrededor no dijeron nada. Solo esperaron en silencio en la cubierta observando el océano, tal vez ambos estaban pensando si saltaban al agua podrían sobrevivir, pero esa idea era demasiado descabellada.

Debió haberla protegido mejor, le había fallado a su Lady.

Aunque habían atracado en el puerto en las horas de la mañana no fue sino hasta la media noche que decidieron bajarlos de barco. Fue entonces cuando lo vio la sonrisa petulante y arrogante de ese hombre.

Oberyn Martell se presentó ante ellos, lo ignoro completamente mientras tomaba el mentón de Arya para alzarla su mirada, lo observo por unos minutos con gran interés y esa sonrisa se fue anchando de una manera espeluznante ante la opinión de Gendry.

Él les dijo que no lastimaban niños y menos niñas. Fue una promesa vacía según su opinión. Arya fue rápidamente apartada de su lado y cuando los presentes y en especial la víbora roja cuya fama era incluso conocida para un bastardo como Gendry voltearon a verlo solo le dieron una mirada de desprecio poco disimulada en su opinión.

¿Cómo sabían quiénes eran? Alguien los había traicionado a ellos o fue a la sacerdotisa roja, esas eran preguntas para las cuales aún no conseguía las respuestas.

Fue entonces cuando la reja de su celda sintió abrirse, alzo la mirada rápidamente intentando observar si le traerían algo de agua y pan esta vez o nuevamente solo le darían un vaso con un rancio y amargo vino.

Pero sintió que entraban varios hombres. Eran soldados pensó Gendry cuando lo alzaron con fuerza y lo arrastraban fuera de las celdas.

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que podía divisar la luz de sol, que no le molestaba la gran ola de calor que comenzó a sentir. Intentaba mirar en todas las direcciones mientras era arrastrado por varios pasadizos que tenían una peculiar vista a lo que parecían ser unos jardines.

Entonces fue el golpe quien le aviso que habían llegado. Los soldados lo lanzaron contra el suelo y Gendry alzo su vista para ver a una sonriente Arya que intento correr a socorrerlo si no fuera por la mano de una mujer deteniéndola.

Arya volteo a mirar a esa persona con disgusto, pero no realizo ningún acto aparte del claro desprecio que le dedicaba.

"¿Entonces tu eres el bastardo de Robert?"

Había hablado aquella joven mujer, era bella no lo negaría, pero su mirada irradiaba lo que Gendry consideraba como locura. Era claro que ella sentía muchas cosas menos gusto por verlo.

Tenía un peculiar mechón plateado y eso aparte de sus facciones claramente dornienses le daban cierto toque exótico. Pero su atención estaba claramente en Arya la cual parecía sentirse poco a gusto con sus acompañantes.

"¡Soy Gendry!"

Había dicho fuerte y claro. Los presentes que en su gran mayoría eran mujeres quienes tenían una mirada venenosa dirigida a su presencia. Solo pudo reconocer más adelanté a Oberyn y otro hombre que estaba en una silla con extrañas ruedas a su costado observándolo con cierta simpatía.

También noto que Arya, aunque tenía puesto una vestimenta de Dorne sus ropas estaban adornadas con el Lobo Huargo de los Stark. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla.

"No fue lo que te pregunte"

Sabían quién era y por lo tanto seria tonto mentirles.

"Soy uno de los tantos Bastardos de Robert"

Miro desafiante a esa mujer acto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes. Una mujer con una trenza en su cabello y quien sujetaba también una lanza le había sonreído mientras se acercaba lentamente, Gendry fue tan ingenuo que pensó que lo soltarían para luego conseguir un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

"¡Dijeron que no lo lastimarían!"

Arya rápidamente reacciono y se adelantó para defenderlo, pero otras dos mujeres la tomaron del ante brazo impidiéndole que se moviera. Conocía a su Lady lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de arremeter contra todos los presentes y eso significaría su muerte.

"Suficiente Obara, estas dando una mala impresión ante mi futura hermana en Ley"

Gendry abrió con fuerza los ojos para voltear a mirar a Arya quien de inmediato volteo el rostro. Fue incapaz de verlo o decir algo más.

"Lo siento, mi Reina"

¡Reina! La acaba de llamar reina, que en los siete infiernos estaba pasando en ese lugar. Al ver su confusión aquella mujer que parecía liderar el grupo ya que los dos caballeros permanecían en silencio ante lo que sucedía.

Esta exótica mujer dio un paso delante de todos mientras extendía su mano ante él. Acaso quería que le besara la mano, él no pensaba hacer eso.

"Soy Rhaenys Targaryen, Reina consorte de los siete reinos y estos son mis tíos los príncipes Doran Martell y Oberyn Martell, ya has conocido a mis primas, las hijas de mi tío Oberyn"

Las mujeres se rieron levemente ante su presentación, los hombres por su parte parecían algo aburridos con todo ello. Pero entonces Gendry cayó en cuenta que la supuesta reina estaba aún extendiendo su mano, intento gruñir, intentaba muchas cosas en su mente en esos momentos, pero supo que si era cierto aquello estaba en serios problemas, fuera o no cierto que esta mujer fuera la difunta princesa Rhaenys su vida estaba en un gran peligro en esos momentos.

Se acerco lentamente para besar la mano de la autonombrada Targaryen. Esta no dudo en sonreír ante aquel gesto, era claro que estaba disfrutando esto.

"Lo ven, es un buen perro solo debe ser amaestrado correctamente"

"¡Gendry no es…!"

Pero Arya se detuvo, ante la mirada inquisidora de Rhaenys. Claramente ambas mujeres ya habían tenido una larga discusión entre ellas.

"Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo Lady Stark"

Arya intento contener su ira, pero acallo en esos momentos. Debía sacar a Gendry vivo de ese palacio. Luego de eso podría encargarse de estas personas.

"¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¿Por qué nos han raptado?"

Gendry había intervenido en la lucha de miradas entre ambas damas, todos voltearon a mirarlo, pero fue esta vez Oberyn quien había dado pasos hacia adelante.

"Sinceramente no pensamos que los encontraríamos ambos, sabíamos de los movimientos de la mujer roja gracias a nuestros espías y cuando nos dijeron que esta se dirigía a Rocadragón con una importante carga, nuestra curiosidad nos hizo actuar"

Oberyn se acercó con un vaso con agua para ofrecerle, pero Gendry volteo su mirada en esos momentos. A lo que el príncipe le restó importancia entendiendo que el orgullo del chico estaba herido.

"La hechicera de Stannis se dirigía nuevamente al hogar de su difunto maestro, algo no estaba bien pensamos"

"No sé nada de Stannis o que quería esa mujer con nosotros"

Oberyn le observo por unos minutos mientras comenzaba a beber el agua antes rechazada por Gendry los demás parecían estar demasiado interesados en ver su comportamiento que una leve vergüenza nació en él.

"Stannis está muerto, lleva bastante tiempo y bueno no sé qué planes tenía para ustedes, pero nosotros si tenemos planes"

Gendry comenzó a entender que tal vez estaba más seguro dentro de su celda. Pero la mirada silenciosa de Arya podría significar que ella ya tenía una pequeña idea de lo que está pasando.

"Puedes irte muchacho"

El segundo hombre, aquel que estaba sentado había hablado, lo miro con indiferencia mientras varios hombres traían una mochila de cuero que le lanzaron a un lado. También vio como una bolsa pequeña fue arrojada, sintió el sonido de las monedas en esta.

"¡No sin Lady Stark!"

Sintió como si Arya en esos momentos lo estuviera a travesando con la mirada, como si hubiera cometido un grave error.

"¡Idiota como su padre!"

Rhaenys se le acerco rápidamente molesta, mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente a su alrededor.

"Seré sincera, yo quería a Sansa Stark escuche que es más manejable pero no la hemos podido sacar de Desembarco del Rey"

La Targaryen se paró enfrente de Gendry con una mirada llena de desprecio y odio.

"Pronto mi hermano y mi tía estarán acá con nuestro ejército, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo por el capricho de dos adolescentes, por el bien del reino debes irte"

Gendry aparto la mirada en esos momentos, se levantó rápidamente sin importar que tumbara a la reina en aquel acto para hablar claramente.

"¡Arya ven conmigo, yo te protegeré!"

Arya le miro con ojos llorosos mientras le sonreía tristemente, camino hacia donde estaba y Gendry estiro su mano para que la tomara. Ella solo susurro unas palabras levemente antes que sintiera como algo le golpeaba en el rostro y todo se volvía oscuro.

Todos los presentes observaron como una jarra había sido rota contra el rostro del chico. Arya levanto su mirada hacia Rhaenys la cual se estaba riendo por los eventos ocurridos, a pesar de haber sido lanzada al suelo.

"Cumplirás tu palabra"

Pregunto Arya mientras miraba a Doran Martell directamente a los ojos, Doran sintió un leve escalofrió.

"El no será lastimado, tienes mi palabra"

Varios soldados se acercaron para tomar a un Gendry inconsciente y era llevado fuera del palacio de los Martell. Arya no dijo nada mientras veía como la chica Rhaenys parecía recomponer la compostura por su reciente ataque de risa.

"Si lo tocas juro que…"

"Tranquila, encontrare más bastardos de Robert para matar"

Arya nunca pensó que odiaría alguien con tanta fuerza como a Cersei y Joffrey hasta que conoció a Rhaenys Targaryen hace pocos días.

"¡Cuando hable con Jon, sobre lo que hiciste!"

Ambas mujeres se miraron en silencio en esos momentos. Hasta que la sonrisa petulante de Rhaenys se ancho.

"Quieres otra demostración del fuego del dragón"

Con esas palabras recordó con gran disgusto como había conocido a Rhaenys, cuando fue separada de Gendry ella había sido llevada a un pequeño campamento en las afuera de la ciudad. Parecía ser que la querían mantener lo más oculta posible, y hubiera escapado sin problema alguno si no le hubieran advertido que al primer intento su amigo seria decapitado.

Fue entonces días más adelante que sintió un fuerte aleteo, Arya pensó que era imposible en esos momentos, pero vio aquel monstruo escamado descendiendo con escamas color crema y unos cuernos dorados, esos ojos agudos que la observaban y los dientes tan grandes como cuchillas.

Con una mujer a sus espaldas ella descendió, intento mantener la calma en esos momentos, pero esas alas que el Dragon al alzarlas cubrían en una sombra todo el campamento. Los hombres que la estaban cuidando estaban tan atemorizados como ella.

Rhaenys le dio una rápida explicación de que era su invitada de Honor, de quien se trataba y como había sobrevivido a la masacre Lannister sobre desembarco del rey. También le dejo en claro que esperaba ver a Sansa en su lugar. Eso irrito claramente a Arya.

-Quiero que seamos amigas, después de todo seremos hermanas – Entonces ella le explico la parte más difícil. La verdad sobre Jon y una parte de Arya sentía que comenzaba a morir en esos momentos.

Fue la manera como expreso sus ideas lo que no le gusto a Arya, tampoco había olvidado que el rey loco había matado a su tío y su abuelo e incluso si lo de su tía Lyanna fuera cierto ella no podía dejar de odiar los actos de Rhaegar.

\- ¿Y si me niego? - Fue lo que expreso en esos momentos, Rhaenys se rio levemente mientras miraba al dragón Viserion el cual comenzó a dirigirse a los Corceles de Arena de los guardias, estos salieron corriendo a una gran velocidad, pero el dragón solo alzo vuelo y vio como horror como un aliento de fuego emergía y comenzaba a quemar todo. Luego de eso había comprendido que lo mejor por ahora era jugar ese juego y soportar a la muchacha.

No ella no podía correr riesgos menos cuando la vida y el mismo norte estaba en peligro.

"No será necesario mi Reina"

Dijo Arya mientras miraba a Rhaenys y le daba una leve inclinación.

"¡Perfecto! No quiero tener una mala relación con mi hermano"

Rhaenys sonrió y vio los nervios entre los Martell, ellos claramente también veían algo malo con la niña, eso le dio ciertas esperanzas a Arya si su familia lo veía tal vez los demás también.

Solo podía pensar en sus hermanos, en Robb atrapado en Aguasdulces, Sansa en Desembarco del Rey y temía por ella más que nadie, sabiendo que los Targaryen también la querían capturar. Quería llorar a Bran y Rickon aún tenía esperanzas de que estuvieran vivos, aunque no quisiera pensar en él entre todas las personas, sus mayores pensamientos estaban en Jon.

Mientras más pienso en él, más llego a esta conclusión. Por el bien de Jon debo matar a Rhaenys.

* * *

II

Jon se había negado hablar con alguien en varios días sobre el motivo por el cual esa noche después de hablar con Lord Reed se había encerrado en la torre y todos habían escuchado sus gritos hasta que su garganta se hubiera lastimado de tal forma que duro casi tres días sin poder hablar eso en parte había ayudado a evadir las preguntas de sus hombres.

Pero por ahora no quería pensar en las mentiras y los engaños, solo quería concentrarse en el ejército que tenía enfrente.

Escucho a Tormund hablar de cómo deberían simplemente enfrentarse en campo abierto contra los Lannister, no era una mala idea si no fuera por la caballería sureña que según los exploradores que habían enviado era claramente superior y mejor equipados que la que ellos tenían, además de ello no quería correr riesgos y tener grandes bajas dentro de sus filas.

No cuando según esos mismos exploradores le aseguraba que por el estado de sus miembros gran parte del ejercito que había cruzado los Gemelos no eran más que conscriptos mal entrenados y equipados, tanto era la forma tan despectiva que los sureños los trataban que muchos exploradores se habían aventurado acercarse al campamento enemigo.

Jon sabia que los sureños veían a sus fuerzas como simples salvajes armados con hachas de piedras que habían cruzado por la muralla por un golpe de suerte. No los veían como el ejército que eran realmente.

"Yo digo que los debemos esperar en la fortaleza"

Comento con fuerza uno de los comandantes Greyjoy. Jon los detestaba no confiaba en ellos, pero eran aliados temporales, realmente no esperaba que Asha respetara mucho el acuerdo, pero mientras consiguiera mantener a parte de sus barcos de su parte la toleraría.

"Eso es una tontería, esta fortaleza está cayéndose a pedazos, debemos ir a enfrentarlos"

No estaba seguro quien había hablado solo que era otro comandante del pueblo libre, habían demasiados por eso les había dado el título de Magnar a los más confiables, pero estos habían dado la vocería a Tormund y a un Mance que hasta el momento aguardaba silencio.

"¡Debemos simplemente emboscarlos!"

Jon alzo su vista para encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora de Ygritte, este no esperaba que ella se presentara, por lo general prefería solo estar en el solar entrenando con su arco. Una pequeña sonrisa se generó en su rostro.

"No es tan fácil muchacha"

Ygritte ignoro a Mors Umber y alzo sus hombros mientras señalaba el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Los he visto pelear sureños, suelen subestimarlos, no creo que este enemigo sepa realmente a que se enfrentan"

"No somos sureños, este es el norte"

No necesitaba nuevamente esta tonta discusión filosófica en su campamento. Aunque las palabras de Ygritte tenían bastante razón, comenzó a pensar y recordar en sus viejas ideas, recordó a las mujeres jugando hace unos días en el campamento, esa competencia le había dado una breve idea.

Fue en ese momento que entro otro grupo de lideres del pueblo libre, solo que esta vez pudo reconocer al líder de los clanes Morsa y caudillo de las tribus Heladas. Jon no quiso dar un suspiro, su llegada significaba que parte importante de las fuerzas en la costa occidental que se había visto obligado a convocar para no tomar riesgos con las fuerzas Lannister.

Por ahora tendría que confiar en que las casas del norte una vez les pidiera que enviaran mas hombres a proteger la costa. Aunque por ahora Euron Greyjoy parecía estar ignorando el norte.

El Gran Morsa sonrió con júbilo, mientras varias mujeres traían un cofre. Jon no tenia tiempo para ver tesoros o lo que el pueblo libre hubiera encontrado en estas cosas.

"Gran Magnar"

Hablo con estruendo, en ese entonces todos voltearon a mirarlo y Jon supo que nuevamente le habían dado un titulo sin darse cuenta. Bueno en teoría él era su comandante, pero no esperaba que le dieran tanta importancia a ello.

El cofre fue abierto y adentro había una gran roca, Jon alzo una ceja con sumo interés por esto. Se levanto para caminar hacia el cofre y recoger la roca era pesada, tenia extrañas gemas y molusco pegada.

"Es un Huevo"

Dijo lord Reed quien permanecía indiferente ante la situación, todos parecían realmente evitar aquel hombre.

Jon no quería saber qué clase de Huevo se tratará.

"¿Dónde encontraron esto?"

Los recién llegados se miraron confundidos por aquella pregunta, pero fue su líder quien lo observo con más sorpresa.

"No entiendo Gran Magnar, tu escribiste la carta diciéndonos que lo buscáramos en las cuevas de Punta de Dragon Marino, fue difícil realmente llegar a cuevas tan profundas sin mencionar la cantidad de huesos gigantes que había"

Esto no estaba bien, él nunca había escrito una carta hacia ellos. Entonces un pensamiento cruzo sobre su mente volteo a ver a Lord Reed quien tenia una sonrisa en su rostro – Él lo hizo – Jon intento no enfurecerse con el pequeño hombre, acaban de suplantar su autoridad, les había ordenado a sus hombres que buscaran este huevo.

"Lord Reed, me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde"

"Nunca le negaría una conversación a mi príncipe"

Jon deposito el Huevo dentro del cofre. No quería escuchar mas sobre esto, no deseaba hacerlo en realidad. Decidió ignorar las miradas de sorpresa e incredibilidad que varios estaban dando, mucho de ellos parecían entender de qué se trataba esto, pero los demás en especial aquellos que no conocían las historias de los dragones solo ignoraron la caja.

No pensó que los Huevos de Dragon fueran de esa manera, pero no quiso darle mas importancia. Pensaría en la maldición de su familia con esas extrañas criaturas para más adelante.

Tengo que ganar esta batalla, luego pensare que hacer con mi familia. Luego pensare en mi madre, los actos estúpidos de mi padre.

Porque Rhaegar dime por que tomaste a la mujer prometida de otra persona, dime gran príncipe por que te llevaste a mi madre, incluso si ella te amo era justo que tantos murieran.

Tomo el mapa entre sus manos y comenzó a detallar su plan a sus hombres, ahora que estaban todos presentes tomaría la vocería.

"Nuestros exploradores dicen que el enemigo estará a nuestro alcance en unos tres días, quiero aprovechar ese tiempo"

Trazo varias líneas sobre el mapa que Lord Reed les había otorgado.

"Quiero que los gigantes crucen estos bosques para permitir llegar a la retaguardia del enemigo, además de ello nos posicionaremos sobre estas breves colinas que nos permitirán ocultar nuestros números…"

Jon continuo en silencio mientras una intrigada Asha lo observaba con algo de interés. Ella había escuchado la conversación entre el hombre pequeño y Jon, realmente no sabía mucho que hacer con esa información – Eso no era lo que esperaba – Pensaba, sentía que tenia demasiadas posibilidades de aumentar sus apuestas, pero una parte de ella decía que debía tener mucho cuidado de no dar un paso en falso.

El no quiere esto, ha visto el huevo que le han traído como si se tratara de alguna enfermedad terminal. Mas importante donde consiguieron ese huevo, por la reacción de Jon él tampoco tenía idea – Fue el hombrecillo – Asha cada momento desarrollaba cierto respeto hacia aquel hombre de ojos verdes que a veces la miraban como si estuviera viendo su destino.

Fue en ese momento que un mensajero había ingresado al salón de reunión, todos le miraron y este de inmediato se sintió intimidado, pero camino lo mas ligero que pudo para entregar una carta a Jon.

Jon se pregunto de que se trataba esto ahora, cada momento pasaba algo inesperado en esa reunión. Tomo con interés el mensaje recién llegado, era una carta de seguro alguna queja de alguna casa del norte quería creer.

Entonces lo vio, era el sello Stark en esta y no dudo en romperlo esto debían ser buenas noticias o eso creía hasta que había comenzado a leer todo el mensaje.

_Jon._

_Te escribo con sentimientos de alegría y tristeza. Me alegra saber de ti querido hermano, siempre serás mi hermano, pero he visto entre mis sueños tantas cosas que deseo decirte._

_Estoy a salvo con Rickon y junto con Verano y Peludo, también Osha quien espero que conozcas y Hodor quienes me han protegido, pero debo hablarte de mis demás acompañantes son Meera y Jojen son los hijos de Lord Reed quiero que le digas que ambos están a salvo y también que pronto me casare con Meera como mi mayor muestra de honor, estoy parapléjico pero lo demás funciona. Dile que la amo, aunque tal vez eso no calme a un padre molesto._

_Jon he despertado algo temible en estos sueños, he convocado a una peligrosa criatura, ¡sé que suena a una locura! pero debes creerme, se que has visto a los caminantes blancos así que cuando te hable de ella debes creerme. Debo decirte muchas mas cosas, pero seré corto ahora._

_La isla de Skagos se ha rebelado. Maege Mormont ha estado intentando reunir a los Skagos a su causa para rebelarse contra ti, ella cree que intentas usurpar a Robb. Los clanes y casas de Skagos han visto esto como una debilidad, la mayoría de ellos se han rebelado contra el norte mismo._

_Estamos siendo protegidos por el Clan Crowl y sus aliados, pero no se por cuanto tiempo podamos resistir._

_Lo siento Jon, siento ser una carga y sé que Rickon también lo siente, pero te necesitamos, debo hablar contigo y pronto._

_Si no nos volvemos a ver, por el bien de las personas debes evitar una danza de dragones entre el hielo y el fuego. Lo he visto en mis sueños, esto destruiría el mundo y el Rey de la Noche reinara._

Jon recordó como se sentía hace unos días, impotente y lleno de rabia. Con tantas ganas de volver a gritar con fuerza para que su voz fuera escuchada e intentar liberarse de su frustración, pero no podía hacer esto. No en estos momentos.

Era lo peor que pudo haber pasado – Los dioses están riéndose de mi en estos momentos – tomo una gran fuerza de voluntad controlarse.

"La isla de Skagos se ha rebelado"

Fue lo único que consiguió decir en esos momentos, mientras apretaba con fuerza la carta para tomar una gran bocana de aire. Debo tomar importantes decisiones ahora, debo pensar en las mejores opciones, es la vida de mis hermanos.

"Marlon Manderly escribirás un mensaje a vuestro señor ordenándole que dispondrá su flota de guerra bajo vuestro mando, Asha Greyjoy me prometiste tus naves así que quiero unas tu flota con…"

Marlon se levanto de inmediato ante tal orden iracundo.

"No esperaras que unamos fuerzas con los barcos Greyjoy"

Jon lo miro en silencio mientras jugaba con la empuñadura de su espada. Marlon al ver esto y la mirada de varios miembros del consejo que eran ante todo del pueblo libre sonriendo le con interés, le estaban desafiando a que continuara.

"Unirás vuestros barcos con los de Asha Greyjoy, la cual finalizada la batalla contra los Lannister partirá con sus hombres ayudar a recuperar el dominio de la isla"

Asha lo miro como si aquella orden fuera una locura, pero Jon le devolvió la mirada claramente desafiándole a que le dijera lo contrario.

"¿Confías tanto en mí?"

"No, no lo hago por eso ser Davos ira contigo con claras ordenes de matarme por el bien de Lady Baratheon, partirán tan rápido como puedan, enviare una carta a la muralla donde le diré a Val quien comanda el resto de las fuerzas del pueblo libre que envié a cinco mil hombres para que ayudes con su transporte a Skagos, los Greyjoy siempre dicen que son los mejores marineros y guerreros de mar que existen, ahora te pido que lo compruebes"

Davos quien había sido mencionado se sintió realmente sorprendido por aquella declaración, pero no dijo realmente mucho, el sabia que la situación en la que se encontraba era delicada y por el bien de la niña tendría que olvidar muchos de sus principios para protegerla.

Asha por su parte se sentía algo insultada pero solo asintió.

"Quiero que Asha, El señor de los Huesos se queden los demás por favor les pido que se retiren y se preparen para enfrentar a los Lannister"

Los presentes se miraron y comenzaron a salir en silencio, Ygritte salió rápidamente al sentirse como la persona mas insultada por esta decisión, los demás solo querían salir de esa reunión pronto.

"Esa amenaza fue innecesaria Jon, te dije que somos aliados"

Este alzo su mano y le dio una mirada de que aguardara.

"Maege Mormont es la culpable de esta situación, Señor de los Huesos puedes tomar a cinco jinetes que te acompañen hasta Invernalia y arresten a la mujer, luego le dirás al maestre Luwin que deben enviar un mensaje a Isla del Oso solicitando a la hija menor Lyanna Mormont para ser la pupila y prometida de mi hermano Rickon"

El señor de los huesos asintió de inmediato a tal petición. El hombre siempre parecía estar encantado de hacer el trabajo sucio o aquellas cosas que aumentaran mas su fama de hombre ruin, este al darse cuenta que su presencia no era requerida salió dejándolos solos.

"Asha esta será mi mayor muestra de confianza en ti, Ser Davos es un experto contrabandista el te ayudar a sacar a mis hermanos, eres la mejor marinera del ejército, pero te aclaro que si me traicionar voy a crucificar a Theon"

Asha le miro por unos segundos hasta que comenzó a reír con fuerza.

"En verdad has cambiado en un par de días"

No podía creer que ese tímido muchacho le estuviera dando tal advertencia. Pero Jon permaneció en silencio, este no veía nada de gracia a sus palabras.

"¡Asha!"

"Esta bien Jon, en verdad mis hombres son mejores en el mar que en esta aburrida fortaleza, partiré luego de que devolvamos a los Lannister y sus hombres de vuelta al sur"

Jon solo asintió mientras miraba el cofre que tenia enfrente, Asha intento ignorar aquella mirada tan melancólica que estaba dando.

"¿Oye estas bien?"

"No, no lo estoy"

Su sinceridad la sorprendió demasiado, solo vio aquel muchacho sentarse mirando ese cofre. Sus ojos estaban realmente rojos y se veía el cansancio en ellos, cuantas noches llevaba sin dormir se preguntó Asha.

"A veces es mejor no saber la verdad de las cosas"

Jon alzo la vista para mirarla.

"Nada volverá a ser igual, te lo dije antes de salir de Invernalia"

Asha se acerco a Jon lentamente e intento agacharse para besar al chico, pero este volteo su mirada, eso la irrito de tal manera que le dio una fuerte cachetada en el rostro.

"¡No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti!"

Jon no dijo nada más, solo volteo su mirada al cofre.

"Es bueno que muestres a veces ese fuego en tus ojos, pero sabes eres demasiado honorable no importe cuantas amenazas des se que nunca irías contra el honor de tu tío"

La mirada de sorpresa de Jon ocasiono que una sonrisa ancha se formara en el rostro de Asha, ella era demasiado buena escuchando detrás de las puertas después de todo, no pensaba usar esa información ahora pero su orgullo estaba lastimado.

"¡Tu no eres un Stark muchacho! Si peleas como tal vas a morir o comienzas actuar como un dragón o te aseguro que todos estaremos muertos antes de que llegue el próximo invierno"

Asha abandono a Jon mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el solar donde su tío la estaba esperando, caminaron en silencio por unos minutos mientras se alejaban lo más que se podía de los norteños y los salvajes hasta que se vieron rodeados de sus propios hombres.

"Enviaste los cuervos"

Su tio solo asintió mientras la sonrisa de Asha se extendía por su rostro, cuando los cuervos llegaran Robb Stark pensara que Jon lo había traicionado.

* * *

III

Recordó la flecha que había conseguido acertar en la espalda de su madre disparada por una ballesta Frey, a su amada esposa siendo apuñalada miles de veces en el estómago asesinándola tanto a ella como a su hijo.

Recordó el dolor por la traición de Theon, la muerte de sus hermanos Bran y Rickon lo llevaron al borde de la locura. Había tantos recuerdos dolorosos, mientras que el mundo se desmorona a su alrededor el estaba atrapado en la casa ancestral de su madre sin poder hacer nada.

Pensó que había crecido hasta el punto que el niño Rey que una vez fue había muerto. Nada en los siete infiernos lo había preparado para lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento, estaba muriendo nuevamente y su rostro estaba tan indiferente ante las noticias.

Ya no tengo mas lagrimas que derramar, lo he perdido todo y me lo han arrebatado, pero jamás pensé que alguien me diría esto.

"Jon Snow no solo se ha aliado con Asha Greyjoy, sino que también le ha prometido las Islas de Hierro, no le basto con dejar pasar a miles de salvajes los cuales lo aclaman como su Rey"

Robb seguía indiferente apretando bajo la mesa sus puños con tanta fuerza que sentía que en cualquier momento se partiría los dedos.

"No tengo mas dudas que el bastardo se aprovecho de la bondad de su hermano, incluso ha a dicho que los príncipes Bran y Rickon están vivos, ha usado la memoria de mis sobrinos para sus artimañas"

Brynden Tully gritaba con fuerza mientras todo el salón escuchaba en silencio, después de mas de un mes sin poder recibir información del exterior les habían comenzado a llegar varios cuervos. Cada uno con situaciones mas descabelladas ante los ojos de Robb.

Pero esto era diferente, no había forma si saber que esto era cierto – Jon jamás me traicionaría – le había dicho entre gritos a su madre una vez.

Esta vez fue Jon Umber quien se levanto de la mesa, claramente molesto por esta situación por que incluía a varios miembros de su familia que estaban marchando con Jon.

"Un día dejamos de recibir cuervos, ahora estos llegan en cantidades y nos anuncian traición, no se mis señores, pero esto me suena a mentiras Lannister"

Varios señores apoyaron a Jon Umber, pero en comparación con los que gritaban por la teoría de traición de su hermano, era una opinión demasiado minoritaria.

Cuando comenzó la boda Roja como era llamado aquel traicionero evento, gracias a la agilidad de su tío abuelo Brynden Tully también conocido como el pez negro y de su escudero Olyvar Frey, si había sido un Frey quien consiguió sacarlo de los Gemelos mientras casi todo su ejercito y sus lideres eran asesinados.

Olyvar junto con su tío le alertaron, aunque demasiado tarde, para ese entonces muchos habían muerto y a pesar de que habían conseguido armar un pequeño grupo de hombres para rescatar a tantos como pudieran del salón su madre se había quedado atrás, de seguro muerta de las peores maneras posibles.

Aunque Olyvar no sobrevivió, mas de la mitad de sus tropas habían muerto. Otras se dispersaron por todas las tierras de los ríos formando pequeñas guerrillas. Pero ahora solo tenia menos de dos mil hombres suyos y unos mil de sus aliados para la defensa de castillo.

Se preguntaba cuanto iba a durar los suministros del castillo para tantos soldados. Aguasdulces puede estar construido sobre un islote y protegido por los ríos mas importantes del reino, pero era innegable que eso no mantendría alejado a los Lannister.

"Dicen que el muchacho incluso ha saqueado las tesorerías de norte para armar a sus salvajes"

Nuevamente todos gritaron con fuerza ante esas declaraciones, todos odiaban a los que Vivian mas allá del muro. El hecho de que Jon había no solo dejado si no ayudado a pasar al ejercito salvaje mas poderoso desde los tiempos de los reyes del invierno había hecho que importantes o casi la totalidad de los líderes de los ríos y el norte lo consideraran un traidor.

Robb cerro los ojos intentando ser cogerente – Jon jamás me traicionaría – se repitió varias veces.

"Mis señores"

Todos detuvieron su discusión para voltear la vista, era su rey ahora el que estaba hablando, eran hombres leales a este a pesar de las circunstancias actuales.

"Se que muchos de ustedes han expresado sus dudas sobre mi hermano, pero yo conozco a Jon, no existe otro hombre mas honorable y mas fiel a su padre aparte de mi difunto padre que mi hermano"

Varios guardaron silencio ante aquellas palabras, puesto que, aunque mucho no quisieran pensarlo había sido la confianza depositada en personas equivocadas como Theon Greyjoy que los había llevado a esa situación.

Robb vio la mirada de muchos de ellos y supo que deberían estar pensando en sus antiguas decisiones, pero no le prestó atención a ello.

Acá en el gran salón del castillo de su abuelo, ahora de su tío Edmure quien fue tomado prisionero durante la boda roja.

"Mi hermano llegara, ha cruzado todo el norte e incluso mas allá de lo conocido por mucho de nosotros, viene con ayuda debemos resistir y mientras lo hacemos debemos mantener a los Lannister alejados del castillo"

Todos golpearon la mesa con aceptación, aunque unos con menos entusiasmo que otros. Varios lores comenzaron en ese momento hablar sobre como deberían dividir los suministros que le quedaban.

"¡Mi Rey!"

Robb alzo la vista para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de su tío abuelo mientras este ponía un mapa de las tierras cercanas al castillo.

"En los últimos días los Lannister han construido una importante cantidad de torres de asedio en las orillas más cercanas"

Era cierto, los Lannister se habían empeñado en construir todo tipo de maquinaria de asedio, pero seguía sin entender el motivo. Los ríos estaban creciendo de una manera considerable. Lo poco que sabían es que los Lannister estaban construyendo importantes diques a lo largo del reino para regular el agua que pasaba por las tierras Tully.

"Deja que las construyan, no es como si tuvieran alguna oportunidad de usarlas"

Robb no dijo nada ante la risa de varios señores del norte que estaban realmente seguros de la seguridad en la que se encontraba.

Estaba cansado, deberían retirarse por hoy. Sus heridas se abrían y tenían que volver a cerrárselas, el estrés de estas reuniones no le permitían reponerse de ellas.

"¡MIS SEÑORES, NOS ATACAN!"

El grito desconcertó a todos, hasta que Robb estuvo a punto de llamar a su lobo, cerro los ojos con fuerza al recordar como su fiel compañero había muerto en la perrera.

Los señores tomaron sus espadas, hachas y escudos. Comenzaron a correr rápidamente por los pasillos y subir las escaleras para llegar a la muralla.

Entonces Robb vio una gran cantidad de pequeños barcos unidos entre ellos. Era como si tuvieran una gran plataforma que los mantenía atados. El problema no era este, es que los estaban amarrando uno delante del otro, poco a poco Robb comenzó a entender de lo que se trataba.

"Es un puente"

Dijo con horror, en varios puntos alrededor del castillo en su ala este que era la mas cercana a las orillas con la tierra mas firme y menos frondosa, una importante cantidad de soldados Lannister habían comenzando de forma apresurada en lo que parecía ser un puente artesanal.

"Mi Rey, mi señor"

No, por favor no más malas noticias fue el pensamiento de Robb mientras miraba a un soldado Tully ser seguido por otros. Por su rostro esto debía ser realmente malo.

"Los Lannister están moviendo varias torres de asedio hacia la entrada principal"

"Que estas diciendo, el puente sigue levantado nunca podrán poner esas torres cerca de la muralla"

Eso era cierto pensaba Robb, el único acceso fácil al castillo es el puente que conectaba con un camino de granito, pero mientras el puente permaneciera arriba el espacio entre el castillo y sus enemigos era suficiente grande como para… ¡Mierda! Pensó en ese momento mientras comenzaba a entender el plan Lannister.

"Jon Umber, reúne a tus mejores arqueros que no permitan bajo ninguna circunstancia esos constructores consigan crear un puente"

El Umber obedeció de inmediato mientras comenzaba a correr por la larga muralla mientras era seguido por un pequeño sequito. Arriba en la torre principal de la entrada salía corriendo una apresurada Dacey Mormont esta le miro con asombro, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras.

"Los Lannister están lanzando sus torres al rio"

Varios se miraron sorprendidos por tal acto, no conseguían entenderlo, pero Robb si comenzaba a verle la lógica.

"Piensan armar su propio puente"

Fue su tío abuelo quien hablo con fuerza. La expresión ensombrecida en su rostro le dio pocas esperanzas en ese momento. Robb subió a la torre principal para observar la entrada y vio como ya un total de tres torres habían sido arrojadas de espaldas al rio, entre el camino y el puente ahora se comenzaba a formar un pequeño puente de madera. Mas adelante otras dos torres eran arrastradas por soldados Lannister, usan la parte frontal de la torre para general un paso y se cubren detrás de esta para evitar mis arqueros.

Mas adelante era arrastrado, pero con mayor dificultad un ariete, una importante cantidad de hombres lo jalaban con toda su fuerza y aunque Robb no pretendía esperar si aquel intento de puente fuera a resistir el peso.

"¡Dacey que tus arqueros incendien las flechas, quiero ver ardiendo esas torres"

Dacey asintió rápidamente mientras comenzaba a correr hacia sus hombres, una importante cantidad de arqueros se hicieron a lo largo de la muralla.

Iba hacer un asedio demasiado largo pensó Robb o tal vez no porque cuando vio corriendo a Jason Mallister junto con su hijo y heredero, supo que algo más estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir al ver las expresiones de sus hombres.

"Los Lannister han subido sus torres sobre los barcos, están viniendo desde el norte con la fuerza de la corriente estarán acá pronto"

Aguasdulces estaba rodeada por dos importantes ríos, tres si se contaba aquel que se formaba en la parte delantera cuyo único acceso era el puente de la entrada del castillo. Los estaban sitiando por los tres lados del castillo. No importa como lo viera estaban rodeados.

Este lugar es una maldita ratonera para quienes supieran aprovechar las circunstancias y solo conocía a un hombre tan habilidoso para ello.

Tywin Lannister lo estaba jodiendo y realmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía forma de contrarrestarlo.

"Defenderemos el castillo, dividan a los hombres de la mejor manera posible"

Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras sentía el sonido de los hombres gritando ante el primer sonido del ariete tocando su puerta.

Los hombres corrían e intentaban organizarse, los arqueros corrían con tantas flechas como era posible para repeler a los invasores.

No sabia cuanto tiempo le tomaría a los Lannister construir ese puente incluso si lo conseguían de seguro usarían mas torres o escaleras para llegar a las murallas. De seguro esa era una distracción a la verdadera amenaza que era el ariete y los barcos que venían desde el norte.

Robb se dirigió a la ultima muralla para ver los barcos que había informado Mallister pero era tan mal como había imaginado, al menos una treintena de pequeños barcos suficiente grandes para unirse entre ellos y llevar en una pequeña plataforma una torre de menor tamaño.

Volteo para encontrar a Patrek Mallister le sonrió al hombre mientras tocaba su hombro.

"Quiero que vayas donde Jon Umber y dile que disponga de la mitad de sus hombres para defender este lugar"

El joven le miro con desconcierto, pero accedió a obedecer la orden, su tío le observo por unos segundos mientras se rascaba la barba.

"Se lo que estás pensando, yo también creo que esa es una distracción, pero muchacho no se si el castillo sobrevivirá a esto"

Robb intento contener su impotencia en esos momentos, debería buscar una manera de ganar pero realmente no esperaba esta estrategia.

"¡No me rendiré Tío!"

Eso provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Brynden que miro con pocos ánimos a la armada de barcos que comenzaba acercarse.

"Puedo sacarte del castillo"

Esas palabras ocasionaron un gran shock en Robb quien volteo a mirar al hermano de su madre con demasiada sorpresa, no pensó alguna vez que este hombre enfrente de el pudiera decir tales palabras.

"Eres el primogénito de mi sobrina, no me mires así mi Rey, pero si tú mueres todo estará perdido"

Brynden lo tomo por los hombros y comenzó arrastrarlo en silencio hacia el interior del castillo Robb aun no comprendía cual era la estrategia de su tio al hacerlo huir.

"No soy un cobarde, no dejare a mis hombres, no perderé todo Tio, aun puedo ganar, escucharme yo…"

"¡SUFICIENTE!"

Brynden lo observo en silencio, no quería gritarle, pero tuvo que hacerlo. No iba a perder al primer Rey digno que había valido la pena servir.

"Es suficiente Robb, has luchado de una manera que pocos hombres ha conseguido hacerlo, escúchame mi pequeño sobrino existe un pasaje que lleva a los desagües del castillo podrás cruzar nadando en medio de la noche, es la parte más débil del castillo solo hay una pequeña reja protegiendo esa zona, pero por lo general siempre esta oculta y principalmente con la corriente de los ríos te permitirá salir nadando, te he visto nadar eres habilidoso"

Robb no podía creer aquellas palabras, y se alejo de su tio en esos momentos.

"No huiré, no deshonrare la memoria de mi padre y el sacrificio de mi madre como un cobarde"

Brynden le miro con tristeza y se preparaba para hablar hasta que un fuerte grito se escucho al interior del castillo, eso alerto al pez negro puesto que venia por el mismo lugar donde planeaba sacar al Rey.

"¿Alguien mas sabe de ese pasaje?"

Pregunto Robb, a lo que su tío gruño en silencio mientras desenfundaba su espada solo había otra persona que estuviera con vida para saberlo y era el incompetente de su sobrino Edmure que ahora era prisionero de los Frey.

Robb vio los actos de su tío como una confirmación, estaban perdidos pensó Robb mientras escuchaba los fuertes sonidos proviniendo al final de pasillo, quien iba a pensar que terminaría de esa manera.

Sintió también como varios norteños y abanderados de los Tully corrían por el interior para posicionarse a su lado. Escucho un cuerno que le recordó al Heredero Manderly quien poseía uno sonar dos veces.

Todos a su alrededor unos veinte hombres que se habían reunido desenfundaron sus espadas.

Dijeron con más entusiasmo todos ellos y entonces apareció Wendel Manderly quien corría por los pasillos haciendo sonar el cuerno, le sonrió al joven rey, pero no consiguió pronunciar palabras, un hombre de tamaño de una montaña había aparecido con una gran espada matando al hombre.

Varios soldados Lannister con solo una cota de malla acompañaban aquel hombre, sus cabellos rubios de donde caían varias gotas que recorrían sus rostros. Habían usado el pasadizo, nunca pensó que nuevamente enfrentaría de tan de cerca la muerte.

Por fin tenia a Gregor Clegane enfrente de él, una pequeña sonrisa surco su rostro.

"¡Por el norte!"

Grito con fuerza.

"¡POR NUESTRO REY!"

Gregor dio un fuerte grito de furia y alzo su espada, Robb se enfrento a este mientras gritaba con todo su valor.

_Padre me pregunto si fui el hijo que merecías tener._

Las espadas chocaron y Robb se vio obligado a retroceder por el impacto, pero eso no lo detuvo llevo su espada lista para otra estocada.

_Madre pronto te volveré a ver, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte_

Robb grito con furia cuando sintió como varios de sus hombres lo apartaron y se usaron a sí mismos como escudos mientras Gregor les rompía el cráneo con una enfermiza facilidad.

_Sansa, Arya yo en verdad quería salvarlas, parece ser que al final Jon siempre será quien las salve, al igual cuando éramos niños el siempre fue vuestro caballero en esos tontos juegos, hubiera querido haber sido un mejor hermano._

Aprovecho la situación y alzo su espada en medio de la confusión, aprovechando la poca armadura de La Montaña consiguió generarle un importante corte en el brazo izquierdo, su objetivo había sido cortársela, ese tipo en verdad era un monstruo.

_Bran lo siento, por no haberte protegido, no estar hay para evitar tu caída._

Un soldado Lannister intento atacarlo por la espalda, pero su tío se interpuso y atravesó su garganta por la garganta del soldado, entonces vio como mas y mas hombres comenzaban a correr hacia su ayuda.

_Rickon había tantas cosas que quería enseñarte_

"La puerta ha caído"

Robb intento mantener la calma ante ese grito, nunca pensó que la entrada caería tan fácil.

"Alguien abrió la puerta, nos han traicionado"

Los gritos continuaban, no sabia que estaba pasando ni siquiera podía ver quien estaba gritando. Golpeo a un soldado Lannister con la empuñadura de su espada, estaban en un lugar tan apretado que apenas ponían moverse los hombres entonces giro rápidamente buscando quien estaba anunciando la caída de la entrada.

_Jon, yo siempre estuve celoso de ti_

Robb vio a Gregor tomando la cabeza de su tío para luego golpearlo con fuerza contra la pared.

_Tu eres mejor que yo, mejor espadachín y jinete, aunque nunca lo dijera yo veía como papa siempre te veía con orgullo._

Robb grito con fuerza mientras se abalanzo contra Gregor, pero entonces sitio a Dacey agarrándolo con fuerza, él gritaba que lo dejara ir, pero la Mormont se lo impedía. Lo arrastro unos pasos hacia adelante y lo sacaba del combate mientras tanto era ella quien gritaba con fuerza que la entrada había caído.

"Dacey que crees…"

Pero nunca pudo terminar sus palabras, el rostro de Dacey Mormont se estaba desprendiendo en esos momentos. Estaba enloqueciendo, pero su rostro acaba de caer al suelo y en su lugar había una niña rubia de cabello corto observándolo.

_Dime Jon, ¿Crees que fui un buen rey?, sabes nunca quise que te fueras a la muralla, quería que te quedaras, debí haberte obligado a que te quedaras, pero tenia miedo de que si lo hacías seguirías siendo mejor que yo en todo._

La niña sonrió mientras lo apuñalaba con fuerza, una, dos y hasta siete veces con un cuchillo en su estómago.

_Jon, te debí haber defendido mas contra Theon, debí haber sido un mejor hermano enfrente de los tratos de mí madre._

El joven lobo cayo al suelo mientras miraba a la misteriosa niña sonreírle. Intento levantarse, pero todo ello era inútil, entonces intento alzar su mano para tomar su espada, pero la niña la tiro mas lejos con su pierna.

"No te preocupes pronto Nadie enviara a tu hermanita Arya acompañarte"

Su vida comenzaba apagarse y no pudo evitar recordar la nieve, un castillo en medio de la nada con grandes torres alzándose, en la entrada estaba su padre y su madre sonriéndole. Lo estaban esperando y Robb los observo en silencio mientras corría hacia ellos y vio una joven mujer de cabello negro que le sonreía cargando a un niño que le recordaba así mismo. Su hijo pensó Robb, mientras sonreía lentamente a pesar de estar ahogándose en su propia sangre.

_"Adiós Snow"_

Y los ojos de joven rey se apagaron.

* * *

IV

Luego de ocho días de largas marchas donde para su sorpresa no se habían encontrado a los famosos guardianes del Cuello, Garlan comenzó a comprender que las noticias sobre el norte tal como pensaban eran infundadas.

Fue mas adelante cuando se encontraron a lo que quedaba de las fuerzas Bolton que habían sido enviadas en el pasado a recuperar Foso Cailin, para su sorpresa el bastardo Bolton estaba entre ellos. Su mirada cínica y esa sonrisa de enfermo, ocasionaba que Garlan empezara ver a todos los norteños como unos simples salvajes.

El bastardo hablo de Gigantes, de elefantes peludos y Garlan se pregunto si este inculto norteño sabría lo que era semejante bestia. También hablo de hombres montados sobre osos blancos y de ejercito mas grande de salvajes que el reino hubiera visto.

Agradeció en silencio que Kevan Lannister ignoro por completo los desvaríos de aquel loco. El bastardo Bolton siempre andaba acompañado de una gran camada de perros negros, esas bestias en verdad eran tal vez el problema del muchacho, estar acompañado siempre de salvajes.

Al noveno día comenzaban a saber que pronto estarían en Foso Cailin. El bastardo les había dicho que la fortaleza ya había sido tomada por los salvajes y el bastardo Stark, Garlan no lo tomo en serio.

"Ser Garlan, ¿me puedes explicar que haces?"

Kevan Lannister llego rápidamente al ver como los Tyrell habían reunido a la gran mayoría de la caballería, Garlan quien solo le sonrió en silencio mientras ensillaba su caballo.

"Nos enfrentamos a salvajes Ser Kevan, como podemos dejar pasar esta situación, debemos avanzar y arrasarlos con nuestra caballería"

Kevan intento contener su furia ante aquella estúpida estrategia, el comandante Tyrell no era mas que un idiota en su opinión. Debería dejarlo a solas con el demente Bolton.

"¡Jinetes, se aproximan Jinetes!"

"Deben ser la pequeña avanzada que envié"

Kevan miro aquel hombre acaba de enviar hombres sin su autorización, estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando noto algo extraño en esos jinetes.

"¡Son mujeres!"

Dijo con sorpresa Garlan, entonces se dio cuenta que no eran sus jinetes.

"¡Todos los hombres a sus posiciones!"

Kevan Lannister no pensaba tomar riesgos, rápidamente alerto a todo el campamento, mientras veía como el bastardo Bolton sonreía hasta el punto de soltar una carcajada. Los hombres reaccionaron rápidamente como se les había entrenado a la excesion de los soldados Frey que habían tomando mas tiempo, estaban generando mas caos que cualquier cosa.

"¡Jinetes de la rosa conmigo!"

Garlan grito mientras la mayoría de la caballería comenzaba a formarse, los pesados jinetes Tyrell cuyos caballos como caballeros llevaban pesadas armaduras, comenzaron a galopar al encuentro de las fuerzas del norte. Los Lannister tampoco se hicieron esperar y prontamente unos seis mil jinetes estaba corriendo al encuentro.

Kevan daba las ordenes, pero estas no eran escuchadas, se lamento en esos momentos no rehusarse al mando de aquel ejercito. Si fuera su hermano más como su hermano Tywin.

Ygritte quien lideraba a los jinetes del pueblo libre acompañado de una pequeña cantidad de los Karstark, Dustin y los experimentados jinetes de Ryswell, eran menos que unos cuatro mil jinetes y la gran mayoría de ellos eran mujeres, pero llevaban poca armadura, habían renunciado a la protección a cambio de una mayor movilidad.

Tomaron los arcos cortos que habían saqueado de los Bolton, siguieron avanzando contra la caballería sureña en un intento de provocarlos.

Eran las indicaciones de Jon, esperando que su loca estrategia en la cual estuvo de acuerdo funcionara.

Cuando la caballería comandada por Garlan estuvo a pocos metros de los norteños, vio con asombro como estos cambiaron rápidamente de dirección, dando un sorpresivo giro retrocediendo.

Garlan no entendía, pero no detuvo el paso de sus caballeros, entonces fue cuando vio como la caballería norteña en su gran mayoría tomaron los arcos y comenzaron a girar sus cuerpos.

"Mierda"

Fue el mayor y tal vez único pensamiento de muchos de los jinetes sureños, una lluvia de flechas comenzó a caer sobre ellos, tal vez sus pesadas armaduras podrían repelerlas, pero eran tantas y disparadas a tal velocidad que los jinetes Tyrell comenzaron a caer rápidamente, los Lannister cuyos jinetes estaban menos protegidos fueron los más perjudicados.

La lluvia de Flechas no se detenía, los jinetes del norte eran rápidos, la gran mayoría eran mujeres para agilizar a los caballos. Al sentir como se acercaba el enemigo rápidamente tomaban varias direcciones, se formaron tres grupos que estaban dando vueltas alrededor de los caballeros del sur que estaban siendo rodeados.

La estrategia estaba funcionando pensó Ygritte, pero pronto se agotarían las flechas debido a que era una operación que tenia como fin generar distracción y no entablar una larga batalla, después de todo su objetivo era el hostigamiento y la movilidad. Toco el cuerno y los jinetes comenzaron a regresar hacia las cercanías de su propio ejercito se encontraba marchando en ese momento.

Garlan grito con furia al ver como muchos de sus hombres estaban en el suelo confundidos por aquella táctica.

"Salvajes cobardes"

Grito con furia mientras le ordenaba a sus caballeros que continuaran, tomo la bandera Tyrell y dio un grito de furia mientras galopaba a toda velocidad contra los jinetes que se retiraban, sus flechas se habían acabado o eso pensó este.

Los jinetes sureños con el orgullo herido comenzaron a galopar con mas fuerza e incluso algunos caballeros se llegaron a quitar los yelmos y lanzarlos al suelo.

Algunos jinetes del norte habían sido alcanzados y matados fácilmente. Pero estos continuaban avanzando hasta la colina por donde habían emboscado al primer grupo de exploradores Tyrell.

Garlan no se dio cuenta hasta que fue tarde. Cuando llegaron a la colina vio para su horror todo el ejercito del norte en formación de batalla. Los jinetes norteños rápidamente se fueron hacia los flancos para terminar la huida de la caballería sureña.

Con los Mamuts adelante los cuales al escuchar el resonar de varios cuernos comenzaron a dar su carga de batalla directo hacia ellos.

"Mi Señor cuáles son sus órdenes"

Garlan no sabia que hacer, no eran salvajes estos sujetos. Había todo un ejército en formación de batalla que estaba marchando de forma organizada, tal vez eran unos cincuenta mil o menos, pero eso no importaba, sus armaduras eran simples pero funcionales, en la línea central iba una importante cantidad de piqueros con lanzas hasta los tres o cuatro metros, iban también a los flancos de la primera línea lanceros con escudos pesados que le recordaba al de los Lannister. En la segunda línea pudo ver a una importante cantidad de hombres y mujeres armados con escudos redondos, hachas y espadas. La tercera línea era una cantidad importante de arqueros con Arcos largos.

Garlan no supo porque había sonreído en esos momentos.

"¡A la carga!"

Garlan cargo rápidamente directo al encuentro de los Mamuts otros caballeros decidieron dar su carga final en esos momentos. Aunque la gran mayoría de ellos había dado media vuelta, pero fueron alcanzados por el disparo de los arqueros.

Los mamuts corrieron a su mayor velocidad y con sus fuertes pasos comenzaron a embestir a los caballeros, muchos caballos estaban reaccionando con pánico al enfrentarse a un enemigo totalmente desconocido.

Garlan vio como un mamut lo embestía con fuerza ocasionando que cayera al suelo. El mamut se paro sobre sus patas traseras y Garlan solo vio con horror como era aplastado.

Kevan Lannister había conseguido reorganizar a toda la infantería, pero cuando vio como la mitad de su caballería estaba muerta y la otra mitad huyendo de lo que parecían ser elefantes lanudos, se dio cuenta que el bastardo Bolton no estaba tan demente.

"¡Formar una línea soldados, no temer, no se entreguen al miedo, son soldados de su majestad el rey!"

Consiguió mantener el orden de las principales fuerzas. Pero las tropas Frey comenzaron a desertar rápidamente. Kevan maldijo hasta que desenvaino su espada y mato a un frey que huía en esos momentos.

"La deserción se pagará con la muerte"

Vio como la mitad de los jinetes que huían eran reorganizados por su hijo. Sonrió en silencio y con orgullo, pero tenia que derrotar a estos salvajes. El ejército salvaje comenzó a tomar posiciones a lo largo del poco pero importante terreno alto que tenían enfrente.

Kevan pensó que los iban a enfrentar en un asedio en Foso Cailin, pero estaba más que demostrado que tenían los números para hacerlo en campo abierto.

Los Mamut comenzaron a tomar nuevamente la carga, muchos Mamut tenian un jineta que los intentaba conducir y portaba una larga lanza, algunos incluso llevaban un arco y con carcaj. Estos pesados animales fueron dirigidos de inmediato contra el centro Lannister seguido de la infantería de lanceros del norte. Kevan le indico a sus arqueros que usaran flechas incendiarias, y a pocos metros dio la orden.

"¡Fuego!"

Su voz resonó por todo el campamento y vio como esas criaturas comenzaban a entrar en pánico al sentir el fuego contra sus peludas pieles.

Pero eso no evito que una importante parte de ellos consiguiera arrasar su infantería. La primera línea estaba en problemas todos ellos comenzaron a luchar desesperadamente. Las flechas hacían un importante trabajó en matarlos, pero eran demasiados y no tenía los arqueros suficientes.

La infantería norteña choco contra sus flancos y los soldados comenzaron con desespero a mantenerse con vida. Tenia que pensar en como sacar a sus hombres de ese lugar, muchos de ellos comenzaron a correr, todo el flanco izquierdo se había roto corriendo hacia las afueras del camino real. Sus terrenos eran los mas seguros puesto que el cuello era conocido por sus engañosos pantanos pero eso poco importaba los hombres corrían dejando sus escudos por aquel ataque sorpresa ante criaturas que nunca antes habían visto.

Parte de los desertores cayeron atrapados en frondosos y profundos pantanos, algo que fue aprovechado por los arqueros norteños que tenían mejor alcance.

Esos eran arcos Tarly de donde había sacado el bastardo Stark esa idea. Que idiota Tarly le había dicho como fabricarlos.

Vio a su hijo Lancel correr con la reorganizada caballería contra las fuerzas del norte que aún no combatían.

Van a matar al bastardo pensó con orgullo y a la vez temores, al ver como en el centro de ejercito norteño seguía imperturbable, estaba sobre un corcel negro con esa mirada gélida, con aquellos ojos penetrantes.

Mientras mas avanzaba Kevan sobre su corcel matando a todo el que se oponía para llegar donde su hijo Lancel para ayudarle, mas miraba al comandante del ejercito enemigo.

Algo le recordaba a otra persona, no era a Ned Stark, tampoco a su abuelo o cualquier otro Stark que hubiera conocido, sus ojos y esa mandíbula le recordó a alguien, un príncipe que hace mucho tiempo había admirado. Entonces sintió un fuerte golpe que lo había derribado de su caballo.

Era una mujer pelirroja con una mirada desafiante. La caballería norteña había regresado para franquearlos.

Kevan aguardo silencio, mientras veía como aquella mujer descendía de su caballo con un arco entre sus manos, cerro los ojos preparado para morir, pero entonces sintió el fuerte ladrido de un perro.

Ygritte reacciono matando rápido al animal, y sintió al hombre que había buscado por tanto tiempo.

"¡Tu!"

Dijo con rabia al ver el rostro de responsable de la muerte de su hijo. Tomo su arco y disparo, pero este consiguió protegerse con su escudo. Todo el lugar era un caso casi todo el ejército Lannister-Tyrell se había dado a la huía, pero no llegarían lejos, la noche anterior los gigantes habían estado rodeando el terreno por medio de los bosques con ayuda de la casa Reed.

Ygritte cargo nuevamente el arco y disparo, pero el bastardo había esquivado usando el escudo nuevamente, pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido. Kevan Lannister se había levantado con su espada en mano e intento matarla en dos oportunidades.

Ella reacciono rápidamente soltando su arco y desenvainado la espada consiguiendo rechazar algunos golpes dados por Kevan, pero eso no evito que este le diera un corte limpio en su brazo derecho.

"¡El Lannister está muerto!"

Comenzaron a gritar los hombres mientras se veía la cabeza de Lancel Lannister sobre una pica, eso enfureció y enloqueció a Kevan que se abalanzo sobre los soldados que sostenían a la cabeza de su hijo, ignorando por completo a Ygritte.

Esta que de inmediato volteo para enfrentarse a Ramsay sintió una flecha a travesar su cuerpo. Vio al bastardo Bolton con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Ygritte toco la flecha que estaba en su pecho con su mano, e intento sacarla, pero luego comenzó a perder todas sus fuerzas. Cayo contra el suelo mientras veía como sus compañeros gritaban con euforia.

Sus manos se llevaron a su vientre en un pobre intento por sentir al niño que una vez estaba creciendo en ese lugar.

El bebe, el niño que ella y Jon habían engendrado. El iba a ser un gran hombre ojalá no tan melancólico como su padre. Ygritte sonrió con el pensamiento.

Recordó la cueva en esos momentos, quería regresar a la cueva y nunca salir de ella. Volver allá con Jon. Unos pequeños pasos se sintieron cerca de ella, e intento mirar de quien se trataba.

Era Asha con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Ygritte que termino siendo depositadas sobre el vientre de Asha y ella mucha tranquilidad llevo su mano libre a sus labios para hacerle el símbolo de silencio.

"Es mi pequeño secreto, pero no quería que te fueras sin saberlo"

Susurro la mujer mientras dejaba abandonado a Ygritte cuyos pensamientos fueron llevados a Jon, su amado Jon ese había sido su ultimo pensamiento.

Ramsay sabia que no debió quedarse con el ejército, pero quería ver con sus propios ojos como aquellos señores de gran alcurnia fallaban. Comenzó a correr entre cadáveres mientras parte del ejercito sureño huía en desbandada hasta que entre los arboles escucho ese rugir y Ramsay supo quiénes eran.

Los Gigantes comenzaron a aparecer detrás de las líneas del ejercito ocasionando un caos aun peor.

Pero Ramsay comenzó a huir en la dirección contraria, sin dar vuelta atrás hasta que se encontró con un gran lobo Blanco que le estaba observando. Intento dar uno, dos pasos hacia atrás pero el animal se abalanzo sobre este mordiendo y desgarrando con fuerza su cuello.


	8. ¡El Rey ha muerto!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La calma antes de la tormenta. Pequeños eventos comienzan a tomar giros inesperados.

I

Los cuerpos eran despojados de sus pesadas armaduras, sus botas y todo objeto de valor que pudieran tener, luego eran tirados a un tumulto de cadáveres, se habían armado varios de ellos dependiendo a que casa pertenecían eran lanzados. Había sido Jon quien había dado tal indicación quería saber si conseguían identificar a los hijos de algunas familias importantes muertas durante el combate.

Mors Umber estaba de acuerdo con tal decisión, habían capturado a Kevan Lannister y varios hijos de importantes casas de las tierras del Occidente, el problema es que muchos eran segundos o hijos hasta de quinto nacimiento. Fueron enviados en búsqueda de gloria, pocas casas aceptarían negociar por sus hijos de repuesto, no cuando sus primogénitos y herederos estaban salvo.

Al menos tenían aun vivo al segundo hijo Tyrell, pero no en buenas condiciones, Garlan había perdido su brazo izquierdo cuando uno de los Mamuts lo había pisado con fuerza, fue imposible desprenderle la armadura que para salvarle la vida por la perdida de sangre no hubo mas remedio que hacer una amputación.

Mors sonrió con malicia al recordar como Galbart Glover desenvaino su espada para salvarle la vida al muchacho, claramente sus intenciones eran otras, pero eso poco había importado.

Un ejercito de mentiras, se habían enfrentado a niños verdes que al primer demarra miento de sangre se cagaron en sus pantalones y vomitaron su comida.

Ni que decir de las tropas Frey mal equipadas para el frio del norte que cuando todas ellas comenzaron la desbandada fueron perseguidos fácilmente por la caballería, según se le había dicho al menos dos mil de ellos los habían encontrado congelados en distintas zonas del cuello ante la más reciente nevada.

Quiso alegrarse por eso, pero cuando comenzaron a llegar los pocos sobrevivientes vivos se dio cuenta que eran campesinos armados con lanzas. No eran guerreros y mucho de ellos ni siquiera eran de las tierras de los Frey, fueron realmente tomados a la fuerza de sus granjas por toda la tierra de los Ríos.

Eso les genero otro problema a pesar de la gran fuerza invasora que había sido enviada, según los cálculos de muchos eran unos cuarenta mil hombres. Pero la mitad de ellos escapo en esos momentos deberían estar al menos cruzando Los Gemelos, unos doce mil prisioneros tenían y casi ocho mil habían muerto en la batalla o huyendo de esta.

A pesar de que las perdidas del norte ni si quiera llegaban a mil. El chico había perdido a su amante, había sido su hija quien recupero el cadáver antes que comenzara a caer la nieve.

Mors quería buscar la forma de como reconfortarlo, pero eso sería imposible de hacer. No sabia que tan cercanos eran y aunque el muchacho intento demostrar que no estaba afectado su mirada tenía demasiado dolor.

"¡Padre!"

Volteo su mirada para encontrarse a su hijo mayor, seguido de su hija ambos le dieron miradas tristes y llenas de lamentos.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Fue su hija quien se adelanto y le susurro levemente que acaba de llegar un cuervo notificando que Aguasdulces había caído ante los ejércitos Lannister.

Galbart Glover le grito a la distancia que debía ir de inmediato al salón de reunión de Foso Cailin, este asintió y le dio una mirada a sus hijos que lo esperaran. Camión al lado del viejo guerrero y ambos no dijeron nada, pero las lagrimas de Galbart que poco intentaba ocultar le dio la claridad que era algo demasiado malo.

Llegaron al salón de reunión donde había varios lideres salvajes, Lord Reed también acaba de llegar su mirada estaba llena de tristeza. Los Greyjoy habían partido hace un día con las fuerzas Manderly para reunir la flota, así que no le extraño la ausencia de estos, también se había ido Ser Davos, elevo una oración en silencio para que estos tuvieran éxito en rescatar a los jóvenes príncipes.

Todos estaban realmente algo incomodos puesto que no aún no había llegado Jon, pero los susurros eran realmente poco ocultados.

"¡Alguien debe decírselo!"

Fueron las palabras que mas escucho y miro a Galbart con una mirada de intriga intentando entender que estaba sucediendo, pero este parecía estar igual de confundido como él.

Fue en ese entonces que muchos de los lideres reunidos guardaron silencio cuando ingreso un demacrado Jon. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos – El muchacho ha estado llorando – Pensó con tristeza Mors al ver como la muerte de la muchacha había afectado tanto a su líder.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Fue lo único que pregunto mientras se paraba delante de todos, fue un intercambio de miradas entre la confusión de muchos y la tristeza de otros.

Entonces fue el comandante Karstark que había dado un paso delante de todos, sostenía una carta en su mano. Tenía el sello de la Casa Blackwood, el extendió el mensaje para que Jon lo tomara y este sin comprender que sucedía solo tomo el mensaje.

Un silencio incomodo se origino y Jon guardo silencio mientras leía. Sus expresiones fueron cambiando algo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

"¡Dioses ayudarme!"

Fue lo único que dijo mientras soltaba la carta, llevaba su mano a su boca e intentaba ocultar en vano un sollozo cada vez mas fuerte. Mance rápidamente se adelanto y tomo a Jon por el hombro para evitar que se cayera, muchos estaban confundidos de lo que sucedía hasta que Lord Reed había susurrado – ¡El Rey Robb está muerto! – Pues claro pensó Mors intentando también controlar las lágrimas, si Aguasdulces había caído era de esperarse que el Rey hubiera fallecido.

Jon intentaba alejar a Mance de su lado, pero este solo lo sostenía con mas fuerza, intentaba no llorar frente a sus capitanes, pero muchos de estos solo volteaban la mirada, los pocos miembros de las casas del norte presentes intentaban no llorar al igual que Jon.

"¡Dioses ayudarme!"

Dijo con un fuerte desespero en su voz. Mors cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras Galbart apretaba con fuerza sus puños, el comandante Karstark solo volteo la mirada.

Los miembros del pueblo libre presente guardaron un respetuoso silencio, hasta que Tormund susurro que todos salieran de la habitación, nadie objeto mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, pero Jon seguía intentando mantenerse de pie, mientras mordía con fuerza sus labios para no gritar con furia.

Solo Mance permaneció adentro, mientras Mors salió rápidamente seguido de su viejo amigo Glover, luego de cerrar la habitación escucharon el mayor grito de dolor que nunca antes hubiera experimentado.

Luego un grito mas intenso y el llanto de una persona comenzó a resonar en sus pensamientos. Los hombres y mujeres miraron con tristeza, comenzaron alejarse en silencio esa noche a diferencia de las anteriores desde la batalla contra los Lannister nadie celebro.

II

Maege Mormont puso sobre la mesa el mensaje que había llegado, mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro – He fallado – pensó mientras tomaba un gran vaso repleto de cerveza e intentaba tomárselo de un solo sorbo.

"Aun puedes irte"

Dijo el maestre Luwin que la observaba en silencio, pero ella solo soltó una triste sonrisa – Ya no importa – Pensó, sus pensamientos estaban en su hija Dacey se preguntaba si habría sobrevivido. Entonces escucho el gran escándalo que se había generado en los parios del castillo de Invernalia, vio la gran preocupación en el rostro del Maestre, pero ella solo decidió ignorarlo.

Se levanto tomo con fuerza su hacha y espero que los hombres ingresaran en el gran salón, había enviado hace unos días un mensaje a su hogar para que enviaran hombres de confianza para apoyarla, sabia perfectamente que toda la guarnición le era leal a Jon.

Ya no importaba realmente, el Rey había muerto lo cual volvía al joven bastardo el hombre mas poderoso de norte sin oposición alguna.

Ella realmente no esperaba que sus hombres resistieran mucho, solo eran diez buenos soldados. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe e ingreso un hombre que portaba una armadura de huesos de lo que seguro habían sido sus contrincantes en el pasado.

Seguido de este peculiar personaje, muchos hombres armados como soldados Stark y otros con la vestimenta de los Thenn comenzaron a rodearle. Sus hombres fueron arrastrados y lanzados al suelo.

Agradeció en silencio al verlos solo atados y amordazados, aunque se notaba que les habían dado una paliza ella no quería un derramamiento de sangre inútil.

"¡Maege Mormont!"

La mujer alzo su mirada y sostuvo con fuerza su hacha lista para lo que ella esperaba fuera su combate final.

"¡Esta bajo arresto!"

Varios soldados comenzaron a rodearla con sus escudos en alto y otros sostenían detrás de ellos largas lanzas. Maege esperaba un buen combate, pero se notaba que la querían con vida – El bastardo de seguro quiere usarme de ejemplo – Maege alzo su hacha e intento romper la formación, pero era inútil, cada vez se acercaban mas y la rodearon sin intentar hacerle algún daño.

Era inútil pensó mientras soltaba su hacha y el metal cayendo sobre el frio suelo empedrado hizo sonreír al emisario de bastardo.

Unas pesadas cadenas fueron puestas sobre sus hombros y un par de frías esposas que la ataron tanto de sus muñecas como de su cuello.

"¡Que miras salvaje!"

Dijo con veneno en sus palabras mientras miraba al hombre que estaba repletó de Huesos. Este solo le sonrió mientras Maege veía entrar a su hija menor Lyanna siendo seguida por varios hombres que parecían ser sus captores.

"Si la lastimas te juro que…"

Pero fue silenciada por un fuerte golpe la pequeña niña mordió con fuerza al hombre que la sostenía en esos momentos e intento correr hacia su madre, pero otro soldado consiguió alcanzarla, el maestre inmediatamente intento interponerse, pero fue detenido por los miembros del clan Thenn.

"Por ordenes de Jon Stark, Lyanna Mormont será criada en Invernalia hasta que tenga la edad para casarse con el príncipe Rickon"

Algunas palabras el señor de los huesos las había dicho mas por procedimiento que por gusto, no se sentía feliz diciéndolas, si fuera por el mataría a todos los osos y ocuparía su isla – Pero Jon no lo quiere de esa manera – Además gustara o no, el muchacho había cumplido todas sus promesas, proteger a su gente, darles hogar y tierras. Estaba en la obligación de cumplir sus mandatos, aunque no compartiera la manera como se hicieran.

Maege solo cerro los ojos como señal de derrota, varios hombres la alzaron y comenzaron arrastrarla hacia los calabozos, pero no sin antes voltear a mirar a su pequeña Lyanna.

Ella entendía claramente que iba hacer una prisionera, era su culpa la rebelión en Skagos al menos su pequeña tendría un buen esposo pensaba Maege. Según entendía los hermanos pequeños eran tan apegados al bastardo, tanto o incluso mas de lo que el Rey Robb había sido.

No creía que ellos reclamaran el norte, no tenían fuerzas para hacerlo tampoco. Al casar al mejor príncipe Rickon con una casa menor como los Mormont, Jon se había asegurado que ninguna de sus demás hijas intentara rebelarse en caso de que ella muriera en cautiverio – Al menos no me mato – fue su único pensamiento mientras intentaba sonreírle a Lyanna.

Lyanna miro con orgullo a su madre, aunque no compartió su estrategia para asegurar el trono del Rey Robb, comprendía claramente su lealtad.

Sintió alguien tocar su hombro, era el maestre Luwin quien le preguntaba si estaba bien, ella solo asintió en silencio mientras intentaba no derramar ninguna lagrima.

III

El sonido de la palmada resonó por toda la habitación. Daenerys miraba con furia a su sobrina, pensó que enviarla como mensajera seria una buena manera de que ella pudiera tomar algunas responsabilidades y eso la hiciera madurar.

"¡Lo siento!"

Daenerys estuvo a punto de alzar nuevamente su mano con furia. Como los dioses la habían castigado con un hermano tan cruel como Viserys y una sobrina tan cruelmente estúpida como Rhaenys.

"Sabes lo perjudicial que han sido tus acciones"

"Tu misma propusiste la idea de usar hombres sin rostro"

Daenerys volteo con furia lo que ocasiono que Rhaenys retrocediera un par de pasos. Se encontraban solas en una de las habitaciones mas lujosas de lanza del sol. Que había sido provistas por la casa Martell, cuando llegaron con sus barcos y tropas no esperaba una recepción calidad por parte de los Dornienses, pero para su suerte habían sido recibidos como héroes.

El problema fue cuando Rhaenys le había dicho todo lo que había hecho a sus espaldas – Al menos Aegon parece preocuparse por las consecuencias – Era una lastima que su hermana esposa no tenía esa misma habilidad.

"Dime conoces el concepto ¿Nuestra última opción?"

Rhaenys volteo su rostro avergonzada e intentaba no ocasionar mas furia en su tía.

"Si Jaehaerys se entera que sus hermanos de sangre mataron a su hermano adoptivo perderemos cualquier opción de una alianza"

Tal vez debió haber sido ella la reina, pensaba Daenerys si no fuera porque era infértil se habría propuesto a si misma en la alianza que había realizado con su sobrino.

"No se enterará, además tengo a Arya Stark como nuestra prisionera"

La niña Stark aun no la había visto pero según le habían dicho esta permanecía encerrada en sus habitaciones todo el día. Por alguna razón dentro de ella, tenía la sensación que eso no era realmente cierto – Los lobos no pueden ser cautivados, si lo intentas no dudaran en escapar – Daenerys esperaba reunirse pronto con la muchacha.

"En dos días la totalidad de nuestro ejercito terminara de desembarcar, ¿puedes no causar más problemas hasta entonces?"

Rhaenys intento no dar una fuerte respuesta, ella no era una niña, pero conocía el carácter de su tia ante sus ingeniosas formas de contestarle. No pudo evitar llevar su mano a su mejilla, de seguro si decía algo mal dicho no seria su mano si no un golpe el que recibiría.

"Lo entiendo"

Su sobrina solo se retiro y Daenerys dio un fuerte suspiro de molestia mientras se sentaba en uno d de los lujos sillones, era una suerte que Jaehaerys no tuviera dragones o de lo contrario realmente temería por su reacción – Los fuego oscuro tampoco tenían dragones y dieron bastantes problemas – No, tenia que hacer todo lo posible para que su sobrino norteño y sus descendientes no fueran un problema.

Vio como una pequeña sirvienta ingresaba, observo a la pequeña niña quien traía consigo una bandeja con varias frutas exóticas. Daenerys no pudo evitar observar sus ojos – La mirada de una asesina – pensó mientras intentaba mirar cualquier ruta de escape u objetos que pudiera usar para defenderse.

Pero la niña como había ingresado salió de la misma manera. Sin decir nada, algo no estaba bien pensó la madre de los dragones, pero estaba demasiado agotada así que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

La niña abandono la habitación rápidamente mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo buscando a Rhaenys, pero no conseguía encontrarla. Arya Stark se dio rápidamente de lo escurridiza que era la Targaryen.

Hasta ahora no encontraba absolutamente ninguna información que le fuera útil o algo sobre el paradero de Gendry. Tal vez si lo habían dejado marcharse en paz.

Arya comenzó a caminar en silencio directo a las cocinas tal vez era tiempo de cambiar de rostro. Necesitaba alguien que tuviera mejor acceso a las instalaciones del castillo.

Las cocinas, tenia pequeños recuerdos sobre las cocinas de Invernalia. Recordó una noche cuando se había escabullido con Sansa a robar pasteles de Limón, en ese entonces ella pensaba que esos juegos con su hermana eran demasiado emocionantes.

Caminaron en silencio en medio de aquella fría noche. Recordaba la mirada cómplice de su hermana cuando tomaron varios pasteles. El problema había sido regresar a sus habitaciones, puesto que se había vuelto mas oscuro y una fría corriente había apagado la única vela que llevaban consigo.

Fue en ese momento mientras Sansa intentaba consolarla para que no llorara, aunque era algo absurdo ya que era Sansa quien más estaba llorando asustadas en medio del castillo, que una pequeña luz divisaron, poco les importaba que hubieran sido descubiertas.

Era Jon quien venia a buscarlas, tenia esa tonta sonrisa en su rostro que solo ella y su hermana habían conseguido alguna vez sacarle. Su hermano tomo a Sansa de la mano y soporto sus quejas mientras ella se subía a su espalda.

Sin decir nada más Jon las había llevado de regreso a su habitación, pero ni ella, ni su hermana querían que las dejara solas esa noche. Recordó como Jon les había prometido que harían guardia toda la noche.

Amabas le creyeron y a la mañana siguiente cuando se levantaban encontraron a Jon aun de pie enfrente de sus habitaciones.

Jon había pasado toda la noche en vela cuidando la puerta de sus dos hermanas pequeñas. Niñas asustadas que habían ido a robar a las cocinas, pero al final se habían acobardado cuando debían regresar.

Cuando su madre miro el estado soñoliento de Jon, lo culpo inmediatamente de robar los pasteles de Limón, el acepto el castigo mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

Arya regreso al presente y alejo esos pensamientos de su mente. Este no era el momento de pensar en eso aunque dentro de ella hirviera de ira ante las constantes palabras de Rhaenys sobre como hubiera preferido a Sansa.

IV

Todas las sirvientas habían abandonado la habitación de la reina cuando esta lo solicito, dejando solo a Margaery y a una solloza Sansa, la flor Tyrell quien le servía un vaso de vino a Sansa cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad. Fingía estar destrozada por la muerte de Robb Stark por un supuesto respeto a su amiga.

Lo cierto es que aprovecho esta situación para poder estar a solas con la chica Stark, mientras Sansa lloraba por la perdida de su hermano, Margaery se relamía los labios decidiéndose cual parte iba a probar primero.

Comenzó abrazarla lentamente mientras olía la fragancia de la muchacha, luego no pudo evitar pasar sus labios por el cuello de Sansa acto que ocasiono una fuerte reacción de la Stark alejándose de inmediato.

"¡Tranquila!"

Le había dicho mientras Margaery se comenzaba a abalanzar sobre ella como si se tratara de un pequeño ciervo asustado.

Sansa alzo sus manos para alejarla, pero no esperaba que la Tyrell tuviera tanta fuerza que había conseguido lanzarla contra la cama, se había posicionado sobre ella.

"No, Margaery no es correcto"

Pero la Reina no le importo, beso con fuerza a Sansa y ante la negativa de esta en responderle la mordió con fuerza ocasionando que la joven chica soltara un sollozo.

"¿Crees que sin mi sobrevivirás? La única razón por la cual Joffrey no te ha violado aun es por que yo lo he detenido"

Sansa la miraba asustada ante esas palabras mientras sentía como Margaery usaba su peso para conseguir mayor dominación sobre ella. Sabía perfectamente que estaban cobrando su protección e intento no mostrarse incomoda ante lo que sucedía, pero le estaba haciendo realmente imposible.

Margaery comenzó a romper el vestido de Sansa para poder llegar a sus senos, estaba realmente contaminada por la lujuria en esos momentos, había jugado tanto tiempo en ser la buena amiga de Sansa para obtener lo que quería, pero se canso del juego y quería su premio.

Luego de que la tuviera dejaría que Joffrey jugara con Sansa, mejor la niña Stark que ella para los dolorosos gustos y formas de satisfacer el monstruo niño rey.

"¡Nooo!"

Sansa dijo con fuerza mientras reunía toda su fuerza para empujar a Margaery contra el suelo.

"Maldita sea Sansa haremos esto de la mejor manera o incitare a Jofr…"

Un fuerte golpe la había silenciado. Sansa soltó el candelabro ensangrentado – Que he hecho – no pensó más la situación y comenzó a organizar su ropa, busco una de las prendas de Margaery para cubrir su pecho y salió de inmediato de la habitación.

Comenzó a correr rápidamente por el castillo – Debo salir o me mataran – Sansa intentaba no perderse por todos los pastillos del castillo, pero le era imposible, tenia que obtener una forma de escapar.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el salón del consejo. Volteo rápidamente puesto que este era uno de los últimos lugares donde quería estar.

"Mi señora"

Sansa cerro los ojos maldiciendo su suerte.

"Mi señor esposo, no había escuchado de su regreso"

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió mientras se inclinaba levemente ante Lord Tyron.

"Ni siquiera pude llegar a Dorne, puesto que fui llamado ante los disturbios que tus hermanos han causado en el norte"

Sansa intento no decir ninguna palabra, ante esas declaraciones estaba mas preocupada en como escapar de ese lugar, Tyron Lannister no era una persona fácil de engañar, y claramente cuando vio a su doncella Shae organizar su ropa entendió perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡No pensé que...!"

"¡Eso es sangre!"

Shae fue más rápida en actuar y señalo la mano de Sansa que tenia varias manchas de sangre, rápidamente eso alarmo a Tyron Lannister que estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía, pero un hombre tomo por el cuello a Shae y todos voltearon para encontrar a Varys sosteniendo una daga en forma amenazante sobre Shae.

"les pido mis disculpas, pero no puedo desaprovechar esta situación, si no les molesta me gustaría que los presentes en esta habitación podamos abandonarla lo más pronto posible"

Tyron había mirado con odio a Varys, pero al ver en peligro la vida de Shae decidio callar, por su parte Sansa no tenía más remedio que aceptar ayuda puesto que si la quisieran entregar Varys no habría aparecido en esos momentos.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras comenzaron a salir por uno de los pasillos ocultos del consejo privado. Tyron quien se encontraba atado, pero no amordazado miro a Sansa quien estaba realmente nerviosa al comenzar a descender las escalas.

"Entonces la sangre…"

"Es de la Reina Margaery"

Los presentes se sorprendieron, aunque no Varys, puesto que había estado observando a la niña abandonar la habitación en pánico. Tyron se imaginaba el motivo por el cual Sansa hubiera atacado a la que parecía ser su única amiga.

"Imagino que te hizo una invitación que tuviste que rechazar"

"Lord Tyron si quiere hablar de invitaciones, me gustaría saber por que mi señor esposo estaba fornicando con mi doncella"

Shae intento no reírse porque sabía que Sansa había necesitado mucha fuerza interior para decir esas palabras.

"¿No pensé que te importara?"

Realmente a Sansa no le importaba y en secreto agradecía que fuera Shae y no ella quien compartiera la cama con el gnomo.

"¿Lord Varys hacia donde nos dirigimos?"

Pero el eunuco solo les sonrió mientras ingresaban en las criptas del castillo, donde notaron varios cráneos de dragones.

Luego varias sombras aparecieron y tomaron a Tyron y Shae por la fuerza amordazándolos y poniendo varias capuchas sobre sus rostros.

Sansa no dijo nada a pesar de estar consumida por el pánico ante los recién llegados, eran un total de al menos seis hombres todos con miradas poco amigables en su rostro.

"No te preocupéis Lady Sansa, somos aliados, ¡es tu decisión venir conmigo!"

Sansa dudaba que fuera realmente su decisión así que miro fijamente a Varys quien había extendido una corona hacia ella.

"No quieres saber si al final será Rhaenys o Visenya quién ganará el amor de su joven príncipe"

Esas palabras, acaso se estaba refiriendo a la historia que le había contado de niña. Sansa extendió sus manos y tomo la pequeña corona de oro con una joya roja incrustada. Se preguntaba si se trataba de un zafiro, pero era realmente hermoso. Solo cuando detallo con más interés noto que la joya estaba partida a la mitad, hacia falta una parte.

Varys solo sonrió mientras los hombres cargaban a los prisioneros, Tyron intentaba luchar, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Estos hombres que poseían extrañas cabelleras largas solo aguadaban en silencio mientras se ponían vestimentas que le recordaban a los mercaderes de Dorne.

Podría vender la corona conseguir alimento y transporte a un lugar seguro, además esa corona tenía la sensación de saber a quién había pertenecido.

"¡No iré contigo!"

"¡Esta bien!, no te obligare al menos aun tengo la corona gemela, se la daré a ella estoy seguro que estará mas interesada en portarla"

Eso hizo que Varys sonriera con mas fuerza. Mientras tomaba una antorcha para iluminar el camino, fue seguido a paso lento por Sansa.

"¿Sabes dónde está Arya?"

Varys volteo alzando los hombros.

"Tal vez, he escuchado que es una niña salvaje y difícil de domar, pero esperamos que cuando la pequeña este junto con su amado mejore su comportamiento"

Sansa no entendía lo que quería decirle, de solo imaginar a su hermana casada y que ella amara alguien que no fuera Jon. Entonces algo la golpeo con fuerza en esos momentos, apretó con fuerza la corona mientras caminaba rápidamente para ponerse delante de Varys.

"¡Jon nunca se casará con Arya! ¡Es nuestro hermano!"

"Entonces que pensarías si te dijera que no es tu hermano realmente"

Apretó con tanta fuerza la corona que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, miro desafiando a Varys nunca pensó en su vida que pudiera llegar a sentir tantos sentimientos encontrados como los que sentía en ese momento.

"Habla"

Dijo con fiereza mientras Varys solo anchaba su sonrisa y comenzaba a contarle una historia de amor prohibido entre Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen.

V

Fue esa fría noche cuando veía caer la nieve que Jon tomo su espada y un caballo. El cuerpo de Ygritte envuelto en varias pieles, no era lo que hubiera querido hacer, pero la mejor forma de llevarlo era al lomo de una mula.

Suspiro en silencio mientras salía de Foso Cailin y luego del campamento. Durante todo el camino había ignorado los llamados y las miradas de todos los presentes. No deseaba y tampoco tenía interés alguno de escuchar palabras de aliento, promesas de venganza.

Había llorado por Robb toda esa tarde, también por el hombre que lo había criado como si hubiera sido su hijo, lloro por su madre y el padre que nunca pudo conocer. Lloro por todos los que había perdido sin haberse dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

No presto atención al ver como la nieve comenzaba aumentar y borraba sus huellos. También se había negado atraer el huelo tal como Howland Reed le había recomendado. Solo quería estos momentos para si solo. Fueron varios minutos que luego se convirtió en horas.

Hasta que llego a la colina mas alta que pudo divisar en medio de la noche, teniendo en cuenta que solo llevaba una noche y se estaba guiando por lo que podía ver de las estrellas. Reunió toda la madera que pudo para levantar un pequeño altar para cremar a Ygritte, deseaba poder mas adelante transportar sus cenizas hasta el muro y poder depositarlas en el otro lado.

Era su deseo oculto.

Pensó en Robb, en las palabras sobre la próxima vez que se volverían a encontrar, se dio cuenta que sin importar lo que hiciera no podía sacar ese dolor de pérdida de su pecho.

Encendió la pira funeraria sin decir palabra alguna, solo se quedo en silencio mientras el fuego consumía el cuerpo de Ygritte. Que podría decirle, que lo sentía. Pero que sentía realmente no haberla salvado, haber aceptado su amor a pesar de que en el fondo seguía siendo un cuervo – Era un hombre juramentado a la guardia de la noche – ella había sido una mujer feroz que le recordaba mucho a Arya y su belleza exótica le recordaba demasiado a Sansa.

No se dio cuenta, pero había comenzado a derramar varias lágrimas en silencio.

Vio como el fuego lo consumía todo. Pensó en la locura de su abuelo, en las desdichas de su otro abuelo, la muerte de su tío y el destino de su madre.

Recordó la carta de su hermano Bran y aunque no entendía alguna de sus palabras había jurado que volverían a verse.

Pero entonces sintió una fuerte ventisca que había surgido de la nada. Algo enorme se había acercado pensó, llevo su mano a su empuñadura lista para desenfundar su espada cuando el fuego del funeral de Ygritte se había apagado.

Estaba solo y apenas podía ver que le rodeaba, era una suerte que la luz de la luna le diera cierta luz, pero no sabia que tanto pudiera servirle.

Sintió un leve temblor junto con pasos agigantados – No son gigantes, es algo más grande – intento no mostrar temor, si iba a ser su final se aseguraría de que fuera con honor.

Desenfundo entonces su espada listo para combatir lo que fuera hasta que un gran fuego azul ilumino todo el lugar.

Entonces vio a una vestía enorme de color blanco, con escamas cuezas pero que parecían escarchas, un largo cuello que sobre salía. Dos grandes alas que se unían en que lo parecía ser sus piernas delanteras y esos ojos que lo observaban fríamente.

Ahora comenzaba a comprender la carta de Bran – A esto te referías con haber despertado algo terrible – Jon soltó su espada dándose cuenta que esta no le causaría ningún daño a la gran bestia se dio cuenta también que el dragón había comenzado a rodearlo con todo su cuerpo.

No se sentía amenazado con su presencia, tal vez curioso pensaba Jon. El dragón se acerco lentamente y olfateo a Jon, este intento mantener la calma, pero poco sirvió cuando la bestia abría sus grandes fauces mostrando sus luminosos dientes, parecían cristales.

Jon entonces tomo valor y extendió su mano. El dragón gruño en silencio, pero al final acepto el tacto que le estaban ofreciendo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, dejando atrás el miedo y los temores. Algo dentro de Jon había despertado en esos momentos.

"¡El rey ha muerto!"

El dragón alzo su cabeza y genero una gran llamarada de fuego azul que ilumino el cielo entero.

"¡Larga vida al rey!"

Aun tengo que salvarlas, aun debo ir al sur por ellas. Los matare a todos si se atreven arrebatármelas, matara hasta el último hijo de hierro y los rebeldes en la isla de Skagos si sus hermanos no regresan a salvo.

Si la locura estaba en su familia entonces que así fuera, pero los salvaría – No les fallare como le falle a Robb – Jon apretó con fuerza sus manos, mientras el Dragon regresaba su atención al pequeño hombre.

"Me nombraron Jaehaerys Targaryen, mi padre era Rhaegar Targaryen, mi madre era Lyanna Stark, pero fui criado por Eddard Stark, soy un Stark, mi sangre es la de los primeros hombres, si ello no te molesta me ayudaras

El dragón lo observo acercándose directo al rostro de Jon, pero este permaneció inmóvil entonces un pequeño aliento helado salió entre sus dientes.

Era tan frio como la cima de la muralla.


	9. ¡Larga vida al Rey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El invierno comienza a descender sobre todos los enemigos del norte. Pero desde el sur invitados inesperados llegan. Hermanas se reencuentran aunque sus miradas no se aceptan. 
> 
> La Danza, la danza de los dragones comienza resonar.

 

I

 

El mar estaba agitado con grandes olas que se alzaban sobre la flota, pero eso no generaba temores en estos marineros quienes gritaban con fuerza y entusiasmo, como si intentaran desafiar al dios de esos mares.

 

Frente de ellos estaban las cosas de la Isla de Skagos, se veía el gran humo y las llamas que el campamento que se había creado para la defensa. Miles de salvajes de estas islas se habían apresurado en montar una fuerte defensa luego de que su pequeña flota fuera totalmente destruida por la flota norteña enviada a terminar con su desafío independista.

 

Asha Greyjoy quien estaba al mano del buque insignia, miraba con orgullo como sus hombres se preparaban para tomar la isla, los remos no se detenían y las indicaciones eran transmitidas por toda la flota con prontitud.

 

A pesar de la fuerte resistencia que había recibido por parte de los Manderly en aceptar unir su flota a la de ella. La muerte del Rey Robb había puesto fin a cualquier intento de negar las ordenes de Jon.

 

Ahora era Jon el amo y señor, algo que ocasionaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Por instinto toco su vientre, pero intento que no fuera notado por los presentes.

 

La flota de Skagos había sido sorprendida en medio de la noche cuando se dirigían hacia el sur en un intento de generar pillaje en las aldeas costeras. Claramente no esperaban que el norte reaccionarían tan rápidamente a su desafío.

 

Cuando había abandonado Foso Cailin con sus hombres, reunió todos los barcos Greyjoy que se habían estado refugiando a lo largo y ancho de la costa norteña esperando sus órdenes, luego de ello navego hasta puerto blanco acompañada todo el tiempo de Ser Davos y Marlon Manderly, aunque los Manderly accedieron a que su flota fuera parte de la armada que iba a recuperar la isla de Skagos claramente no estaban felices de unir fuerzas con los Greyjoy menos aun cuando vieron como cinco mil salvajes comenzaron a embarcar en sus naves.

 

Esos salvajes que se habían quedado en el muro, eran tal vez lo que más tiempo habían tenido para prepararse, poseían fuertes escudos de roble reforzados con hierro, todos tenían un lobo blanco adornándolos. También llevaban una gran hacha para la batalla, de un tamaño cercano a los 150 cm solo de asta y su hoja era del tamaño de la cabeza de un niño, lo más interesante era la contra parte de la hoja que terminaba en lo que parecía ser una especie de pica. Esas cosas romperían una armadura fácilmente.

 

 

Los salvajes eran liderados por una mujer que Asha no había dudado en reconocer como realmente hermosa. Su cabello era rubio el cual estaba atado en una coleta, con unos penetrantes ojos grises y poco amigable ante los intentos de Asha por acercarse a ella. También era de las pocas mujeres que aun llevaba una lanza, aunque su escudo fuera igual al de los demás.

 

 Quería hablar de los cascos que estaban usando los salvajes, hasta el momento había aprendido que el pueblo libre tenia muchas costumbres y formas de identificarse entre los distintos clanes que los conformaban, la gran mayoría que marchaba con Jon se habían tenido que acomodar rápidamente a un estilo de lucha clásico norteño. En especial el usado por los Stark.

 

Jon no había tenido tiempo para organizar correctamente a su ejército, era un milagro que este funcionara de una manera tan ejemplar. Pero estos guerreros si habían tenido el tiempo necesario para prepararse para la batalla, sus cascos la gran mayoría de ellos tenían largos cuernos que sobresalían de ellos.

 

Asha no pudo evitar sonreír, los tambores comenzaron a sonar pronto estarían cerca de la costa y comenzaría la batalla.

 

Su armada estaba conformada por treinta galeras mercantes que habían sido acondicionadas rápidamente para el transporte de hombres y poder generar un rápido desembarco, veinte galeras de combate que iban en el centro de la formación, cinco Galeaza que estaban protegiendo los flancos y veinte barcoluengo que llevaban con orgullo el estandarte Greyjoy en sus velas.

 

Cuando tomara Skagos iba a usar a los prisioneros para construir una flota que pudiera desafiar a la de su tío Euron.

 

“comandante Asha las tropas están listas”

 

Asha volteo a mirar a la líder de los salvajes, su nombre era Val. Por alguna razón sentía que estaba mirando a una nueva Ygritte, pero esta era más peligrosa, no debía subestimar a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

 

“¡Catapultas!”

 

El grito sonó a pesar de la fuerte tormenta, las galeras de combarte transportaban una pequeña catapulta que rápidamente fue cargada y las bolas de fuego comenzaron a iluminar la noche. Los demás barcos aumentaron la rapidez de sus remos y comenzaron a moverse rápidamente hacia la costa.

 

“¡Deberías permanecer en la nave!”

 

Ese comentario ocasiono que Asha volteara rápidamente con molestia a mirar a Val. Para una hija del hierro como ella quedarse en la nave seria visto como un acto de cobardía, eso era algo que no se pudiera tomar bien, además acaso le había querido decir algo esta mujer.

 

“En tu estado, ninguna mujer debería combatir”

 

Val se puso su yelmo ignorando por completo la mirada de sorpresa que le estaba dando Asha. Esto no paso desapercibido por Rodrik Harlaw quien había escuchado con atención lo último, Val camino hacia sus hombres para indicarles que se preparan.

 

“¡Ella lo sabe!”

 

Asha miro con furia a su tío.

 

“Solo asegura que la flota llegue a costa segura”

 

Asha camino rápidamente tomo su propio equipo, sintió algo de temor ante la mirada gélida que Val le había dado, pero rápidamente quito esos pensamientos, tomo su hacha, enfundo su espada y un simple escudo era lo único que necesitaba.

 

Los barcos rápidamente atracaron en la costa donde una lluvia de flechas los recibió.

 

Los salvajes rápidamente armaron un muro de escudos para protegerse mientras que los hombres Manderly no esperaron indicaciones y comenzaron a lanzarse de sus naves, luego los hombres del hierro los siguieron.

 

los defensores de Skagos no esperaban tantos invasores en sus costas, pero esa era su tierra que estaban defendiendo. Rápidamente comenzaron a repeler cualquier intento de que sus enemigos consiguieran capturar algún punto seguro en sus costas.

 

Val miraba con perplejidad como una gran cantidad de cadáveres comenzaban acumularse a lo largo de la playa, solo llevaban unos minutos, la gran mayoría del ejercito aun intentaba descender de los barcos.

 

“¡Tu primera incursión! Es como acostarse con un hombre al principio siempre es molesto, pero luego lo disfrutas”

 

Asha la había tomado por el hombro y la alentó a correr detrás de ella. Val la miro con sorpresa puesto que era poco aceptable incluso entre las mujeres de lanza que alguien combatiera en los primeros meses de embarazo. Acaso esa pirata no se preocupaba por su hijo.

 

Muchos hombres de pueblo libre cuando llegaron a la costa comenzaron acercarse entre si alzaron y unieron sus escudos formando un largo muro, comenzaron a dar gritos de aliento para ir marchando rápidamente a pesar de la gran cantidad de bajas que estaban sufriendo.

 

Los arqueros de Skagos se habían enfocado en la aniquilación de esa formación, lanzaron rápidamente sus flechas ante ellos haciendo que ignoraran las recién llegadas naves que conseguían desembarcar con mayor facilidad parte de sus guerreros.

 

Entre ellos una importante cantidad de arqueros Manderly que se organizaron para dejar descargar una lluvia de flechas sobre las maltrechas defensas de los Skagos.

 

Estas defensas eran pequeñas torres y una leve empalizada que defendía la playa principal donde se habían apostado los arqueros. Los cuales empezaron a verse superados en número.

 

Cuando los primeros hombres libres llegaron a la empalizada usaron sus grandes hachas para romper las defensas fácilmente, los arqueros rápidamente huyeron dejando atrás las defensas.

 

Rápidamente al ver como huía la pequeña defensa de la playa los soldados comenzaron a bajar tan pronto como fuera posible de sus naves. Eran una fuerza invasora cercana a los siete mil, aunque la gran mayoría eran integrantes del pueblo libre.

 

“Ves, es algo fácil”

 

“No deberías estar aquí!

 

Val miro con recelo a la mujer Greyjoy la cual comenzaba a reírse y veía con indiferencia la gran cantidad de muertos a lo largo de la playa. Tal vez había sido breve la defensa de la playa pero fue desastrosa para esta multi fuerza invasora, poca coordinación ella no era Jon, no podía organizar a todas esas personas que se odiaban a muerte en un solo frente.

 

“¡Algo viene!”

 

Las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a Marlon Manderly correr rápidamente lejos del bosque, no entendía que sucedía, pero luego varios soldados Manderly que habían perseguido a los Skagos comenzaron a correr rápidamente.

 

“¡Formación de batalla”

 

Grito con fuerza Asha, varios arboles del bosque se habían comenzado a partir. Pudo divisar una gran criatura era casi de la mitad del tamaño de un mamut, tenía pelo largo y grueso, orejas pequeñas, patas cortas y gruesas, y un cuerpo robusto. Lo que mas le llamo la atención era el gran cuerno que sobresalía de su parte frontal.

 

Acaso eso eran los famosos unicornios pensaba con sorpresa Asha mientras casi una docena de esas criaturas se abalanzaban sobre ellos, detrás de estos venían una gran cantidad de guerreros gritando de forma estruendosa.

 

Como alguien había conseguido confundir a esa criatura con un caballo con cuerno. Cuando vio como un muro de escudos y varios caballeros Manderly eran doblegados con demasiada facilidad llevo su mano a su vientre y pensó, que tal vez debió haberse quedado en su barco.

 

* * *

 

II

 

Walder frey comía con gran apetito que podría ser confundido con gula, mientras todos sus hijos lo observaban en silencio algunos incluso mostraban un fuerte desagrado ante los sonidos que su padre generaban cuando ingería cualquier alimento.

 

 “Así que me están diciendo que no podemos reclutar más hombres”

 

Walder miro fríamente a sus hijos, todos eran unos fuertes incompetentes según su opinión, ninguno de ellos merecía heredar la casa Frey en su opinión, demasiados hijos y pocos morían como le hubiera gustado.

 

“Los campesinos han abandonado sus hogares, huyendo del ejercito de salvajes y bestias mas allá del muro, todos hablan de como la expedición de Kevan Lannister fue devorada por caníbales, los soldados que consiguieron regresar a penas tenemos alimento para ellos, los desertores son contados por docenas, ya ni siquiera tenemos arboles libres en los caminos para colgar a quienes conseguimos atrapar”

 

Hosteen Frey hablo claramente a su padre, con una mirada fría y poco amorosa. Era tal vez el mejor soldado Frey sin mencionar que era junto con su hermano Aenys Frey los únicos comandantes capacitados, muchos de sus hermanos miraron a su hermano por sorpresa, pero aguardaban con algo de malicia la respuesta de su padre.

 

“¿acaso estas insinuando que deberíamos huir?”

 

Entonces fue Aenys quien se paro enfrente de los demás, para hacerle compañía a la posición de su hermano Hosteen.

 

“¡Padre, no tenemos hombres para defender el castillo!”

 

Walder Frey escupió en esos momentos, tomando el gran jarrón de cerveza y se lo había lanzado a sus dos hijos.

 

“Tenemos a veinte mil hombres defendiendo el Cruce, ¡como te atreves a decirme que no tenemos hombres!”

 

“Padre esos hombres en su gran mayoría no son leales a nuestra casa, si Tywin Lannister no viene pronto con un ejército apoyarnos, es más posible que cuando se terminen nuestros suministros queden menos de mil hombres protegiendo este castillo”

 

Walder ignoro a sus hijos mientras tomaba una gran presa de pollo y seguía comiéndola, ellos no lo entendían. La humillación a la cual se había visto sometido durante décadas ahora que estaba en la cima querían que huyera.

 

“¡Díganme acaso no tengo en mis calabozos a casi todos los nobles del norte y sus hijos, acaso no tengo prisioneros a miles de norteños a lo largo de mis tierras!”

 

Miro con rabia a todos sus hijos en esos momentos, a esos cobardes.

 

“¡Quiero que me digan de quien es el cuerpo que está colgado en la entrada norte!”

 

Sus hijos intercambiaron una mirada en esos momentos, algunos pensaban que estaban siendo amenazados, otros que tal vez su padre había enloquecido y que debían huir, si cuarenta mil hombres habían sido derrotados y la mitad de ellos habían huido dejando todo atrás que podría hacer ellos para vitar que cayeran Los Gemelos.

 

“Es el cuerpo de Robb Stark”

 

Walder se rio con fuerza ante aquel comentario hecho por alguno de sus hijos más pequeños.

 

“Si es el cadáver de Robb Stark, el rey en el norte esta colgado en la entrada de mi casa y todas las noches me jodo a su madre, no huiré solo porque un bastardo y un puñado de salvajes se atreven amenazarme…”

 

Lord Frey se detuvo al escuchar el aullido, era un sonido tan familiar. Todos los varones Frey reunidos en el salón se miraban con temores y miedos, el sonido volvió a rezonar con fuerza y varios de ellos habían llevado sus manos a la empuñadura de sus espadas.

 

Había historias sobre una manda de lobos que habían estado cazando a todos los Frey que pudieran durante las noches.

 

El aullido comenzó a resonar en todo el salón, algo no estaba bien pensaron.

 

“Es el fantasma de Robb Stark”

 

Había dicho uno de los más jóvenes nietos de lord Frey, pero fue golpeado rápidamente por su padre. El aullido comenzó a sonar con mas fuerza, era un lobo que llamaba a su manada pensaron todos.

 

Luego se hizo silencio y Walder miro a los presentes y comenzó a reír lentamente, luego todos comenzaron a reír con fuerza.

 

Entonces un fuerte estruendo sonó por todo el castillo, era como si una gran roca hubiera impactado una de las torres. Aenys Frey sintió un fuerte temor en su interior.

 

Un soldado Frey ingreso en el salón corriendo.

 

“¡Nos están sitiando mi señor!”

 

Walder se levanto rápidamente, todos sus hijos y nietos comenzaron a seguirlo, mientras subía los escalones empujando a todos a su alrededor, tenía que llegar rápidamente al camino de ronda entre las torres para poder divisar que los estaba atacando.

 

Entonces vio como miles de bolas de fuego iluminaban la noche, estas chocaban contra las paredes de su castillo, eran demasiadas. Era un continuo bombardeo que se estaba originando desde las colinas del norte, pero nunca pensó que catapultas tuvieran semejante alcance.

 

“Nos están atacando con fundíbulos”

 

Lord Frey volteo para ver a su hijo Aenys sin entender realmente lo que acaba de decir, este al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su padre comprendido que exigía una mejor explicación.

 

“Lanzapiedras padre, los norteños y sus salvajes nos están atacando con lo que calculo deben ser unos treinta lanza piedras, a este paso el castillo será derrumbada en una noche”

 

Walder Frey miro con impotencia su legado. Mientras veía como docenas de rocas bañadas en brea y en llama chocaban contra sus murallas.

 

* * *

 

III

 

El Gran Jon Umber miraba con tristeza a Darcy Mormont la mujer no había hablado con nadie desde que había sido traída encadenada.  Pero no se necesitaban palabras, sabia que ella se sentía culpable por la muerte de su Rey, todos los presentes se encontraban en la misma forma. Ya fuera que hubieran sido capturados en la boda roja o durante la batalla por Aguasdulces todos sentían que habían fallado.

 

Aunque estar en esa horrible prisión no era realmente muy malo, al menos estaba con el idiota de su hijo el pequeño Jon. Su hijo le miraba con algo de alegría y a veces intentaba poner banales conversaciones para animarlo.

 

Los calabozos Frey era el peor lugar donde alguna vez se hubiera encontrado. La comida era tan rancia y podrida que hasta las ratas renegaban de ella.

 

El gran Jon miraba como casi toda la nobleza del norte y parte del tridente estaban en esas celdas, atumultuados que se tenían que turnar para que algunos pudieran dormir acostados. Cuando saliera de ese lugar iba a matar a todos los Frey era un juramento que se había hecho desde que vio el cuerpo de su rey siendo colgado vulgarmente en el castillo para que todos lo vieran cada vez que miraran entre las rejas de sus ventanas.

 

“¡Odio esta maldita torre!”

 

El gran Jon mira con tristeza como el estado mental del primogénito de la casa Manderly empeora, solo será tiempo antes de que enloquezca completamente.

 

“Wylis Manderly pronto enloquecerá, deberíamos evitar que lo haga”

 

El gran Jon volteo para ver a Lord Flint mirándole con tristeza. Pero el Umber se negaba a ello, no iban a matar a ningún amigo, todos iban a salir de esa prisión para matar a los Frey y Bolton juntos.

 

“Ya pensaremos en algo”

 

“¿pensar en algo?”

 

Todos voltearon a mirar a Darcy era la primera vez que hablaba desde la muerte de Robb, incluso los prisioneros de otras celdas y niveles, callaron sus murmullos cuando escucharon a la mujer Mormont hablar.

 

“Lady Darcy”

 

La mujer alzo su vista, sus ojos estaban rojos de tantos llorar y estaban perdidos, descorazonados, no había vida alguna en ellos.

 

“Todo esta perdido mi señor, el rey ha muerto y nosotros estamos aquí pudriéndonos”

 

Nadie dijo nada, todos bajaron sus hombros, el estado de animo de muchos empeoro, Owen Norrey comienza a llorar en silencio, nadie lo juzga puesto que muchos también se sienten desesperanzados en esos momentos.

 

El Gran Jon no tiene un gran discurso que dar en esos momentos, la mirada perdida de su hijo le dice que el piensa igual que Lady Mormont, intentan no perderse ante el dolor de saber que todo por lo que habían luchado se había perdido.

Su única esperanza un bastardo que hasta el último momento el Rey Robb había creído en este, un bastardo que no sabían donde estaba y su famoso ejército.

 

“No debemos perder la Fe”

 

Todos alzaron su mirada, todos sorprendidos, muchos se levantaron de sus celdas para intentar mirar a la persona que estaba en la celda del fondo. Allá estaban dos nobles, una mujer y un hombre. Los últimos Tully.

 

Catelyn Tully estaba intentando levantarse en silencio, la mujer que era arrastrada todas las noches de su fría celda que compartía con su hermano.

 

Muchos ignoraban la presencia de Edmure, para muchos el fue el culpable que los Frey supieran como ingresar al castillo de su familia y que eso fue lo que genero la derrota.

 

Catelyn caminaba a paso lento, solo se escuchaba las cadenas moverse al sonido de sus esqueléticos pies.

 

“Si se rinden, el enemigo habla ganado”

 

Darcy al ver el rostro de su señora soltó un fuerte sollozo, pocos habían visto a la mujer ya que ella se mantenía siempre oculta entre las sombras.

 

“¡acaso no lo escuchan!”

 

Todos se miraron confundidos, su señora había comenzado a reír mientras un rio de lágrimas se derramaba.

 

“¡acaso no lo escuchan!”

 

Grito con mas fuerza, mientras todos sentían ganas de llorar pensaban que su señora, la mujer amada por su señor Ned y la madre de su rey había enloquecido.

 

“¡Lo escucho!”

Esta vez fue el pequeño Jon Umber quien se levanto con entusiasmo, luego varios comenzaron a levantarse a celebrar, el gran Jon no entendió hasta que puso cuidado, se dirigió hacia la gran ventana algo en el viento lo estaba llamando.

 

Entonces lo vio allá en la colina mas alta vio el lobo blanco aullando, solo la luz de la luna lo acompañaba. Era majestuoso pensó.

 

El aullido del lobo se hizo mas fuerte, resonando por todo el lugar muchos comenzaron a imitar el llamado del lobo. Darcy Mormont corrió hacia la celda en un intento en vano por derribarla.

 

Luego se escucho un fuerte silbido resonando por el cielo, algo se dirigía con fuerza hacia el castillo. Muchos corrieron hacia sus ventanas sujetando con fuerza los barrotes hasta que vieron una gran bola de fuego impactar contra el patio de armas.

 

El estallido de jubilo no se hizo esperar, muchos celebraron porque sabían que el castillo estaba bajo asedio, un lobo en el norte había aullado.

 

“¡El bastardo ha llegado!”

 

Dijo Catelyn en un fuerte sollozo.

 

 

* * *

 

IV

 

Los gigantes tomaban las grandes rocas y estas eran puestas en las maquinas de asedio. Tormund tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro pues veía con ilusión como su pueblo podía sitiar y hacer caer las grandes murallas de los señores sureños. El conocimiento era glorioso.

 

Miro su estandarte luego de que Jon le había prometido ser el nuevo señor de las tierras de los Bolton para el y varios clanes que habían ayudado a la captura.

 

Siguiendo la tradición de esos nobles, Tormund había tomado como su blasón un cuervo negro atravesado por una lanza en un campo blanco.

 

El cuerno volvió a sonar y los gigantes rápidamente tomaron varias rocas para cargar la nueva ronda de las maquinas.

 

Habían tardado demasiado tiempo en construirlas, pero una vez terminadas lo tuvieron que ponerles unas ruedas resistentes para que los mamuts pudieran movilizarlas todo el camino. Ahora sus maquinas estaban sitiando con fuerza.

 

Entonces vio a su hijo Toregg corriendo con entusiasmo.

 

“¡Padre Mance ha conseguido cruzar el rio con sus hombres!”

 

La risa del que era llamado padre de los ejércitos se hizo más fuerte, habían construido casi dos cientos botes para que una importante fuerza cruzara el rio, mientras ellos distraían a los defensores con un ataque frontal una importante fuerza iba a rodear a esos granujas.

 

Tormund miro a sus tres hijos y su hija todos armados como soldados sureños, al principio le había molestado, pero luego de tantas batallas había comenzado a entender la clara necesidad de marchar preparados a la batalla y no confiarse o dejarse cegar por su orgullo norteño.

 

“¡Vamos a liberar a nuestros viejos amigos!”

 

Tormund alzo su espada, muchos del pueblo libre se rieron con fuerza ante el comentario de su comandante. Viejos amigos, hace un par de años muchos de esos señores estaban capturados eran sus peores enemigos.

 

Una docena de gigantes tomo la delantera del ejército, estaban protegidos por unas gruesas armaduras de pieles y tenían un imponente yelmo. Estos comenzaron a golpear con fuerza sus pechos mientras daban fuertes bramidos, luego de eso cargaron directo contra el castillo Frey, detrás de ellos casi toda la fuerza del norte comenzó a correr rápidamente.

 

Corrieron sin intenciones de detenerse, desde el castillo disparaban una lluvia de flechas e intentaban repelerlos, pero era inútil ante la gran magnitud del ejercito sitiador. La puerta principal había sido completamente destrozada por los gigantes.

 

Tormund seguido de sus hijos comenzaron a matar a los defensores que estaban mas interesados en cruzar el puente antes que lo levantaran.

 

Los miembros del clan Thenn tomaron rápidamente las defensas del castillo, a pesar de su imponente infraestructura la parte norte de los Gemelos estaba cayendo fácilmente. Pocos estaban interesados en defender el hogar ancestral de los Frey.

 

A diferencia de otras batallas esta vez Jon les había dado oportunidad de saquear y matar a tantos como pudieran. Muchos soldados Frey eran sacados de la armería donde se habían escondido, los gigantes los partían a la mitad. Cuando las tropas habían llegado a las murallas comenzaron arrojar a todos los defensores hacia el rio.

 

Algunos ponían una fuerte resistencia entre los escalones o cualquier lugar donde la fuerte superioridad numero norteña no estuviera a su favor.

 

Cuando el puente había comenzado a ser levantado desde el lado sur, Tormund y los demás no le dieron importancia, esa era parte del plan. Generarle confianza al enemigo, Macen estará en este momento rodeando al enemigo.

 

El problema es que Jon les había dicho que esperaran su llegada desde el cielo.

 

Tormund miraba el cielo con dudas e inquietudes esperaba que el muchacho no se hubiera metido en ningún problema.

 

“¡Padre!”

 

Tormund volteo su mirada para encontrar a su hija arrastrando a lo que aprecian ser varias niñas, debían ser las hijas de Lord Frey o tal vez niñas de la cocina.

 

“¿Qué haremos con ellas?”

 

A lo que Tormund solo volteo a verlas, eran demasiado jóvenes, pero Jon había dado una orden clara.

 

“El linaje Frey debe morir”

 

Munda miro a su padre pensativamente pero no le dio mas importancia al asunto. Jon era venerado por el pueblo libre, si este quería acabar con toda una línea sanguínea ellos le iban ayudar.

 

Las niñas fueron llevadas arrastradas por varios hombres, hasta que las pusieron al lado de otros soldados y miembros de la casa frey que habían sido capturados.

 

Luego vieron como varios soldados traían consigo cruces.

 

“¡No por favor, no se lo suplicamos!”

 

Desde el lado norte de los Gemelos solo se escuchaba un fuerte grito, de como los clavos y el martillo trabajaban.

 

* * *

 

V

 

Walder Frey corría sin mirar atrás, era seguido por varios de sus hijos y casi todos los sobrevivientes de la batalla en el Cuello. Miles de soldados corrían abandonando Los Gemelos detrás de si, algunos mas afortunados iban en sus corceles.

 

El lado sureño había sido atacado rápidamente, y pocos se habían mostrado interesados en defender el castillo. Lord Frey solo tomo una espada e intentaba conseguir un corcel, pero al ver que no podía comenzó a correr, seguido por sus hijos. Miles de soldados lo empujaban sin importar mucho que se tratara de un señor.

 

Iban a escapar, la fuerza que los había atacado era tan pequeña que no podían evitar que tantos huyeran. Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en el rostro del tardío Frey.

 

Sus hijos lo acompañaban de cerca, al menos esos granujas podrían servirle de algo. Pero algo borro su sonrisa mientras más corrían comenzaba a sentir demasiado frio en el aire, algo no estaba bien pensó.

 

Todos se comenzaron a mirar asustados puesto que las antorchas se habían apagado de repente y una leve ventisca se originó.

 

Muchos desenfundaron su espada y comenzaron a tomar formaciones defensivas, algunos mas sensatos continuaron corriendo a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Entonces una gran sombra se alzo sobre ellos que tapo a la luna misma.

 

Y ese estruendoso sonido. Walder Frey se había orinado en esos momentos en sus pantalones hasta que una gran luz azul ilumino todo el lugar y una impensable cantidad de soldados habían gritado de agonía, acaban de ser cubiertos por una capa de hielo. Eso era imposible pensaron muchos.

 

Entonces otra vez se ilumino el cielo y una gran bestia acaba de sobrevolarlos, nadie lo había pensado mas comenzando a correr, pero aquella extraña luz había vuelto a iluminar toda una hilera de soldados. Todos intentaban gritar, pero de repente comenzaron a sentir sus cuerpos entumecerse.

 

Los Frey abrió los ojos con horror, los había congelados vivos. Muchos mas hombres corrieron en diferentes direcciones, pero la bestia había descendido a gran velocidad su aleteo había lanzado caballos y carrozas por los aires.

 

Fauces llenas de dientes tomaba a miles de soldados de una sola vez se alzaba por el cielo y caían los pedazos masticados de ellos.

 

“¡DRAGON!”

 

Grito su hijo Aenys mientras empujaba a un lado a su padre y el fuego azul lo envolvía. Walder no podía creerlo, se levanto sin poder creer que uno de sus hijos lo hubiera salvado. Camino hacia su hijo y lo toco, estaba totalmente frio, congelado. Tomo su mano, pero esta de inmediato se rompió cayendo su hijo en pedazos al suelo.

 

No huyo, solo se quedó ahí mirando los pedazos de su hijo. Solo espero que llegaran los ejércitos salvajes a capturarlos y los pocos sobrevivientes. Pero en ningún momento dejaba de mirar los pedazos congelados de su hijo.

 

“¡El invierno ha llegado!”

 

Susurro cuando comenzó a ver el amanecer y vio un campo de batalla semi congelado. Luego comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras varias lagrimas caían, el invierno había llegado.

 

 

 

* * *

 

VI

 

Catelyn había limpiado las heridas del cuerpo de su hijo, con ayuda de otras mujeres en especial de Darcy Mormont había preparado la mortaja de su hijo para que fuera enviado al norte a las criptas de Invernalia y pudiera descansar con los reyes del invierno.

 

Había sido una larga noche, los sangrientos combates fueron lo de menos. Cuando fueron liberados se había generado una gran carnicería. Todo frey sin importar edad o sexo había sido crucificado los que eran demasiado pequeños fueron lanzados degollados al rio.

 

Lady Catelyn no había dicho nada, solo se había enfocado en recuperar y salvar el cuerpo de su hijo. Fue un gigante quien les había ayudado a descenderlo desde el lugar donde el sádico Walder Frey lo había colgado.

 

Los cuervos se habían comido parte de la cara, pero Darcy estaba segura que para Catelyn Stark seguía siendo igual de hermoso como en su vida.

 

Cuando el cuerpo había sido organizo y preparado para su largo viaje. Fue entonces que Catelyn se lo había solicitado.

 

“Quiero verlo”

 

Le había dicho, ella asintió en silencio. Era tiempo que la esposa de Ned Stark se encontrara con el bastardo de su marido.

 

No fue difícil hacerlo, todo el ejército se había reunido en un gran campo en la zona sureña. Muchos norteños nobles también estaban presentes. Vio como el gran Jon Umber hablaba con su hermano, su sobrina que había sido tomada por los salvajes había sido liberada.

 

Catelyn caminaba en silencio, a través de un ejército de casi cincuenta mil hombres y mujeres que se abrían lentamente paso para que ella pudiera pasar.

 

Entonces noto que en el lugar de la reunión no estaba Jon Snow, todos sus capitanes y comandantes estaban desconcertados. Él los había llamado, pero no estaba presente.

 

Entonces escucharon el fuerte rugido, el mismo de la noche anterior todos alzaron su vida vieron una criatura alada de un tamaño descomunal. Incluso había sentido una fuerte oleada de frio en esos momentos.

 

La bestia era de un tamaño solo comparable a una montaña pensó, cuando esta descendió delante del ejercito todos parecían estar en shock nadie se atrevía a moverse. Una parte importante del bosque que rodeaba el lugar acaba de ser realmente aplastado por la criatura.

 

“Es un dragón”

 

Dijo detrás de ella Jon Umber padre, no sabia como el hombre podía identificar a semejante bestia. Pero ahora entendía por que los Targaryen habían gobernado sin oposición alguna. Darcy Mormont tenía demasiado miedo.

 

El Dragon eran tan blanco como la nieve misma pensaron muchos, los miraba con una gran malicia, sus ojos eran penetrantes. Casi todos tenían sus armas listas hasta que esta magnífica bestia había agachado levemente su cabeza y Jon Snow estaba sobre él.

 

Jon descendió del Dragon el cual parecía buscar que este acariciara su rostro. Cuando lo hizo el dragón abrió sus grandes fauces dejando ver sus dientes afilados.

 

Que los dioses los apiadaran pensaron muchos. Pero muchos vieron como el dragón dejaba caer entre su boca una cabeza, esta comenzó a rodar hasta que estuvo a medio camino entre Jon y Lady Catelyn.

 

Era la cabeza de Walder Frey.

 

Un niño y un Dragon tenían asustados a casi cincuenta mil personas incluyendo a gigantes. Entonces entre la multitud un lobo blanco se acerco para hacerse al lado de Jon. Todos miraban en silencio, hasta que Darcy abrió su boca entendiéndolo todo.

 

Al ver la expresión de muchos nobles del norte que conocían la historia de la hija del norte y el príncipe del sur. Muchos comenzaron a entenderlo.

 

“Hace unos días, Lord Reed me conto una historia”

 

Todos escucharon en silencio, miles de hombres y mujeres esperaban las palabras del hombre que lo había liderado.

 

“Como en aquel entonces no hay una forma fácil de decir esto, soy el hijo de Rhaegal Targaryen y de Lyanna Stark, mi nombre no es Jon, tampoco soy un bastardo, yo soy Jaehaerys Targaryen”

 

Un gran silencio se formó, para muchos del pueblo libre aquello no cambiaba mucho, no entendían demasiado sobre las dinastías sureñas, pero si comprendían el poder de la bestia que tenían enfrente. 

 

Darcy miraba sin poder creerlo, como es que nadie nunca antes lo había visto. Como nadie puso en duda que el honorable Ned Stark tuviera realmente un bastardo.

 

El dragón alzo su vista dando un fuerte gruñido, muchos pensaron que miraba a Lady Catelyn, pero cuando miraron con más atención era a la persona que venia detrás, era un hombre sin cabello, con extrañas túnicas, daba lentas pisadas y muchos a su alrededor comenzaron a observarlo, no daba señales de ser una amenaza, pero esa persona acaba de ingresar a un campamento militar con mas de cincuenta mil hombres armados y apenas había sido notado.

 

“¡El Rey ha muerto!”

 

Fueron sus palabras mientras miraba a Jon directamente. Catelyn lo observo por unos segundos, pero fue la niña que salió detrás de aquel hombre quien llamó la atención de todos.

 

“¡Larga vida al rey!”

 

Sansa Stark estaba caminando hacia Jon, este hizo lo mismo dando lentos pasos. El dragón nunca dejo de observar las acciones de la niña hasta que se abalanzo sobre Jon en un fuerte abrazo, el dragón bajo su rostro mostrando indiferencia.

 

Jon abrazo fuertemente a Sansa. Todos miraron en silencio, hasta que el gran Jon Umber se paró delante de todos desenfundando su espada.

 

“Les juramos lealtad a los dragones, y los dragones han regresado”

 

Muchos miembros de las casas nobles de norte también desenfundaron sus espadas ante esas palabras.

 

“¡El Rey en el norte!”

 

Grito con furia el Umber seguido por los miembros de su casa.

 

“No me importa si es un dragón o un lobo, Jon unió los clanes, les dio un hogar y puso fin a la guerra entre el pueblo libre y los cuervos, nunca me arrodillare, pero si lo llamare mi rey, es el Rey en el Norte”

 

Mance grito con fuerza.

 

“¡El Rey en el norte!”

 

“¡El Rey en el norte!”

 

“¡El Rey en el norte!”

 

Gritaron con fuerza los presentes. Jon miraba sin poder comprenderlo pensaba que le iban a dar la espalda en esos momentos, cuando dijera la verdad, pero lo estaban aclamando como su rey, sintió como Sansa lo abrazaba con más fuerza parecía ser que su prima no había notado la presencia de su madre.

 

Fue entonces cuando su Dragon alzo la vista y Jon también pudo divisarlo tres grandes figuras aladas se acercaban. Desde el cielo, algo no estaba bien.

 

Pero su gente estaba gritando con jubilo proclamándolo rey que no se daba cuenta del peligro.

 

 

* * *

 

VII

Sansa sujetaba con fuerza a su madre que abrazaba sin querer soltar a su hija menor. Arya había llegado junto con los tres dragones – Que hay de malo conmigo, mi hermana ha regresado, mi madre esta viva, estoy con Jon, debería ser feliz de recuperar mi familia, pero lo único que pensaba en como Arya arruinaría todo – Por fin podría estar con Jon, ella seria la mejor candidata, seria reina podría intentar ser una mejor persona, pero Arya estaba enfrente con lagrimas abrazando a su madre.

 

Ambas hermanas no habían intercambiado una sola palabra.

 

Sansa volteo su mirada, acto seguido por su madre y Arya. Las tres mujeres observaron a la distancia la colina donde cuatro gigantescas bestias se había asentado vigilando a sus jinetes.

 

Aunque el dragón de hielo era hasta tres veces el tamaño de Drogo, sus dragones no cedían ante este Dragon. Dany estaba algo preocupada si esto saliera mal podría perder a sus tres hijos en un combate.

 

Como es que su sobrino había conseguido un dragón de este tamaño y ese poder. Nunca antes había escuchado o visto algo como esto.

 

“Con ustedes Daenerys de la Tormenta, La que no Arde, Rompedora de Cadenas, Madre de Dragones, la _Khaleesi del Gran Mar de Hierba y Reina de Meeren y señora de la Bahía de Dragones”_

 

Varys fue quien hizo la presentación mientras se inclinaba levemente ante la madre de los dragones, luego paso a un lado para presentar a Aegon.

 

“Con ustedes su alteza real, el rey Aegon VI _rey_ _de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino, y su hermana la Reina consorte de los Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señora de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del Reino”_

 

Jon intento no voltear sus ojos, esto era realmente innecesario había tanto que preguntas, tanto de que hablar, como es que sus hermanos estaban vivos. Esos dragones como los habían obtenido, acaso nadie estaba mas interesado en saber que sucedía.

 

“Ante ustedes su excelencia Jaehaerys Targaryen es el Rey en el Norte, rey de los primeros hombres y señor de Invernalia, protector del pueblo libre, el lobo blanco y el jinete del dragón de Hielo”

 

Los tres Targaryen lo miraron claramente con el ceño fruncido, Jon miro a Varys como si este acaba de perder su coherencia. Este hombre acaso pretendía iniciar una guerra. Mas importante donde había sacado todos esos títulos.

 

Los cuatro dragones gruñían entre ellos al sentir el estado de ánimo de sus jinetes, listos para saltar arrancarse las gargantas. Pero Varys solo sonreía tranquilamente.

 

“Son siete reinos Jaehaerys, no seis espero que entiendas eso hermano menor”

 

Jon frunció el ceño ante Aegon. Solo Robb tenia derecho en llamarlo de esa manera.

 

“Yo no me auto proclame Rey, pero os aseguro Aegon que defenderé el derecho de mi gente a ser libres de cualquier imposición del sur”

 

Aegon se adelantó rápidamente sus acciones hicieron que Rhaegal se prepara. Rhaenys miro sin entender que hacer ante el carácter de sus hermanos esa no era la tan anhelada reunión que ella esperaba. Pero su inquietud también estaba haciendo que Viserion se moviera inquieto por el campo mirando con recelo a los demás dragones.

 

Pero Daenerys estaba sonriendo en esos momentos, era como si viera a dos fuerzas de la naturaleza estar luchando entre sí, era el fuego y el hielo.

 

“¡Os quiero proponer algo sobrinos!”

 

Varys quien seguía tan sonriente en esos momentos miro a la reina dragón también con algo de complicidad, parecía ser que alguien había entendido sus intenciones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La bestia que aparece en la isla de Skagos era un Coelodonta antiquitatis.
> 
> El reencuentro entre Arya y Sansa sera explicado con mas detalles en el siguiente capitulo. Tambien como Varys guio a Sansa hacia el norte.


	10. Negociación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño pacto entre hermanas para asegurar el futuro, en el norte dos guerreras parecen entenderse a pesar de los secretos de una de ellos, en el sur los dragones deciden sus dominios.

I

Observo en silencio mientras su hermana mas pequeña organizaba una pequeña bebida que según ella pudiera aliviar los dolores que presentaba su madre en la garganta – Que tanto ella había gritado y pedido auxilio que la había dejado casi afónica – Sansa aguardo silencio ante tales pensamientos, no era algo que su madre mereciera, había sido una persona realmente amorosa, digna de las palabras de la casa Tully de principio a fin.

"¿Qué crees que estén hablando?"

Había comentado Sansa, puesto que aquel silencio la estaba matando y necesitaba desviar la atención de las heridas de su progenitora. Se habían instalado en la tienda mas grande del campamento, el ejercito del norte las trataba con respeto, muchos de los abanderados de Robb ahora las protegían – Lo que queda del ejercito de mi hermano – pensó con tristeza.

"Negociaran los siete reinos"

Esas palabras suaves, adoloridas habían venido de su madre, quien con manos temblorosas tomo el vaso de madera que su hermana le había ofrecido, Arya le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia Sansa y le ofrecía otro vaso.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, Sansa tomo el vaso con dudas y reclamos en su mirada, pero Arya solo volteo los ojos – Claro que no la iba a envenenar – Ninguna de las dos al menos iba a hacer reclamos a la otra con su madre presente.

"¡No creo que Jon se arrodille ante ese extraño!"

Fue el comentario de Arya y Sansa estuvo de acuerdo en silencio, pero su madre apretó con fuerza el vaso al terminar su bebida fermentada.

"Sino lo hace, corre el riesgo de comenzar otra guerra"

Esas palabras apaciguaron las ansias de ir donde Jon y pedirle que no aceptara ninguna petición de esos Targaryen, era tonto en realidad Jon ahora que había aceptado quien era, es más un dragón que un Lobo.

Esa bestia alada que inhala hielo por sus fauces es la prueba de ello, por que le dolía tanto pensar en eso.

"Va haber un matrimonio, cuando fui prisionera de ellos, estaba obsesionados con casar a Jon con una de nosotras dos"

El tema en cuestión por fin había salido, Arya miro a Sansa esperando alguna reacción de ella. Ese intercambio de miradas entre ambas no había pasado desapercibido por Lady Catelyn quien intento morder su labio inferior para no decir alguna palabra despectiva hacia el niño al cual Ned había cuidado, amado y protegido como si hubiera sido su propio hijo – Pero no era su hijo – menos su bastardo, era su sobrino y legítimo que dificultaba aún más las cosas.

Catelyn tomo su bebida intentando beberlo todo, era agrio, de mal sabor pero realmente sentía la mejoría.

"¿Dónde aprendiste hacer esta bebida Arya?"

"¡Volantis!"

"¿Volantis? ¿En serio?, que has hecho el último año hermanita"

"Lo mismo que tu Sansa, sobreviviendo"

El intento de Catelyn por hacer que sus hijas bajaran un poco la guardia fue en vano, ambas parecían tener una guerra en silencio entre ambas. Que había pasado entre ellas durante su estadía en Desembarco del Rey fue algo que se preguntaba cuando las miraba, sabia que ambas siempre habían discutido y tenido cierta rivalidad, pero lo que estaba viendo aquí era como ver a dos lobos a punto de desgarrar la garganta del otro.

"Se casará con la mujer Dragon"

Unirlas era algo bueno pensó y al ver como sus hijas voltearon con la mirada llena de temores Catelyn sintió un fuerte vacío en su corazón – De eso se trata esto – era increíble pensó, lo podría incluso pensar de Arya cuando era mas niña siempre fue el temor de ella. Que el bastardo viera con deseos de poseer a la niña, pero Sansa, entonces toda esta absurda rivalidad entre ellas había comenzado por algo tan estúpido.

Era su culpa pensó Catelyn y debió haberlo adivinado. Ambas siempre estaban compitiendo y ella siempre le dio preferencia a Sansa, ella parecía ser una verdadera Dama entonces Arya corría donde su hermano Bastardo y Sansa era quien se llenaba de celos por ello.

Son mujeres ahora, lo veía en sus miradas y Catelyn tuvo que apretar con fuerza su silla. Debió haberlo visto venir, pero estaba tan concentrando en otros asuntos que no vio lo que era tan obvio, comenzó a recordar tantos momentos de las niñas que no tenían significado para ella y mas cuando el bastardo estaba envuelto en el asunto.

"¡Rhaenys está Casada con Aegon!"

Catelyn vio como Arya se movía con incomodidad ante las palabras de desprecio que había dicho Sansa, claro Arya sabe que no me refería a la media hermana del muchacho.

"Me refiero a Daenerys"

Sansa no disimulo la furia en sus ojos.

"Es infértil"

Si muchas historias hablaban de como la madre de los dragones no podría engendrar hijos, era algo de lo que Joffrey se había burlado constantemente en la corte.

"Tal vez lo sea, pero cuando veníamos hacia acá ellos pensaban obligar a Jon a ceder cualquier reclamo que pudiera tener sobre el trono de Hierro"

Catelyn escucho a su hija menor, se preguntaba que tanto habría crecido Arya todo este tiempo que no estuvo a su lado para protegerla de todas las personas que pudieran lastimarla – Había fallado como madre – se preguntaba y cuando veía la mirada perdida de su hija comenzaba a temer que eso fuera cierto.

"Pero ahora Jon está en una posición ventajosa, tiene un ejército unido y ya emprendió su campaña de conquista a diferencia de Aegon quien aun no ha hecho sus movimientos, además de eso tiene un dragón de Hielo mucho más grande que Drogon de Daenerys"

Arya se movió con incomodidad por toda la tienda mirando a su madre, su hermana parecía estar llena de ira en esos momentos – Esto no era lo que ella esperaba – Pensó la Stark menor, pero siendo sincera ella tampoco lo esperaba. Debería decirle a Jon como Rhaenys la había literalmente obligado aceptar su mandato, debería incluso mencionar a Gendry eso sería prudente conocía a Jon desde niños, solo los antiguos dioses sabían cuanto amaba a su Jon, pero no sabía cómo podría reaccionar ante la mención de otra persona.

Tal vez Jon intente amonestar a Rhaenys, esa mujer no reaccionaria bien. Tres dragones de fuego y uno de Hielo destruirían medio reino antes que se declarara un ganador.

"Jon no asegurara el norte con una mujer dragón, tampoco las tierras de los ríos jamás aceptarían a esta Daenerys como su Reina"

No, no lo harían, pero se estaban basando solo en caso que Aegon aceptara un Norte independiente, Catelyn frunció el ceño no importaba como mirara esta situación una de sus dos hijas podría ser segunda esposa de Jon, pero ambas jamás aceptarían eso, eran orgullosas hasta la medula.

"¡No aceptare ser segunda Esposa incluso si es de un Rey!"

Catelyn cerro los ojos derrotada cuando escucho a Sansa decir aquella fuerte declaración. No necesitaba mirar a Arya para saber que se sentía igualmente insultada.

"Sansa, Arya ambas son mujeres valientes que han sobrevivo de una manera maravillosa, nunca les preguntare que vivieron durante esos tiempos difíciles"

Catelyn se levanto de su asiento, acaricio el rostro de Arya y extendió su otra mano para que Sansa se uniera, acto que su hija mayor no dudo en responder.

Las tres mujeres permanecieron en silencio hasta que al final se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Ambas sentían como su madre las abrazaba con tanta fuerza como si nunca fuera a soltarlas y dejarlas ir.

"Pero mis niñas, no podremos sobrevivir a partir de ahora si luchamos la una contra la otra, los dragones siempre toman lo que quieren"

Aparto su rostro para ver a sus niñas algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a caer, no dudo en limpiarlas y darles pequeños besos en las mejillas a ambas.

"Puede que el muchacho haya sido criado por vuestro padre, pero temo que cuando el entienda que puede tomar lo que desee no habrá mucho que pueda evitarlo"

"¡Es un hombre de Honor"

Catelyn asintió con dolor sabiendo que eso era cierto.

"Lo es, pero el Honor mato a tu padre e hizo que muchos traicionaran a tu hermano, eso el lo sabe no se cuanto tiempo mas siga siendo un hombre honorable"

Arya se alejo de su madre en ese momento, claramente molesta mientras Sansa miraba confundida la reacción de su hermana.

"Jon jamás haría un acto que lo llenara de deshonor"

Sansa dudo por unos minutos, pero asintió levemente, Catelyn le sonrió ambas niñas por que sabia que ambas la cuestionarían por las palabras que pensaba decir.

"Mujeres y niños están crucificados a lo largo del cruce"

"¡Eran Frey!"

"Lo sé, yo más que nadie tengo razón para odiarlos, pero también había muchos inocentes entre los cadáveres, por suerte evite que mataran a Roslin y su niño"

Catelyn cerro los ojos con dolor, estaba cansada, agotada quería sentarse e ir al norte tan rápido para encontrar a Bran y Rickon. Sus hijos estaban en peligro, no sabia que iba a pasar con ellos teniendo un Rey del Norte ahora, los verían como una amenaza o tal vez podría negociar su seguridad.

* * *

II

Puso sus manos sobre el cuerpo del animal, era peludo realmente como si se tratara de un Mamut, ese cuerno adelante era realmente peligroso pensaba en cortarlo para llevarlo como trofeo, pero cuando vio el estado mal herido de la bestia a quien los lugareños llamaban unicornio se arrepintió rápidamente.

Se estaba muriendo, fue un gran luchador, pero al final las lanzas habían conseguido derribarlo, sentía como su pecho bajaba y subía, veía en sus ojos la agónica sensación que la muerte se acercaba.

"¡Sabes no se levantan una vez están en el suelo!"

Val volteo su mirada para encontrarse con una indiferente Asha Greyjoy la cual estaba bebiendo algo de leche de cabra y traía consigo varios panes, dudaba bastante que alguno de ellos fuera para ella.

"¿Cómo sabes que no se levantaran?"

Asha solo alzo los hombros mientras se sentaba en una roca cercana, veía las colinas donde horas antes había sido una brutal batalla para controlar uno de los desfiladeros mas importantes de la isla de Skagos – Peleamos por un maldito peñasco – Asha no podía creerlo.

"Los elefantes, son como los Mamuts solo que, sin tanto pelo lo sé es algo tonto pero cuando caen al suelo no se levantan, note lo mismo en los Mamuts no creo que estas bestias sean tan distintas"

Asha comenzó a comer rápidamente, su hambre cada vez era mas insaciable pronto ya no podría participar de este tipo de diversiones.

"No lo sabía, tal vez tengas razón"

Dijo val mientras se alejaba del animal para sentarse a un lado de Asha, le arrebato un pedazo de pan algo que le hizo merecedora de una mirada mortal por parte de su compañera.

"Ya hemos hablado de esto por tu estado no deberías estar acá"

"Fastidias demasiado, no eres mi madre además quieres el mando de mis hombres eso jamás"

"Tus me seguirían más fácil, a que quedarse con tu gruñón trasero en sus barcos"

Asha gruño ante ese comentario, pero al poco tiempo ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír, tenían una maldita masacre adelante, habían intentando tomar la colina unas cuatro veces y apenas habían conseguido hacer huir a los Skagos hacia el interior.

"No me has dicho quién es el padre"

Asha trago con dificultad su bebida mientras miraba de mala manera a Val. Le había sorprendido en realidad, un acuerdo de silencio entre ambas se había formado después de la primera batalla sobre no preguntar demasiado sobre la otra o no entrometerse mucho en sus decisiones.

"Ni se quien es el padre, pueden ser tantos hombres"

Asha había ido por el camino fácil, pero recibió fue una gran risa por parte de Val, esa mujer rara vez demostraba tanta emoción por algo.

"¡Vamos Asha! Matarías a cualquier hombre que intentara tocarte, dudo realmente que no sepas quien es"

Pero Asha guardo silencio por unos minutos, solo se había enfocado en seguir comiendo mientras veía al animal acostado dando su último suspiro. Val guardo silencio mientras se levantaba a darle unas pequeñas palmadas y dedicaba unas breves palabras.

"¿Crees que tus dioses te escuchan?"

Val se sorprendió y asintió en silencio, tenía tristeza porque sabía que ella había dado la estocada final al animal.

"¿Qué hay de tu dios ahogado? No le rezas, no crees que te escucha Asha"

Asha sonrió con tristeza ante esos pensamientos, el dios Ahogado había dejado de rezarle poco después de la muerte de su madre, era bueno para los hombres, era algo que la gente le encantaba oír un buen discurso dedicado a los dioses.

"¡Hubo una época en que creía!, Cuando era niña le pedía al dios Ahogado que escuchara mis plegarias, yo en verdad quería creer, entonces mi madre murió y aun así quería seguir creyendo, pero entonces llego Robert Baratheon y Eddard Stark, sitiaron nuestros castillos, derribaron las murallas y mataron a mis hermanos"

Esas memorias aun estaban frescas en su mente, la gran rebelión fallida de su padre. No muy diferente de esta última, solo que él no vivió lo suficiente para ver con sus propios ojos como esta fracasaría al igual que las demás.

"Lo lamento"

"Yo no, eran idiotas, pero cuando vi que mi hermano Theon era arrastrado por el muelle para ser llevado al norte, cuando vi a mi padre arrodillado sin nada que decir u opinar, comencé a correr, lo hice como una niña tonta, por las calles, luego por la rocosa playa, corrí hasta que el mar me llego el cuello mientras gritaba como una niña estúpida a mi hermano que algún día iría por él"  
Cerro los ojos con fuerza al recordar ese momento de su vida. Era lo ultimo que me quedaba, era increíble pero aun sentía el agua sobre ella mientras veía como el barco se alejaba, había deseado tanto nadar hacia el barco en esos momentos, pero su tío Victarion la había sacado del agua.

"Nunca fui por él, así que cuando Theon conquisto Invernalia y comenzó a enviar mensajes de ayuda a todas las islas de Hierro, todos se rieron de él, es un idiota pero ese idiota era mi hermano, tomé un puñado de hombres y fui ayudarlo"

Mi hermano era un idiota, pero sentía realmente la necesidad de al menos intentar cumplir la promesa que había hecho cuando era niña, fui por el y falle horriblemente.

"Hiciste lo correcto"

Asha le miro por unos segundos, era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho que había hecho lo correcto, se sintió un poco incomoda, pero al mismo tiempo una breve sonrisa se genero en sus labios.

"Si lo correcto, ahora mi Tío Euron Greyjoy ante mi ausencia se ha proclamado Rey"

Ese maldito bastardo, tenia muchos planes para matarlo, tenia que ser paciente sabia que ella misma se había puesto en una situación desventajosa, pero esperaba que luego de que naciera el bebe no solo tendría un heredero si no un instrumento para negociar.

"Si Jon te prometió que recuperaras tu hogar, estoy segura que el cumplirá su palabra"

Asha miro de reojo a Val en esos momentos, sintiéndose un poco incomoda al ver el breve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven mujer eso era algo que no esperaba, pero igualmente explicaba su lealtad casi ciega hacia el hombre.

"¡Lo respetas!"

"Salvo a mi pueblo, cuando la muerte se cernía sobre todos nosotros solo él consiguió ponernos a salvo"

Asha no dijo nada más, pensando en silencio en las historias que había comenzado a oir sobre los monstruos que Vivian más allá del Muro, si eso era cierto era tonto pensar que esa pared de hielo iba a resistir para toda la vida.

Solo son tontas historias pensaba Asha se seguro eran personas que son mas salvajes que el resto y por eso eran temidos.

"¡Espero que ese hombre Davos tenga éxito!"

Val comento mientras comenzaba a caminar colina arriba, donde se había establecido el nuevo campamento, apaciguar a estos rebeldes estaba siendo algo totalmente laborioso, cuando acepto ser la comandante de esta campaña esperaba algo más fácil.

"Yo también lo espero"

Porque si Ser Davos falla, mi hermano no dudara mucho tiempo en el calabozo y dudaba realmente si algo les pasaba a los niños Stark que Jon la dejaría escapar sin sufría algún daño, llevo su mano a su vientre – Mama te va a necesitar mucho – lo iba a proteger por el bien de ambos, luego pensaría en recuperar las islas del Hierro primero era marchar por los niños Stark.

* * *

III

Guapo, un gran guerrero, orgulloso y firme en sus convicciones al menos eso demostraba Jon Stark como se proclamo a si mismo, para Daenerys era curioso encontrar a un hombre que intentaba apegarse tanto a su honor, era terco lo reconocía y tal vez ese era su mayor defecto.

Demasiado para su gusto pensaba Daenerys, pero era algo dispuesta a soportar si lo conseguía convencer de que su propuesta era la mejor.

"Aegon y Rhaenys gobernaran en Dorne, Dominio, Tierras de la Tormenta, Tierras de la Corona y las Tierras Occidentales, Jaehaerys gobernara en el Norte, Tierras de los Ríos y el Valle"

Era la quinta vez que se intentaba negociar la repartición del Reino por parte de Varys, pero Aegon protesto formalmente alegando que Jon seria quien gobernara la parte mas grande, Daenerys rodeaba los ojos ante eso.

Si su sobrino Jon era un hombre terco, Aegon era demasiado vanidoso. Sorprendentemente Rhaenys su malcriada sobrina era la única que parecía dispuesta acceder, eso le sorprendió tal vez por fin entendía que era la mayor y debería obligar a sus hermanos a comportarse correctamente.

"El Valle quedaría totalmente aislado su Excelencia, seria lo mas factible ceder el valle, ya que el príncipe Jaehaerys gobernará junto con las hijas de Eddard Stark tendrá ciertos derechos para reclamar el Valle"

En realidad, eran derechos mínimos, también estaba el asunto que Jon nunca había aceptado el matrimonio – El realmente es reacio a casarse conmigo o con alguien – Daenerys pensaba que era posible que no la encontrara atractiva pero cuando se le propuso la boda este se había sonrojado y murmurado que debía pensarlo.

"Claro las chicas Stark volvemos al mismo asunto"

Jon se movió entonces cuando fueron mencionadas posicionándose frente Aegon en esos momentos, acto que hizo a Rhaenys adelantarse y ponerse entre el medio de ambos.

"Rey Aegon, conozco el norte mi gente no estará feliz, no aceptaran que Sansa o Arya si alguna acepta sea vista como segunda esposa"

"Tienes un Dragon hazlos entender Jaehaerys"

Esto le iba a generar una fuerte migraña a Daenerys, sabía que la discusión era demasiado trivial pero los hombres y su orgullo.

Has sintió algo de tristeza cuando vio a Rhaenys apartar ambos hermanos, si Jon tuviera el caballo plateado en verdad seria idéntico a Aegon, la única diferencia seria su tonalidad de piel, pero ambos son tan iguales en tantos sentidos.

Aun así, Daenerys encontraba más atractivo a su sobrino norteño.

"¡Sugiero que dejemos el asunto del Valle para más adelante!"

Todos voltearon a verla en esos momentos, Daenerys camino hacia sus tres sobrinos, era interesante pensaba a pesar de la poca diferencia de edades había esperado que Jon fuera mas alto, es algo bajo pensó.

"Nuestra mayor prioridad es conquistar los reinos que están bajo el control de los usurpadores"

Aegon asintió a regañadientes y decidió salir en esos momentos, se sentía realmente aprisionado en esa habitación. Rhaenys le dio una ultima mirada a su medio hermano, para perseguir a Aegon, Varys entendió en ese momento que lo mejor era retirarse.

Solo Jon y Daenerys habían quedado en esa habitación, si es que podría llamarse de esa manera parte de la edificación estaba a medio caerse, pero era el único lugar donde podrían conseguir algo de privacidad y protegerse del torrencial clima.

"Me gusta como redecoraste el lugar, algo tosco, pero dejando un claro mensaje"

"Me excedí deshonre a mi padre al tomar una decisión tan cruel con muchos Frey"

Que los dioses le dieran paciencia pensaba Daenerys o tomaría un barco y regresaría a Meereen, el chico tenia en verdad una obsesión con los actos honorables de su tío a quien se negaba de dejar llamar padre.

"Debió haber sido un gran hombre"

"¡Lo fue!"

Daenerys noto que Jon se negaba a verla fijamente, acaso era tímido o le encontraba extraño ver a otros Targaryen, él se había criado como un bastardo vivió como tal hasta hace poco.

"¿Me encuentras desagradable?"

Jon se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, volteo rápidamente hacia ella quien ahora estaba sentada sobre un escritorio observándole en silencio esperando una respuesta clara.

"Claro que no su Gracia, es solo que no estaba preparado para todo esto"

Claro era una sorpresa, ella tuvo que asimilar mucho cuando encontró a Aegon y Rhaenys los dioses saben que lo primero que pensó fue acusarlos ambos de ser impostores, ahora que lo pensaba en realidad lo había hecho.

"Te preocupas mucho por ellas, otro hombre con gusto habría aceptado este matrimonio, piensa en esto solo como un asunto de política, no puedo tener hijos parece ser que todo el maldito reino lo sabe, necesito herederos para mi propio Reino Jon, en el oriente deje a mi gente sin mi protección por el bien de la familia, para que nuestra familia recuperara lo que es suyo"

Daenerys le miraba con mas intensidad, aunque Jon reacciono con incomodidad al principio le había devuelto la mirada en esos momentos.

"No me importa a cuál hermana eliges, si quieres toma a las dos, quieres amantes tomarlas yo tomare a los míos, serás Rey en el Norte y yo Reina en Meereen, solo necesito a tu segundo hijo o hija para que ocupe mi lugar cuando llegue mi muerte, tu primera hija se casara con el primer hijo de Aegon y Rhaenys, así todo estará sujeto a nuestra familia"

Jon le miro por otros segundos, ese intercambio de miradas. Daenerys lo encontraba muy atractivo en realidad se preguntaba como le miraba a él.

"Eres mi tía"  
Que los dioses le dieran fuerzas o iba a matar a su sobrino.

"Lo soy, tu hermano se caso con tu hermana, tu padre tuvo dos esposas, nuestros ancestros Jon, no preguntan si es correcto o no, toman lo que quieren"

Se levanto de la mesa y puso sus manos sobre la mejilla de Jon este intento desviar su mirada, pero solo fueron pocos segundos luego volvió su atención hacia ella.

"¿Estarías dispuesto en ir a la guerra contra tu propio hermano?"

El no era su hermano, Robb fue su hermano a quien había conocido mejor que a ninguna otra persona – Debí haber estado con el cuando marcho al sur – ese siempre seria su más grande remordimiento.

Pero, aunque para él, Aegon no fuera mas que un desconocido seguía siendo su sangre, la lealtad a la familia fue algo que había aprendido de su padre adoptivo perfectamente, cerro los ojos mientras sentía el dulce tacto de Daenerys.

"¡Quiero la paz!"

Daenerys asintió en silencio mientras extendía su mano para tocar el cabello de Jon, era sedoso casi intento no reírse en esos momentos.

"Tienes mejor cabello que el mío"

Jon dio una breve sonrisa mientras miraba ala mujer que tenia por delante, pero sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a sus primas por que deseaba jamás volver a verlas como hermanas o esto sería más difícil – Ambas estarán molestas – Los dioses sabían que estarían realmente enojadas.

Aunque cualquier acuerdo final solo seria aceptado hasta que tomaran el trono de Hierro con sus ejércitos, Aegon partiría pronto hacia Dorne cuando tuviera su respuesta, comenzaría inmediatamente la guerra contra los Lannister, el aseguraría el control del Norte, aun tenia que marchar por las Tierras de los Ríos y esperar que el Valle aceptara su llamado, no quería marchar a una fortaleza que era casi inexpugnable y menos usar a su dragón para ello – Es cierto aun no le he nombrado – Daenerys decía que ello era importante pero Jon apenas entendía bien el origen del Dragon.

Y siempre que pensaba en ese Dragon de Hielo recordaba a sus hermanos, los niños a los que no le había mencionado palabra alguna a su familia paterna – Bran y Rickon deben estar a salvo – No sabia que tan bien seria tomado la existencia de otros legítimos señores del norte.

Solo cerro los ojos mientras pensaba en esa época cuando jugaba con las espadas de practica y Robb les desafiaba a todas las locuras posibles para dos pequeños niños.


	11. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de la gran guerra, antes de la Danza de Dragones, los lobos aullaran y competirán por que una manada no tiene dos alfas, dos hermanas no pueden reinar juntas.
> 
> Porque Visenya solo amo a Rhaenys cuando la perdió y ya era demasiado tarde.

I

 

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire sintiendo que le faltaba este, enfrente de él tenia un pequeño riachuelo cristalino. Era algo interesante de observar pensó mientras tomaba una pequeña piedra e intentaba hacer que esta rebotara en el agua, era algo inútil era en verdad pequeño el riachuelo así que la roca simplemente terminaba en la otra orilla.

 

Jon no se sentía a gusto con los últimos eventos, pero tenía poco que objetar a esas alturas de las circunstancias. Ahora era un Rey y los reyes tenían obligaciones mas importantes que tratar que sus dudas sobre si deberían o no regir sobre la vida de muchas personas.

 

Rey en el norte lo llamaban, algunos incluso ya agregaban a ese titulo rey en el norte y del tridente. Pero para realmente esos títulos poco significaban para él.

 

Era cuando la gente lo llamaba Jaehaerys que su corazón se aceleraba, su cuerpo se tensaba fuertemente. Era cuando lo miraban como si fuera una especie de conciliador, la reencarnación de uno de los mejores Reyes que la gente mas humilde de todo poniente llego a tener.

 

No se atrevía a odiar ese nombre porque se lo había dado su propia madre. La mujer que durante años había pensado que era su tía, en realidad era su progenitora y su padre aquel honorable y sabio hombre no era mas que su tío – todo es una locura – La historia de los Targaryen era una locura y Jon tenia miedo de caer en ella.

 

Quería correr y negar todo su legado. Sabia que si la gente no viera el gran Dragon de Hielo a sus espaldas muchos dudarían incluso si fuera un Targaryen todo su aspecto era demasiado norteño, era un Stark en casi todos sus aspectos.

 

Siempre había querido ser un Stark, lo había deseado tanto que cuando Jon lo había legitimado una parte dentro de él, se había alegrado que Robb lo necesitara tan desesperadamente que por fin le hubieran otorgado su más anhelado deseo.

 

Siempre se había preguntado por que Ned Stark nunca había solicitado su legitimación, pero ahora todo tenía sentido – No puedes legitimar a un falso bastardo – Jon ya tenia un nombre, portaba el apellido de una importante casa que en ese momento atravesaba su peor momento. Pero no puedes darle el apellido Stark a un Targaryen y mas cuando este es un príncipe.

 

Tenia rabia, enojo en esos momentos porque nunca le había dicho la verdad, acaso pensaba que no estaba preparado o era tan inmaduro para aceptarlo.

 

Me enviaste al muro para evitar cualquier reclamo o sencillamente te habías cansado de mi presencia.

 

Escucho unos breves pasos a su espalda y Jon volteo, alejando todos sus pensamientos en esos momentos cuando vio esa cabellera roja observándole.

 

Sansa le sonrió tímidamente y su primo le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma timidez. Jon no creía lo que veía Sansa, su dulce niña estaba empantanada hasta los tobillos intentando caminar hacia donde se encontraba él.

 

“No deberías estar aquí, mi señora”

 

Jon camino un par de pasos tomando a la mujer que había pensado durante tantos años que era su hermanita por la cintura para levantarla y ponerla sobre la zona mas elevada posible, evitando que Sansa se siguiera ensuciando en aquel terreno.

 

“Quería ver como estaba mi Rey, su ausencia preocupa a la corte”

 

Jon le miro con una ceja levantada. Estaba incrédulo de las palabras de Sansa, pero veía como esta intentaba morderse los labios para no reírse – De que corte habla – Pensó Jon, de los lideres salvajes los cuales estaban literalmente aun celebrando con los botines de los ejércitos sureños que habían derrotado hasta ahora o hablaba de los nobles rescatados en los Gemelos que no hacían mas que perseguir a cuanto soldado Lannister y Frey pudieran encontrar por su paso.

 

Tal vez hablaba de sus lujuriosos hermanos los cuales desde que llegaron no se habían separado y pasaban todas las noches en una ardua demostración de pasión a pesar de estar en un campamento con miles de ojos observándole – Se refería a Daenerys y sus consejeros – No tenia nada contra su prometida porque había aceptado con muchas dudas en el fondo, pero acepto casarse con Daenerys, aunque también tenia que tomar otra esposa debido a la infertilidad de su tía.

 

“Creo que la corte tiene otro Rey y dos reinas mas a las cuales atender”

 

Sansa le miro e hizo un puchero, le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro a Jon.

 

“Me refiero a mi Jon e incluso Arya se muestra preocupada ante tu constante silencio”

 

Jon le sonrió, solo fingió que le había dolido el golpe de su hermana ante lo cual ambos se rieron.

 

“No quiero, hacer sentir incomoda a tu madre con mi presencia”

 

Sansa le observo con tristeza, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y levemente le dio un pequeño beso en su frente, aprovechando que Jon la había puesto en un terreno mas elevado, lo abrazo con fuerza sin querer soltarlo en ese momento.

 

Sintió una gran felicidad cuando sintió los brazos de Jon sobre su cintura abrazándola con la misma fortaleza.

 

“Soñé con volverte a ver por tanto tiempo”

 

Jon no dijo nada ante las palabras de Sansa siempre había sido malo para expresarse, así que dejo que sus acciones tomaran la iniciativa. El abrazo con fuerza y no pudo evitar oler el cabello de Sansa, se sorprendió al notar que aun sentía un leve aroma a pino del norte en este.

 

“¡Lo siento tanto! Por haberme alejado, por estar molesta contigo Jon, cuando me fui con Papa y Arya solo pensaba en olvidar todo”

 

Jon sintió un nudo en su garganta en esos momentos, a pesar que se habían reencontrado hacia un par de días aún no se habían tomado el tiempo necesario para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

 

“Esta bien Sansa, todo estará bien ahora”

“¡No, no lo está! Te casaras con ella, jugaras a ser un dragón, pero yo no quiero a este Jon, quiero al hermano que solía protegerme y cuidarme”

 

“Ese hermano era un bastardo Sansa”

 

Era un bastardo y un hombre que no podía ofrecer nada, ahora el puede ofrecer mucho no solo a Sansa, también a Arya, cuando regresaran al norte después de asegurar el Reino. Jon pensaba nombrar a Bran como señor de Invernalia y pensaba establecer la corte del norte tal vez en un reconstruido Foso Cailin o en Fuerte de la Noche en el muro donde podría asegurarse de que la amenaza más allá del Muro jamás cruzara este.

 

“Pero era mío, aunque odiara compartirlo con Arya”

 

Jon intento no sonreír ante esto último quería preguntarle entonces si había sido tan importante para ella porque se había alejado – Porque me hiciste a un lado cuando creciste hermanita – Jon quería preguntar, exigirle una respuesta, pero nunca había sido un hombre de exigencias ni siquiera ahora que es un Rey.

 

“Podríamos quedarnos así sabes”

 

El solo asintió ante las palabras de Sansa, seria algo bueno quedarse asi abrazados. No sentía frio tampoco malestar, pero tenían que marchar, ir al campamento. Tenia mucho que hacer, una guerra que reiniciar mañana se marcharan Aegon y los demás regresaran a Dorne para que ellos comenzaran su propia guerra.

 

Se alejaron levemente el uno del otro, Jon le sonrió y Sansa le devolvió la sonrisa en esos momentos.

 

“Debo decirte algo Jon”

Este solo asintió sorprendiéndose de lo abierta que estaba Sansa en esos momentos, pero permitió y agradeció que ella intentara reconstruir la relación tan fracturada de ambos.

 

“Es sobre mi madre”

 

Esto era inesperado, pero intento no mostrarse incómodo. Sansa comenzó hablarle de las marcas en el cuerpo de esta, sus heridas y lo que ya muchos temían – Catelyn Tully había sido violada en los Gemelos – Sansa quería justicia algo que Jon no podía darle, sencillamente los responsables ya están muertos.

 

Walder Frey esta muerto, su cuerpo yace en una prisión de Hielo puesto que el Dragon parecía disfrutar congelar sus presas – Debo nombrarlo, no puedo seguir llamándolo solo Dragon – pero no tenia idea de como nombrarlos, tal vez un nombre Targaryen como los dragones de sus hermanos y su tía.

 

“Me asegurare de que a tu madre sea tratada con el mayor de los respectos Sansa, cuando regresemos al norte y esta locura acabe será siempre bien protegida”

 

Sansa le agradeció dándole pequeños besos en sus mejillas para luego terminar en sus labios. Fue un beso largo realmente que comenzaron a compartir, nunca pensó que pudiera explorar tanto la boca de otra persona como en esos momentos. Era tan inexperta pensó Sansa aun asi sintió la necesidad de prologándolo lo más que pudiera.

 

Porque mientras Jon se encontraba perdido en esos momentos, compartiendo ese momento tan pecaminoso que desde niños siempre habían deseado. Sansa tenia los ojos abiertos observando directamente a Arya quien le miraba desde la cercanía donde había dejado caer un pequeño pañuelo al suelo.

 

Ambas hermanas se miraron y Arya volteo rápidamente comenzando a correr en esos momentos. Cuando ambos por fin se separaron de su beso Sansa lo abrazo con fuerza para evitar que este se volteara y viera a Arya huyendo.

 

Arya corrió tanto como pudo intento no caerse o tropezarse. Solo cuando sintió que sus pies fallaron cuando se alejo lo suficiente del campamento y sobre todo del lugar donde estaban Sansa y Jon.

 

No podía, jamás lo podría aceptar – Desde cuando esto me importa – se decía a si misma, pero no podía evitar llorar, lo estaba haciendo con fuerza. Era como una niña pequeña que acaba nuevamente de descubrir que jamás podría casarse con Jon.

 

Lloro con fuerza y se odio por eso – No quiero esto, no quiero este sentimiento – Dolía demasiado, jamás quiso casarse menos aun ser una reina o una mujer de gran alcurnia. Solo pudo levantarse y comenzar a correr con fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta choca con un árbol, pero lo ignoro, solo contiguo adentrándose mas en el bosque.

 

Solo cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido el rastro de cualquier persona dio un fuerte grito, tomo una roca y golpeo el árbol mas cercano, luego tomo su pequeña espada – Aguja – y comenzó a golpear con fuerza el árbol más cercano hasta que sintió que sus manos estaban dolorosas.

 

“La odio, la odio, jamás la perdonare por esto”

 

Ella podría tener cualquier Caballero, Príncipe e incluso Reyes extranjeros la siempre perfecta Sansa, pero tenía que desear a Jon a quien por tanto tiempo lo evito porque era un bastardo.

 

Jamás aceptaría un esposo, menos aceptaría que un hombre le dijera que hacer o como comportarse, pero ella siempre había sabido que Jon jamás se lo diría – El me aceptaría como soy – a diferencia de Gendry que me trata como una tonta Dama muchas veces, por que la tristeza de Gendry tenia que recordarle tanto a Jon.

 

“Todo esto es estúpido, una niña es nadie y nadie no ama”

 

Pero una niña jamás se convirtió en nadie. Cerro los ojos con fuerza hasta que sintió unos pasos acercándose tomo su espada en esos momentos para voltear y enfrentar a quien se había acercado con tanto sigilo.

 

Un par de grandes ojos observándole en silencio, los gruñidos y aquellos peligrosos dientes observándole. Era imposible pensó Arya mientras veía a dos grandes bestias observándole.

 

“¡Nymeria!”

 

Arya sonríe en esos momentos, ignora por completo a la manada de lobos que la habían rodeado entonces mira a la otra presencia ese no era fantasma por que el estaba en el campamento, no sale mucho de la tienda de Jon por que parece proteger algo adentro de este. Eso significaba que esta loba era… Es imposible pensó Arya, pero ambos lobos se le acercaron y la olieron, no se mostró temerosa en ningún momento.

 

“¿Dama?”

 

Los lobos comenzaron aullar como respuesta y se abalanzaron sobre la niña para lamerla y celebrar su regreso, los demás lobos solo ignoraron este acto puesto comenzaron a retroceder lentamente ante la presencia de un lobo que era mas grande que las alfas de su manada. Un lobo blanco con ojos rojos.

 

Fantasma había sentido a sus hermanas, esto sorprendió a una alegre Arya.

 

“Dejaste de cuidar los tesoros de mi hermano, ven acá también pequeño”

 

Jon y Sansa que habían visto corriendo a Fantasma por el campamento decidieron perseguirlo fue entonces cuando encontraron a Arya siendo lamida y jugando con tres lobos del tamaño de un pony.

 

“¡Dama!”

 

Sansa no podría creerlo, era ella e intento correr hacia su loba solo que esta le gruño con fuerza e incluso abrió su hocico. Jon rápidamente aparto a Sansa en esos momentos lo que ocasiono que Dama tomara una posición de alerta y se alejara ante la mirada amenazante de Fantasma sobre amenazar a su compañero.

 

Jon no entendía que ocurría pero la mirada desconcertante de Sansa fue demasiado dolorosa – La acaban de rechazar – Esto no era algo bueno, Arya se acerco a Jon con alegría pero este noto los ojos rojizos de su hermana.

 

“¿Estas bien? Tus ojos, acaso estas lastimada”

 

Pero Arya rápidamente negó con su rostro, Nymeria había regresado como podría ahora preocuparse de sus confusos sentimientos.

 

“Estoy bien, mira han vuelto”

Jon sonrío de alegría también, pero intento no demostrarlo. Sansa seguía quieta observando como Dama la había rechazado luego noto como a pesar de su estado emocional Jon se había preocupado por los ojos rojizos de su hermana – Porque te importa tanto ella, acaso no vez que también sufro – Que Dama me niegue es como si no aceptara que soy una Stark.

 

Mientras Jon intentaba no mostrar sus dudas sobre llevar una manada de Lobos al campamento y ver como Fantasma jugaba con sus reencontradas hermanas, Arya y Sansa intercambiaban breves miradas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi capitulo mas corto escrito hasta ahora, el motivo es que quería algo exclusivo para la pareja O el triangulo amoroso principal del Fic.
> 
> Jon aceptado casarse con Daenerys pero esta es una mujer "estéril" por lo tanto necesita Jon una reina que pueda darle herederos.
> 
> Espero que no se sienta a Arya muy OC pero es que a pesar de lo mostrado en la serie, Arya tiene un gran amor o aprecio hacia Jon. Es el hermano que mas extraña y mas le importa, incluso luego de alejarse de muchos otros personajes es a Jon a quien mas recuerda y realmente recuerda cuando esta con los hombres sin rostro, es por ello que quise como demostrar esos temores de Arya de perder a la unica persona que en su opinion la ha aceptado tal y como es.


	12. Lady Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Dragones siguen avanzando sobre la tierra de los peces, aguardan el momento de volar sobre la gran isla donde anidaron esperando el momento para recuperarla.
> 
> Una trucha le pone condiciones al dragón sin saber que lo comienza a desertar.

Observo la gran bestia que tenia por delante, con esos ojos penetrantes observándole fijamente como si alguna manera pudiera entender sus pensamientos. Solo los antiguos dioses podrían saber tantas preguntas que tenia que hacerle a Bran sobre si había sido el responsable de despertar tan peligrosa criatura – Su carta lo involucraba – Pero eso no significa que fuera el responsable.

 

¿Qué pasa si no puedo controlarlo? Ni un nombre le había dado, pero eso era difícil de pensar. Como nombrar a un Dragon de Hielo del tamaño equivalente a media montaña, había movilizado al ejercito hacia los antiguos asentamientos de la Casa Darry importantes partidarios de la causa Targaryen.

 

Los hombres estaban incomodos con cuatro dragones sobre volando los cielos, lo que antes eran señales de triunfo, las personas temían que estallara en pleno cielo una batalla que incendiara todo el reino.

 

La guerra no acabaría hasta que llegara a un acuerdo con sus hermanos y su tía, aunque en teoría se había acordado que se casaría con Daenerys, la cuestión como se iba a repartir los reinos era algo que le inquietaba demasiado.

 

La cuestión se basaba sobre quien tendría control sobre el Valle, una región que realmente aun no controlaba. Aparte del Norte y Dorne, no controlaban realmente algo. La mitad de las Tierras de los Ríos aun estaban bajo el dominio de los Lannister y sus aliados.

 

Debía marchar hacia pronto hacia Aguasdulces a recuperar el asiento ancestral de los Tully – Yo entre todas las personas – la ironía de la situación era demasiado grande.

 

El dragón de Hielo parecía estar disfrutando su tercera Vaca, tendría que darle mas oro a Lord Darry cuando viera que el ganado de su gente había sido devorado de un solo bocado.

 

“No debes mostrarle temor Jon”

 

El aludido volteo su rostro para ver la sonrisa de Daenerys, la mujer estaba vestida con prendas invernales, realmente le favorecían y era algo que no iba a negarle ante tal vez la mujer mas bella de los siete reinos.

 

“No le temo”

 

Le respondió tajantemente, no le temía eso era cierto – Pero le temo a lo que es capaz de hacer – En su opinión eran dos asuntos totalmente distintos.

 

“Claramente, ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre?”

 

Jon intento no sonreír ante la pregunta, todos parecían estar esperando esa respuesta. Arya le había preguntado demasiado la noche anterior sobre cómo debería nombrarle.

 

“No tengo realmente ideas para ello”

 

Daenerys sonrió levemente mientras tocaba el hombro de su sobrino, este le miro con sorpresa, pero un leve movimiento de su rostro le indico que le siguiera. Ambos Targaryen caminaron en silencio hacia donde el Dragon de Jon se estaba dando un gran festín, la bestia parecía realmente indiferente ante la presencia de estos.

 

El dragón era demasiado grande y era algo que Daenerys reconocía, quería ir al norte tanto como le fuera posible para buscar a mas de estos, pero Jon le había dicho que no era para nada prudente cruzar el Muro, había hablado de criaturas oscuras y de un gran mal que no podía ser descripto fácilmente al menos que lo pudieras presenciar.

 

“Míralo, es realmente majestuoso escucho a los hombres hablar de que su tamaño podría ser igual al de Balerion”  


Jon no entendía la felicidad de Daenerys, no concebía por que cuando lo tocaba era como si estuviera viendo a un hijo regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo. Tal vez esa era la gran diferencia entre él y los demás. No era que no se sintiera feliz por la presencia del dragón le había dado las herramientas para negociar, que podría negarse a muchos caprichos de sus hermanos, que le había dado una esposa tan hermosa y aun así podría elegir a otra, pero también significaba que jamás las cosas volverían hacer igual.

 

No importa si regresaba a Invernalia las cosas jamás volverían hacer igual.

 

“Balerion es un buen nombre”

 

Daenerys le sonrió en ese momento.

  
“Lo es, pero deberías buscar uno más original”

 

Era cierto, pensó Jon en miles de opciones, pero no conseguía hallarse con uno, camino brevemente mientras el rostro del dragón estaba delante de ellos, Daenerys intentaba abrazar todo su hocico, pero sus brazos no le alcanzaban, era como una niña pequeña.

 

“Que tal Snow”

 

Jon se sorprendió ante la sugerencia, miro directamente los ojos del Dragon que parecían totalmente indiferentes ante la presencia de Daenerys, pero no se apartaban de él.

 

 “Es un nombre del Norte, me gusta”

 

Susurro brevemente mientras se quitaba sus guantes para tocar la piel escamosa y fría del Dragon, Snow. La nieve del norte y podría sentir que a Snow le agradaba su nombre – Asi nunca olvidare de donde provengo – pensó para si mismo, fui un bastardo y viví con el honor de otro hombre, pero ese hombre había sido como mi padre me enseño demasiado cuando porte el nombre de Snow.

 

“¡Hermano!”

 

Ambos voltearon su mirada para encontrarse a Rhaenys la cual estaba vestida con los atuendos Dornienses se negaba a portar alguna prenda norteña en lo que se refería a su opinión. Algo había pasado entre su hermana de sangre con Arya y Jon quería saber por que su dulce hermana pequeña tenia tantos resentimientos hacia Rhaenys.

 

Hermanas esa palabra era incómoda para Jon – Los Targaryen se casan con sus hermanas – Pensó con algo de incomodidad, se iba a casar con su tía. La importancia de la sangre pura había regresado, solo la sangre de la antigua Valyria podría controlar a los Dragones y Jon entendía ahora por que no debía perderse esa pureza de lo contrario los dragones estarían libres sin jinetes.

Eso no significaba que le gustara.

 

“Debemos partir pronto, para reclamar lo que legítimamente nos pertenece”

 

Jon cerro los ojos mientras regresaba su atención a Snow, regresar donde todo había comenzado iba hacer el primer movimiento de la alianza. Solo esperaba que su ejercito aguantara el breve tiempo que esperaba estar ausente.

 

“Bien es momento de comenzar”

 

Jon asintió ante las palabras de Daenerys mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño castillo de los Darry, donde estaban los líderes de su ejército. Era tiempo de reorganizar la estructura de su gente ahora que había liberado y asegurado la lealtad de la mitad de los nobles del norte.

 

Caminaron en silencio, cuando Daenerys y Rhaenys mencionaron que buscarían a Aegon para alistar sus dragones Jon lo entendió que era el momento que el decidiera sus propios asuntos. Camino rápidamente, subió un par de breves montículos hasta que llego al camino empedrado y podría divisar el gran campamento que el norte había establecido.

 

Pronto habían comenzado a llegar los residuos y leales del ejercito de su hermano Robb que se encontraban dispersos o escondidos a lo largo de la región.  El Lobo Huargo de la Casa Stark se divisaba a lo largo del campamento.

 

El estandarte de su familia era imponente ante sus ojos, pero sentía que no tenía ningún derecho a portar uno. El lobo es el símbolo de los Stark y el entendió que no podía ser uno desde que monto a Snow por primera vez.

 

Debería decirle a Daenerys que le enseñara Valyrio, seria prudente aprender la lengua pronto podría estar en problemas ante las pocas palabras que conocía para comunicarse con Snow.

 

Jon ingreso al castillo los guardias lo saludaron con firmeza, camino en silencio hasta que llego al gran salón los lores y señores se habían reunido. Lord Reed estaba cerca de la mesa principal donde ya estaban presentes sus hermanas o primas ahora, realmente tenia poca importancia en esos momentos.

 

Miro con una sonrisa a Sansa y Arya las cuales estaban a un extremo de la mesa y su madre en la mitad. Parecía estar mediando en una pelea y Jon sentía que no quería estar en el medio de ambas en ese momento.

 

“Mi Rey, os estábamos esperando”  


Galbart Glover hablo con fuerza haciendo que todos se levantaran de su asiento, todos los señores tenían una especie de mirada inquisidora ante su comportamiento – ¿Estarían buscando algún signo de locura? – No pudo evitar preguntarse.

 

Camino en silencio dándose cuenta que increíblemente Lady Catelyn había dejado una silla disponible a su lado y con su mirada le indicaba que se sentara en ella – El problema es que Sansa esta al lado y la mirada de Arya le hacia entender que ese era la nueva disputa entre ambas hermanas – Que demonios pasaba con ellas pensaba con preocupación y se reprimió por su lenguaje interno.

 

Jon camino y tomo el asiento principal del salón, Lord Darry le miraba intentando contener las lágrimas. El hombre perdió a tres hermanos por apoyar a su padre en el tridente, en la lucha contra su tío, era confuso. Toda la rebelión de Robert era realmente una maldita pelea familiar en su mente.

 

“Mis Señores, por favor tomar asiento”

 

Todos lo hicieron, aunque la mitad seguía de pie ante el poco espacio presente. Al menos el pueblo libre había enviado unos pocos representantes entre ellos resaltando Tormund y Mance.

 

“Jon, un cuervo ha llegado de Skagos esta mañana”

 

El anuncio le sorprendió, también quería reprimir a Tormund por la poca delicadeza de decir las noticias, extendió la mano y la carta fue entregada rápidamente. Todos le miraron nuevamente esperando que sus reacciones fueran de alegría o tristeza ante las noticias recibidas de la isla rebelde.

 

_Están a salvo mi rey, espero que vuestra promesa para Lady Shireen se cumpla, también es para mi un honor felicitarlo por el pronto nacimiento de vuestro hijo o hija, según lo que deseen los dioses, aunque Lady Asha se ha negado a nombrarte directamente, Lady Val me ha asegurado que el niño es vuestro._

_Ser Davos_ _Seaworth._

Sintió un gran vacío en su interior, no sabia si alegrarse o maldecir en esos momentos. Pero la reacción de sus pancartas, de sus vasallos que estaban expectantes le indicaban que debía dar pronto una noticia.

 

“¡Celebraos mis señores, mi hermano Brandon Stark señor de Invernalia y mi hermano menor Rickon Stark están vivos”

 

Jon sonrió lo mejor que pudo, mientras se escucho un fuerte estruendo de felicidad. Sus hermanas habían dejado su mal momento agrio para ponerse en un estado de euforia y podría jurar que Lady Catelyn intentaba no llorar en esos momentos. Pero claramente la mujer nunca daría esa muestra de debilidad ante él.

 

Jon alzo la mano y se escucho un fuerte golpe en la mesa que había sido provocado por Galbart Glover quien le indicaba a todos que guardaran silencio ante las palabras de su rey.

 

“La rebelión en Skagos pronto debe terminar, con mis hermanos a salvo y el norte por fin en paz, podremos marchar hacia el sur y terminar con esto”

 

Todos asintieron con aprobación. Pronto podrían terminar esta guerra, pero ahora venia la parte difícil.

 

“Pero debo darles noticias mis señores, debo partir pronto hacia Rocadragón y ayudar en su captura, os pido a todos que esperen mi regreso”

 

Todos parecían sorprendidos, hasta nerviosos algunos increíblemente los menos sorprendidos eran los lideres del pueblo libre presentes. Claramente ellos sabían que esto podría darse.

 

“Entiendo que muchos no pueden sentirse a gusto, pero os aseguro que regresare pronto pero el castillo, la isla de mis ancestros debe ser tomada como un símbolo de regreso Targaryen”

 

Nunca antes había dicho palabras tan difíciles y a la vez incomodas para él, esa no era su isla, no era el hogar de ningún ancestro que Jon sintiera como propia.

 

Pero todos parecieron entenderlo, se sintieron breves sentimientos de aprobación, aunque no fueron muy entusiasmados.

 

“Mientras no estoy, dejare a Lord Galbart Glover al mano del ejercito junto con Mance Rayder quienes deben asegurar la reconquista de toda la region, La tierras de los Rios debe ser retomada, no aceptare saqueos, ni pillaje alguno contra los mas humildes pero permitiré que saqueen todo lo que pertenezca a los Lannister y sus ejercitos” 

 

Los dos hombres se conocían, son respectados lo suficiente entre ambos grupos para que no pusieran en duda su autoridad o fueran desafiados. La reunión prosiguió ante todo sobre como deberían reorganizar el suministro y la falta de alimentos que podrían enfrentar ante el creciente numero de casas nobles de los Ríos que acudían al llamado de un nuevo rey en el norte.

 

Solo fue cuando recordó que debía partir que puso fin a la reunión, los señores se retiraron, aunque muchos no dudaron en expresar su molestia ante la pronta ausencia de su señor, antes que se diera cuenta Lady Catelyn lo estaba observando en silencio.

 

“¡Deberíamos hablar muchacho!”  


Estaban solos, incluso sus primas se habían ido – Traidoras – Pensó, tal vez si fantasma estuviera presente, pero recordó que en el pasado ni su lobo conseguía asustarla lo suficiente.

 

“Claro que si mi señora”

 

La sonrisa de la mujer que había sido hasta hace poco su madrastra era claramente que ella quería hablar poco con ella.

 

“Llamaste a Bran, señor de Invernalia”

 

“Es el señor de Invernalia mi señora”  


“Pero tu eres el Rey en el norte, donde estarás si no es Invernalia, un castillo con dos señores”

 

“Soy el rey, pero Invernalia le pertenece a la casa Stark”

 

Lady Catelyn le miro brevemente mientras tomaba nuevamente asiento estaba vez en una simple banca delante de Jon.

 

“¿Y tú donde estarás? ¿Mis nietos serán reyes con corona, pero sin un castillo al cual gobernar?”

 

Jon se había sorprendido ante esas palabras que no tenia mucho que decir, intento responder, pero su lengua solo daba breves quejidos temerosos.

 

“Siempre he sabido que eres muchas cosas Jon, tonto no es una de ellas, te casaras ya decidas con Sansa o con Arya, tu reina Dragon no puede darte hijos y un rey necesita herederos”

 

“Foso Cailin, yo esperaba asentarme en ese lugar”

 

Catelyn alzo una ceja en esos momentos mirándole claramente no muy convencida por sus palabras.

 

“No me agradas muchacho, los dioses saben que no te tolero, pero acepto la situación en la que estoy, tragare mi orgullo y veré como te conviertes en rey, soportare mi furia y no diré nada cuando estés en el lecho con una de mis hijas y los dioses saben que prefiero arrancarme los ojos de solo pensar que podrías tomar a ambas lejos de mi”

 

Jon la miro sin poder decirle palabra alguna, era tal vez la primera vez que decía palabras tan directas que mostraban sus verdaderos pensamientos hacia él.

 

“Siempre me has dejado en claro que nunca he sido una persona de tu agrado Lady Catelyn”  


La mujer soltó una pequeña risa que sorprendió a Jon en esos momentos, mirándole con tanta desconsolación en ese momento.

 

“Te pareces tanto a mi Ned, incluso a mi Robb así que te daré este consejo, no confíes en estos Targaryen, no olvides de donde provienes, ni los juramentos que has hecho”

 

Jon se sorprendió, pero asintió con inquietud ante esas palabras.

 

“Antes de irte quiero que firmes un documento matrimonial que te apta hacia la casa Stark”

 

“Acaso mi honor no vale nada para mí, crees que deshonraría a mis hermanas, tu misma has dicho que te recuerdo al hombre que me crió y al que veo como mi padre”

 

Catelyn solo asintió mientras se acercaba al escritorio, tomaba un pergamino enrollado y tomaba una pluma con suficiente tinta.

 

“Tal vez, pero eres el hijo de Rhaegar y de Lyanna, tus padres les importo poco su deber y ya vi a mi Robb morir por romper un juramento, si tu caes esa bestia, esa abominación de Dragon tuyo no tendrá control, mis hijas estarán en peligro y mis hijos no tienen la edad para defender a sus hermanas”

 

El documento se abrió y Jon lo observo, tomo rápidamente la pluma sin pensarlo leyó que todo estuviera en su lugar y se sorprendió que no hubiera un compromiso directo con Sansa o Arya, solo debía ser con una mujer de la casa Stark.

 

Firmo el documento rápidamente derrotado sin deseos de continuar discutiendo con esa mujer.

 

Catelyn tomo el documento se aseguro que la tinta se secara rápido y miro por última vez a Jon.

 

“Espero que, a pesar de haber crecido como un bastardo, no tengas los malos hábitos de uno, en especial conociendo como son de peligrosos los bastardos Targaryen muchacho, elegirás en su momento a tu prometida y cuando se casen espero que respetes totalmente su matrimonio”

 

Intento calmar un poco su furia interna al estar tanto tiempo a solas con él, debía dejar atrás los odios si quería asegurar un mejor futuro.

 

“como madre y ver como les afecta a mis hijas tu falta de decisión te aconsejo que no manches a la hermana que no elegiste como tu amante, Jon juro por los siete infiernos que te perseguiré hasta la muerte si las lastimas o si le arrebatas los legítimos lugares a sus hijos o hijas por algún capricho tuyo”

 

Estaba irritado como se atrevía a decir que el pondría a sus hermanas en algún tipo de vergüenza o humillación, jamás haría algo así y seria bueno que ella entendiera de una vez que no era su enemigo.

 

“Mi esposa será tratada dignamente, Lady Catelyn”

 

Aunque ahora corriera el riesgo de tener un bastardo en camino en manos de una mujer extremadamente peligrosa.

 

“Me pregunto si a Elia Martell le hicieron esa misma promesa”

 

Su paciencia comenzaba agotarse así que intento ignorar por completo las duras palabras dichas por la mujer.

 

"Os prometo que cumpliré con mi palabra, ¿algo mas que de lo que desee hablar mi señora?

 

La mujer le miro por unos minutos claramente tampoco queria alargar la situacion pero se daba cuenta de la importancia de solucionar cualquier asunto pendiente que tuvieran ambos para evitar futuras presencias solitarias del uno con el otro.

 

"Mi hermano"  
  


Claramente Jon intento no gruñir ante la mension de Edmure Tully a quien muchos culpaban por la muerte de Robb y la caida de Aguasdulces ante el ejercito Lannister, quería colgar al hombre pero era un gran señor ademas de ello seguía siendo el tío tanto de Sansa como de Arya, estaría bien matarlo frente de las niñas que eran sus sobrinas. Verían su muerte como una venganza personal de su parte hacia Catelyn.

 

"Se le dará un juicio justo cuando Aguasdulces sea retomado"

 

Catelyn parecía estar a gusto con su respuesta, solo permanecieron en ese incomodo silencio por unos minutos hasta que parecia que tenia un nuevo tema que abordar y Jon pensaba que mas podría decirle esa mujer. 

 

  
“Te daré un ultimo consejo, si encuentras a un bastardo llamado Gendry te aconsejo que lo mates”

 

“¿Qué?”

 

Jon se sorprendió ante esas palabras, acaso esa mujer en verdad intento aconsejarlo en medio de sus insultos y que importancia tenía ese bastardo.

 

“Arya no habla mucho de su tiempo en Essos, pero si dice que estuvo un tiempo huyendo con un chico llamado Gendry quien irónicamente es el hijo de Robert Baratheon”

 

Algo dentro de Jon se enfrió en ese momento para ser llenado de una profunda rabia y molestia que jamás llego a pensar que podría tener.

 

“Lo tendré en cuenta mi Lady”

 

Jon abandono rápidamente el salón, camino lleno de furia en esos momentos directo hacia donde estaban los dragones, en el camino se encontró con varios guardias que le miraban con sorpresa y se apartaba ante la molestia que presentaba su señor.

 

“Vaya quien despertó al dragón”  


Volteo para encontrar a Daenerys tocando rápidamente su rostro, parecía que eso le calmaba un poco y se sintió a gusto con su toque.

 

“No se de que hablas Dany”  


Esa forma de llamarla sorprendió notablemente a la mujer pero que ocasiono una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 

“Tardaste demasiado, tus hermanos están cansados de esperar debemos marchar pronto si queremos encontrarnos con la flota Velaryon y Dorniense que se dirige hacia Rocadragón”

 

Jon solo asintió mientras miraba en hacia el castillo Darry a sus dos primas observándole acompañadas de varios lobos, aunque observo con tristeza como Dama seguía alejada de Sansa, ambas se despidieron con entusiasmo y Jon solo asintió en silencio ante ellas.

 

Tenia mucho en mente quería enviarle ya mismo un mensaje a Davos, quería asegurarse de que sus hermanos estuvieran a salvo, que Asha le explicara que locura le había invadido para no evitar el embarazo y ante todo quería paz, porque sabia que la guerra apenas estaba comenzando con mucho dolor Jon aceptaba que era bueno para esta.

 

Todos observaron como los cuatro dragones surcaron los cielos, como una clara señal que los señores de los siete reinos habían regresado. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un breve capitulo realmente de los mas cortos de esta historia, eso es debido a que esperaba realmente comenzar con una serie de batallas pero antes quise como organizar el asunto en la Tierras de los Ríos con respecto a Catelyn y asuntos menores. Ya espero que la próxima actualización continuemos totalmente con la conquista de los siete reinos.
> 
> Los targaryen marchan hacia Rocadragon a recuperar su asiento ancestral, la batalla por la Tierra de las Tormentas pronto comenzara pero Jon tendrá otras prioridades como es el Valle y claramente se debe organizar un ataque contar las tierras occidentales de los Lannister.
> 
> Y claramente Tywin no se quedara quieto ante esta nueva amenaza y Tyrion que hará cuando le ofrezcan una parte del pastel en esta guerra.


	13. La Batalla de Rocadragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un viejo soldado grita con valentía por la gloria de su rey, los dragones han regresado a tomar su hogar de nacimiento mientras que una inesperada alianza se hace visible en medio de la batalla.

La brisa marina inundaba su rostro ante el constante movimiento del barco por las agitadas aguas en las que se movilizaban, el mar era traicionero cuando zarparon gozaban de un excelente clima, y podrían jurar que este iba a perdurar de esa manera durante mucho tiempo.

 

La flota se movía a la mayor velocidad posible, luego de recibir los cuervos con los mensajes y ordenes dadas, para él había sido fácil. Después de todo muchos lo consideraban un hombre muerto así que cuando resurgió y apareció frente su gente y los demás aliados muchos aplaudieron su osadía, aunque claramente su señora esposa y su hijo eran los mas felices de volverlo a ver.

 

Pero ahora las máscaras habían caído, eran tiempo que las Tierras de la Corona, que los verdaderos partidarios de los legítimos señores de poniente se levantaran contra los usurpadores. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que sus príncipes estaban con vida, no había malgastado fuerzas en apoyar a los dos usurpadores de Renly y Stannis Baratheon.

 

Monford Velaryon comandaba la fuerza combinada de casi doscientos barcos, todos reunidos desde Dorne y las diversas casas leales de los Targaryen que habían sido informados de su regreso entre las Tierras de la Corona y las Tierras de la Tormenta, lamentablemente estos reinos estaban agotados por las constantes guerras entre los hermanos de Robert y los Lannister.

 

Hace ya varias lunas, una fuerza combinada de Lannister y la casa Tyrell habían capturado Rocadragón destruyendo así cualquier reclamo o fuerzas leales a Stannis, gran parte de la flota real y de los partidarios Lannister permanecía atracada en Rocadragón esperando nuevas órdenes.

 

Si todo iba de acuerdo con el plan, la flota Targaryen rodearía a las fuerzas usurpadoras el gran problema es que era muy posible que se encontraran en una inferioridad numérica.

 

Tal vez unos cincuenta barcos de diferencia o incluso mas si hubieran adecuado la pequeña flota que Stannis aun poseía.

 

Los barcos comenzaron acelerar con fuerza cuando el viento soplo a su favor, Monford vio esto como una señal, iba con su hermano bastardo a su lado el cual tenia una sonrisa irradiando en su rostro, su hermano era un bastardo, pero confiaba en este con su vida misma.

 

“Nos estamos acercando mi señor”

Monford asintió en silencio mientras miro el horizonte a lo lejos comenzaba a divisarse un castillo que se encontraba edificado sobre varias colinas, era sencillamente enorme y las estatuas de dragones que adornaban sus torres se podía divisar fácilmente.

 

Pero eso paso a segundo plano, la magnificencia del castillo fue opacada por las docenas de barcos que portaban los estandartes Lannister, Tyrell y otras casas menores, parecía ser que habían sido alertados, no podía culpar a nadie, era una gran flota que se había reunido abiertamente a través de las flotas.

 

Para esos momentos Tywin Lannister debe saber que medio reino se ha declarado nuevamente en rebelión.

 

“¡A sus puestos de batalla!”

 

El gripo del señor de las Mareas se escucho y su hermano Aurane Waters grito con furia y emoción, corrió hacia uno de los remeros y lo alzo rápidamente para tomar su lugar, los barcos agilizaron rápidamente su paso.

 

Monford no era un hombre muy creyente luego de ver los horrores de la guerra, pero en esos momentos iba a orar en silencio por la supervivencia de sus hombres. Si fallaba toda la flota Targaryen caería, no tendrían forma de escapar los últimos Targaryen.

 

Las fuerzas Lannister rápidamente salieron de puerto cuando fueron informadas de la inminente llegada de la gran flota. Pero la sorpresa que se llevaron los capitanes de los navíos y en especial de aquellos que provenían de las tierras del Dominio eran los estandartes con el dragón de tres cabezas sobre los barcos.

 

Se sentían extrañamente incomodos hacia tan solo más de una década atrás habían luchado por esos mismos colores.

 

El cielo estaba despejado y los vientos estaban en contra de los Lannister aun así agilizaron rápidamente, no podían permitir que toda la flota oriental de la corona y parte de la flota Tyrell cayera rodeada.

 

Los barcos salieron a mar abierto, ambas fuerzas comenzaron a tomar posiciones rápidamente se escucho un fuerte estruendo. Los cielos una bola de humo negro surgió y luego miles mas comenzaron aparecer entre ambos bandos.

 

Las catapultas disparaban en sus navíos sin esperar ni siquiera una orden exacta a cuáles objetivos debían apuntar, los espolones chocaban entre si y las Galeras de guerra comenzaron a remar con fuerza entre ellas para que grandes barcos chocaran y colisionaran entre ellos.

 

Los hombres desenfundaban sus espadas rápidamente corrían por la cubierta en dirección al barco con el que había chocado, llevaban arpones para asegurar que estos no se separan y quedaran atrapados en el navío enemigo.

 

Loras Tyrell observaba la batalla desde las alturas del castillo mirando impacientemente la batalla marítima que acaba de comenzar, a su lado estaba un importante numero de hombres con los que había luchando para capturar esa maldita roca que tanto detestaba.

 

No tenia encanto, aunque muchos encontraran cautivador el castillo ante sus ojos solo era un montón de piedra amontonado que le había costado la vida a muchos de sus hombres e incluso amigos, tal vez un amante que había tomado recientemente era el motivo por el cual odiaba tanto ese lugar.

 

Vio como los barcos con la bandera del dragón intentaban rodear la isla, pero esta no era tan pequeña como algunos creían. Claramente querían evitar que toda la flota saliera a mar abierto o serian superados en números, aunque con este ataque semi sorpresa pudieron empatar un poco las cosas.

 

“Dickon Tarly”

 

El segundo hijo, pero heredero de la casa Tarly era el nuevo escudero de Loras, algo viejo para la profesión, pero su verdadera función era de ser uno de los comandantes de las fuerzas del Dominio. Loras le miro por un segundo cuando el muchacho bien parecido, pero demasiado serio para su gusto se puso rígido ante su nombre esperando sus órdenes.

 

“Envía soldados a las villas pronto, que traigan todas las provisiones posibles”

 

Dickon asintió rápidamente mientras salía corriendo seguido de varios hombres.

 

Loras estaba incomodo, su hermano Garlan posiblemente había muerto enfrentando a los salvajes del norte que ahora se decía que habían descendido con gigantes, caníbales, mandas de lobos y una bestia colapsar que escupía aliento que congelaba todo a su paso.

 

Ahora una flota de casi doscientos barcos que ante su opinión habían aparecido desde el sur, tal vez Dorne había aportado una gran cantidad de estos. Loras se sentía incomodo por que tenia el mal presentimiento de que algo mas grande se estaba fraguando ante sus ojos, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en ello.

 

Los Targaryen habían regresado y mientras su hermana fuera la reina, este iba a defender y luchar por ese maldito trono.

 

Las galeras de guerra que eran los barcos mas comunes entre ambas flotas eran poco útiles cuando entre la flota Targaryen aparecieron tres grandes barcos que conseguían romper con facilidad el casco de los demás navíos.

 

Estos barcos eran llamados naves cisnes los cuales eran demasiado veloces con el viento a su favor, su casco era mas grueso y resistentes, sin mencionar que, aunque una galera con siquiera chocar contra este navío no podría ser abordado fácilmente.

 

El otro problema era su plataforma, había casi cien arqueros sobre esta, todos dispararon flechas incendiarias sobre los demás navíos lo cual imposibilitaba cualquier intento de los marines Lannister de poder trepar por las cuerdas del barco.

 

Monford miraba con orgullo y gritaba con fuerza dándole ordenes a sus hombres que, siquiera avanzando, ordenaba que se alzaran diversas banderas con colores llamativos para que los miembros de la flota supieran que ordenes debían seguir.

 

Los barcos continuaron avanzando rápidamente, tenían que llegar pronto a la playa, desembarcar los soldados seria su gran triunfo en su opinión, los hombres gritaron rápidamente y Monford vio como una Galeaza golpeaba con fuerza contra ellos, después otro navío, tal vez una galera comerciante que había sido adecuada para la guerra los golpeaba por la retaguardia.

 

“¡A las armas! ¡A las armas! ¡A las armas!”

 

Grito con fuerza mientras desenfundaba su espada, su hermano dejo los remos y corrió a tomar rápidamente un hacha y una pequeña daga.

 

Los marineros y los asaltantes rápidamente abordaron su barco, se volvió una lucha de supervivencia, un par de flechas volaron cerca de su rostro, pero no tuvo tiempo de voltear a mirar donde habían terminado.

 

Un soldado Lannister intento cortarle la garganta con su espada, pero su hermano acaba de salvarle poniente su hacha en el cráneo de aquel hombre.

 

La lucha era literalmente de cuerpo a cuerpo, a veces tuvo que usar los puños para romper rostros desprevenidos y conseguir hacerse paso.

 

El desespero era grande, intentaba recordar en silencio cuantos barcos debía haber en Bastión de Tormenta en manos de los usurpadores si decidían enviar barcos apoyar, ¿Cuánto demorarían en llegar? ¿Tenia los hombres suficientes para resistir? 

 

“Mi señor, mi señor…. Hermanoo”

 

Monford volteo la mirada cuando vio en el cielo una gran roca envuelta en llamas acercándose.

 

“¡Cuidado!”

 

Grito con fuerza su hermano mientras se abalanzaban sobre este y caían por la borda, pero no fue el mar bajo de ellos que sintieron. Habían caído sobre la Galera enemiga que los había embestido, rápidamente sabiendo que tenían que luchar hasta la muerte se levantaron y varios Lannister intentaron abalanzarse sobre ellos, fue una suerte que muchos de sus enemigos eran conscriptos poco adiestrados.

 

La batalla perduro varios minutos, pudo ver como se formó un verdadero infierno en el mar cuando varias docenas de naves comenzaban arder en llamas, los hombres se lanzaban al agua huyendo de estas pero la carnicería había atraído a los tiburones de la zona.

 

Lo que una vez era un mar cristalino ahora estaba rojo por la intensa sangre derramada. Entonces Monford intento adecuar su barco en mal estado, aunque habían capturado a los dos barcos que le habían asaltado lo cierto es que los tres se comenzaban a hundir.

 

“Mi señor, mire el horizonte”

 

Entonces Monford volteo temiendo que sus mas grandes temores se hicieran realidad. Pero no eran barcos de Bastión de Tormentas o de alguna casa leal a los usurpadores cerca que hubiera enviado ayuda.

 

Ese símbolo cuando lo diviso sintió que la sangre le helaba, que su respiración se agitaba y pidió a los dioses los cuales poco creía en ellos que tuvieran clemencia ante ellos.

 

Era la más grande flota de barcoluengo que hubiera visto en toda su vida, solo existía una seria de casas con ese tipo de barcos y todos se divisaban. Esa bandera dorada, el símbolo del Kraken.

 

Estos barcos mas pequeños, pero doblemente mas veloces y maniobrables comenzaron a navegar entre los grandes cascos de otras naves mas grandes y se abalanzaban sobre estas cuando estuvieran en su punto ciego de disparo para luego abordarlos.

 

 

“Los hijos del Hierro”

 

Grito alguien cercano a este, los habían rodeado totalmente. Monford sintió que las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, había fallado nuevamente, se sentía viejo realmente en esos momentos.

 

Un viejo soldado, pero sintió que si iban a caer seria luchando.

 

Los Greyjoy gritaban con fuerza, jubilo ante la batalla se abalanzaron sobre las fuerzas Targaryen, abordaron sus barcos rápidamente usando sus tácticas guerrilleras de los mares, usando algunos barcos como señuelos para las armas del enemigo mientras que otros navíos aprovechaban para abordar el barco enemigo.

 

Eran demasiadas naves, no se podían contar. Victarion Greyjoy no estaba muy seguro de apoyar a la corona, pero su hermano Euron había jurado que tenia un plan, que las islas no solo serian independientes si no que absorberían otros reinos, que trato habían hecho Euron Greyjoy y Tywin Lannister era un completo misterio para él.

 

Las fuerzas Targaryen comenzaron a caer, sus barcos poco podían hacer ante tal superioridad numérica, algunos soldados simplemente dejaron caer sus espadas para ser tomados como prisioneros, otros en cambio luchaban junto con sus capitanes y tripulación hasta el final intentando mantener los navíos.

 

Loras sonreía desde las murallas defensoras, la batalla estaba casi ganada, aunque nunca espero ver a los Greyjoy, pero la victoria era de ellos y eso era lo importante. Eso era algo bueno la playa se había mantenido inexpugnable ningún barco enemigo había alcanzado a desembarcar sus fuerzas sobre la Isla.

 

Rocadragón era e iba a seguir siendo una fortaleza de la caída de los Targaryen.

 

 Dickon había regresado informando que los aldeanos habían abandonado sus villas junto con sus animales y suministros, Loras no se sorprendió realmente, para ser sincero consigo mismo muchos de sus comandantes le habían solicitado que quemara todas las villas de la isla junto con sus habitantes debido a la posible lealtad que esas personas pudieran tener hacia los Targaryen, después de todo incluso antes de la conquista estas tierras eran gobernados por los descendientes de la vieja Valyria.

 

Monford sentía que la mitad de la flota había caído en esos momentos, pero era difícil saberlo, realmente había perdido el control de la batalla tan pronto habían aparecido los Greyjoy y su hermano le miraba en silencio, esperando sus ordenes cuando vieron a su navío medio hundido siendo rodeado por varios navíos Lannister y Tyrell eso sin mencionar las aletas de tres tiburones que habían comenzado a rodearlos.

 

“Fue una buena pelea hermano”

 

El señor miro a su hermano quien le devolvió la mirad, ahora que lo pensaba a pesar de todo su hermano, bastardo o no, había sido la persona mas leal que había conocido a su casa. Es bueno pensó, morir al lado de la familia.

 

“Y aun puede ser mejor”

 

Dijo para luego dar un fuerte grito de batalla, junto con ellos estaban media docena de hombres aun dispuestos a luchar, varios soldados Lannister lanzaron los arpones, abordando rápidamente el barco para correr por la cubierta medio destruida hacia ellos.

 

Los soldados corrieron, las pocas fuerzas Velaryon en la nave gritaron de furia para que sus espadas chocaran entre ellas. Pero su grito y el sonido de metal, acero chocando entre si fue reemplazado por un grito que nunca nadie jamás había escuchado.

 

El rugido se hizo mas grande, mas seguido y luego acompañado de otros. Cuatro sombras aparecieron en el cielo, era el símbolo de sus naves, era el estandarte de sus reyes, vieron como el chillido fue acompañado de una fuerte tormenta de fuego que descendió sobre las naves enemigas.

 

Los dragones comenzaron a incendiar todo a su paso, tomaron a las naves mas pequeñas entre sus garras y las alzaban hasta que el peso de estas ocasionase que los navíos se rompieran en mil pedazos.

 

Entonces un dragón blanco apareció y su aliento helado comenzó a congelar el mar, los barcos quedaron atrapados, una gran cantidad de hombres que se habían lanzado al agua comenzaron a sentir que sus cuerpos perdían todo calor de vida.

 

Pero Monford que solo pudo observar como los soldados Lannister intentaban regresar a sus naves para escapar y eran perseguidos por sus hombres. Observo detalladamente como el dragón blanco iba y regresaba varias veces congelando todo el mar cercano a los navíos hasta la isla de Rocadragón.

 

Entonces se dio cuenta, pensó que era una locura, pero estaba viendo a cuatro dragones devorando una flota completa entre ellos.

 

Tomo su espada con fuerza para mirar a sus hombres que vieron como su nave también quedaba atrapada entre el hielo.

 

“¡Por el rey! ¡Por el rey! ¡Por el rey!”

 

Salto inmediatamente de su nave cayendo al frio y congelado mar, sintió que su rodilla crujía por el impacto. Pero el hielo no se partió, tampoco se congelo a pesar de las temperaturas, entonces el dragón blanco había dejado de sobrevolar esa zona y partió a los extremos a lo que aprecia ayudar a los demás dragones.

 

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras sin poder evitarlo varias lagrimas se derramaron, comenzó a correr con una fuerza que no pensó que aun tenia, mientras alzaba su espada corría como un caballo descarriado hacia la isla, hacia el puerto.

 

No importa la gran distancia que había comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás. Los hombres miraron a su comandante, mientras muchos rezaban y otros imploraban que la locura terminara, vieron al viejo Monford Velaryon correr como un demente hacia la isla, los dragones no los estaban atacando a ellos.

 

Entonces era cierto, los Targaryen habían regresado con los dragones, los más jóvenes comenzaron a gritar con fuerzas siguiendo el grito del comandante de la armada y comenzaron a saltar de sus naves, aquellas que estaban aun en mar abierto y libres del hielo comenzaron a remar con fuerza hacia este.

 

Los barcos chocaron contra el grueso hielo, aunque en algunas partes comenzaba a rugir por el peso y por que no estaba tan firme como en el interior, los hombres dejaron de importarle, comenzaron a correr con fuerza con espíritu de lucha.

 

El dragón Blanco junto con los demás los protegía y comenzaron a divisar los jinetes de estos, aunque uno de ellos era de color negro su cabello y otra mujer tenia el cabello castaño, vieron también el color plateado.

 

Entonces alguien grito con fuerza mientras las tropas se reunían y corrían para alcanzar a su comandante.

 

“¡Targaryen!”

 

Y los hombres gritaron con fuerza el nombre de la casa que había gobernado los siete reinos por casi tres siglos.

 

Loras tomo su espada, intento ser detenido por sus comandantes diciendo que lo mejor era estar detrás de las murallas.

 

“¡Moriremos calcinados y seremos un recordatorio igual que Harrenhal”

 

Pero los soldados seguían temerosos, aunque la fortaleza estaba bien protegida con importantes fuerzas reunidas para expulsar a Stannis muchos pensaban que era una locura.

 

“¡ACASO QUIEREN MORIR COMO CERDOS EN UN HORNO!”

 

Loras comenzó a correr por el castillo dando gritos de batalla seguido por los Tyrell, luego los Tarly y demás casas presentes del dominio, aunque los Lannister y sus casas más dudosas decidieron seguir a su comandante.

 

Corrieron, miles tal vez unos cinco mil hombres o mas estaba corrieron para enfrentarse a los cuatro mil restantes de la flota Targaryen.

 

Dickon vio entonces a un hombre con los colores Velaryon corriendo en soltaron, gritando – Por el rey, por el rey – decía casi afónico, había sido el primero en divisar, comenzaron a correr por el hielo Dickon Tarly alzo su espada cuando choco esta con la del hombre, este estaba totalmente agotado, casi parecía muerto.

 

Chocaron su espada dos veces mas hasta que Dickon golpeo la rodilla del hombre donde parecía cojear y este cayo al suelo, aprovecho esto para cortarle la garganta.

 

Sin voltear atrás Dickon comenzó a correr por el camino de Hielo que se originaba desde el puerto hasta la batalla en los mares. Corrió sin voltear a mirar a Lord Monford Velaryon en sus últimos segundos de vida, el cual intentaba tomar su espada, pero no la pudo alcanzar, luego simplemente murió.

 

Las fuerzas defensoras corrieron en formación, para luego ver que como los ejércitos Targaryen corrían hacia ellos. Era una locura pensaron ambos bandos, pero era algo que jamás volverían a vivir en sus vidas, luchar en una batalla que sería recordada por los bardos y los escribanos.

 

Las fuerzas chocaron y el rugir de los dragones se sentía, Loras ordenaba a sus arqueros que le dispararan, pero la piel gruesa de estos poco podía hacer. Mientras esto pasaba la Flota Greyjoy que pensó que había conseguido la victoria hacia tan solo pocos minutos era liderada por un Victarion que había ordenado la retirada inmediatamente.

 

 

Pero vieron entonces como un dragón de color crema que se les acercaba casi podría jurar que era semi dorado, Victarion maldijo con todas sus fuerzas a Euron mientras ordenaba que remaran con más fuerza.

 

Rhaenys sonreía con emoción mientras que Viserion comenzaba a quemar e incendiar toda la flota que intentaba huir.

 

“¡Quemarlos a todos!”

 

Grito emocionado, mientras Viserion descendía prendía fuego incluso bajo tanto que llego a tomar en sus fauces dos marineros para romperlos entre sus dientes como si de un juguete se tratara.

 

El dragón prosiguió atacando los barcos hasta que la flecha metálica de un escorpión paso cerca, luego varias y Rhaenys tuvo que ordenar que volviera a subir lo más que pudiera. Conocía la historia de como Dorne había matado a su antecesora usando esas armas.

 

Loras jadeaba cansado, mientras sentía que perdía todo, vio a sus hombres morir entre las llamas o por las espadas del enemigo, aun así, con una pequeña sonrisa pensó que era mejor que morir encerrado en una tumba de piedra y mármol.

 

Entonces vio la gran bestia blanca comenzar a descender, hasta ahora había conseguido derrotar a cada hombre que había intentado matarlo, era el mejor espadachín y caballero de todo el Dominio, tal vez el mejor del continente ahora que Jaime Lannister le faltaba una mano.

 

Este dragón era tan enorme que podría jurar que opacaba todo el campo de batalla con sus alas, podría incluso tomar de un solo mordisco una galera de guerra completa, tal vez dos elefantes pensaron Loras, mientras veía como el animal se rehusaba a tocar el suelo – Sabe que si lo hace se romperá matándolos a todos – pensó el caballero de las flores.

 

Pero si vio como la cabeza del animal se alargaba y bajaba levemente, para ver a un espadachín saltar al suelo, tenia una espada llamativa pero su rostro no era lo que esperaba de un Targaryen.

 

“¡Ríndete!”

 

Había dicho el misterioso jinete de dragones, pero Loras negó con la cabeza lo cual ocasiono un suspiro triste de su oponente.

 

Jon alzo su espada con fuerza para chocar contra la de loras, ambos espadachines impartieron varias estocadas mientras los hombres a su alrededor habían cesado para ver la lucha, haciendo un semi circulo entre ambos.

 

El dragón de hielo perdió el interés en la batalla y se había alzado nuevamente volando directamente hacia Rocadragón.

 

Loras intentaba resistir los fuertes golpes de Jon, el cual parecía no tener intenciones de matarlo, golpearon un par de veces, Jon llego incluso a golpear su rostro y luego darla una patada en la rodilla para desequilibrarlo.

 

“¡Eres muy bueno! ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?”

 

“Jon Snow”

Loras se sorprendió ante ese nombre, pero eso no tenia sentido miro directamente aquel muchacho en verdad, tenia casi su edad o poca diferencia, era joven y no negaría que era hermoso pero los dioses como un bastardo montaba un dragón, no esa mirada, ese rostro.

 

“¡Eres el bastardo de Eddard Stark”

Jon solo asintió en silencio mientras alzaba su espada y caminaba junto con Loras rodeándose el uno al otro.

 

“Fue el hombre que me amo y protegió como su hijo”

Loras intento no detenerse ante el shock de sus palabras, miro mas definidamente aquel muchacho, aquel espadachín, como podía ser un jinete, como podría controlar un dragón hasta que una leve sonrisa surgió en su rostro, era demasiado obvio y nadie antes había unido los puntos.

 

“Eres el hijo de Rhaegal y Lyanna, es demasiado obvio a simple vista si alguien lo piensa, como el honorable Eddard Stark había tenido un bastardo, no solo eso el misterio de tu madre, una vez mi abuela dijo que era el secreto mejor guardado de los siete reinos cuando hablamos de Lord Stark luego de su ejecución y lo que pasaría con sus hijos”

 

Jon no dijo nada, en cambio movió rápidamente su espada, Loras intento detener el constante golpee, pero solo conseguía usar la espada como una defensa, luego sintió que era golpeado por un ángulo y apenas había conseguido evitarlo, su armadura de placas lo hacía pesado contra el cuero reforzado de Jon.

 

Al final sintió otro fuerte golpe y una patada sobre su pecho que lo derribo al suelo. Loras intento levantarse, pero sintió el filo de la espada sobre su cuello.

 

“Eres Loras Tyrell, el caballero de las flores, tu hermano Garlan es mi prisionero, ríndete y podrás volverte a ver con él”

 

“¿Cómo sabes quién soy?”

 

Jon solo sonrió, mientras los hombres gritaban con jubilo su victoria y los demás soldados enemigos restantes soltaban sus espadas.

 

“Tienes una armadura demasiado llamativa para un simple soldado e incluso caballero”

 

Loras no dijo nada, mientras cerro sus ojos en señal de rendición. La batalla por Rocadragón había terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora en verdad, sobre todo en actualizar, pero quise dedicar todo este capitulo a esta batalla que tenia varios días pensándola. 
> 
> Aunque reconozco que no quedo plasmada como quería, diría que al menos un 80% de mi idea quedo, espero no decepcionarlos mis queridos lectores. 
> 
> Esperen pronta actualización de mis demás historias.


	14. Anuncio

Anuncio importante sobre el futuro de esta historia, después de varias solicitudes y deseo propio como escritor de “Bastardo sin Gloria” he decidido con la colaboración de otra escritora, traducir esta historia junto con “Un mundo de Mentiras” espero que entiendan que el ingles no es nuestra lengua materna por lo tanto podríamos cometer algunos errores pero daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Esto también significa que esta historia de “Bastardo Sin gloria” podrían demorarse un poco las actualizaciones para que la versión en lengua inglesa alcance el mismo número de capítulos pero esperamos no tardar mucho en esto.

 

Gracias por su comprensión, deseamos que sigan disfrutando esta historia.

 

* * *

 

Announcement

 

Important advice about the future of this history, before many solicitudes and own wishes as writer of “Bastard witout glory”.  I decided with the other writer colaboration, traduce this history and  “A world of lies”. I wait you understand, the english isn`t our language because we can make mistakes but we do our best effort. That also it means “ Bastard whitout glory” it would take into any actualization, to reach in the same number of chapthers, but we wait not delay in this.

 

Thank you for your comprensión, we whish enjoy this history.


	15. La ilusión se desmorona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dicen que cuando el barco se hunde las ratas son las primeras en adornarlo. Mientras que dos nuevos dragones sueltan su llanto al mundo.

****

* * *

 

I

* * *

 

 

El asentamiento del Clan Crowl era algo que jamás había visto, era un castillo fortificado en el exterior de una montaña, donde resaltaba era su gran torre que podría llegar alcanzar la torre mas pequeña de Invernalia, pero cuando ingresabas había una serie de pasadizos que te conectaban al interior de la montaña.

Era como si el castillo, Deepdown hubiera sido construido en la entrada de una gran cueva, donde Bran junto con su hermano, su prometida Meera, su hermano Jojen, Hodor y Osha se estuvieron refugiando cuando estallo la rebelión en Skagos.

Bran realmente estaba encantado con el castillo, gran parte de este era realmente una sin fin de laberintos que conectaban a distintos sectores del norte de la isla Skagos, el Clan Crowl hasta el momento, fue el principal defensor de la causa Stark de la isla.

Algunos otros clanes menores habían también apoyado los estandartes Stark, pero no quitaba o mermaba menos, lo peligrosa que hubiera sido la rebelión de los Clanes Magnar y El clan Stane si su hermano Jon, no hubiera respondido a tiempo para aplacar el sentimiento separatista.

Pero era difícil culpar a muchos de estos hombres y mujeres, estaban cansados que el norte continental solo se acordara de ellos cuando se iba a la guerra, ningún Stark los volvió a visitar luego de la primera rebelión de Skagos, realmente también parecían sentir poco amor por como su padre Ned Stark se llegó a casar con una mujer del sur. Sobre esta última parte Bran hizo todo lo posible para no generar ningún comentario que pudiera empeorar las cosas, aunque era algo difícil de hacer.

Por ahora la paz debería ser restaurada, cuando pudiera encontrarse con Jon, por que sin importar quienes fueran los padres de este, ante sus ojos siempre seria su hermano, hablaría de como poner fin o buscar la manera de sanar las heridas de esta guerra, no solo en Skagos, si no en todo el norte.

Una forma seria con los Mormont, entendía que Maege Mormont intento defender los derechos de su hermano Robb, cuando vio amenazada la posición ante los continuos avanzas de Jon, el poder que este comenzó acumular, pero si los nobles de norte hubieran prestado más atención a su hermano, sabrían que este jamás, ni siquiera con la opción de una corona en su cabeza traicionaría a Robb. Jon era muchas cosas, pero ante todo era una persona honorable con respecto a su familia.

 Por ahora esperaba que su hermano Rickon entendiera la importante tarea que se le llego a encomendar, casarse con Lyanna Mormont no solo era una manera de evitar problemas a futuro por el arresto de Maege Mormont por sus actos, es que la mujer realmente debió pensar bien las cosas, enviar cuervos, emisarios solicitar ayuda para un golpe interno en el norte, con el creciente malestar en muchos sectores, solo sería cuestión de tiempo que estos actos se vieran como una debilidad y zonas como Skagos quienes tenían poco amor por el norte continental en esos momentos decidiera rebelarse. Por ello era importante que Maege fuera una prisionera, mientas que su hija mayor le sucedía y otra hija se casaba con un Stark a quienes se les daría un asiento propio.

No se necesitaban mas rebeliones, menos otra isla rebelde, además Bran realmente no quería más sangre.

Su hermano Rickon decía que quería ir al sur a pelear, a vengar a su hermano Robb y a su padre quien actualmente apenas recordaba, pero lo cierto es que la venganza ya mucho daño había causado en todos los siete reinos.

No mas venganza, menos guerras. Por que algún día el enemigo verdadero regresaría y Bran temía en esos momentos, que tal vez debió haber marchado más allá del muro, ido a buscar el cuervo de tres ojos, para ser entrenado con este don que tenia y poder ayudar en la guerra por venir.

Pero no marcho, no partió más allá del muro, por que cuando supo el precio, que era perderse a si mismo no quiso aceptarlo. No por amor propio, si no por amor hacia ella.

Bran amaba a Meera, su prometida actualmente, por que era lo mas honorable y por que lo deseaba. Ser un tullido solo era de piernas, bueno lo demás funcionaba perfectamente.

Agradecía que Jojen fuera un buen amigo y, sobre todo, alguien que no se enfurecía demasiado, si fuera otra persona temía que ni Hodor conseguiría detenerlo.

Su don, también era su maldición. No poder controlar sus sueños, ya causaron estragos, despertó a un dragón de Hielo, no sabia como reaccionaria la bestia si llegara a verlo, aunque este parecía haberse adaptado perfectamente a Jon, tenia miedo que si volviera a usar sus poderes sin entrenamiento, volvería a ir más allá de las tierras del eterno invierno, tenia miedo que esta vez no se encontrara con un dragón de mal carácter por ser despertado de sus largo sueño, si no con algo peor, otro, un caminante blanco. Ya había tenido suficiente con ver uno la primera vez y se asustó tanto que termino perdiendo el control y para bien o para mal, enfrente del dragón de Jon.

Ahora sobre su don de ser un Verdevidente y cambiapieles tan poderoso como ningún otro, intento una ultima vez usar sus poderes para ver si sus temores sobre la paternidad del embarazo de Asha fueran ciertos.

Lo fueron, pero nunca pensó que Jon seria engañado como una dulce doncella, se ha vergonzoso así mismo, realmente su hermano tenia tan poco trato con las mujeres. Que Asha aprovecho esto, ahora tenían problemas fuertes, los bastardos Targaryen no son algo bueno.

“¿El hijo de Jon morirá?”

Rickon estaba a su lado, sosteniendo una fina piel de oso polar a su alrededor para conservar el calor, Bran miro con tristeza a su hermano, pero se compuso rápidamente. Bran lisiado o no, seguía siendo el hermano mayor.

“Claro que no, el vivirá, los Stark somos difíciles de matar”

Rickon asintió levemente.

“Pero Jon no es un lobo, es un dragón”

Si, Jon era un dragón disfrazado de Lobo, ese era el problema de los hijos del dragón, debían ser controlados. Los Fuego Oscuros dejaron fuertes cicatrices por todo el reino, rebeliones incontrolables y eso sin mencionar un fuerte odio hacia los bastardos en muchas casas nobles.

“Recuerdas de lo que te hable”

Rickon asintió claramente molesto, puesto que no le gustaba que le pusieran en esa situación.

“No debo decirle a nadie, sobre quien es el padre”

Si nadie debería saber, Bran no dudaba que Asha usara su hijo para tener a Jon de su bando, claramente por lo poco que sabia de la mujer, tenia un fuerte carácter. Eso lo demostró cuando rompió fuente, la chica salvaje, esta líder llamada Val intento llevarla a dentro de la fortaleza, pero Asha maldijo diciendo que no quería dar a luz en una isla, donde podría verse atrapada, por días hasta meses dependiendo de la salud del bebe.

Bran estaba bastante seguro que Asha hubiera preferido dar a luz dentro de un barco a punto de naufragar que en la isla de Skagos.

Entonces su atención regreso a la habitación al fondo, el asentamiento del clan Crowl consistía mas en grandes cavernas interconectadas entre sí, más la leve fortaleza ubicada en la entrada, para el nacimiento de Asha se le había adecuado dar las mejores habitaciones posibles, mientras Lord Crowl, se encontraba con Ser Davos negociando la paz con los clanes derrotados.

Asha impulso la mayoría de las condiciones, que consistían en que todos los clanes de las Islas juraban nuevamente lealtad absoluta a el como Lord Stark y Jon o Jaehaerys como Rey de Invierno, también se impulsó una leve tributación sobre hombres para la guerra y que debían enviar al continente algunos de esos extraños unicornios para engrosar el ejército de Jon. Al menos se enviarían a dos hijos o miembros de las principales familias a Invernalia para ser educados en pocas palabras serian rehenes.

Lo cierto es que pensó que alguien como Asha exigiría la decapitación de al menos la mitad de la isla, luego de las batallas tan salvajes que se habían presenciado por recuperar Skagos y acabar con los rebeldes. Sin mencionar los rehenes, pensó que ella quien vivió en carne propia como era perder a un hermano que iba a ser enviado como rehén, no exigiría algo como ello.

Ser Davos era un buen hombre, en verdad lo era. Permitía leer su correspondencia incluso recibió dos cartas, de sur. Su madre estaba viva y nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz por ello.

El problema era sencillo, Jon se casaría con una de sus hermanas, fuera Sansa o Arya, por ahora Arya era la mas cercana, su hermana Sansa aun estaba casada ante los siete con Tyrion Lannister, aunque la carta le aseguraba que una vez tomada la capital se haría una inmediata anulación por parte de Septo supremo. Arya por otra parte, casada era una palabra que Bran no podía imaginar, se reía de solo pensar y que, aunque fuera Jon, estaba segura que Arya no estaría muy feliz con la idea de tener que entrar en un matrimonio.

Pero Arya siempre amo a Jon mas que a todos los demás, tal vez podría estar equivocado.

Pero por ahora su atención regresaba a los gritos de Asha, los antiguos dioses sabían que si fuera Meera quien estuviera en ese cuarto pariendo, el no lo soportaría, Meera era una partera, estaba con Lady Crowl, dos de sus hijas, con Val, Osha también, todas ayudando a dar a luz al primogénito de Jon.

Un bastardo, por que lo cierto es que eso era.

Su hermano no dudaría en legitimarlo, entonces su madre de seguro comenzaría una pelea con Jon, no sabía cómo reaccionarían sus hermanas, Sansa tal vez se sentiría ahora menos gustosa con un matrimonio con Jon, pero Sansa siempre quiso ser reina. Solo esperaba que no hubiera aprendido de Cersei en como asesinar a los bastardos de su esposo, por otra parte, Arya no la creía una mujer cruel, pero su hermanita nunca fue buena compartiendo a Jon.

Tal vez solo estaba exagerando, podría ser que en algunos meses la guerra terminaría, Asha seria la soberana de las Islas de Hierro, su hijo se iría junto con ella, entonces Jon gobernaría en el norte y nada más pasaría.

Entonces escucho el llanto, sintió la mano de Rickon apretando con fuerza, ellos dos hay en los asientos simples y sencillos, observando esa gran puerta al final del pasillo, escuchando el llanto irreconocible de un bebe.

Entonces Val salió corriendo, Bran intento llamarla, pero la mujer comenzó a gritar fuertes palabras en las primeras lenguas de los primeros hombres, no conocía reconocer algunas interacciones, pero dos mujeres del pueblo libre comenzaron a correr por las escaleras y nuevamente ingresaron a la habitación.

Que estaba pasando, Bran no entendió, pero nadie parecía darle explicaciones, luego entraron con mas sabanas blancas y con agua.

Fueron diez o tal vez quince minutos después que Meera salió, totalmente cubierta por su sudor, pero para Bran nunca antes había lucido mas hermosa ante sus ojos, traía consigo un pequeño bulto. Y se acerco lentamente con este, Bran alzo la mirada, mientras un impaciente Rickon intentaba saltar para ver que traía.

Era un bebe, pero la mirada de Meera mas que de regocijo era de temor, Bran pronto entendió el motivo, su prometía miraba el bebe como si se tratara de fuego valyrio a punto de explotar.

La pequeña criatura, era una niña realmente hermosa, pero tenía rasgos completamente Targaryen – Esto no podrá ignorarse – Cabello plateado, ojos violetas, aunque esto podría cambiar con el paso de los días, era bien sabido que los bebes no tenían un color de ojos estables sus primeras semanas, sobre su piel que era tan blanca como el marfil, también parecía estar muy molesta por haber sido apartada de su madre.

“Es…”

Pensó Bran intentando aliviar el ambiente.

“Hermosa”

Complemento Rickon con alegría mientras movía su cara de forma graciosa, lo cual parecía molestar más al bebe.

Pero Bran no perdida la mirada inquieta de Meera. Algo no estaba bien y tuvo su respuesta cuando la puerta se abrió, Val cargaba consigo otro bulto, entonces el actual patriarca de la casa Stark sintió un fuerte vacío en su interior.

“¿Fueron dos?”  


Meera asintió levemente.

“Dos niñas, gemelas ambas demasiado Targaryen” ·  


Esto era algo malo pensó Bran, debía escribir prontamente a Jon, pero que le diría, lo ultimo que supo de su hermano – Primo – Es que estaban peleando por recuperar Rocadragón, pero eso fue hace semanas, tal vez incluso la isla ya seria suya.

Enviar un cuervo serio peligroso si no tenían noticias nuevas, por otra parte, a Aguasdulces, no dudaba que su madre leería su correspondencia, tampoco sabia si el castillo había sido asegurado. Si su madre leía su correspondencia sabía que provocaría un enfrentamiento entre Jon y ella, hasta con sus hermanas, aunque en ese momento Jon no estaba sujeto a ningún compromiso, sabia que su madre no lo vería de buena forma.

Además, sería una vergüenza y hazme reír si dijera que había sido engañado, realmente Bran no quiso usar sus sueños para ver dicha escena.

“¿Cómo se llama?”

Pregunto con impaciencia Rickon, este le observo esperando respuesta.

“Bueno ella estaba pensando en nombres Greyjoy, pero cuando las vio, comenzó a preguntarme sobre nombres Targaryen”

Esto no era bueno, Asha era una mujer muy ambiciosa, peligrosa sin mencionar que tenia muy buenos motivos para querer ver muertas a muchas personas.

Conocía también a Jon, el jamás negara a estas niñas, no aceptaría que fueran llamadas bastardas y sin mencionar que pocos creerían que las niñas no serian suyas al menos que su reclamo Targaryen fuera falso.

Bran tenia dolores de cabeza para ese momento, pero entonces observo la mirada de su sobrina observándole detalladamente, la niña se rio y Bran permitió que su corazón se derritiera un poco. Por otra parte, Val estaba gritando con fuerza que trajeran algo de vino para la feliz madre.

 

* * *

 

II

 

* * *

 

 

“¿Toda la flota oriental?”

Pregunto Mace Tyrell mientras intentaba contener sus temores, habían perdido Rocadragón, su hijo Loras estaba prisionero, al igual que se presumía que su hijo Garlan estaba en una celda en Foso Cailin. Dos de sus hijos estaban en manos de los salvajes norteños o los dragones.

“¿Y dónde estaban los Greyjoy?”  


Pregunto Cersei con molestia, claramente no iba a dejar pasar por alto esta posibilidad de demostrar lo inútil que era esta alianza. Claramente estaba molesta que tuviera que casarse con ese tal Euron Greyjoy quien ante sus ojos era menos que un vil borracho como Robert.

“No sabes perfectamente, algunos de ellos huyeron, otros bueno perecieron en la batalla”

Toda la costa Oriental de los Siete reinos estaba a merced de un ataque por parte de la recién formada coalición entre el pretendiente Targaryen del Norte y sus hermanos que regresaron de la tumba del Sur.

Dorne estaba en abierta rebelión, había inmaculados atacando toda la frontera entre Dorne y las Tierras de la Corona, lo peor es que se hablaba de varios grupos importantes de Dothraki avanzando hacia las tierras del Dominio, esto no era algo bueno.

Joffrey por su parte tenia esa mirada de molestia en su rostro, claramente estaba enojado, grito al principio culpando a todos, solo se silencio hasta que su abuelo Tywin Lannister lo silencio de un solo golpe sobre la mesa.

Jaime por alguna razón miraba era a Olenna la vieja reina de espinas, esperando que esta dijera algo, pero su mirada estaba tan perdida, tan distante que cuando comenzó a susurrar leves palabras, todos aguardaron silencio, puesto que la mujer gustara o no siempre había sido respetada.

“Cuatro dragones”

Parecía tan derrotada en esos momentos que Jaime no podía creerlo, acaso nadie tenia un plan, su tío Kevan solo decía que debían evacuar la ciudad y prepararse para combatir como los clanes de la montaña, claramente su padre y el imbécil de su hijo respondieron con un absoluto no, uno por orgullo de que no saldría huyendo y el otro, bueno Joffrey solo era un cretino.

 “Debemos negociar”

Fue lo único que pensó en esos momentos y considero que era lo mas racional, estaba pensando en su hija Myrcella y en Tommen los cuales no sobrevivirían en un mundo tan cruel, si su padre decidiera pelear hasta el final.

“¡Eres un maldito cobarde!”

Grito Joffrey con furia, mientras su madre intentaba controlarlo para que regresara a su asiento.

“Dime que estas bromeando”

Hablo Tywin como si por primera vez en su vida, realmente quisiera escuchar un chiste.

“No, tenemos a cuarenta mil norteños, sin mencionar sus salvajes y según entiendo los restos del ejercito de Robb Stark se les esta uniendo lo cual ahora serian unos cincuenta mil, Dorne está en rebelión eso son unas que ¿Veinte mil lanzas? Sin mencionar a los inmaculados y los Dothraki, incluso si enviamos todos nuestros recursos al sur o al norte, no podremos con ambos bandos, debemos negociar antes que decidan volar con sus dragones directamente sobre nosotros”

Tywin apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo la necesidad de golpear con furia a su hijo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

“No permitiré que unas simples criaturas nos asusten”

  
Pero Jaime no iba a dejar el tema sin zanjar, tampoco olvidaba que Varys había secuestrado a su hermano en sus propias narices y a nadie parecía importarle.

“Recibí a los hombres, vi los barcos que regresaron, guerreros de mil batallas llorando como niños pequeños por sus madres, uno de los barcos tenia la mitad de la proa congelada, estamos en el maldito sur padre”

Tywin no lo soporto y golpeo con fuerza la mesa, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

“Mataremos a los dragones y enviaremos a nuestros enemigos al mar nuevamente, al norte del muro, tal como debe ser”

Luego se retiro completamente furioso, todos se alejaron no sin antes recibir un par de insultos por parte de Joffrey, el realmente se preguntaba que había hecho para ganarse un hijo tan malcriado.

Todos se fueron al final menos a Cersei que le quedo observando.

“¿Qué acaba de pasar?”  


Pregunto claramente enojada, pero Jaime no respondió inmediatamente, solo miraba fijamente la ventana enfrente. Al león rugiendo que estaba pintado en esta, solo podía pensar en Myrcella, cuando su hija jugaba imitando al león.

 “Me marcho”  


Le hablo y Cersei parecía realmente asustada en esos momentos sin comprender.

 

“¿Te marchas? Estas diciendo que me dejaras sola, acaso has perdido la cabeza gran imbécil”

Pero Jaime no respondió los insultos en ese momento.

“Lo siento, pero iré a Dorne por nuestra hija”

Cersei pareció calmarse en ese momento, pensando en el plan de ir a salvarla entonces sonrió en esos momentos.

“Con ella de regreso, podremos usar todo nuestro poder en golpear a nuestros enemigos”

Jaime quería mofarse en esos momentos, pero no dijo nada, por que Cersei estaba sonriendo de tal manera que le recordaba cruelmente a Aerys.

“Adiós Cersei”

Le dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de su hermana, luego de eso beso su frente para dejarla en esa habitación totalmente confundida.

Jaime comenzó a recorrer la fortaleza roja pensando en cuales hombres podría confiar, también creyó que seria necesario ir por Bronn quien a pesar de solo ser leal al oro demostró ser un gran guerrero.

Fue entonces a mitad del camino que encontró a los Tyrell ayudando a una Olenna que parecía al borde del colapso, nunca pensó ver a Margaery gritando con fuerza que le trajeran agua a la mujer.

No entendía lo que pasaba hasta que vio un pequeño papiro en el suelo, intento no parecer llamativo, pero su presencia estaba siendo totalmente ignorada.

Se agacho para tomarlo con fuerza entonces sintió que la sangre se le helaba ante las nuevas noticias.

La Casa noble de Fossoway de la Sidra, junto con su rama Cadete Fossoway Del barril se habían declarado abiertamente en rebelión, esto no era bueno puesto que los Tarly increíblemente se habían sumado a la rebelión, acaban de declararse leales a Jaehaerys Targaryen. Mientras los Florent, los Redwyne la propia casa de Olenna, junto con los Peake habían jurado lealtad a Aegon VI y su hermana esposa Rhaenys. Que demonios estaba pasando en el Dominio, acaso Varys y sus pajaritos tendrían algo que ver o sencillamente la causa Lannister-Tyrell estaba condenada a la derrota.

Jaime se levanto mirando a la anciana claramente conmovida por lo sucedido, seis casas del dominio se habían revelado, pronto seguirían más. No existía casa que se cuestionara mas su derecho a gobernar que los Tyrell, además de ello claramente estaban en un barco a punto de hundirse.

Jaime comenzó alejarse lentamente, no era tonto y sabía que esa misma situación podría presentarse incluso en las tierras de Occidente, pero mientras dio dos pasos algo lo detuvo.

Esta nueva situación era peor, habían jurado por dos reyes contrarios. Dioses sintió que algo malo pasaba por su mente, la única situación que sería tan mala que apoyaría la idea de evacuar la ciudad.

Una nueva danza de dragones.

Cuando no estén los Lannister, cuando no estén los Tyrell, un rey en el sur y otro en el norte. No, eso era una broma, Jaime estuvo mucho tiempo al lado de los dragones, podría estar la guerra al otro día de que sean derrotados, incluso dentro de veinte años, pero una nueva guerra civil Targaryen sería inevitable.

El mundo no puede tener dos reyes, al igual como no hay dos soles.

Tenia que sacar a Tommen de la ciudad, debía ir por su hija. Debía salvar a sus dos hijos, ellos eran inocentes de esa locura. Antes que fuera demasiado tarde, por que ni todo el oro Lannister salvaría esta ciudad, si era necesario se arrodillaría para salvarlos a ambos y a su hermano Tyrion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora, como saben, estoy recibiendo ayuda en un sueño que tengo que es traducir esta historia al ingles, lamentablemente la situación ha sido difícil. Nos esta yendo mal seré sincero, no hemos avanzado mucho, por lo tanto mientras conseguimos avanzar, seguiré actualizando constantemente para no dejar a ustedes queridos lectores sin el desenlace de esta historia.
> 
> Los invito igualmente a leer mi nuevas historias.
> 
> "un mundo de mentiras" El cual trata sobre cómo sería si Jon y Arya fueran hermanos gemelos e hijos de Rhaegar y lyanna.
> 
>  
> 
> "un mundo donde estés presente"  
> Esta historia donde Lyanna despierta junto con Rhaegar después de haber muerto, será una nueva oportunidad o en cambio es una maldición.


	16. Fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los dragones comienzan a repartir el mundo, pero una trágica y sospechosa noticias desatara una tormenta de Fuego.

* * *

 

I

* * *

 

Era una situación incomoda en la que se encontraba, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la carta escrita por Catelyn Tully ahora enfrentaba la mirada inquisidora, juzgadora de sus parientes. La única que parecía estar divirtiéndose y sorprendentemente para su propio gusto era Daenerys, es que le miraba de forma divertida como si por fin hubiera encontrado un pequeño y leve defecto en su honor.

No es que su relación con su tía – Prometida fuera difícil o áspera, sencillamente ella paso demasiado tiempo en Essos y sus ciudades se decía Jon, mientras que el fue criado como un bastardo, una persona de lo mas bajo entre la nobleza.

Daenerys era una persona muy liberal para muchas cosas, él no tanto. Ahora las noticias se regaron como pólvora por los siete reinos, que todos supieran desde el helado muro, hasta las arenas de Dorne que Jaehaerys Targaryen habían engendrado a dos niñas bastardas.

Quería montar en Snow para viajar hasta Skagos solo para reprender a Asha por esto, realmente estaba molesto con ella.

“Mis felicitaciones están a la orden del día”

Jon alzo su mirada para encontrarse a una sonriente Daenerys, claramente ella debería tener sus propios planes, por otro lado, las miradas de Aegon y Rhaenys eran de juzgarlo, como si hubiera cometido una gran estupidez – Y en ello estaba de acuerdo – Pero como explicar su situación, no esperaran que les diga que fue realmente abusado.

¿Alguien creería en eso? Asha era más pequeña que él, cualquier persona que los viera juntos y no conociera a la chica Greyjoy jamás pensaría que fuera de la clase de mujer que drogaría un hombre para llevárselo a la cama.

Nadie le creería y realmente su orgullo le impedía decirlo.

“Si, nuestras felicitaciones por tus bastardas hermano, esperamos que a futuro sepas controlar tu miembro y evitemos inundar los siete reinos con posibles Fuegos Oscuros”

Aegon tomaba de su vino con molestia, es que estar ya dos meses atascados en Roca Dragon sin poder avanzar hacia la capital debido a los fuertes enfrentamientos a lo largo del Reino para doblegar a los Lannister estaba comenzando a tensar mas el ambiente entre ellos.

Jon se negaba con marcha directamente sobre Desembarco del Rey, quería hacer todo lo posible para que cuatro dragones no destruyeran la ciudad.

Además, ahora tenían nuevas noticias su hermana, le dificultaba llamarla así, pero debía comenzar hacerlo. Rhaenys estaba embarazada, excelentes noticias pensaron solo esperaba que el niño que naciera fuera educado con mejores valores que su padre, pero esa era solo su opinión.

“Hermano”

Esa había sido la dulce voz de Rhaenys que por increíble que le parecía la mujer estaba mas calmada, al menos sus paranoias parecían controladas. Aegon le miro con molestia, algo estaba pasando entre esos dos, pero Jon no quiso preguntar o entrometerse en el asunto.

Ahora tenia problemas mas importantes, Catelyn Tully le ha escrito una carta con un sinfín de insultos y condenas por sus actos, literalmente le estaba ordenando que debía proclamar un edicto donde anulaba el matrimonio entre Tyrion Lannister y Sansa Stark, regresar a Aguasdulces y casarse con una de sus primas.

Cuando Daenerys leyó la carta – No respetaba mucho su correspondencia – Le había aconsejado que regresara, pero no para sucumbir a las demandas si no a imponer su autoridad. No sabia como sentirse respeto a ese consejo, era un Rey, pero no se sentía a gusto imponer su voluntad sobre otros.

“Gracias por tus buenos deseos Aegon”

Aegon sonrio claramente esperaba una leve discusión, pero Jon no pensaba dársela.  

“¿Qué nombre has pensado darles?”  


La pregunta de su hermana fue totalmente desconcertante, lo cierto es que estaba pensando en legitimarlas tan pronto pudiera verlas, asegurar que sus hijas no sufrieran ninguna dificultad y saber las intenciones de Asha, pero nombrarlas – Me pregunto si Asha ya lo habrá hecho – Le gustaría mucho nombre a una de ellas Lyanna, pero eso agitaría un poco los problemas en la alianza.

“Hablare con su madre en su momento, ahora quiero regresar nuestra atención al mapa”

Todos los Targaryen volvieron a mirar el tablero, aquel gran mapa donde estaba el mundo conocido de Poniente. Jon tomo un par de estatuillas de Lobos y las movió por las Tierras de los Ríos, señalando sus victorias y como sus hombres por fin habían conseguido la expulsión de los Lannister de las antiguas tierras Tully.

“Tengo entendido que Edmure Tully traiciono a tu hermano”

Jon alzo su mirada, no paso desapercibido la cara que había generado Rhaenys, acaso eso era miedo, temor – Nunca la ha visto tan asustada – La miro con mas intriga, pero cuando escucho el leve gruñido de Aegon volteo a mirarlo para darle un leve asentimiento.

“Es mas complicado, tengo entendido que les dijo a los Lannister como tomar el castillo amenazaron a su hijo”

Si amenazaran a sus hijas como actuaria él. Es una pregunta que no quería responderse, menos pensarla, debo reunirme con ellas lo más pronto posible.

“Tienes razón es complicado, pero traiciono a su señor”

Aegon hasta ahora se negaba a llamar a Robb como Rey, tampoco tenia ánimos de discutir eso ahora, entre menos tiempo pasara en este consejo para pronto podría irse.

“Pero al final será una decisión de Jon”

Dany le sonrio, era cierto seria su decisión. Edmure podría tomar el negro lo mandaría con gusto al muro junto con el gnomo.

“Tenemos problemas en las Tierras de la Tormenta”

“Es cierto, Jon Connington no ha conseguido reunir a tantos partidarios como podemos, deberíamos mandar por la chica Baratheon para demostrar que apoyan la causa de la ultima legitima señora de esas tierras”

Excelente tener a Dany de su lado últimamente servía para no verse tan arrinconado contra las posturas a veces extremistas de sus hermanos.

“Como Edmure es problema de Jaehaerys, lo que pasa en las Tierras de la Tormenta me corresponden a mi”

Aegon era simplemente inamovible con algunas posiciones, cuantas veces han discutido el mismo asunto, realmente hasta la cuenta la ha perdido.

“Hablamos sobre la niña”

Jon defendería la posición, como Davos estaba protegiendo a su familia.

  
“Acepte que la niña heredara Bastión de Tormentas, pero no la nombrare Señora Suprema de las Tierras de la tormenta, los Baratheon deben pagar de alguna manera”

La venganza era lo único en lo que pensaba Aegon, no es como si Jon no entendiera el sentimiento, pero debían pensar hacia el futuro.

“No podemos culpar a una niña por los actos de su padre y tío”  


“Ah no podemos, entonces dime que sugieres que hagamos con el bastardo y el ejercito que ha comenzado a reunir”

Jon se sorprendió por esas palabras, la mirada de Rhaenys mordiéndose el labio, la forma como Daenerys volteo la mirada le dio a entender que algo le estaban ocultando.

“¿De qué hablas?”  


“Un bastardo, llamado Gendry hijo de Robert, estuvo en nuestro poder hace unos meses, lo liberamos por que no pensamos que fuera un problema, según nuestros espías esta reuniendo un ejercito en las Tierras de la Tormenta, es la principal razón por la cual Connington esta fallando en conseguir partidarios”  


Que gran explicación, muchas gracias por no decírmelo a tiempo, Jon volteo la mirada hacia Dany esperando que esta fingiera al menos algo de vergüenza, pero su tía parecía ver sus sueñas como lo mas importante en esos momentos.

 Además, ese nombre – Gendry – Catelyn me dijo que tuviera cuidado, será el muchacho del que tanto habla Arya, algo no se sintió bien en él.

 

“Gracias por decírmelo”

Dijo con molestia en su voz mientras tomaba varias fichas de ciervos y las ponía sobre el tablero, las tierras de la tormenta van a ser un maldito problema.

“Yo solucionare el problema con el bastardo”

Dijo Aegon con seriedad, Jon no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ello.

“O pedirás por su vida, como has dicho no debemos culpa…”  


“Puedes matarlo”

 

Jon se detuvo en seco cuando dijo esas palabras, se sintió avergonzado consigo mismo, no podía tomar decisiones de esa manera, pero la sonrisa triunfadora de Aegon le daba a entender que no podría retratarse – No es correcto, Arya se molestara – Pero si su hermanita, su pequeña Arya se encontrara con este chico, ¿Me traicionaría?

“Tengo que regresar a Aguasdulces, un juicio que presencias, debo también que anular un matrimonio”

 

“Y realizar el nuestro”

Dany se levanto de su asiento mientras caminaba directo hacia este, no esperaba ese cambio de planes, tampoco esperaba que ella quisiera ir con él.

“Pensé que esperaríamos hasta finalizada la guerra”

Mención Jon con la voz entrecortada, sentía su garganta algo seca en esos momentos, al sentir como Daenerys tocaba suavemente su rostro.

“Todas estas discusiones, me han dado a entender que, como futuros reyes del Norte, lo mas cortes seria casarnos en nuestro reino, mis sobrinos entenderán que el como les pertenece no deberían realizarse bodas extranjeras”

Repartir el reino equitativamente era imposible. El Norte es la región mas grande y le pertenecía, ahora eso incluía las Tierras de los Ríos, con Asha dando a luz a sus hijas, sentía la necesidad de garantizar que las Islas del Hierro fueran incluidas. Los problemas eran el Valle una región del Reino que se mantenía neutral, que debería pasar a manos de Aegon, pero hacerlo la dejaría totalmente incomunicada solo teniendo acceso por sus dominios, ahora agregamos el hecho de que Jon tenía bajo su custodia a la legitima señora de las Tierras de la Tormenta, Aegon la veía como una espía de su hermano, alguien que se pondría de su lado a futuro.

 Aegon no le gustaba dividir el Reino entre dos, sabia que si no fuera por su Dragon de Hielo y sus casi cincuenta mil hombres, su hermano lo atacaría y Jon realmente aunque nunca pidió ser Rey, no tenía la menor intención de arrodillarse ante este hombre con quien solo compartía la sangre más, no ningún sentimiento de afecto.

“Me parece perfecto, es tiempo que cumplas con nuestros pactos hermano, nos veremos en el momento apropiado, tomaremos juntos Desembarco del Rey”

Jon asintió, mientras Aegon le devolvía la sonrisa. Tan pronto termino la reunión el Rey en el Norte no dudo en organizar todo para marcharse.

“Debiste haberme consultado esa decisión”

Dany solo le sonrio con calma en esos momentos.

“Te falta aprender mucho sobre política, te seré sincera Jon, me gustas en verdad lo haces, pero eres un hombre honorable, no esperare a que Asha acuda a tu maldito honor para que la hagas reina, además te aconsejo que vayas pensando con cual chica Stark te casaras”

“No es tan fácil, me crie con ellas como mis hermanas”

En aquel frio pasillo Daenerys se le quedo mirando, en silencio cansada del honor de ese hombre – Dioses porque me hacen amar a hombres tan cabezas duras – Ella solo camino hasta el, le dio un beso en los labios, ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, rara vez Jon respondía. Decía que su honor le impedía tocarla, eso volvía todo más divertido.

Pero esta vez Jon le respondió, dioses la puso contra la pared, comenzaron a compartir con intensidad ese beso, sentía que ponía sus manos en sus glúteos y le moría el labio lentamente, eso le encanto. No quería separarse, pero el idiota lo hizo justo cuando consiguió poner una pierna alrededor de su cintura.

“Lo siento, no debería comportarme así mi Reina”

Dany sentía que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, iba a golpearlo.

“Maldita seas Jon, nunca le hagas eso a una mujer”

Le golpeo el hombro con sus energías, mientas caminaba furiosa hacia su recamara. Jon la siguió rápidamente intentando disculparse.

“No es lo correcto”

Le dijo un sinfín de veces, que pasaba con ese chico que tenia tantos problemas para cogerse alguien.

“¿Que tenía ella?”

Pregunto con furia mientras organizaba todo para partir tan pronto pudieran, lo mejor era que se fueran en sus dragones, se quedo esperando la respuesta de Jon, pero este no respondía algo.

“Dime que tenía la chica Greyjoy que consiguió que te acostaras con ella”  


Jon se sonrojo en ese momento, intento voltear su mirada – Dioses que calor hace en esta habitación – Se dijo a si mismo, pero Daenerys lo comenzó arrinconar.

“Si te lo digo, no me creerías”

“Pruébame”

Le respondió rápidamente mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho. Entonces Jon el hijo de su hermano Rhaegar y la princesa Lyanna, le explico absolutamente todo, realmente fue difícil de creer, pero si conocías bastante al chico que crio el honorable Ned Stark entendías que lo decía muy en serio.

Daenerys tuvo que sentarse para contener su risa – Solo tengo que embriagarlo – Pensó con una leve sonrisa, hasta que se quedo mirando el rostro enrojecido de su prometido, no lo soporto soltó una gran carcajada. Era increíble en verdad nunca antes había escuchado que hubieran abusado de un príncipe o hombre alguno de esa manera.

“¡Dany!”

Pero ella era incapaz de contener la fuerte risa que inundaba toda la habitación.

“Lo siento, es solo que vaya es algo difícil de olvidar”

Jon intento no mostrarse molesto por la forma como estaba siendo burlado, realmente se arrepentía de decirle.

“Tenemos que marchar pronto, nuestros dragones volaran mejor antes del anochecer y créeme no quiero llegar tarde a la decapitación que Catelyn me está preparando”

 

La sonrisa de Daenerys se apagó lentamente.

“Le temes mucho a ella, no es así”

“No, es complicado”

“Te entiendo, si Viserys estuviera con vida me sentiría igual que tu”

No era temor, solo una relación complicada de olvidar, no puedes simplemente fingir ser valiente ante las personas que te atormentaron por tanto tiempo, para Daenerys fueron sus últimos años con su hermano, pero para Jon habían sido atormentado por la misma mujer toda su vida.

 

Entonces ella se levanto y lo abrazo, al principio sintió como Jon se tensaba levemente, pero termino correspondiendo su abrazo.

“Sera difícil elegir a una de ellas”

Dany asintió levemente sabiendo a quienes se refería.

“Necesitas un heredero que una a tu reino, las chicas Greyjoy no lo harán de la forma que necesitas”

“Dany”

El le miro con tristeza en su mirada, es demasiado noble se dijo Dany mientras acariciaba la barba de Jon, le gustaba, aunque no se lo iba a decir.

“No puedo darte hijos, crees que si pudiera te compartiría con otra mujer”

Cerro con fuerza sus ojos y quiso abrazarla con todas sus energías en esos momentos, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, pero disfruto cada momento.

“¿Por qué no puedes elegir a una de las dos?”

“Porque las amo a ambas”

Tonto pensó Dany en ese momento mientras le miraba detalladamente – Al final si eres ambicioso, pero no por oro o tierras, no por una corona, si no por amor – Y ella podría vivir con eso.

“¡MI REINA, MI REY!”

Esos gritos llamaron su intención, ambos voltearon a ver la pequeña niña Missandei, amiga de la reina, consejera y su mas devota Dama de la corte gritando con fuerza.

“¿Qué ocurre?”

Pregunto asustada Daenerys mientras tomaba la niña entre sus brazos.

“Es la Reina Rhaenys, ha sido envenenada, un sirviente y este se quito la vida cuando fue descubierto grito con fuerza que viva el Rey Joffrey”

Eso no tenía sentido pensó Jon, porque alguien haría algo tan tonto o valoraba tan poco su vida. Sin mencionar como sabían los Lannister que la chica estaba en embarazo.

“Debemos ir, mi hermana me necesita”

Daenerys asintió, pero Missandei no soltaba a la reina.

“Mi Reina, el rey Aegon tomo su dragón acompañado por el de la reina”

“¿Que has dicho? Se llevo a Rhaegal, Viserion, pero hacia… O no”

Ambos se miraron con temores.

 

* * *

 

II

* * *

 

 

Cersei no podía creerlo, Jaime se lo llevo. Se llevo a su pequeño Tommen, pero a nadie en la ciudad, en el maldito castillo pareció importarle, ese no era el acuerdo – Se supone que irías por nuestra hija – Pero se lo ha llevado.

Era una noche fría para empeorar las cosas, no se sentía a gusto tener que esperar noticias. Pero últimamente su padre – Desde que Jaime se fue – Le tenia prohibido asistir a sus consejos, eso la enfurecía.

Ella era la reina, no esa tonta mocosa Margaery que perdió a la chica Stark debido a que era incapaz de contener su propia lujuria hacia una niña.

Aberrante pensó Cersei con algo de cinismo. Entonces mientras tomaba un leve trago de vino tranquilamente y observaba el panorama que tenia enfrente, un cuadro que representaba las sanguinarias conquistas Targaryen sobre sus dragones.

Espero que los mercenarios que envió a buscar a su hermano aparecieran por esa puerta con su hijo y su hermano para una muy necesaria explicación.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el constante sonido de las campanas, algo no estaba bien, esperaba que esos malditos Septos tuvieran una buena razón para dañar la tranquilidad que estaba disfrutando.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con fuerza, varios soldados ingresaron.

“Majestad debemos evacuar la ciudad”

Sus palabras fueron irreconocibles al inicio, no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que escucho una leve explosión y luego miles de gritos.

Comenzó a correr por los pasillos, no entendía perfectamente que estaba pasando hasta que vio como parte del techo de delante de ella se desprendida, un guardia la sujeto consiguiendo sacarla de ese lugar, bajaron algunas escaleras, Cersei estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, llena de terrores.

Fue cuando llegaron a los patios principales, esos donde estaban los grandes jardines del Rey y podían observar la ciudad vio la catástrofe.

Todo Desembarco del Rey estaba en llamas. Dos grandes bestias aladas, algo que nunca antes había visto pero reconocía inmediatamente estaban rodeando todo, soltando grandes llamaras y rugidos sobre las casas, torres, edificios y cualquier cosa que resaltara en toda la ciudad.

Tenia que buscar a su hijo, debía sacar de la ciudad ya mismo a Joffrey.

 

* * *

 

III

* * *

 

 

Catelyn no podía creer a la persona que tenia enfrente, es que su sonrisa y esa forma tan alborotada de mirarle, como si esperara un abrazo por su reciente llegada.

Acá en Aguasdulces que estaba siendo reconstruida luego de que el ejercito del Norte y sus aliados recuperaran el castillo, mientras el mocoso estaba con su puta reina dragón y engendraba bastardos con la chica Greyjoy.

“Petyr Baelish”

Susurro con veneno Catelyn mientras miraba aquel hombre que llamo amigo y la había traicionado, todo lo sabia ahora. Como puso un cuchillo en la garganta de su esposo, todo lo sabia y quería matar a ese hombre si no era por quienes traía consigo.

Media docena de caballeros, muchos de ellos herederos de las grandes casas del Valle estaban presentes.

Sus hijas estaban mirándolos, Sansa con una gran sonrisa de orgullo a pesar que intentaba disimular la tristeza de que Dama, su loba Huargo aun no la reconocía como su compañera, mientras que su hija Arya rodeaba de todos los grandes Lobos.

“Esta ante la presencia de Lady Catelyn Tully, viuda de Eddard Stark guardián del norte y madre del difunto Rey en el norte Robb Stark”

Catelyn solo asintió y los hombres dieron una leve inclinación.

“Mi señora estamos aquí para…”

“Arrodillarte”

Se escucho la voz de Arya quien se levantaba de su asiento y los lobos Huargo gruñían, mostraban sus dientes.

“Mostrad vuestro compromiso ante el auténtico Rey Jaehaerys Targaryen III de su nombre Rey en el Norte, Rey del invierno, protector del Pueblo Libre, conquistador de Skagos, el Dragon de Hielo y el Lobo blanco”

Baelish le sonrio a la niña de forma desafiante, mientras miraba de reojo a su amada Catelyn quien no apartaba la mirada de enojo hacia él.

“Han tenido noticias de la capital”

“¿La capital?”

Pregunto Sansa con extrañeza, todos miraron confundidos las palabras del hombre conocido como meñique, totalmente confundidos por esas palabras.

 


	17. Hielo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando el Hielo y el fuego chocan mientras todos observan, conteniendo el aliento ante el poder de los reyes.

* * *

 

I

* * *

 

Los hermanos Targaryen, hijos de Elia y Rhaegar permanecieron en silencio cuando Jaehaerys dio por terminada la reunión, siendo acompañado por su tía Daenerys, ambos cruzaron miradas un par de segundos, hasta que Aegon alzo una ceja como buscando alguna explicación de la forma acusadora en la que su hermana le estaba mirando.

“¿¡Que!?”

Rhaenys intento controlarse sus palabras, ahora cargaba con una vida en su vientre, su hijo, el heredero de su hermano. Debo asegurarme que anda malo le pase a este niño, era su único pensamiento.

“Deja de buscar conflicto con nuestro hermano”

Aegon no podía en verdad creerlo, su hermana lo estaba reprendiendo por algo tan tonto.

“¿Estas de su parte ahora?”

No podía creerlo en verdad, su hermano con quien siempre había contando, acompañado, con quien lucho con uñas y dientes para poder regresar juntos a su hogar creía en verdad que se pondría del lado de cualquier otra persona.

“No seas absurdo Aegon, solo deja de buscar pelea con Jae, nada vamos a conseguir peleando contra el”

No ahora, no cuando Daenerys parecía estar encariñada con este, no cuando Jaehaerys tenia nada menos que un Dragon de Hielo que doblaba en tamaño a los suyos y un ejército. Rhaenys no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero debe detener una danza de dragones entre sus hermanos, ya es malo dividir el reino, sin mencionar lo poco dispuesta que esta Jae en castigar a los que integraban el bando rebelde que usurpo a su familia.

“Esta bien, por ahora no le recordare al bastardo su lugar, pero si sigue complicando las cosas lo acabaremos como con su maldito rey lobo”

Aegon se rio con fuerza mientras se acercaba a Rhaneys para tomarla por la cintura, su hermana le miro nuevamente de mala manera y le golpeo levemente el hombro – Idiota no debes decir eso tan duro – Ahora que conocía de cerca a su hermano norteño, sabia perfectamente que Jae iría a la guerra contra ellos para vengar a Robb Stark, por ahora no necesitaban eso.

“Solo compórtate quieres, ven le pedí a los sirvientes que nos preparan algo de comer”

Ambos hermanos caminaron tomados de la mano, haciendo breves bromas mientras iban hacia los comedores, a veces Aegon le robaba dulces besos a su hermana-esposa, mientras esta le empujaba acusándolo de querer avergonzara.

“Nuestro Tío Oberyn pronto llegara”

Dijo Rhaenys entusiasmada esperaba que viniera con algunas de sus primas, pronto sus fuerzas recuperarían las tierras de la Tormenta, no iba a permitir que ese maldito bastardo de Robert se pudiera convertir en un problema.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedero de Rocadragón vieron ya varios platos servidos, y un sirviente cabello castaño, ojos decaídos y una nariz como si estuviera aplastada sirviendo el vino. Rhaenys sonrio, debía aprovechar que apenas estaba empezando su embarazo para beber algo de vino, cuando tomo la copa claramente como esperaba su hermano Aegon le miro con reproche, pero ella solo volteo los ojos.

  
Aegon decidio ignorar brevemente a su hermana, mientras tomaba algunos pasteles de limón para saborearlos. Estaba entretenido en su proceso que solo escucho el vaso caer, cuando alzo su mirada vio a su hermana Rhaenys sosteniendo su garganta con fuerza mientras comenzaba a escupir una considerable cantidad de sangre.

“¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS!”

Aegon reacciono rápidamente, corrió hacia su hermana, la tomo entre sus brazos mientras veía la indiferencia del sirviente. Fue él pensó con rabia, enojo y odio.

Varios soldados Martell aparecieron entre las puertas en ese momento sosteniendo sus gruesas lanzas.

“Ha envenenado a la Reina, atraparlo”

Pero este hombre solo sonrio, mientras tomaba un cuchillo de la cocina y lo llevaba a su garganta – Hacia esto por su familia, por su hija y que estuviera a salvo – Entonces se cortó la garganta, pero antes dijo con todas las fuerzas posibles puesto que estaba consumido por sus propios temores.

“Larga vida al rey Joffrey”

Entonces el cuchillo paso por sus venas, dejando una fuerte cicatriz y solo basto un ultimo suspiro para caer al suelo.

“¡Noooo!”

Grito con furia Aegon, mientras comenzó a correr hacia las habitaciones principales, a gritos solicitaba un Maestre, que viniera un boticario si fuera necesario, alguien que le pudiera ayudar.

Los segundos se volvieron demasiados largos en su pensamiento, solo podía ver el cuerpo de su hermana ensangrentado, arrojada en su cama mientras el Maestre hacia presencia, luego vinieron otros dos hombres.

Su hermana, estaba acostada en la cama mientras lloraba diciendo que salvaran a su bebe.

Entonces algo se quebró dentro de este, un fuerte grito dio antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, corrió tan fuerte que termino empujando alguien.

Era la sirvienta de confianza de Daenerys, que estaba tirada en el suelo viéndole que temor, pero no tenia tiempo para ello. Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, bajo escalones con rapidez, luego los caminos en mal estado, al finalizar estaba en el verde césped mientras seguía corriendo hacia los peñascos de la isla.

“Rhaegal, Viserion”

Llamo con fuerza a sus dragones, los cuales rápidamente dieron un fuerte rugido en señal. No lo pensó mucho, así que cuando Rhaegal estaba bajo, no dudo en montar sobre este y el dragón sintió las energías de su maestro, algo que no paso desapercibido para Viserion al notar la falta de su jineta.

“Vuela, vuela”

Grito con fuerza Aegon, mientras los dragones comenzaban a tomar vuelo, directamente hacia el mar, pero su objetivo era solo uno, Rocadragón.

* * *

 

II

* * *

 

Jon corría tanto como podía, era seguido de cerca por Daenerys y Missandei, ambas mujeres estaban totalmente sorprendidas por los acontecimientos, pero Jon estaba era demasiado confuso, nada de esto tenía sentido ante sus ojos, luego de lo vivido en las ultimas batallas por que los Lannister harían un acto que claramente terminaría ocasionando un ataque directo sobre la ciudad.

“¿Que tan grave es?”

Grito con furia Daenerys mientras empujaba a varios de las personas presentes en la habitación, tomaba la mano de su sobrina apretándola con fuerza.

“Mi Reina, no sabemos, ninguno de nosotros es experto en este tipo de envenenamiento”

El maestre estaba totalmente asustado, temía por su vida si no pudiera salvar a la joven Reina Rhaenys, Dany sentía un maldito dejavu en esos momentos, sintiendo que era la segunda vez que vivía algo tan malo como esto.

La perdida de otro bebe de su familia. Pensó en su hijo, aquel pequeño hermoso que se suponía sería el jinete que cabalgaría sobre el mundo.

“Oberyn Martell”

Daenerys alzo su vista directo hacia Jon, quien estaba mirando con confusión hacia su hermana, realmente no sabia como sentirse al respecto, no es como si fueran cercanos, pero seguía siendo su hermana.

“Su tío, es el mayor experto en venenos de todos los siete reinos, tengo entendido que llegaría esta misma tarde en uno de los barcos del sur”

Daenerys entendió entonces la idea, se levanto con rapidez le dio a su fiel amiga una mirada de comprensión, le solicito que cuidara a Rhaenys mientras iría a buscar ayuda en su dragón. Drogo seguía en la isla, a diferencia de sus otros hijos.

“¿Vendrás conmigo?”

Pregunto Daenerys, pero Jon rápidamente negó con su rostro, tenia otro asunto importante que atender, debía ir detrás de Aegon, temía saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

“Debo ir a detener a Aegon antes que cometa una locura”

“¿Estas bromeando? En un momento como este”

Jon la tomo con delicadeza por el hombro mientras le miraba fijamente.

“Dany hay demasiadas personas en la capital, tantas que podrían superar la población de algunos de los siete reinos, Aegon esta pensando con el dolor, yo se como se siente, cometí una locura cuando tome los Gemelos, no quiero pensar en lo que hará Aegon con dos dragones, debo evitar que cometa mis mismos pecados”

Por que Jon, ese día cuando vio los cuerpos de los niños Frey se sintió indiferente, pero los días siguientes comenzó a sentirse asqueado, eran niños inocentes de los pecados de su padre y el mejor que nadie debería entenderlo – Tal vez es por eso que no deseo ver a ese chico Gendry – O lo culpare de los pecados de Robert.

Daenerys entonces entendió, se puso de cuclillas para darle un beso a Jon, el cual respondió con gusto. Ambos se separaron, mientras corrían directo hacia sus dragones.

 

* * *

 

III

* * *

 

 

“¿Estas bromeando cierto?”

Pregunto Arya sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando de su hermana Sansa quien le miraba con determinación, no sabia que estaba hablando su hermana con Varys, pero iba a comenzar a mantenerlos vigilados.

“Lo digo con la mayor de las convicciones, si me ayudas a ser Reina”

Arya resoplo en esos momentos, mientras acariciaba detrás de la oreja de Dama, el antiguo lobo Huargo de Sansa solo para hacerla enojar, pero esta vez parecía no estar funcionando.

“Si me ayudas a casarme con Jon”

“Eso jamás pasara hermanita”

Sansa resoplo cansada intentando entablar negociaciones con su hermana, algo que pudiera solucionar sus malditas diferencias de una vez por todas.

“¿También deseas ser Reina’”

“¡No! Es lo último que deseo”

Bueno Sansa también pensaba que era lo único que ella igual deseara, ver a Arya como reina sería totalmente el peor tormento de su vida.

“Si te casas con Jon serias Reina”

Arya alzo una ceja cansada de estos juegos.

“Deja los malditos juegos, estamos solas, nuestra madre y nadie está aquí para verte actuar como la dama perfecta, puedo ver a través de tus ojos, tus sonrisas et pareces mucho últimamente a Cersei”

La sonrisa de Sansa desapareció en esos momentos, entonces su mirada cambio por una totalmente irritada mientras veía como Dama seguía estando al lado de Arya - ¿Por qué? Que te hice mi amada amiga – El enojo creció en su pecho, pero decidio hacerlo para un lado.

“Jon tiene ahora dos hijas, bastardas podrán haber nacido, pero ambas lo conocemos muy bien, he estado revisando la correspondencia de los líderes del ejército, no son tan discretos como creen, Jon ha ordenado ir por Asha y las niñas”

Arya dejo de jugar con los lobos, atrás Nymeria exigía que la acariciara, pero por ahora su atención estaba en esta nueva Sansa que tenía enfrente.

“¿Quieres matar a las niñas?”

Sansa alzo una ceja en verdad que tanto había cambiado su hermana que decía esas palabras sin el menor de los remordimientos.

“No Arya, no deseo matar a niños en sus cunas, pero es claro que Jon no es tan honorable como siempre hemos creído”  
  
“Todos los humanos tenemos debilidades Sansa”

Pero Arya seguía totalmente interesada en la verdadera propuesta de su hermana.

“Así es, todos lo tenemos Sansa, solo será tiempo para que la Reina Dragon exija hijos y no pienso dárselos”

Entonces parece ser que a Sansa no le agrada Daenerys tanto como fingió al inicio, o su hermana mayor comenzaba a gustarle.

“Ve directo a lo que quieres decir Sansa”

Sansa solo suspiro irritada, no tenia significado explicare bien los detalles a su hermana Arya.

“Es simple hermana, no creo que la Reina Dragon sea tan estéril como todos piensan, pero también si lo es, no voy a permitir que mis hijos vayan hasta Essos hacer reinos de unas ciudades que los quieran ver muertos”

Entonces aprendiste mucho de Cersei quería decirle Arya, pero quería ver como terminaba esto.

“Tu no quieres ser Reina, odias las formalidades, odias ser una mujer noble y eso ambas lo sabemos, pero a pesar de tu odio hacia esto, amas demasiado a Jon se que no lo soltaras o permitirás que es vaya de tu lado”

“Tienes un buen punto en ello hermana”

Sansa sonrio, era cierto Arya era demasiado egoísta para permitir que se fueran de su lado las personas que ella amaba.

“Tus hijos con Jon serán legitimados, de eso estoy demasiado segura, nuestros primogénitos se casarán, si tu das a luz a una niña o yo un niño, no importa si es al revés”

Eso significaría traicionar abiertamente a Aegon, una declaración de guerra abierta falta ver como reaccionaria Daenerys al ver como estamos poco dispuestas a darle un heredero para su maldita ciudad al otro lado del mundo.

“Tu idea me rebaja a ser la simple amante, no gano mucho con ello”

Sansa sonrio en señal de triunfo.

“Ganas mucho, hermanita, no tendrías que ser la dama perfecta, nadie jamás te pediría en matrimonio, eres la amante del Rey sin mencionar la madre de futuros príncipes”

“Niños que no tengo aun y claramente todo depende de la disposición de Jon a romper sus votos”

Sansa comenzó a jugar con su cabello en esos momentos, que era lo que diría esa maldita mujer en esos momentos, sus reuniones con Varys le habían dado demasiadas ideas, estuvo en Desembarco del Rey, al lado de los mas grandes mentirosos e hipócritas de los siete reinos.

“Compartiremos su lecho la primera noche”

Arya alzo una ceja sin poder creérselo, Sansa estaba demasiado sonrojada pero claramente lo había dicho en serio.

“¿Bromeas?”

Sansa rápidamente negó con una leve sonrisa.

“¿Aun eres una doncella?”

Claramente la menor de las Stark se sintió ofendida por dicha pregunta, le miro con irritación a su hermana, esto ya no estaba pareciéndole tan gracioso.

“Aun lo soy, no debes preocuparte por ese tema”

“Perfecto, yo igual”

Ambas hermanas se movieron incomodas por un par de minutos, en que prospero el silencio entre ambas, Arya solo miraba en varias direcciones de los cuartos que estaban compartiendo.

“Tú, ganas más que yo”

Dijo finalmente ocasionando que Sansa saliera de sus pensamientos.

“Las mujeres salvajes combaten, tienen esto llamado Mujeres de Lanza de Hierro, tengo entendido que se esta formando una guardia entre las mejores de ellas para proteger al rey a futuro”

Eso no lo sabía, como es que Sansa estaba aprendiendo secretos que ella no tenia conocimiento alguno, se estaba ablandando, debía regresar cosechar rostros para seguir teniendo oídos en todos los rincones del campamento y del ejército.

“Me asegurare que seas su comandante”

Arya miro fijamente a Sansa, esta le devolvió la mirada de forma inquisidora.

“Sera nuestra familia, nosotros Arya quienes debemos asegurar los siete reinos, te necesito hermana, Asha es una mujer peligrosa he escuchado cosas de ella, estoy demasiado segura igualmente que Aegon no permitirá que Jon gobierne mas de la mitad del reino”

Sansa se levanto y acerco a Arya, la tomo de las manos ignorando brevemente la cercano que estaba la respiración de las Lobas Huargo.

“Tienes razón, pero quiero más”

Arya entonces se levantó junto con Sansa, ambas se miraron fijamente, atrás dejaron sus máscaras, sus sonrisas y falsas miradas.

“¿Quieres jugar el Juego? Bien juguémoslo, mostremos que hemos aprendido en estos años, estas son mis condiciones no puedo pedir el Norte porque le pertenece a Bran, pero quiero el Tridente, todas las tierras de los ríos”

Sansa intento no mostrarse sorprendida, entonces esta niña fría, esta chica de mirada perdida, totalmente como si no sintiera emoción alguna es la verdadera Arya.

“Estas le pertenecen a la Casa Tully, la casa de mama y nuestro tío es el amo y señor”

Arya entonces dio una pequeña sonrisa, recordó en esos momentos todos los golpes que recibió de parte de la niña abandonada cuando era entrenada por los hombres sin rostro.

“Entonces ayúdame a que Jon me lo entregue, mi segundo hijo, sin importar es una niña o un niño, será quien gobernara”

Sansa entonces recordó todo lo que aprendió en silencio de Margaery, de Cersei, esas mujeres eran arpías, pero aprendió mucho de ellas.

“¿Mientras que tu primogénito o primogénita?”

“Se casará con el tuyo”

Sansa entonces sonrio al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana, parece ser que habían llegado aun acuerdo. Quien iba a creer que Arya en verdad llego a cambiar tanto.

 

“Pero si me traicionas”

Las manos de Arya comenzaron a recorrer las muñecas de su hermana, Sansa se sintió brevemente incomoda, puesto que parecía ser que su hermana estaba jugando con sus venas, era demasiado escalofriante.

“No te traicionare”  
“Si lo haces, te matare Sansa”

Sansa sonrio levemente mientras ambas hermanas sentían que tocaban su puerta, voltearon su mirada para encontrar a su madre ingresando.

“Niñas, tenemos enviados del Valle, es importante que estemos presentes y ganemos su apoyo”

Ambas asintieron inmediatamente, Sansa mostro una sonrisa de alegría comenzando hablar de lo maravilloso que seria conocer a grandes caballeros.

Salió rápidamente junto con su madre, Arya solo se agacho jugando levemente con los lobos los cuales le dieron breves lamidas en su rostro.

“Lo sé, lo sé”  
Dijo entre risas mientras acariciaba las orejas de las temibles bestias.

 

“Sansa cree que me ha engañado, pero por ahora jugare su juego, tengo otras preocupaciones”

Arya camino hasta su cama, metió la mano dejaba de la almohada y saco un pergamino que decía unas breves palabras.

  _valar morghulis_

Esa letra la conocía perfectamente, tiene que encontrarla rápidamente, la niña abandonada estaba en poniente nunca pensó que seria tan osada incluso para advertirle de su presencia.

 

* * *

 

IV

 

* * *

 

Tywin Lannister observaba en silencio, intentando ocultar su molestia ante el ser tan desagradable e inferior ante sus ojos que estaba enfrente del gran León del Occidente, Euron Greyjoy quien parecía totalmente disfrutando sacar de quicio a su aliado.

“¡Estoy realmente preocupado!”

Lord Lannister alzo su mirada un poco más, nuevamente las constantes quejas del Greyjoy se iban a escuchar, sobre su alianza tan poco conveniente en esos momentos – Seguramente si el bastardo no se hubiera aliada con Asha Greyjoy esta criatura no hubiera duda en aliarse con el Targaryen del norte – Se comenzó a quedar sin aliados hace mucho tiempo, lamentablemente Euron tenia la flota mas poderosa de todo poniente.

“¿De que te quejaras esta vez?”

Euron encontraba divertido fastidiar el anciano, sabia perfectamente como lo detestaba, después de todo fue el quien en la rebelión Greyjoy consiguió destruir la flota Lannister una ofensa que el viejo no había olvidado y parecía poco dispuesto hacerlo.

“Mi prometida, no veo a la hermosa Myrcella por ninguna parte”

Claro nuevamente ese asunto, maldecía con todas sus fuerzas el día que propuso a su nieta para este hombre.

“Mi hijo Jaime, se esta encargando de traer de regreso a su sobrina”

Euron no parecía demasiado convencido por que tenia oídos dentro de la ciudad, sabia perfectamente que el Matarreyes se había llevado al otro mocoso, dejando la capital a su rey loco o seria correctamente su hijo loco, que importancia tenia claramente sin la princesa debería enfocar sus demandas en su madre a quien consideraba más interesante.

“No se lo que pueda hacer Ser Jaime sin una mano sabes”

Tywin frunció el ceño, con una fuerte molestia y desprecio hacia aquel que se atrevía llamarse el Rey de las Islas de Hierro.

“Mi hijo…”

Pero sus palabras se detuvieron cuando el Maestre Pycelle ingreso rápidamente corriendo, por primera vez no estaba fingiendo ser un anciano débil y poco vigoroso ante la presencia de otros, esto sorprendió a Euron, pero no tanto a Tywin puesto que conocía muy bien las tácticas de ese hombre.

“¿Qué sucede?”

Pregunto rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie exigiendo alguna respuesta clara para la interrupción de esta reunión.

“Dra.. dra.. drago”

Pero sus palabras nunca terminaron, prontamente toda la torre de la Mano de rey fue incendiada por las llamaras ardientes de los dragones.

 

* * *

 

V

* * *

 

Cuando Aegon vio la ciudad a la distancia, cuando por fin pudo divisar desembarco del Rey, su enojo, molestia y odio no había disminuido, solo pensaba en su amada Rhaenys tirada sobre aquella cama, la forma como cayo y le miro suplicantemente que salvaran a su hijo.

Eso era imperdonable, no lo dudo ni un segundo movió su cuerpo a un costado ocasionando que Rhaegal entendiera dicha acción.

Su primer objetivo fue directamente la fortaleza roja, las torres las derribaría primero para evitar que alguien intentara asesinarlo, porque la mejor manera de detener a un dragón era matando a su jinete, hubiera matado a Jaehaerys si su dragón de Hielo pudiera aceptar o recibir órdenes de otro Targaryen, pero parecía totalmente leal a su hermano bastardo.

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar con fuerza cuando Viserion sobre voló las calles de la ciudad, la gente grito con pánico e intentaron correr desesperadamente. Viserion alargo sus grandes garras y paso sobre las grandes calles de Desembarco del Rey tomando algunas personas, luego alzo su vuelo y las soltó, entonces descendió rápidamente y atrapo a dos de ellas entre sus mandíbulas.

Estaba jugando con su comida.

Sin un Jinete Viserion claramente iba hacer lo que le plazca mientras su hermano estuviera presente, tal vez incluso si Aegon se retirara, era posible que el otro dragón no deseara seguirlo.

Entonces cuando se acerco por fin a la fortaleza, los soldados comenzaron a correr rápidamente algunos grupos consiguieron establecer varios arqueros que dispararon a discreción, pero las escamas de Rhaegal eran tan gruesas que estas flechas rebotaban.

“Dracarys”  
Dijo con rabia y Rhaegal expulso una gran cantidad de fuego abrazador directamente sobre las murallas de la Fortaleza roja, entonces descendió al igual que su hermano Viserion que comenzó a seguirlo en el ataque, con sus largas garras de tus patas tomaban a varios soldados para alzarlos y luego soltarlos.

Los dragones eran grandes, Viserion literalmente se aferro con fuerza a una de las torres del castillo y por medio de sus ventanas expulso una gran llamarada de fuego.

Rhaegal intento imitar a su hermano, pero su peso era mayor ocasionando que la torre se derrumbara, aun así, consiguió infundir el caos que deseaba.

“Dracarys”

Dracarys, repitió, una, dos, tres y hasta siete veces seguida Aegon mientras sentía que su garganta se secaba, pero la Fortaleza Roja antes la residencia de los antiguos Reyes estaba en llamas, la grandes cupulas de sus salones comenzaron a ceder ante el peso, puesto que los dragones tomaron varias columnas derribándolas rápidamente.

“Dracarys”

Grito nuevamente cuando sobrevoló la torre de la mano, pero Aegon no sabía ello. Es que realmente poco podría decirse en esos momentos, lo que para los defensores habían sido largos minutos el ataque realmente era apenas un inicio, el poder destructivo de los dragones era evidente además de ello la Fortaleza Roja se edifico como una residencia o muestra del poder de Rey, después de la muerte de Aegon su significado fue mas de opulencia y lujos, pocos pensaban que alguien asaltaría directamente el castillo desde los cielos.

“¡AEGON!”

Escucho un fuerte grito, entonces vio el Dragon de Hielo sobrevolando la ciudad, desde la costa había aparecido, era el imbécil de su hermano Jaehaerys quien gritaba con fuerza. Pero Aegon no lo escuchaba, simplemente volvió su atención hacia la parte principal de la Fortaleza, el gran salón del Rey y los que debían ser sus aposentos sobre voló estos consiguiendo expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego por parte de Rhaegal cuando escuchaba el sonido de Dracarys.

Pero esta parte del castillo resistió, claramente fueron los lugares que Aegon había supervisado para su construcción, las garras de Rhaegal se extendieron consiguiendo romper algunas rocas pero no hacer daño mayor.

“¡AEGON!”

Grito con fuerza Jon, al ver como este ni siquiera podía controlar a Viserion cuando al ver que la Fortaleza no estaba derribándose con facilidad, decidio dar media vuelta para comenzar a lanzar grandes llamaras de fuego por los diversos barrios de Desembarco de Rey, literalmente hacia una línea de fuego que cruzaba de un extremo a otro.

Rhaegal alzo rápidamente vuelo dejando a un lado su interés por la Fortaleza, su atención se enfoco en el Dragon de Hielo. Snow rápidamente dio un fuerte rugido y lanzando una helada llamara de hielo, acción que fue respondida rápidamente por este quien lanzo su fuego.

Cuando ambas llamaras de distinto elemento chocaron ocasiono una gran explosión difícil de explicar.

“Debí haberte matado hace mucho tiempo bastardo, al igual como matamos a tu hermano el usurpador del norte”

Grito Aegon mientras Rhaegal iba en dirección hacia Snow, rápidamente cuando Viserion vio a su hermano luchando contra el otro dragón, este dejo la ciudad atrás y alzo su vuelo para ir ayudarle.

Había comenzado la Danza de Dragones de Hielo y Fuego.

 

 


	18. Danza de Dragones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles de inocentes corren por las calles intentando escapar de la Danza de Dragones.

* * *

I

* * *

 

 

El rugido que el gran Dragon de Hielo había dado no se comparaba ni siquiera al grito de rabia y juria que acaba de consumir a Jon, puesto que escucho el grito de Aegon, confirmando que los verdaderos responsables detrás de la muerte de Robb habían sido sus hermanos de sangres.

Bastados pensó con rabia, mientras juraba que lo haría pagar por ello.

Snow, el dragón de Hielo se abalanzo rápidamente alzando sus enormes alas en el cielo mientras extendía sus grandes garras para atrapas a Rhaegal por su garganta ocasionando que cayera directamente contra la ciudad, las fauces de Snow se abrieron, pero entonces sintió un fuerte golpe.

Viserion se abalanzo con fuerza contra el dragón de Hielo para ayudar a su hermano que se encontraba atrapado entre los escombros de las casas que acaban de aplastar, fue una suerte hasta el momento que el jinete de Rhaegal no sufrió muchos daños, eso claro ayudando el gran tamaño de los dragones y lo difícil que era ser lastimados.

Viserion rugió, lanzo una llamarada de fuego contra Snow y este respondió con un fuego azul que comenzaba a congelar el lugar.

 El centro de la capital. Desembarco de Rey estaba en llamas, las casas comenzaron a derrumbarse y, pero en otros sectores algunas personas incluso suplicaban por algo de fuego que les permitiera mermar el frio que sentían a su alrededor.

Los barrios de herreros y comerciantes, eran los mas damnificados, en ellos solo quedaban los cimientos de las anteriores edificaciones, un par de torres consiguieron permanecer en pie por breve tiempo, puesto que Snow alargo su cola usándola como un látigo en un intento de golpear a Viserion con fuerza termino derrumbándolas.

Debajo de estas varias personas que intentaron refugiarse murieron aplastadas.

Rhaegal se levanto con furia listo para atacar al dragón de Hielo por la espalda, pero recibió un golpe directo por parte de Snow debido a la fuerza de su cola, mientras que Viserion volvió a lanzar otra llamara que iluminaba la oscura noche.

“¡Vuela! ¡Necesitamos alejarnos de la ciudad!”

Dijo entrecortado Jon al notar por fin la destrucción desproporcionar que se estaba generando a su alrededor, se levanto el vuelo tan rápido como sus pesadas alas pudieron permitirlo, pero Viserion no permitió un despliegue completo, mordió con fuerza su garra derecha.

Snow dio un fuerte chirrido del dolor, mientras intentaba quitarse a Viserion que seguía sosteniéndolo con fuerza y le impedía alejarse.

“Congélalo”

Grito Jon desesperado, sabiendo que era poco probable que Snow siquiera entendiendo sus palabras, pero hasta el momento había reaccionado afirmativamente a la mayoría de ellas.

Las fauces de Snow se abrieron y una gran llamarada azul salió diramente a la cabeza de Viserion ocasionando que soltara al otro dragón.

El frio para Viserion era intenso de tal manera que comenzó a lanzar fuertes llamaras de fuego intentando calentarse a si mismo, al final se lanzo directamente sobre las llamaras que cubrían el barrio comercial de la ciudad intentando calentar su cuerpo.

Mientras esto pasaba Snow consiguió levantar vuelo plenamente, pero Rhaegal se abalanzo a los cielos también decidiendo perseguir a su hermanastro Aegon le amedrentaba al dragón que le persiguiera.

Snow era perseguido por los cielos de Desembarco del Rey, algunos refugiados que intentaban abandonar la ciudad observaron sin poder creer como las llamaras rojas iluminaban la noche, mientras un Dragon semi dorado perseguía a otro totalmente blanco, este dragón blanco que donde comenzaba su vuelo soltaba una leve escarcha empeorando el frio que ya muchos sentían al tener que salir con pocas prendas o sin prenda alguna de sus casas destruidas.

Jon fue guiando lentamente a Snow hacia la bahía de Desembarco del Rey, tan rápido como pudiera, pero claramente manteniendo la atención de Rhaegal cerca, avanzo hasta llegar a los límites entre la bahía y el profundo mar.

Entonces Snow siguiendo los sentimientos de su jinete, puesto que Jon como cambiapieles sentía que eso ayudaba a que el dragón pudiera entenderlo en cierta medida, algo vuelo hasta lo mas alto de los cielos.

Rhaegal alzo vuelo igualmente hacia lo mas alto que pudiera, pero Snow tenía alas más fuertes, más grandes y rápidamente tomo la delantera y ya a varios cientos de miles de metros de altura Snow volteo, en un espléndido giro.

Rhaegal entonces observo como Snow volteo, ese giro que se pudo ver gracias a la luz de la luna, ahora Snow comenzó a descender en una picada limpia directamente hacia Rhaegal.

“Nos mataras a los dos”

Grito con furia Rhaegal, quien comenzaba a sentir temor al ver como el Dragon de su hermanastro que era hasta tres veces del tamaño de suelo iba directo hacia ellos.

Snow abrió sus fauces una gran llamarada azul salió disparada y Rhaegal respondió con varios disparos de fuego ocasionando explosiones en mitad de la noche.

El humo que estas explosiones ocasionaron impidió e inhabilito la visión por unos segundos, pero suficientes para que Snow tomara con sus garras a Rhaegal ocasionando que este cayera directamente hacia la Bahía.

Todos los que intentaron abandonar la ciudad vía marítima usando los barcos, e incluso la misma marina Real que estaba intentando abandonar la ciudad junto con las pocas familias de los marineros que consiguieron rescatar vieron como el dragón dorado caía directamente sobre uno de los barcos mercantes mas grandes de la ciudad, aquel barco antes conocido como -El cisne – acaba de hacer hecho trizas en cuestión de segundos luego de que recibió semejante golpe directo.

Snow comenzó entonces a congelar el mar y las aguas que rodeaban toda la bahía. Los barcos quedaron totalmente atascados, algunos incluso se vieron en la obligación de ser evacuados y comenzar a regresar a la ciudad en llamas cuando se formaron picos de hielo en algunos sectores.

Jon permaneció inamovible por unos segundos pensando que todo se había acabado. Pero todo cambio cuando dos grandes flechas de escorpión fueron disparadas contra Snow, quien dio fuerte rugidos de molestia.

El hielo era demasiado grueso, la piel de Snow en gran mayoría era hielo por lo tanto pudo observar el barco que le había disparado. Era el símbolo Greyjoy, alguien puso la armada Greyjoy o lo que quedaba de esta cerca de la ciudad, era con esto a confirmación final que Euron Greyjoy y Tywin Lannister firmaron una alianza.

Jon no tenia tiempo para lidiar con unos pocos barcos, Snow se dirigió hacia la ciudad, comenzó aletear sus grandes Alas en los puntos más críticos ocasionando que ráfagas de frio inundaran la ciudad para apagar el fuego.

Pero fue entonces cuando entre el humo y el fuego surgió Viserion dando un fuerte rugido tomo la garganta de Snow ocasionando que tanto dragón como jinete cayeran contra la ciudad.

Jon se sujeto con fuerza mientras Viserion comenzó a sobrevolar el lugar donde cayeron. Snow se sentía adolorido a pesar de todo, su gran tamaño y gruesa piel, había demasiado fuego cerca, sentía sus fuerzas débiles por esto.

Viserion sobrevoló dos veces mas hasta que decidio bajar por propia voluntad comenzando a lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego, Snow reacciono intentando levantar vuelo nuevamente, pero parte de la llamarada lo alcanzo lastimándolo seriamente.

El vuelo de Snow fue corto hasta que llego a al Septo de Baelor donde Snow extendió sus garras para usarlo de anclaje para tomar mayor altitud de vuelo, pero Viserion los seguía de cerca, el dragón poco le importo chocar y romper varias de las estatuas de los dioses en el proceso.

 

* * *

 

II

* * *

 

Los tripulantes de las embarcaciones Greyjoy vieron con sorpresa que los lugares donde el agua no estaba congelada comenzaban a sobrecalentarse en forma, burbujas hirviendo sobresalieron de la superficie hasta que parte misma del hielo se resquebrajo y Rhaegal surgía con fuerza, lanzando grandes llamaradas de fuego.

Aegon sentía la respiración entre cortada, cansado apenas consiguió soportar el frio, y sin mencionar la gran cantidad de agua que al final consiguió ingresar a sus pulmones.

Rhaegal lanzo llamaras de fuego hacia los barcos mas cercanos, intento pararse sobre el hielo, pero este se quebró inmediatamente, entonces comenzó a nadar como una serpiente hasta la playa misma.

Aegon espero por unos minutos que su corazón se calmara, entonces fue en ese momento que escucho el gran estruendo viniendo de la ciudad, El gran Septo de Baelor estaba siendo consumido por las llamas y el Hielo de la lucha entre Viserion y Snow.

Rhaegal emprendió su vuelo tan pronto como pudo, voló directo hacia Snow, el cual apenas alzando reaccionar cuando sintió las garras del otro dragón en su contra.

Snow estaba herido en esos momentos y tenia una de sus alas levemente desgarrada. Tuvo que aterrizar sobre algunas zonas aun intactas por la batalla y Jon rezo a los dioses antiguos que sus habitantes hubieran ya abandonado el lugar.

Viserion voló en su contra, con fuerza Snow abrió sus fauces lanzo una llamarada azul, esta fue respondida por las llamas de Viserion, una leve explosión se origino y Viserion estaba listo para atacar la garganta del otro dragón hasta que sintió la fuerte cola de Snow golpeándole, enviándolo directamente contra el suelo.

Viserion choco contra dos torres de la ciudad, estas colapsaron por el choque cayendo cantidad de mármol, piedra sobre el dragón. Algunas de estas consiguieron aplastar el ala derecha de Viserion, el dragón rugió de dolor, pero fue incapaz de volverse a levantar por el momento.

Snow entonces lanzo grandes llamaras contra Rhaegal que le sobrevolaba. Pero no consiguió impactar ninguna de estas, aun así, las bolas de hielo que al final se generaban al no impactar comenzaron a caer en pedazos sobre la ciudad. Jon entonces tuvo que detenerse, no quería ocasionar mas daños, aunque dudaba que al amanecer quedara alguna casa intacta.

Tal vez incluso la ciudad no sobreviva.

Snow alzo sus alas, a pesar de daño sentía que debía derribar el otro dragón para remarcar su dominio sobre los cielos.

Rhaegal no iba a permitir que volviera a tomar vuelo, dio un ultimo giro por la ciudad para lanzarse directamente contra Snow, pero una flecha oscura se le incrusto en la espalda en ese momento. El rugido del dragón fue fuerte, acaba de ser impactado.

 

* * *

 

III

* * *

 

 

Euron Greyjoy estaba rodeado por fuego, la torre estaba totalmente incendiada pero poco de ello importaba, tomo otra flecha negra, la monto sobre el escorpión para disparar contra el único dragón que estaba volando.

Era una lastima que Tywin Lannister no estuviera presente, tal vez estaba muerto – Realmente poco le importaba – Quería demostrarle que sus armas eran efectivas contra los Dragones, que estaba equivocado el viejo león y el Kraken estaba en lo correcto.

Pero iba a matar a esa bestia, no le importaba que la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera consumido por las quemaduras, o que incluso tenia parte de sus ropas en llamas aun, cosa que apagaba con total indiferencia.

Sabia que estaba escupiendo sangre, que podría tener un par de hemorragias internas, pero iba a matar ese maldito lagarto.

Cargo la flecha disparo, consiguió darle en la espada al lagarto, pero eso no importaba, tenía que derribarlo.

Muchos guerreros podrían retroceder después de los fuertes rugidos de dolor que estaba ocasionando el animal, pero Euron Greyjoy jamás lo haría.

Si iba a morir entonces pasaría a la historia como Euron el asesino de dragones.

Disparo la otra flecha, no supo realmente a que le dio, pero vio que una parte se desprendida del dragón que ocasiono que este perdiera su vuelo y cayera junto con él.

Euron comenzó a reír con fuerza, mientras alzaba su mano triunfalmente, celebraba su victoria. No se dio cuenta que su mano estaba totalmente negra, con varias heridas abiertas y que parte de su falta de dolor era por lo ebrio de la adrenalina que sentía.

Pero cuando se apresuro a cargar la flecha para matar al dragón mas grande que estaba en las partes bajas de la ciudad, noto que perdió de vista a este.

Solo fue unos segundos mas adelante que noto como una gran llamarada roja que inundaba la torre de oriente en esos momentos.

La torre cayo en esos momentos cuando Drogon el derribo usando sus grandes garras. Luego el dragón volteo para incendiar las demás torres mientras rodeaba la ciudad.

Drogon aterrizo en unas de las colinas aun intactas cercanas a la Fortaleza Roja, desde aquí descendió Oberyn junto con Daenerys.

La joven reina cayo al suelo mientras lloraba desconsolada al ver todo Desembarco del Rey totalmente destruido.

Oberyn por su parte tapaba su nariz, ya no olía a rata y alcantarillas la ciudad, si no a muerte.

 

* * *

 

IV

* * *

 

Jon observo como Aegon caía junto con Rhaegal, intento que Snow tomara vuelo en ese momento y el dragón a penas acepto obedecer estaba tan cansado y herido que su vuelo fue corto, pero el suficiente para que aterrizara cerca donde había caído Aegon.

Jon no espero mucho después de que Snow diera un brusco aterrizaje para ver el dragón que llevaba el nombre de su padre en el suelo, con una gran flecha negra en su espalda, el dragón parecía mal herido poco consciente de seguro moriría si no se le atendía pronto. Pero tenía otra misión en su mente, algo mas importante.

Desenfundo su espada, busco con desesperación a Aegon hasta que lo encontró o una parte de este. La mano de Aegon se había desprendido de su cuerpo, se sujeto con tanta fuerza al cuerpo del dragón que al final su lo único que siguió unido a este.

Camino sobre las rocas y escombros de las casas hasta que vio otra gran flecha resaltando entre las ruinas.

Estaba Aegon VI mal herido, mirando el cielo, con la mirada perdida en esos momentos, tenia la flecha de un escorpión atravesando la mitad de su cuerpo.

Definidamente el escorpión que debió disparar esa flecha debió haber sido de un tamaño considerable.

 “Aegon”

Llamo por su nombre, lleno de furia, enojo y rabia contra aquel hombre.

“¿Lo mataste?”

Pregunto sin esperar mucho, tal vez incluso ya estaba muerto, pero Jon se acerco poniendo su espada en la garganta de Aegon. Los ojos de su hermano reaccionaron viendo al hermano que nunca amo.

“Jae…”

Susurro levemente mientras una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

“Bastardo”

Complemento en ese momento, pero Jon se acostumbro demasiado a ser llamado de esa manera, no le importo realmente mucho en esos momentos que le recordaran que fue un bastardo.

“¿¡Lo mataste!?”

Volvió hablar con furia mientras acercaba mas su espada a la garganta de su hermano, pero este parecía totalmente indiferente ante su inminente muerte.

“No mates a mi hijo, ni a su madre”

Jon bajo la espada en esos momentos.

“Nunca lo haría, también son mi sangre”

Aegon sonrio en esos momentos.

“Eres un tonto Jae, eres un bastardo…”

Aegon cerro levemente sus ojos intentando descansar del gran dolor que sentía.

“Si un bastardo sin gloria”

Jon no mostro alguna reacción cuando el cuerpo de su hermano dejo de reaccionar, miro fijamente en esos momentos el cadáver.

Lyanna, Ned, Robb, Ygritte, eran nombres con los que cargaría sobre sus hombros, pero nunca con el nombre de Aegon, jamás con este. Dejo atrás el cuerpo de su hermano mientras comenzaba a caminar directo hacia Snow, fue entonces que vio a lo alto cerca de la Fortaleza Roja a Drogon. Daenerys había llegado y miles de preguntas se originaron en su mente, hasta que punto ella sabia de la muerte de Robb.

Quería respuestas y estaba decidido a conseguirlas, ademas de ello con cada paso que daba se dio cuenta de algo con la muerte de Aegon, ¿realmente le iba a entregar la mitad del reino a su sobrino no nacido?, un niño que de seguro intentaría actuar en su contra, sin mencionar si es que hubiera alguna posibilidad que este sobreviviera al envenenamiento de Rhaenys.

Primero era encontrar a Joffrey y su consejo, debería comenzar por ese lado saber si sus enemigos habrían sobrevivido. Debe comenzar a pensar como reconstruir los siete reinos, su reino - Ya no mas, tomare todo lo que considere como mio - Nadie le iba arrebatar nada mas, no perdería a otro hermano, ni a otro ser amado. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve capitulo pero que cierra un ciclo importante de esta historia.


	19. Deseos de paz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mata al niño, Jon Nieve. El invierno se nos echa encima. Mata al niño y que nazca el hombre."

* * *

 

 

I

* * *

 

 

A pesar del tiempo que ya transcurrió desde la batalla de los Dragones sobre Desembarco de Rey, aun el humo y el polvo se levantaba sobre la ciudad, las muertes eran incontables, sin mencionar la poca capacidad que tenían muchos para buscar un nuevo hogar.

Las calles estaban amontonadas de personas que esperaban algún tipo de ayuda, algunos comités pequeños se llegaron a organizar para comenzar a limpiar las calles y a los seguidores de la Fe se les encomendó la ardua tarea de quemar los cuerpos luego de darles las necesarias exequias religiosas tan necesarias para muchas de las familias.

Sobre el control de la ciudad, esta responsabilidad recayó totalmente sobre Jon. Literalmente luego de la batalla tuvo que escribir cartas, enviar por parte de su ejercito apostado aun en las tierras de los Ríos, aunque los señores del Occidente no habían enviado comitiva alguna para negociar la paz. En este momento dudaba que los ejércitos Lannister hicieran alguna acción que contribuyera al alargamiento de a la guerra.

Jaime Lannister estaba bajo arresto en Dorne. Luego de un intento fallido por ir a rescatar a su hija bastardo, este hombre lo reconoció abiertamente, probablemente ya cansado de las mentiras o para mostrar que la joven niña no representaba ninguna amenaza para la reclamación al trono, igual paso algo similar con el joven Tommen quien estaba bajo el cuidado de Príncipe de Dorne, Doran Martell le escribió expresando su total desconcierto, dolor sobre lo sucedido, sobre la capital, también le expreso sus deseos de no alargar la guerra.

Su única petición la protección sobre su sobrina y la hermana de Jon, Rhaenys Targaryen quien gracias a la intervención de Oberyn Martell, la chica consiguió salvar su vida.

Sobre el envenenamiento de su hermana, tenia demasiadas preguntas, pocas respuestas y realmente Jon, no creía que Tywin Lannister cometería tal acción – Era un hombre despiadado – Pero no era un hombre que cometía actos tan imprudentes.

Jon no iba a lastimar a su hermana, era cierto que cargaba mucho dolor sobre sus hombros. No sabia hasta que punto estuvo involucrada en la muerte de Robb, quería castigarla, pero asesinar a su propia sangre era un crimen.

No la amaba, tal vez nunca lo haría, pero si algo aprendió en los últimos días es que el Reino ya ha sangrado demasiado – por ese mismo motivo aun no se atrevía acusar a Daenerys – Le dolía admitirlo, pero se encariño con ella hasta cierto punto y adicionando que la mujer tenia el ejercito mas poderoso que pudiera presentarle cara en todo los Siete Reinos y eso sin mencionar a Dorne.

La paz era necesaria.

Llegará el día y sabía que este vendría en que pudiera hallar la forma de hacer justicia por la muerte de Robb, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la venganza, los deseos de tomar su espada y cortar las cabezas de los culpables, esos deseos fueron transformados por el anhelo y la necesidad de la reconciliación.

Tal vez a eso se refería el Maestre Aemon, sobre que llegaría el día que tendría que matar al niño y dejar que el hombre naciera.

Cuando ves a la ciudad en llamas, cuando pasas días enteros viendo a la gente más pobre, aquellas personas sin medios para defenderse, ver pasar las horas y como estas se convierten en días, buscando sobre los escombros los cadáveres de sus seres amados y el constante olor a muerte, más los gritos desesperados de las mujeres por encontrar alguna noticia de sus hijos.

Eso puede ocasionar la locura en muchas personas, que se sientan responsables.

La historia dirá que Aegon VI es el culpable de comenzar el ataque, la historia dirá que Jaehaerys III defendió la ciudad y a las personas, fue las palabras que Varys le dijo la mañana que llego.

Si la historia dirá lo que el Rey ordene que diga y ahora él es el Rey. Pero Jon sabrá en su corazón, en su conciencia que es tan responsable de la muerte de casi la mitad de la población de Desembarco del Rey, porque no contuvo su propio enojo y decidio luchar sobre una ciudad con miles de inocentes, para vengar al único hombre que llego a considerar su hermano mayor.

No cargaría con la muerte, la memoria o el dolor de su hermano de sangre Aegon, pero iba a cuidar a su hermana, su sobrino o sobrina, fuera la decisión de los dioses. Si Rhaenys aceptaba que perdió, que no iba a reclamar nada y que, si el pequeño que cargaba en su vientre fuera un niño, este no podría jamás reclamar el trono de Hierro, si se negaba a esto…

Bueno, no seria la primera hermana en ser prisionera por mucho que le disgustaba la idea, pero ahora tenia hijas, sus propias hijas y sabia que tenia que asegurarse que nada jamás las lastimara.

Las personas cambian por la guerra y por los hijos. Esa idea le estremeció.

Solo esperaba que Rhaenys aceptara el final de toda esta locura entre hermanos, a cambio del niño que nombraría señor de algún castillo – Tal vez Harrenhal – Pero rezaba a los Antiguos Dioses y aceptaba su egoísmo que fuera una niña, así la casaría sin dudar con su primogénito, pondría un final pacifico a las diferencias entre los hijos de Elia Martell y de Lyanna Stark.

Tal vez si Robert no hubiera salido triunfante, hubiera amado a Aegon y Rhaenys. Si la rebelión hubiera fracaso, estaría mas deseoso de vengar el dolor de Aegon que de Robb. Seguramente pelearían, compartirían sueños, sus risas, llorarían juntos si fuera necesario, pero todo ello era un tal vez.

La realidad era otra y era Jon Snow, puesto que nunca se veía así mismo como Jaehaerys Targaryen a pesar de que aceptaba que muchos le llamaran por ese nombre.

Observaba en el gran salón del trono que estaba siendo semi reconstruido por los albañiles más talentosos que se atrevieron a venir a la ciudad, Observo ese feo trono de espadas que sin importar la sangrienta batalla estaba totalmente intacto – Como le desagradaba solo verlo – Solo podía suspirar con disgusto ante la idea de sentarse en esa maldita silla.

Tenia literalmente tres reinos aun en guerra o rebelión dependiera el punto de vista. Las tierras de la Tormenta, donde ese tal Gendry parecía reunirse con sus hermanos bastardos e intentar reestablecer el control, el chico debía entregar el control a Shireen Baratheon tal vez incluso le sonaba la idea que ambos se casaran, eso pondría fin a cualquier reclamo entre hijos de Robert pudiera hacer a futuro.

Pero debía arrodillarse y personalmente quería mantenerse lo mas lejos posible de ese chico, al igual que Arya no se acercará a este tipo. Se sentía como la pelea final entre Rhaegar y Robert, y Jon por egoísta e infantil que pareciera quería que fuera su lado, su bando quien la ganara.

Que tontería pensó, pero muchas cosas cambiaron y no quería perder a nadie más, menos el amor de otra persona.

Lo mejor es que Daenerys se hiciera cargo del asunto, Drogo no sufrió daño alguno a diferencia de los demás Dragones. Jon insistió que estos fueran a Rocadragón para calmar los temores de las personas, fue algo difícil, Rhaegal estaba muy herido, pero pudo emprender vuelo, no sabía si podría volver a batallar, pero prefería que no lo hiciera.

Sobre Snow, bueno era otro asunto este no obedecía a Daenerys ni permitía que la intentara montar, aunque no era agresivo, ni mostraba signos de ejercer alguna violencia contra ella. Solo toleraba que estaba le ordenara o fuera su jinete temporal.

Lo que ocasionaba que el dragón de Hielo pasara su tiempo entre Pozo Dragon y la bahía de la ciudad, disfrutaba realmente el mar y no comprendía el motivo, aunque podría ser porque este aún seguía semi congelado por la batalla. Estaba seguro que cuando el agua recobrara su temperatura normal, Snow iba a estar poco deseoso de seguir sumergiéndose en ese lugar.

La gente parecía temerosa con su presencia, pero Jon poco podía hacer sobre ello, apenas tenia la mitad de sus fuerzas en la ciudad. Muchos de ellos jinetes y tenia pocos alimentos para ellos y sus caballos, tuvieron que establecer un campamento a las afueras de la ciudad para no empeorar las reservas para los refugiados.

Daenerys prometió que los Inmaculados serian los responsables de la seguridad y cuando estos llegaron, fueron de gran ayuda. El problema es que Jon ahora tenia problemas para confiar en ella, aunque esta parecía entenderlo y haberle dado un espacio para que pensara bien las cosas.

Jon no quería, tampoco deseaba pelear con Dany, tenia pocos deseos y recursos para hacerlo. Esperaba que ella se sintiera de igual manera, pero sobre su compromiso no estaba tan seguro ahora, no mientras existiera la duda sobre si ella sabia algo sobre el asesinato de Robb. También quería saber como y de que forma organizaron su muerte, tantos secretos, misterios y no sabia si fuera lo correcto seguir abriendo esa herida.

Entonces tenia los siguientes problemas, las Tierras Occidentales en teoría eran aun leales a los Lannister, tenia a los herederos de Tywin bajo su poder, con Tyrion en prisión en Aguasdulces y Jaime aprisionado en Lanza del Sol con sus hijos, tenia que pensar sobre quien recaería la autoridad de Roca Casterly, podría poner a otra persona, alguien leal; pero que le garantizaba eso la lealtad del Occidente – Que me garantiza que no morirá en un par de años en alguna conspiración – El problema es que los Lannister han gobernado desde la era de los Héroes y no sabia que tan buena idea seria reemplazarlos o si eso no desencadenaría conflictos entre las distintas casas cadetes Lannister y familiares lejanos sobre quien debería gobernar.

Podría imponer su autoridad, si eso sería bueno. pero no garantizaba que esa imposición se le devolviera años mas adelante o a sus hijos e hijas. Tragarse el orgullo era difícil, mas cuando había dolor y sangre de por medio.

Odiaba a Jaime Lannister por haber atacado a su padre en las calles de la ciudad, por otra parte, cuando Varys le vino a contar las verdaderas razones por la muerte de Aerys, realmente complico un poco las cosas.

Era más fácil odiar a una persona cuando no sabes que esta salvo a la maldita población de Desembarcó del Rey de la locura de su abuelo – A diferencia de sus propios actos – Por que bueno, solo tenia que salir de la fortaleza para ver las malditas ruinas.

Tyrion era más peligroso, conocía al gnomo, Varys también le advirtió, prefería nombrar y restablecer a Jaime Lannister en Roca Casterly tener a su hija aun comprometida con los Martell, tener a su hijo como un prisionero ahí mismo en la ciudad y a su hermano en Aguasdulces como prisionero.

Si Jaime se rebelaba, perdería a sus dos hijos y a su hermano. Ese pensamiento lo enfermo, pero también dudaba que Jaime se arrodillara ante su presencia – Pero espero que lo haga – O tendré que lanzar otra maldita campaña militar contra lo que queda de las fuerzas Lannister.

Si Aegon el conquistador acepto que quienes alzaron sus espadas en su contra, se arrodillaran a cambio de mantener sus tierras, sus cabezas mas no sus coronas, podría hacer algo igual a cambio de la paz. Claro que estaba pensando en también imponerle una esposa, una mujer en quien se pudiera confiar, pero por ahora sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

Roca Casterly podrá ser rica, podrá estar repleta de Oro, aunque necesitaba con desesperación el oro, agradecía en secreto que Tywin Lannister escondiera el tesoro real en las catatumbas, junto con los cráneos de los Dragones en caso que tuviera que evacuar la ciudad en un asedio, en estos momentos necesitaba era comida, alimentos, granos y eso le llevaba al tercer Reino.

Los Tyrell se escondieron desde el inicio de la batalla, cuando escucharon las campanas, Olenna Tyrell llevo a su familia a las mismas catatumbas a protegerse. Que ironía, rodeados de tanto oro y a la vez saber que sus vidas valían en esos momentos lo mismo que esos cofres con monedas – Nada – Al finalizar la batalla, los Tyrell como Olenna, su nieta y el inepto gordo de su hijo sin mencionar la gran cantidad de primas y otros ineptos de primos lejanos.

Que familia tan grande eran, se sorprendió al pensar que entre los Tyrell y los Lannister podrían hacer una competencia entre quien tuviera más parientes.

Todo El Dominio estaba fragmentado. Los partidarios de su hermano cuando se enteraron de la muerte de este, juraron su lealtad a su causa – Como las Ratas- Mientras las casas que ya le habían apoyado como la Casa Fossoway de la Sidra, junto con su rama Cadete Fossoway Del barril y quienes lideraron su causa los Tarly querían reclamar su parte del botín.

Lo cierto es que se podría decir que la maldita guerra entre Aegon y el, comenzó en el Dominio, le afectaba saber que no hizo en su momento nada.

Pero el otro asunto era Willas Tyrell, el hombre oficialmente envió cuervos anunciando la rendición de Altojardín, pero igualmente anunciando que lucharía para recuperar el control de sus dominios.

No sabia que tanto podía hacer este tullido, pero luego de conocer a su padre esperaba que este fuera mas listo y mejor preparado.

Esto era lo que no quería que pasara si quitara a los Lannister del poder. El Dominio debía ser pacificado, para que el envío de alimentos hacia la capital fuera reestablecido.

Pero tenia tres bandos, uno liderado por los Tarly, quienes lo apoyaron, el otro bando que apoyo a su hermano liderados por los Florent estos aceptaron la muerte de su pretendiente y lo aclamaron como Rey, pero reclamaban que Altojardín les pertenecía, y al finalizar los mismos Tyrell quienes se rindieron oficialmente pero no entregarían el control, ni el poder de este Reino.

“Por mas que mires el mapa tonto, dudo que algo vaya a cambiar en este”

Jon alzo rápidamente su vista al escuchar esa voz, realmente no se dio cuenta cuando fue que abandono el salón del trono y fue a lo que serian sus recamaras personales, estaba cansado, necesitaba dormir y tranquilizar sus pensamientos.

“¿Arya?”

Pregunto sorprendido, al ver a su prima más pequeña sonriéndole en esos momentos, tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro que tanto la identificaba, pero tenia una pechera, pantalones y una cota de malla.

Paso su mano por sus ojos hasta que pudo ver que no era una ilusión, parecía una norteña lista para la guerra y tenia aguja en su cintura, pero otra espada acompañándole.

“¿Qué crees que haces?”

Pregunto temiendo la respuesta, ahora entendía a su padre sobre por que se preocupaba tanto por las acciones de la niña.

 “No, nos hemos visto en un par de meses y así me saludas Jon”

Ella cruzo sus brazos, no pudo evitar reírse al ver los leves pucheros infantiles de su hermanita, camino hacia ella, la abrazo con tanta fuerza y no pudo evitar oler su cabello y era tal como recordaba, al pasto verde y los pinos de los bosques. Le recordaba tanto al norte.

“Lo siento, solo me sorprende saber que estas aquí y no fui comunicado”

Arya sonrio, cuando se apartaron, golpeo su hombro con fuerza y Jon se rio por esto porque la acción iba acompañada con una grosería.

“Me canse de esperar que enviaras por nosotras, escuche lo que paso y estaba preocupada, no me digas que fue imprudente, bastante tendré con las palabras de mi madre, pero quería venir a verte, ver como estabas y también para acompañarte, escuche que iras a reestablecer el control en el Dominio con veinte mil hombres”

Si, el problema es que de esos veinte mil, casi ocho mil eran hombres de Daenerys, pero al menos con la caballería norteñas, y los hombres de Mance estaba reuniendo para acompañarlos, pero ver a Arya podría significar que Mance ya había llegado.

“No es un juego Arya, no es se…”

Pero Jon no pudo continuar cuando sintió la punta de aguja sobre su garganta, miro penetrantemente a Arya quien solo sonreía.

“Se que no es un juego” Dijo mientras guardaba con rapidez su espada “Pero necesito protegerte”

“¿Protegerme? De que exactamente”

Su hermanita estaba asustada, miro sus ojos con intensidad y entendió que ella no pensaba decirle mucho más. ¿Podría decirle que no? Si algo sabia en su vida, es que jamás pudo negarle algo a Arya y la forma como le miraba, con tanta preocupación entendía que, si lo negaba, incluso si lo ordenaba, ella no iba a dejarlo partir solo.

“Esta bien, pero viajaras a mi lado, obedecerás lo que te…”

Pero Arya solo sonrio, se abalanzo sobre este y le abrazo con fuerza, Jon sonrio mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

“Siempre supe que tú me entenderías”

Jon no entendió esas palabras, pero no quiso decir nada más, siguió abrazando Arya hasta que esta por fin lo libero de su agarre.

“Mance Rayder y Jon Umber están esperándote, vine con varias mujeres de lanza de Hierro, me enseñaron a luchar como ellas, además de ello te sorprenderás lo mucho que tus salvajes saquearon de las armerías de mi tío Edmund Tully y de los cadáveres Lannister”

Jon se mostro interesado, era cierto que paso mucho tiempo intentando crear un ejercito con el pueblo libre, pero quería saber que tanto aprendieron en esos meses que intento enseñarles a luchar como sureños, como un ejercito ordenado. Hasta ahora sus victorias se basaban mas en la sorpresa y que sus enemigos les habían subestimado.

Arya se colgó de su hombro, mientras ambos caminaban directo al gran salón. Jon entendió que debía descansar un poco, no era bueno que estuviera deambulando por todo el palacio perdido en sus pensamientos, igualmente necesitaba una guardia. No era tonto, menos creía que el pueblo lo amaba o los antiguos capas doradas sobrevivientes le juraran lealtad absoluta, además el temor reflejado en los ojos de Arya, alguien lo quería muerto o eso le dio a entender.

 “¡MI REY!”

Exclamo con fuerza Jon Umber mientras se arrodillaba, muchos mas norteños entre ellos los Glover se arrodillaron rápidamente ante su presencia, eso fue incomodo, pero ver a Mance y Tormund sin arrodillarse, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

“Levantaos”

Dijo con tranquilidad, estos aceptaron rápidamente y Tormund dijo que su cabello parecía ser el de una damisela, todo el salón se rio con tranquilidad y Jon agradeció aquel gesto de amistad.

“Es bueno verlos, y con vida”

Todos asintieron rápidamente en señal de afirmación, Jon reconoció varios rostros, viejos compañeros de batalla, aquellos que escalaron el muro con él, otros quienes se le unieron tan rápido puso un pie en el otro lado.

“Escuchamos lo que paso”

Jon cerro sus ojos en señal de cansancio sobre el tema, pero miro a Galbart Glover, tal vez una de las personas en quien más confiaba.

“Fueron mis errores”

Dijo cansado, se sentía agotado y quería cambiar tantas cosas, pensó que muchos de ellos dejaron de considerarlo un Rey digno cuando vieron la ciudad hecha escombros.

“No te culpes muchacho, deja de cargar con los errores de otros, entendemos que este hermano tuyo estaba corrompido por la locura, Jon te conocí en aquel frio campamento, cuando huíamos de los Otros, cuando nadie más parecía darnos esperanza, tu lo hiciste, nos ayudaste a cruzar el maldito muro y nos diste tierras, el pueblo libre no se arrodillara, pero te reconocemos como el Rey del sur y yo muchacho te conozco, y déjame decirte que aun creo en ti”

Gracias, eran las palabras que quería decirle a Mance en esos momentos, pero se contuvo, solo basto una sonrisa y limpiar una lagrima traicionera que estaba surgiendo entre sus ojos, nadie dijo nada por esto. Pero todos le miraban con orgullo e incluso tal vez esperanza.

“Se que muchos de ustedes, están cansados de esta guerra, pero no puede haber paz si partes del reino siguen luchando, necesito que me apoyéis una vez mas para poner fin a esta barbarie”

Los señores del norte rugieron como aprobación, mientras los lideres de pueblo libre chocaron rápidamente sus hachas contra sus escudos y Jon se sorprendió al ver, como ambos grupos tenían poca diferencia en esos momentos, Arya no mentía cuando dijo que el pueblo libre se llego hacer con una importante cantidad de armas y armaduras de sus enemigos.

“Si vamos a la guerra, no debimos haber traído todo el ejército”

Tormund dijo con interés y aunque esas palabras eran ciertas, Jon aún tenía tres reinos en estado de guerra y no sabía cómo reaccionarían estos a las negociaciones que les iba a proponer.

“Es cierto, pero no estamos en condiciones de lanzar todo un ataque contra nuestros enemigos, necesito que los gigantes lleguen pronto a la ciudad, junto con sus mamuts podrán ayudar a la reconstrucción, también deben mantener el orden así que espero que una importante guarnición se quede aquí, además quiero que al menos la mitad de ejercito siga protegiendo Aguasdulces en caso que los Lannister deseen seguir combatiendo”

 

O que el pretendiente Baratheon, este Gendry decida dañar su día atacándolo por la retaguardia desde las tierras de la Tormenta, esperaba que Daenerys pudiera resolver pronto ese asunto.

¿Por qué no usar el Dragon?

La pregunta incomodo a Jon de tal manera que no pudo ocultarlo, miro directamente a la persona que lo llego a proponer, este oculto su rostro rápidamente, no pudo reconocerlo y por su armadura no dudo en identificarlo como un Lord de las Tierras de los Ríos, era cierto hasta el momento estaba ignorando este grupo, no por gusto o deseos de irrespetarlos, pero ante la constante presencia de demasiados norteños estos pasaban desapercibidos.

“Los dragones ganan guerras, pero son los ejércitos quienes las consolidan, aseguran las ciudades y los Lores quienes garantizan la paz, debo demostrarle al Reino que no dependo de Snow para obtener la victoria”

Además, realmente no quería volver a usar a su dragón salvo que fuera necesario, la muerte, los antiguos dioses sabía que aun sentía en su respiración el olor a muerte de esa noche.

“Tus palabras son como las de un sabio Rey”

Todos los presentes voltearon, Arya apretó con fuerza su agarre sobre Jon mirando al recién llegado, era Varys, algunos no dudaron en mostrar su desagrado hacia el hombre y Jon no tenia mucho que opinar en contra, no confiaba en aquel hombre, pero este hasta el momento estaba ayudándolo de tal manera a reestablecer la paz que le dio por poco que fuera algo de confianza.

“Lord Varys”

Dijo como una forma de saludo formalmente, el eunuco le respondió respetuosamente el saludo con unas simples palabras.

“Mi Rey, grandes noticias os traigo Victarion Greyjoy está dispuesto a rendir a las fuerzas restantes de las Islas de Hierro y reconocer a Lady Asha como señora de estas”  
Jon libero un suspiro contenido en sus pulmones, tenia que agradecerle algo a Asha y eran sus hijas, pequeñas que aun no conocía, pero ya estaban en camino, se moría por verlas y poder darles nombres, aunque tal vez su madre ya lo había hecho.

“Son excelentes noticias”  
Dijo Galbart Glover intentando romper el silencio incomodo entre varios de los presentes.

“Lo son mi Lord Glover, mas cuando pronto llegara la mujer a la ciudad junto con las princesas”

Jon sonrio, una de sus primeros actos cuando decidio establecer el control sobre la ciudad era asegurarse que las niñas fueran reconocidas oficialmente. Eran buenas noticias, pero sintió levemente el hundimiento de las uñas de Arya en su piel, volteo a mirarla y esta solo le sonrio de forma divertida.

“Tal vez quieras retrasar el movimiento del ejército, nadie te culpara si quieres esperar, yo entiendo mejor que nadie el deseo de estar con un hijo recién nacido”

  
Mance también tenia a un niño al cual apenas conocía, quería ir y abrazarlo, pero entendía que la paz, el futuro de ese niño dependía de ganar la guerra.

“¡No! Deseo abrazarlas, pero igualmente quiero asegurarme que cuando este con ellas no deba despedirme prontamente para ir a la guerra, iremos a pacificar el Dominio, ahora asegurar el envió de granos y el fin del derramamiento de sangre era lo más importante”

Varios lores, señores y mujeres presentes dieron su consentimiento con alegría y orgullo, Arya también le miraba con sorpresa y luego simplemente susurro que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Pero Jon, solo estaba poniendo en practica lo que hace tiempo alguien le había enseñado, estaba matando al niño y dejando nacer al hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos lectores, los invicto a leer mis demás historias y sus constantes actualizaciones, espero que les guste como esta transcurriendo esta historia y sepan claramente que "Bastardo Sin Gloria" tendrá una continuación, aun no decido si sera en esta mismo historia o si creare otra nueva con un nombre diferente, cualquier decisión la comunicare.


	20. La guerra no da cuartel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La niña que desea ser amada sin importar quien es, la niña que desea ser Reina. Mentiras, traiciones, la guerra es una catástrofe que no da cuartel. 
> 
> La guerra aunque a su final se acerca, su crueldad no cesa.

* * *

I

* * *

 

 

Apretó con furia la carta que se le fue entregada esa mañana, intentando controlar su ira y su coraje ante las palabras escritas que confirmaban mucho de sus mas grandes temores internos. Llevaba tan solo una semana de marcha luego de dejar la capital atrás en buenas manos o eso esperaba.

Desembarco del Rey quedo a manos de Galbart Glover una de las pocas personas en quien Jon realmente podía confiar dada las circunstancias, era un hombre honorable que estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, desde que apareció ese día en el campamento de Macen con la carta de legitimación de su hermano Robb hace ya tiempo atrás.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que cruzo el Muro, esos días para Jon pasaron demasiado rápido, las semanas se convirtieron fácilmente en meses y lo que comenzó con la misión sagrada ante sus ojos de marchar rápidamente para recuperar el norte y salvar a su hermano de las fuerzas Lannister que lo estaban sitiando, pero Robb murió antes que pudiera llegar ayudarlo y sinceramente nunca pensó que las cosas terminaran saliendo de la forma como están ahora.

Robb esta muerto, peleo incontables batallas para poder salvarlo y termino aliándose de forma inconsciente con sus verdaderos asesinos, ahora en sus manos, en estos momentos tenía la confesión escrita de Rhaenys sobre la contratación de un asesino de una organización conocida como los Hombre sin Rostro para que se hiciera responsable del asesinato de su hermano de crianza.

Ya fuera cierto o no todas las leyendas de esta orden religiosa de asesinos que se encontraban en Braavos.

Ahora solo tuvo que intentar controlar sus propias emociones, arrugo la carta rápidamente y la puso sobre la vela que tenia sobre su mesa para que el fuego la consumiera rápidamente, observando como las cenizas la consumían y esta caía al suelo para poner su bota encima asegurándose que no quedara rastro alguno.

No era por que deseara ocultar algo, sencillamente tuvo que tragarse demasiado en ese momento, si lastimaba a Rhaenys la gente comenzara a pensar que lucho contra Aegon no para salvar la ciudad y sus habitantes, si no por motivos mas mundanos como para deshacerse de otro candidato al trono.

Robb podría ser su hermano ante sus ojos, pero para muchos en el reino era su primo y esa era la verdad. Matar a su hermana lo hará ver como un pecador, una persona que no merecía ostentar el trono, los dioses castigaban aquellos que se convertían en asesinos de su propia sangre. Aegon murió por sus heridas y eso era lo que le diría a todos, ahora era el Rey no podía permitir dudar, le dolía pensar de esa manera pero tenia dos hijas ahora, tenía que cuidar también a Arya y a Sansa, incluiría a Daenerys en la lista pero se sentía confundido en las acciones de esa mujer y no sabia si podía confiar en ella.

Además, matar a Rhaenys o castigarla de una manera que pudiera levantar el resentimiento en Dorne podría empeorar su intento de establecer una paz durare en el Reino, Oberyn y Doran Martell podrán aceptar abiertamente que sus sobrinos heredaron el enojo de su abuelo, pero seguían siendo sus sobrinos y no iban a permitir que la única que seguía con vida y con el nieto de Elia Martell fuera lastimada.

Era necesario mantener la paz, no podía luchar guerras en varios frentes que el sur del reino se decidiera rebelar ahora solo demostraría que era incapaz de detener el derramamiento de sangre.

Además, tenía otros asuntos en mente.

Daenerys era ese otro asunto, aunque no se le acuso directamente, incluso Rhaenys aseguraba que ella no sabía nada sobre la conspiración – No podía creerle – era así de sencillo y a la vez doloroso aceptar que perdió la confianza en ella, una parte dentro de él le indicaba que le estaban mintiendo además la carta también le indicaba varias cosas como que el hijo de Rhaenys estaba aún a salvo un agradecimiento especial a Oberyn y su basto conocimiento de venenos y sus antídotos, personalmente no sabrían que tan grave fue el daño hasta el niño naciera. Su hermana estaba tan débil que necesitaba los mayores cuidados.

También todas las investigaciones hechas parecían indicar que los Lannister era realmente los responsables del intento de asesinato, pero Jon no podía creerlo, era demasiado beneficioso si alguien se lo preguntara, no creía que un hombre tan peligroso como Tywin hubiera cometido un acto tan irresponsable, si hubiera intentado asesinar alguien se hubiera asegurado que fueran los cuatro Targaryen o usaría esa persona infiltrada en Rocadragón para inventar deshacerse de los dragones usando venenos en los alimentos de estos.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico y no deseaba aceptarlo.

Cuando le conto a Arya la verdad tras la muerte de Robb, ella se puso demasiado tensa y sin mencionar que los nervios parecían consumirla. No quería saber como reaccionaria ante este asunto de los hombres sin rostro, ahora que se enteraba a quienes habían usado para el trabajo.

Sobre Arya, tenia tantas preguntas para hacerle sobre todo el tiempo que estuvo escondida, huyendo y luchando para sobrevivir, tenia la esperanza que ahora que estaban solos como en los viejos tiempos ella volvería a confiar rápidamente en la amistad y la cercanía que una vez compartieron y le diría todo, pero por ahora Arya parecía poco dispuesta a compartir sus experiencias.

Mientras seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos en su tienda de campaña sintió unos leves pasos acercándose, alzo la vista y noto a Arya ingresando con una mirada conflictiva en su rostro.

“¿Ocurre algo?”

Pregunto Jon deseando que no hubiera más malas noticias, ya bastante problemas tenia con Rhaenys, una ciudad llena de refugiados y en ruinas para empeorar las cosas.

“Un mensajero ha llegado, trae un mensaje de los Florent”

Algo no estaba bien, esperaba realmente no tener que combatir los distintos bandos en el Dominio, todos lo han reconocido como Rey y esperaba que esto sirviera para establecer negociaciones. Tal vez era un poco ingenuo pero Jon esperaba solo hacer una leve presencia, clavar los estandartes con el Dragon y el Lobo para poner fin a la maldita guerra que se estaba librando para poder asegurar que el envió de granos y alimentos comenzara a enviarse hacia la capital.

Si no solucionaba el asunto pronto iba a tener una hambruna entre manos y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Arya se le acerco algo molesta y le entrego el mensaje, Jon lo tomo con algo de interés al ver las reacciones de su hermana. Lo primero que noto fue que el sello estaba roto, miro fijamente a Arya y esta pareció darse cuenta que termino volteando la mirada – Debo explicarle sobre no leer mi correspondencia – Pero como culparla, Jon siempre le dio y aun le daba demasiadas libertades.

Cuando Jon comenzó a leer la Carta de Peticiones de los Florent realmente comenzó a olvidarse de su enojo anterior, esto era tan indignante que si no estuviera tan lejos de Desembarco del Rey daría media vuelta solo para regresar con todo el ejército.

Como se atrevían a exigirle literalmente su retirada. Deberían saber que ya tenían bastantes problemas con haberle asegurado su lealtad a Aegon en un principio, y debido a esto sus asesores le aseguraron que no debía confiar en ellos, esperaba solucionar el problema con algunos matrimonios entre los distintos bandos.

Pero esta carta le estaba exigiendo que debía entregarles el control del Dominio y el otorgamiento de todos los títulos nobles de la Casa Tyrell a ellos, hablaban de unas viejas leyendas sobre los antiguos Reyes del Dominio que les revindicaban sus reclamos, Jon realmente no sabía mucho del asunto.

Aun así, le aseguraban que lo mejor para él era que sencillamente dejara el asunto en sus manos y que debía asegurarles un puesto en el consejo privado para garantizar su apoyo, sobre el envío de Granos hablaron de poner importantes cuotas que la corona debían pagar mas adelante.

 “Deben saber que no traes los Dragones contigo, se están tomando muchas libertades”

Fueron las palabras de Arya y les dio bastante razones a estas. Por un lado, Jon dejo a Snow para que sanara de sus heridas, Drogon jamás permitiría que él lo montara y sabia muy bien que la idea tampoco le agradaba a Daenerys.

Los Florent deben creer que no tengo ya dragones para combatir o que evitare el enfrentamiento directo.

“¿La mitad de las casas del Dominio le están apoyando?”

No sabia que tan cierto era eso, pero la carta decía que tenia el apoyo de una gran cantidad de casas nobles y Jon quería saber el motivo de esto.

“Varys no nos ha informado nada sobre esto, pero dijo que los Florent robaron parte del tesoro de Stannis cuando vieron su inminente derrota”

Claro los Florent apoyaron a Stannis en su momento, luego a Aegon y ahora en teoría quería que Jon les apagara todo lo que han perdido. Sobre sus peticiones era claro que Arya tenia razón, sabia que estaba marchando sin el acompañamiento de dragones – Alguien lo estaba espiando – Fue su primer pensamiento.

“¿Qué haremos?”

Pregunto Arya mientras se acostaba sobre su cama, Jon le miro con interés al ver como su hermanita parecía estar tan tranquila ante la situación, parecía mas interesada en envolverse en sus pieles y rodar con estas.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro algunas cosas parecían poco cambiar, así que solo se le quedo mirando mientras se tranquilizaba puesto que ya aprendió a no tomar decisiones apresuradas.

“Por ahora, me reuniré con mi único aliado viable que es Lord Tarly”

Arya levanto su cara entre las pieles para mirarle con interés.

“El hombre está casado con una Florent, pero tenemos a su hijo debe ser todo un predicamento para este hombre decidir si te apoya o no”

Jon lo sabia perfectamente pero su hijo Dickon Tarly era su prisionero, capturado en la Batalla de Rocadragón, estaba bastante seguro que el hombre solo levanto sus ejércitos en su nombre para conseguir la libertad de su único heredero.

Por qué Sam le llego a contar muchas cosas poco agradables sobre su padre, lo orgulloso y arrogante que podía llegar hacer, realmente debido a su amistad con Sam no quería tener contacto o entablar algunas palabras con este sujeto que amenazó con matar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Solo fue cuando vio a su hermana quitándose sus botas, luego su pechera entendió que se estaba desvistiendo. Se sonrojo notablemente y comenzó a tartamudear levemente hasta que consiguió dejar a un lado su vergüenza.

“¿Qué estás haciendo Arya?”

Arya pareció no inmutarse hasta que solo quedo con una camisa que Jon reconoció rápidamente como suya y regreso a la cama de Jon para acostarse.

“hemos marchado toda la noche Jon, debo dormir un poco si vamos a ir a la guerra”

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero no entendía por que su hermana estaba tan empeñada en dormir en su cama, eso sin mencionar que probaba todas sus comidas, se aseguraba de no dejarlo mucho tiempo solo.

Es como si tuviera miedo de que algo malo le fuera a pasar.

Solo suspiro mientras se acercaba a Arya, se sentó sobre la cama en una esquina y estiro su mano para acariciar su cabeza lentamente.

“¿Me dirás que es lo que te pasa?”

Susurro suavemente esperando alguna reacción de Arya esta solo tomo con mas fuerza las pieles que cubrían la cama – El invierno esta llegando hasta el punto que se comienza a sentir tan al sur – pensaba Jon mientras esperaba alguna respuesta.

“¿Me harías un caballero?”

Jon se quedo en silencio, realmente tenia pocas palabras para ello. Él podría hacerlo, pero ¿era correcto nombrar a una mujer como caballero? Las primeras mujeres Targaryen eran guerreras, pero no portaban títulos algunos.

Además, Arya es una Stark no una jinete de Dragones, aunque esta Stark tenía a una manada de lobos siguiéndole el paso, tampoco sabía si había algún antecedente – Además los caballeros siguen la fe de los siete – Eso era otro asunto, no creía a Arya fuera una mujer muy devota, pero dudaba que ella renunciara a los antiguos dioses.

“¡Puedo darte una corona!”  
Fue algo que jamás pensó que le diría a la niña que tanto amo desde que eran pequeños, pero Arya ya no era una niña, tampoco el seguía siendo ese niño bastardo asustado de las amenazas de su madrastra o eso quería creer.

“¿Una corona? ¡Eres un tonto Jon!, ¿para qué quiero una corona? Ambos sabemos que no soy una dama digna”

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jon, si esa era su Arya. Pero se sentía cansado, agotado y decidió acostarse al lado de su dulce Arya mientras jugaba con su cabello.

“Te daré entonces una nueva espada, un escudo y una armadura para una problemática como tú”

Arya soltó una pequeña risa entre sus labios mientras se volteaba lentamente para poder ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Jon, extrañaba cuando era una niña y se escapaba en secreto a las habitaciones de Jon para poder estar a su lado.

“¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? jugábamos a que éramos el Rey Aegon y sus hermanas”

Jon se sorprendió un poco ante esas palabras, claro que lo recordaba, pero no pensaba que Arya quien era tan pequeña pudiera hacerlo, bueno no le sorprendía siempre fue el juego favorito de Arya y también el de Sansa, si lo recordaba perfectamente.

“Lo recuerdo te gustaba mucho jugar a ser Rhaenys, pero de repente dejaba de ser el Aegon el Conquistador para ser tu dragón, te subías sobre mis hombros y corríamos por todo el patio”

Si eso eran buenos recuerdos, Arya apretó con mas fuerza su rostro sobre el pecho de Jon como si temiera que este fuera a irse.

“Sansa se molestaba contigo, diciendo que un Rey no debería actuar así, te arrastraba de las manos a su castillo de nieve”

Fue en ese entonces que Jon soltó una gran carcajada, debido al hecho que recordó a Arya también llorando, después le obligaba a construirle otro castillo de nieve, ambas hermanas se pusieron a pelear por eso y termino en una pelea de bolas de nieve.

En ese entonces Sansa no le importaba que Jon fuera un bastardo, era pequeña no entendía lo que la palabra significaba y estaba deseosa de jugar con el único hermano dispuesto hacerlo.

“Lo recuerdo”

Fue cuando el silencio se formo entre ellos, Jon sintió fue entonces la tranquila respiración de Arya, intentando descansar en esos momentos. El abrazo con fuerza sin querer soltarla y pensando lentamente sobre como cambiaron las cosas entre ellos, con Sansa, con todas las personas de su infancia.

El también necesitaba descansar así que comenzó a cerrar levemente sus ojos intentando dejar atrás todos sus problemas.

* * *

 

II

* * *

 

La flota de quince barcos comenzó acercarse lentamente al puerto de Desembarco del Rey, los marineros presentes en los muelles miraban con temores a los hombres que estaban atracando en el puerto.

Eran naves realmente grandes que solo demostraban una vez mas el poder que parecía ostentar Jaehaerys el Implacable. Esos barcos traían consigo velas negras y el símbolo del Kraken dorado dibujado sobre estas.

Las personas estaban asustadas muchos aun intentaban desesperadamente sacar a sus familias de los escombros o buscar en los distintos campamentos establecidos alguna persona a quien pudieran identificar.

Las capas Doradas juraron lealtad pronto al nuevo Rey, nadie sabia donde estaba Joffrey o la antigua reina Cersei algunos hablaban de que fueron capturados, estaban muertos o que los Dragones se los habían devorado.

Los dragones estaban resguardados por los Inmaculados y el Dragon de Hielo parecía haber decidido anidar en unas de las colinas cercanas a la ciudad donde se encargo de congelar todo lo cercano a este, también creo una especie de cúpula de Hielo que le rodeaba.

Pocas personas estaban interesadas en ir a verlos, la gente estaba temerosa y llena de miedo. Los Norteños caminaban por las calles con sus hachas de guerra y sus grandes lanzas. Sin mencionar a los tenebrosos Gigantes y sus extrañas bestias.

Aunque hasta el momento no se presentaban problemas era mas debido al temor de la población misma que a la falta de descontento. Las personas tenían hambre y hasta el momento los barcos que sobrevivieron a la batalla de los Dragones iban hasta lo profundo de mar para traer tantas toneladas de pescado como pudieran.

Pero había demasiados civiles necesitados y cada día llegaban mas personas del campo buscando alimento ante las noticias que un nuevo Rey se llego a establecer esperaban que este les pudiera ayudar las catástrofes sufridas por la guerra.

Entonces ahora llegaban más barcos, pero no con alimentos si no con mas guerreros y estos parecían formar una calle de honor a la mujer que bajaba de las embarcaciones. Una chica joven descendió de la plataforma que conectaba al barco con el puerto y los marineros permanecieron en silencio mientras soldados con lanzas parecidas a garfios les indicaba mantener una fila y que no generaran ningún caos.

Asha Greyjoy llego a la Ciudad después de tanto tiempo de estar encerrada en esa maldita Isla de Skagos luchando y pariendo a sus hijas, aunque hubiera decidido marchar tan pronto como sus preciosas niñas se lo permitieran, Jon ordeno que sus primos Stark fueran traídos también, sin mencionar a que debieron esperar a una comitiva de Invernalia para poder encontrarse con Shireen Baratheon y con Lyanna Mormont quien estaba comprometida con el pequeño Rickon Stark.

Asha tenía poco interés en opinar sobre esto, sus intereses eran otros mientras caminaban por las calles vio como llegaba una carroza para ella. Se impresiono cuando vio a varias capas Doradas asegurando que tendría un viaje seguro, lo cual lo dudaba, la población estaba tan desesperada con alimentos que pensarían que sus barcos deberían estar repletos de estos.

Por otra parte agradecía en verdad la carroza, sería más fácil para su viaje hasta la fortaleza roja, sus hijas gemelas eran Maega Targaryen quien nació primera, la segunda la llamo Valyria le encontró divertido el nombre además su abreviación era Val y aceptaba pero no reconocería que le tomo un gran respeto a la mujer – Asha sonrio ante esto, sabia que Jon iba a ser un activo importante, pero ahora podía conseguir mucho más  – El dios ahogado le estaba sonriendo en esos momentos.

Val quien no se sentía cómoda entre tantos sureños intentaba por todos los medios cargar a la pequeña que llevaba de cierta manera su nombre, no se sentía a gusto en tal labor lo suyo era mas portar una espada, un escudo o un hacha, no era fanática de una lanza, pero agradecería tener una en ese momento.

Los hermanos Stark bajaron emocionados o al menos eso hizo Rickon. Por su parte Bran estaba siendo ayudado por Hodor, mientras que Osha tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la lejanía los gigantes sintiéndose mas cómoda entre mas miembros del pueblo libre veía.

Meera quería ir a ver a su padre con urgencia, pero lamentable este estaba con las tropas en las tierras de los Ríos preparándose en caso que los Lannister decidieran lanzar una ofensiva. Al menos ahora con los caballeros de Valle de su lado, se generaba cierta confianza en su interior sobre la seguridad de su padre. Además, su hermano le aseguraba que el momento de muerte de su padre aun tomaría tiempo.

“Recuerda Bran, debes permanecer alejado del dragón de Hielo”

Su hermano Jojen no parecía nada alegre que no decidieran al final cruzar el muro para buscar al cuervo de los tres ojos, pero Meera siendo un poco egoísta se alegro que su prometido se quedara a su lado.

Sobre el dragón bueno, era cierto que la peligrosa bestia en sus sueños siempre perseguía a Bran, su hermano le aseguro que era una visión clara de que el Dragon a quien el Rey Jon, llamo Snow no se sentía a gusto con Bran, este lo despertó de su sueño por error y el Dragon respondió viajando al sur buscando al responsable.

Pero ahora Snow tenía un jinete y se alegraba que ese jinete fuera Jon, el hombre jamás lastimaría a Bran y no permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

Se escucho el sonido de los cuernos. Vieron como un hombre con el estandarte del puño de Hierro se acercaba a ellos.

“Mis Lores y mis Lady, soy Galbart Glover gobernador encargado de la Capital por órdenes de su majestad Jaehaerys Targaryen III”

Se escucho un leve asentimiento entre los presentes, Rickon quería ir a recorrer la ciudad, mientras la niña Lyanna parecía poco emocionada, Val y Meeren se preguntaban si esta nunca sonreía. Serian una pareja muy peculiar pensaron muchos.

“Soy Asha Greyjoy Señora de las Islas de Hierro, estas son mis hijas, las princesas Maega Targaryen y Valyria Targaryen”

Galbart alzo sus cejas con interés, ante los peculiares nombres que se les había dado, pero no quería dar ningún comentario sobre ello. En su opinión debió haber sido su rey, y solo este quien debía nombrar a las jóvenes princesas.

Asha acerco mas a su pequeña primogénita a su pecho mientras caminaba directo a la carroza sin esperar ninguna otra palabra de Galbart de seguro el hombre tenia resentimiento en su contra, durante el inicio de la guerra Asha se encargo de saquear varias veces sus tierras.

Val miro con desaprobación el comportamiento de su amiga – Realmente ese pensamiento le era algo incomodo – Pero le debía la vida a Asha durante la rebelión de los Skagos.

Los norteños al menos saludaron con felicidad entre ellos. Galbart no dudo en mostrar su felicidad y demostrar su lealtad al joven Bran a quien no dudo en llamar Lord Stark, aseguro su lealtad y la de su casa al joven chico.

* * *

 

III

* * *

 

Catelyn quería estar en los puertos, en los muelles recibiendo a sus hijos abrazándolos y diciéndoles lo mucho que los amaba. Pero no toleraría la presencia de la mujer Greyjoy jamás recibiría o estaría presente con la hermana del traidor de Theon Greyjoy.

Esa mujer era una vil pirata, pero consiguió meterse dentro de los pantalones del mocoso, siempre supo que Jon tenía sus defectos, pero en el fondo pensó que al menos podría mantener su polla alejada de mujeres tan peligrosas como era Asha.

Ahora la mujer era la madre de dos princesas Targaryen. Una clara desventaja esperaba que la Reina Daenerys no decidiera atraer la gracia de la mujer debido a su propia falta de poder tener hijos propios o incluso peor decidiera de cierta forma adoptar a las niñas bajo sus alas.

Eso le estaba quitando el sueño a Catelyn, se estaba esforzando demasiado para que una de sus hijas intentara salvar a su familia de este desastre, pero Arya escapo para seguir al chico a la batalla y Sansa no podría intentar ganarse el amor de Jon cuando el Rey luchando para reestablecer el control en el Dominio.

Nunca pensó que estaría luchando para que el bastardo se fijara en una de sus hijas, pero si iba hacerlo esperaba que fuera en Sansa, por que su hija menor era simplemente rebelde, se negaba a escucharla, actuaba mas como un hombre y no sabía qué clase de Reina seria, pero en el fondo esperaba no saberlo.

“Madre debes descansar”

Susurro sansa mientras le ponía una manta sobre sus hombros intentándola alejarla de la ventana, mientras le susurraba pequeñas pero agradables palabras de amor.

“Llegaron las niñas, ¡las bastardas!”

Escupió con rabia Catelyn. Sansa intento no voltear los ojos o mostrar su molestia ante el comportamiento de su madre. Claramente no le gustaba la situación, pero las niñas eran inocentes de los pecados de los padres.

Cuando fue cautiva de Joffrey se dio cuenta de la forma tan degradante en que eran tratados muchos inocentes solo por compartir sangre con los únicos responsables de sus actos.

 Le sirvió una bebida para los nervios a su madre. Apenas consiguió convencerla de sentarse, tenían una de las pocas alas del castillo que no se afecto en gran medida por la batalla por el control de la ciudad y del reino.

Se aseguro que su madre tomara tanto como pudiera eso al menos le permitiría descansar y sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. Su madre estaba en mal estado, esta guerra le afecto en gran medida mas de lo que la gente piensa.

No puedo tenerla a mi lado y menos cuando me vuelva la reina. No es bueno tampoco teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que Jon detestaba la compañía de su madre, sin mencionar lo paranoica que esta últimamente.

Debería enviarla a Aguasdulces que fuera su tío Edmure quien se encargue de ella. Pero recordó su trato con Arya, era cierto iba asegurarse que las Tierras de los Ríos y todo el tridente le fueran entregados.

Los Tully iban a perder su señorío, no sabia como sentirse con respeto a ello claramente quería ser Reina, se sentía lista y preparada para la tarea. Siguiendo las enseñanzas de Margaery salía a las calles a entregar pan y sopa a los más necesitados, asegurarse que los mas pobres no les faltara una manta para pasar las duras noches.

La gente agradecía por ello, celebraban sus actos como una muestra que los Stark eran los benevolentes nobles a diferencia de la tiranía de Joffrey o la locura de Aegon. La gente no culpaba directamente a Jon, pero sabía que le temían.

Tomara mucho tiempo recomponer las lastimadas relaciones entre la Corona y el resto del reino. Pero Sansa le aseguraría de ello, sabia o tenia entendido que la reina Daenerys era una mujer mas guerrera que diplomático, una muestra de ello es que se encontraba marchando con sus fuerzas hacia las Tierras de las Tormentas a establecer el control de las fuerzas aun rebeldes.

Solo esperaba que este chico Gendry y sus hermanos bastardos que se le hubieran unido no fueran un problema – Espero que Arya no genere un escandalo con su muerte – La cual en su opinión era bastante segura.

“Debes ir a recibir la comitiva, asegúrate de demostrar que la Fortaleza es ahora tu hogar”  
Sansa volteo la mirada para ver a su madre quien parecía tener un ataque de nervios otra vez. No importaba a cuantos Frey hubieran asesinado, sus muertes se seguían sintiendo poco satisfactorias al ver el daño tan grande que le han causado a su madre.

“Gran parte de la fortaleza está en ruinas madre”

Ella le toco la mano con suavidad, intentando transmitir algo de calma a su madre, pero esta reacciono apartándola, le dio esa mirada de desaprobación que le daba cuando era una niña, cuando solo quería jugar con Jon a ser su reina.

Su reina siempre soñó con eso, cuando era pequeña quería jugar esperando que algún día los sueños se volvieran realidad – tonta niña soñadora – Joffrey era todo lo que las canciones decían de los príncipes y resulto ser un monstruo, Jon era todo lo contrario a las canciones, no era de noble nacimiento en ese entonces solo era su hermanastro bastardo que siempre estaba dispuesto a jugar con ella, que le seguía sus caprichos.  Que cargaba a su hermanita en sus hombros e intentaba hacerla reír haciendo divertidas voces cuando le leía un cuento, aunque admitía que Jon era un lector algo pobre pero la hacia reír y eso le importaba mucho.

Ahora su madre le daba esa misma mirada, con los ojos fijos sobre ella con desaprobación. Su madre fue una gran madre, que nadie la mal interpretara estaba segura que cualquier otra mujer noble hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera ante la presencia de un bastardo en su hogar.

Pero Sansa dudaba mucho que pudiera odiar a un niño sin madre.

Solo se dio por vencida con su madre y decidio levantarse, se inclino levemente y si su madre quería que ella jugara a ser la mejor pretendiente a Reina eso mismo iba hacer. Nada podría dañar eso ahora, Arya acepto su propuesta algo sorprendente, pero parecía que su hermanita tenía tan poco interés en la corona y todo lo que esto conllevaba, su hermana siempre quiso a Jon, aunque hasta ahora no sabia si como mujer o como una hermana celosa a perder a la única persona que siempre la comprendió, esta ultima parte ella podía entenderlo.

En realidad, podía entender ambas ideas sobre el amor hacia Jon.

Lo único que arruinaría todo es que Daenerys pudiera tener hijos, pero todo parecía indicar que ella era incapaz.

Salió del salón en silencio mirando por una ultima vez a su madre quien parecía estar perdida en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sabia perfectamente que estaba llorando a su padre y su hermano mayor.

Como los amaba, como los extrañaba, pero le dolía mucho mas saber los errores que cometieron, ella no los cometería, aprendió de las mejores. Aprendió de Cersei y de Margaery sobre cómo debería gobernarse a sí misma y tratar a los enemigos.

Fue unos minutos después que Catelyn Tully alzo su mirada dándose cuenta que Sansa ya había salido del salón, se enfoco entonces en intentar mirar nuevamente por la ventana hasta que sintió el leve toque en la puerta.

“Adelante”

Dijo con tranquilidad mientras una sirvienta entraba con un plato de comidas, entre ellos divisó pasteles de limón y supo que su hija fue quien se los había enviado. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro tal vez estaba siendo algo dura con Sansa, siempre su hija perfecta, no debería ser tan dura con ella, sabía que haría un buen trabajo.

La sirvienta dejo los platos sobre la mesa y Catelyn empezó a disfrutarlos, estaban deliciosos, suaves y crujientes. Algo no andaba bien pensó la matriarca Stark cuando alzo su vista, observando a la joven sirvienta.

“¿Os gusta? Fue difícil moler los huesos de vuestro hermano, sobre todo asegurarme que la carne y sus partes no se pudrieran, fue un largo viaje, pero sabía que valdría la pena cuando viera ese rostro de felicidad en usted Lady Catelyn”

Catelyn se sintió asqueada rápidamente y comenzó a vomitar con fuerza mientras miraba aquella mujer con fuerza, se sintió levemente mareada y tomo uno de los pasteles hasta que sintió un hueso, luego diviso un ojo en estos.

“No es nada personal”

Fue lo que dijo la sirvienta de cabellos negros y piel pecosa ojos color cafés. Tenia una nariz larga que era difícil de olvidar. La sirvienta la pateo con fuerza lanzándola de inmediato contra el suelo, luego acerco sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a desprenderlo con facilidad dejándolo caer al suelo como si se tratara de una máscara.

En su lugar había una niña de baja estatura, cabello rubio corto y era joven, tanto que podría estar cerca a la edad de Arya.

“Tu pequeña hija estuvo a punto de matarme, abandono nuestra orden y he venido a recordarle, a arrebatarle todo lo que ama”

La niña se lanzo sobre Catelyn poniendo su cuerpo sobre la vieja mujer, golpeándola un par de veces ante el intento desesperado de estar por pedir ayuda, pero no podía ni siquiera hablar. Se estaba asfixiando, sentía que su garganta se estaba cerrando, los pasteles estaban envenenados fue lo único que consiguió pensar.

“Tranquila, solo necesito tu rostro, yo cuidare muy bien de tus niñas”

La niña tomo un cuchillo y lo paso sobre su rostro, pero lentamente todo comenzaba a oscurecerse - _NED, NED –_ Fueron sus únicos pensamientos en esos momentos.

* * *

 

IV

* * *

 

“¡Como se atreve! Lo haré pagar por esto, lo haré pagar”

Los comandantes inmaculados, mercenarios y los Dothraki miraban sin decir una palabra adicional alguna ante la mirada de furia de la reina Dragon. Daenerys Targaryen rara vez explotaba de esa manera, pero acaban de traicionar de una manera realmente despreciable su lucha.

Jon Connington acaba de traicionarlos junto con toda la Compañía Dorada, era seguro que estos eran fieles a sus palabras de seguir siempre incondicionalmente a la persona que los contrataba y esa persona fue Connington quien parecía no tomarse muy bien el destino de Aegon.

“Nuestros informes indican que el traidor Lord Connington ha asegurado Bastión de las Tormentas para un largo asedio”

Claro que lo hizo, podría volar con Drogo en esos momentos, pero podría ser arriesgado solo tenia un Dragon. Drogon le era fiel completamente, era el mas grande de sus hijos, pero no sabia hasta que punto la fortaleza pudiera resistir su ataque o si la compañía Dorada había ideado algún medio para repeler su embestida.

“¿Mi sobrina Rhaenys?”

Gusano Gris le miro con tranquilidad parecía el mas tranquilo de sus comandantes y confiaba plenamente en sus palabras.

“Aun sigue en la isla mi Reina, parece ser que no tiene conocimiento de lo sucedido”

Esperaba que siguiera siendo así, no quería lastimarla, Oberyn nunca se lo perdonaría, pero conocía lo suficiente a Rhaenys para saber que aprovecharía las circunstancias para ir donde Connington e intentar proclamarse como la legitima reina.

Ya fue difícil hacerle sacar la confesión sobre la muerte de Robb Stark y que ella no tuvo nada que ver, si la niña en verdad valoraba la vida de su hijo no nato esperaba que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

“Marcharemos hacia Bastión lo mas pronto posible”

No tenia mas alternativa que aplastar pronto esta rebelión, los Lannister aún tenían el control de uno de los siete Reinos, no tenían noticias de la reina bruja Cersei y su bastardo, pero tendrían que solucionar primero estos problemas.

“Mi reina no creo que fuera prudente, mientras sitiamos a los traidores las tropas de bastardo Baratheon podrían atacarnos por la retaguardia”

Daenerys sonrió en esos momentos, claro el mocoso Gendry y sus hermanos, ¿Cuántos hombres tenían cinco mil? ¿Seis mil? Dudaba incluso que llegaran a los tres mil, pero no podía subestimarlos.

“Debemos solicitar la asistencia de los Caballeros del Valle tan pronto como sea posible”

Jorah Mormont hablo claramente mostrando una gran aprobación en su consejo de guerra, pero Varys le aseguro que no debía confiar en las fuerzas del Valle mientras Lord Petyr Baelish fuera el lord protector de este.

Pero que otra opción tenia, la mitad de sus fuerzas eran caballería y dudaba mucho que los Dothraki pudieran ser buenos a la hora de sitiar una fortificación tan grande como lo era Bastión de las Tormentas.

“¿Alguien tiene otra idea?”

  
Todos le miraron en silencio, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir u opinar alguna palabra adicional no tenían demasiadas opciones.

“Los caballeros de valle han jurado lealtad a mi prometido, seré la futura reina de los siete reinos están en obligaciones de acudir a mi llamado”

Se entendieron sus palabras y los hombres salieron, por el momento tendría que esperar refuerzos para aplastar la maldita rebelión, también esperaba que el chico Gendry fuera inteligente y no quisiera cruzarse en su camino.

Podría volar con Drogo y atacarlo, pero una semana en esta maldita tierra de colinas, lluvias habían demostrado que no sería tan fácil encontrar a estos rebeldes.

Iba a matar realmente a Connington por esto, siguió mirando el mapa hasta que una parte de este llamo su atención.

“¿Qué es este lugar?”

Daenerys señalo una parte que parecía tener un bosque tupido en este.

“Es la Selva mi reina, es uno de los bosques mas grandes de toda la región”

Entonces fue cuando Daenerys sonrió, acaba de encontrar a sus rebeldes estaba segura de ello, por ahora tendría que esperar los refuerzos para tratar con la Compañía Dorada, pero iba a deshacerse del uno de sus problemas.

Por eso sus jinetes y exploradores no encontraban a los rebeldes, ni a los bastardos de Robert, se esconderían en la única parte donde su imponente caballería no pudiera maniobrar o encontrarlos con facilidad.

* * *

 

V

* * *

 

Fueron los gritos, luego una mano gruesa sobre este que le despertó. Jon miro con molestia a Tormund que parecía algo desconcertado al encontrarlo durmiendo con Arya, pero negó rápidamente con el rostro, le indico que lo necesitaban con urgencia.

Jon se levantó, parecía ser que el ruido también despertó a su prima. El rey caminaba rápidamente por el campamento, se dio cuenta que la noche había vuelto a caer, aunque no entendía a que se debía el escándalo.

Pero cuando llego y vio a varios hombres que no distinguía, estandartes apenas reconocibles y ante todo muchos de ellos heridos entendió que las cosas estaban mal.

El primero en caminar hacia este fue un hombre de alta estatura, mirada severa y con poco signo alguno de aprecio por su presencia.

“Mi Rey, soy Lord Tarly”  
Oh genial el padre crédito de Sam. Jon intento hacer su mejor sonrisa mientras saludaba al hombre.

“Es un placer tenerlo entre nosotros mi Lord”

El hombre pareció poco animado por su saludo, pero su molestia les trasladaba claramente a los soldados, a las mujeres y todo aquel que aparentaba ser un miembro del pueblo libre.

“ojalá fuera en mejores circunstancias mi Rey, pero debemos levantar rápidamente el campamento, mis hombres y yo llevamos varias horas marchando intentando escapar de las fuerzas Florent, varios de mis aliados me han traicionado y fuimos emboscados”

Esto era malo, demasiado malo para su gusto intento escuchar todo lo que el hombre le decía con la mayor de las tranquilidades.

“¿Cuántos hombres aún conserva mi Lord?

La mirada de Lord Tarly le indicaba que habían perdido a demasiados, aun así este miro a varios de sus comandantes y lo que parecían ser otros nobles de la región que dieron un informe rápido de heridos y sobrevivientes.

“Unos quince mil aproximadamente, la mitad de ellos están heridos majestad”

Bueno en pocas palabras tal vez diez mil de ellos podrían luchar adecuadamente. Se maldijo en silencio, en verdad estaba molesto debió haber esperado que Snow mejorara, que este mostrara signos que pudiera volver a volar y seguirlo.

Sentía que cometió un error al apresurarse, pero la ciudad necesitaba alimentos y el Dominio, era indispensable para que el pueblo no se muriera de hambre.

“Debemos plantarles batalla”

Jon volteo la mirada para ver a Arya quien mostraba una fuerte determinación.

“Con todo respeto mi Lady, este es un asunto de soldados”

Arya miro con disgusto al hombre, un viejo hombre consumido por las canas y la barba tan larga que no tendría ningún problema en derribarlo si decidía jalarle esta.

“No soy una dama mi señor, pero aun no tenemos el placer de saber su nombre”

Jon intento ocultar su suspiro realmente conocía el humor de Arya mejor que nadie, era divertido en verdad, aunque la idea de enfrentarlos en batalla podría ser la única solución, no podía simplemente salir huyendo hasta desembarco del Rey, podría alentar a otras casas nobles a rebelarse.

“Soy Lord Leyton Hightower, Señor de la Casa Hightower, soy el protector de la ciudadela”

Arya alzo sus cejas divertidas, pero contuvo su lengua ante la mirada penetrante de Jon, le estaba claramente indicando que se comportara de la mejor manera.

“Soy Arya Stark”

Ese nombre pareció detener todas palabra alguna que el viejo soldado tuviera que decirle, claramente no quería enfurecer a la prima del Rey.

“La niña tiene razón en algo, me asegurare de cuidar la retirada de su majestad, intentare que mis hombres resistan lo más que puedan”

Jon miro con sorpresa las palabras de Lord Tarly a pesar de mal estado de su gente este parecía dispuesto a luchar hasta el final con tal de asegurar que pudiera dar una retirada segura.

“¡No!, preparemos la mejor defensa posible nos retiraremos a las colinas altas cercanas y organizaremos el terreno, ¿Cuántas tropas tienen los Florent y sus aliados ahora?”

Lord Tarly cerro los ojos, cansado de la lucha, pero decidido a continuar hasta el final para asegurar la libertad de su hijo, miro a este muchacho que ahora medio reino reconocía como Rey. No entendía por que Sam lo desafío en su nombre cuando le dijo que se dirigía a la ciudadela para convertirse en un maestre.

Pero el tonto de su hijo parecía confiar en este chico, un desconocido que descendió desde las tierras heladas con un poderoso ejército, un dragón y un nombre que le daba derecho a gobernar el mundo.

“Aproximadamente cincuenta mil hombres, son todas las fuerzas restantes del Dominio, aunque la mitad de ellas son solo conscriptos entre el pueblo llano”

Bien la mitad eran campesinos armados, aun así, seguían siendo demasiados, con sus fuerzas y las de Tarly eran treinta mil hombres, no tenía ninguna intención en usar a los heridos o aquellos que apenas pudieran luchar.

¿Cuántos más tendrán que morir? Estaba cansado de esta guerra, cansado de luchar, Jon solo cerro los ojos dio una leve respiración.

“¿Cuántos hombres aún conservan los Tyrell?”

 “Willas Tyrell se ha encerrado en Altojardín con unos tres mil hombres tal vez menos”

Perfecto cualquier posibilidad de negociar con el hombre se acaba de ir por las cloacas, solo podía luchar y ganar esta batalla. Su hermana dijo que deberían tomar las posiciones en las colinas cercanas y una pequeña idea comenzaba a generarse.

“¿Cuándo llegaran las tropas enemigas?”

Lord Leyton Hightower parecía cansado completamente de las palabras del joven Rey comenzando a creer que se llego a equivocar de bando, pero la sonrisa de Lord Tarly le comenzó a generar algo de confianza.

“Al amanecer”

Bien tendrían el tiempo necesario para organizar la defensa. Volteo a mirar a Arya quien parecía estar emocionada y realmente Jon también, aunque no por la batalla, sino porque podría definir el fin de la guerra en el Dominio de un solo golpe.

“Bien preparémonos para la batalla”

El rugido de los hombres se escucho en ese momento.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño agradecimiento a Alex quien me dio la idea del nombre para una de las hijas de Asha y Jon. 
> 
> También a todos mis lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios, mensajes, sugerencias o alguna queja.


	21. La ultima batalla de los Florent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando llegue el invierno las flores y los campos se congelaran. Pero el aullido de los lobos escucharas permanentemente.

* * *

 

I

* * *

 

 

Con una leve indiferencia en su persona, volteo lentamente su mirada apartándola de la lectura que estaba realizando, observo con poco interés como la vieja puerta de su recamara o tal vez prisión para llamarle adecuadamente comenzaba abrirse con lentitud.

El rechinar de la maldita puerta antes le desesperaba ahora solo le generaba inquietud al preguntarse quién entraría por esa puerta. Apartada de su familia y solo con la compañía de un par de doncellas para que cuidaran cualquiera de sus necesidades.

Margaery apreciaría cualquier persona que ingresara y pudiera conversar con ella. Simplemente ayudaría demasiado tener una persona al menos con algo de perspicacia e inteligencia después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrada solo viendo a sus doncellas quienes eran mas sus primas y las cuales parecían faltarle cualquier habilidad de generar un pensamiento propio.

Su sorpresa no pudo ocultar, además realmente tenía poco interés ahora en esconder la gran mayoría de sus emociones. Perdió el juego y una parte de ella se sentía realmente tranquila y liberada ante ello.

Aun así, ver a Sansa Stark ingresando por esa puerta mirándole con algo que podría clasificar como una sonrisa tímida hizo que su pecho se hinchara de una manera que rara vez alguien había conseguido originar.

“¡Te ves hermosa!”

Fue lo primero que dijo la antigua reina de los siete reinos. No pudo realmente ocultar sus palabras o su rubor siempre tuvo un gran interés por la niña, lastima que Joffrey estropeo cualquier inocencia en ella y sin mencionar a la arpía de Cersei.

“¡Gracias!”

Fue lo único que respondió santa mientras tomaba la silla mas cercana a la mesa donde estaba sentada Margaery. La Tyrell le dio una mirada a sus doncellas y ellas de inmediato captaron la señal, caminaron hacia la puerta que permanecía abierta con dos guardias claramente Norteños en esta, salieron con prisa disfrutando algo de libertad aunque fuera bajo vigilancia.

Al poco tiempo de que ellas dos estuvieran solas en la habitación Margaery escucho la puerta cerrarse con lentitud, dudaba que las hubieran dejado a solas y por otra parte ella sabia perfectamente que Sansa no era una muchacha que necesitara protección al menos, no enfrente de ella.

“Aun me duele la cabeza por el golpe que me diste”

Comento Margaery haciendo un leve puchero y tocando levemente su frente. Retiro su cabello y demostró una pequeña cicatriz que se formo luego de que Sansa la golpeo para escapar siendo apoyado por Varys.

“Lo siento, eres demasiado insistente para ciertas cosas”

Sansa no pudo evitar sonreír de manera triste ante su comentario, aunque siempre supo que estaba siendo manipulada y que Margaery la vio en su momento mas como un premio, un pequeño juguete con el cual saciar sus propios deseos carnales en el fondo Sansa en verdad llego apreciar la amistad que la otra niña llego a brindarle.

“Ya no importa, conseguiste tu libertad gracias a mis impulsos por poseerte”

La mirada de Margaery aun incomodaba a Sansa a pesar del paso del tiempo, parecía ser que seguía algo tímida cuando era observaba de esa manera. La Stark conocía bastante bien a la Tyrell para saber que estaba desvistiéndola con la mirada, aunque le incomodaba realmente tenia otros asuntos que tratar.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sansa?”

Dijo Margaery mientras regresaba su atención a su libro, realmente no esperaba que se generara tanto silencio entre ellas.

“Cersei no ha sido hallada”

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Margaery regresara toda su atención hacia la niña ante sus ojos. Miro por unos segundos de forma inquisidora esperando alguna mentira por que ella sabia perfectamente que Sansa le aprendió demasiado a Cersei y lamentablemente a ella también.

“Eso no es algo bueno”

Dijo con voz fuerte mientras cerraba su libro de un solo acto. Ambas regresaron a compartir una mirada, a pesar de los acontecimientos y los eventos recientes ambas aún tenían algo en común, era ese profundo desprecio hacia la vieja leona.

“No es algo bueno, he puesto a tantos soldados como me es posible para buscarla”

Si esa era una buena idea para perseguir a una persona, enviar a perros de caza a capturarla, pero estaban hablando de Cersei Lannister y Margaery sabia muy bien que se necesitaría algo mas que un par de soldados bien pagados para encontrar a la mujer.

“Busca en las alcantarillas, en las criptas, las tumbas e incluso en los burdeles si es necesario, pero debes hallarla Sansa”

Sansa lo sabia perfectamente mejor que nadie, pero era agradable encontrar a otra persona que pensara de igual manera sobre la peligrosidad de esa mujer.

“Eso hare, la deseo con vida para hacerla pagar por sus crímenes, pero si me traen solo su cabeza sentiré paz dentro de mí al no tener que ver con su muerte”

Si Margaery entendía ese sentimiento por difícil que pareciera, matar a Cersei claramente le daría una razón para la cual sonreír todas las noches pero no consideraba que fuera algo bueno, ella ya tenia demasiados demonios, fantasmas persiguiéndola, no necesitaba el fantasma de Cersei detrás de ella por el resto de sus vidas y tal vez eso era lo mismo que pensaba Sansa, no necesitaba el recuerdo constante de esa mujer detrás de ella, solo se necesitaba la paz y tranquilidad de saber que no volvería para lastimarla.

“Lamento la perdida de tu hijo”

Margaery se sorprendió por las palabras, no esperaba que Sansa le dijera eso, pero solo pudo sonreír como agradecimiento por sus sentimientos. Si fuera otra mujer claramente ella no le creía y menos sus lastimas, pero conocía muy bien a Sansa si había algo que la niña aun no fue contaminada fue en culpar a los inocentes por los crímenes de sus parientes.

“Gracias, fue algo doloroso”

Ella sabia que tal vez había sido lo mejor este mundo ya llego a tener suficiente con Joffrey, no necesitaba tener que atormentarse con la semilla del monstruo de su esposo.

“¿Ya te divorciaste? Todo el mundo habla de que serás reina, pero aun estas casada con el gnomo ¿o estoy equivocada?”

Sansa simplemente le miro por unos breves segundos mientras terminaba sonriendo tranquilamente.

“El Septo supremo murió durante la batalla así que la anulación de mi matrimonio fue hecha por un edicto real, tengo entendido que Varys conseguirá que Tyrion firme para darle mas legitimidad al asunto”  
Margaery esperaba que Sansa haya también aprendido que una de las grandes reglas de desembarco del Rey era no confiar en Varys bajo ningún contexto, ese hombre era muy peligroso y veía a la nueva corte real confiando ciegamente en este.

Fue entonces que se escucharon breves golpes en la puerta, Sansa alzo su mirada sabiendo que el tiempo se había acabado, realmente no sabia el motivo por el cual vino a verla a ella. Tal vez era esa necesidad desesperación por intentar saber si aún conservaba una amiga, aunque esta tuviera espinas venenosas que pudieran lastimarla, pero ahora que Arya fue a jugar a la guerra y su madre se comportaba mas distante que antes necesitaba realmente hablar con alguien.

La corte ahora parecía pertenecer mas a Asha Greyjoy que a ella misma espera que una vez que Victarion Greyjoy asegurara las islas de Hierro la mujer se largara de la ciudad.

“Adiós Margaery”

Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se levantaba de su asiento mientras miraba por una vez mas a la mujer que tanto tiempo atrás fue su amiga. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para dar la indicación que la abrieran sintió un leve vacío dentro de ella como si esta fuera la última vez que la volvería a ver.

“Mi amor”

Escucho la forma como la llamo y Sansa no pudo evitar voltear a mirar a la mujer con sorpresa.

“Te daré un pequeño consejo como tu amiga, no vale la pena Sansa, ser reina al final solo trae más tristeza que felicidad”

Ambas se miraron y no dijeron nada más. Sansa toco la puerta y esta se abrió se marcho sin querer voltear atrás, no deseaba hacerlo, por que temía que le diera la razón a Margaery.

“Adiós mi querida Margaery”

Fue el ultimo susurro de Sansa mientras caminaba hacia su guardia, debía hacer mucho hoy como ir a repartir los alimentos a los refugiados.

Margaery solo se quedo mirando la puerta, observando que por fin estaba sola se sintió realmente bien hablar con su amada Sansa una ultima vez. Nunca supo el motivo, pero realmente se enamoro de esa niña, sonrio con tristeza mientras caminaba hacia su cama y levantaba el pequeño colchón de esta.

Debajo de este se encontraba un pequeño cofre el cual intento alzar, pero era algo pesado y tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo para conseguirlo, y cuando por fin pudo ponerlo sobre la mesa lo abrió lentamente.

Adentro se encontraba la cabeza de Joffrey, en un estado de descomposición avanzado. La pieza rápidamente se inundo de este olor que ocasionaría que muchas personas quisieran vomitar sin dudarlo.

Pero Margaery solo siguió mirando en silencio mientras tomaba la pequeña cabeza y la alzaba por lo que se suponía que eran sus cabellos. Ella lo odiaba, lo aborrecía por cada golpe, por cada latigazo y dolor que le produjo solo para que el pudiera sentir algún tipo de perverso placer sexual, recordaba los llantos de muchas de sus doncellas al ver como este monstruo las violaba y ella tenia que quedarse viendo.

Como podía en verdad semejante monstruito ser su esposo. Cuando la ciudad estallo en llamas, cuando los dragones descendieron del cielo para quemarlo todo, para Margaery era la señal perfecta para vengarse.

El maldito bastardo la golpeaba con tanta fuerza que lo culpaba por la perdida del niño, si este monstruo era el verdadero responsable.

“¿No pensaba hacerlo hoy sabes? Pero hoy es un buen día sabes, ya siento que no le debo nada y en especial a ella”

Margaery se pregunto en silencio si existiría algún mundo, aunque fuera un mundo de sueños donde Sansa la hubiera amado ¿Habrían sido felices? No lo sabía, pero se atrevía a decir que ella lo hubiera sido.

Tomo la cabeza de Joffrey en silencio y camino directo hacia su ventana, tomo con fuerza el arco para ayudarse a levantar, para poder estar de pie en el borde de muro.

“No lo vale Sansa, el poder que gran enfermedad es, no puedes simplemente vivir contigo misma luego de haberlo tenido para terminar perdiéndolo”

Y simplemente su ultimo pensamiento fue la chica de cabellos rojos y dio un paso hacia adelante.

 

* * *

 

II

* * *

 

Arya cabalgo tan rápido como pudo luego de divisar al ejercito acercándose a sus posiciones, sabía que Jon estaría molesto por haber ido junto con los exploradores a informar sobre el avance de las fuerzas Florent, pero ella luego tendría tiempo para tratar con su posesivo guardián.

Cabalgo junto con los otros cinco jinetes hasta que llegaron a la colina donde se había establecido el ejercito de Jon, los hombres estaban ya tomando sus posiciones y noto con interés como las mujeres del pueblo libre habían sido puestas en la primera línea.

Desmonto tan rápido como pudo y fue recibida rápidamente por Fantasma, Nymeria y Dama quienes comenzaron a rodearla en un sentido de felicidad, ella intento saludar a los lobos con entusiasmo, pero tenía que llegar pronto donde Jon.

Cuando lo encontró sus miradas se vieron y de inmediato supo que este le reprocharía mas adelante su comportamiento impulsivo.

“¿A qué distancia están?”

Pregunto Jon con prontitud mientras impartía las ultimas ordenes a sus capitanes, quienes estaban algo inquietos al no haber tenido señales del enemigo aún.

“Estarán aquí en breve, una vez crucen los riachuelos del este”

Informo Arya rápidamente ignorando la mirada de molestia de Jon, sabia que le desagradaba que no le escuchara, pero después de tantos años Jon entre todas las personas debería saber que no era la clase de persona a la cual se le pudiera ordenes y menos que pretendiera que se mantuviera alejada de una refriega.

“Su majestad, estamos cerca de la ciudad Sotodeoro podríamos ir acuartelarnos en ella mientras nuestros refuerzos llegan”

Lord Leyton Hightower fue quien hablo con voz áspero, hasta el momento aquel hombre se negaba a enfrentar en campo abierto al enemigo, realmente dudaba que tuvieran alguna oportunidad de victoria debido a la inferioridad numérica y también que dudaba mucho del valor de batalla de los salvajes que acompañaban al enemigo.

“No, no deseo someterme a un asedio, si los Florent me han reconocido como Rey deben entender que seré yo quien decidirá quién gobernará el Dominio”

  
Arya asintió con fervor puesto que sabia que si permitía que una sola casa decidiera por su propia cuenta asuntos tan importantes y le exigiera peticiones exorbitantes al rey solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que otros nobles se atrevieran hacerlo.

“Entonces lucharemos”

Jon volteo a mirar a Lord Tarly quien acaba de recibir la recompensa por su lealtad un cuervo dirigido hacia Rocadragón para informar la liberación de su hijo y de todos los que lucharon bajo la bandera Tarly.

Fue en esos minutos que Jon tuvo que organizar con prontitud su ejército, el amanecer había llegado luego de una larga noche. El sol comenzaba a iluminar todo el campo dándole tiempo de quitar cualquier duda que aun tuviera sobre la batalla.

Sentía que esta seria su primera batalla real, una en que el factor sorpresa no tendría nada que ver. Ha vencido a muchos de sus enemigos por que lo subestimaron, o sencillamente no esperaba que decidiera atacarlos de frente pero ahora era él quien estaba esperando, aguardando el arribo de sus contrincantes.

Organizo su ejercito de la manera mas simple en que pudiera incitar al enemigo atacarlo, subir el terreno alto dando una sensación debilidad, por ello organizo a las mujeres del pueblo libre adelante en el centro del terreno con sus largas lanzas y sus pesados escudos sabiendo que estas no tendrían ningún problema en resistir cualquier embestida.

En los flancos derechos e izquierdo organizo a sus piqueros agradecido que Mance y los demás miembros del pueblo libre hubieran adoptado rápidamente las tácticas de guerra que les enseño, claramente había entre ellos muchos norteños quienes tuvieron que dejar muchos prejuicios para luchar al lado de quienes antes eran unos de sus más difíciles adversarios.

Pero luego de que se unieron bajo su bandera, Jon esperaba que muchos de ellos vieran que las diferencias entre ambos grupos eran realmente pocas, adoraban a los mismos dioses y eran los descendientes de los primeros hombres.

En su segunda línea organizo a su infantería ligera, hombres armados con hachas, espadas y escudos, gran parte de esta línea eran los sobrevivientes de los ejércitos Tarly, sus arqueros estaban en la tercera línea. Lord Tarly demostró su gran sorpresa al ver arcos largos en sus filas, claramente susurro algo contra su hijo Sam a quien culpo de que los secretos de sus arcos estuvieran en manos de otros.

Jon no iba a negar que fue su viejo amigo Sam quien enseño su fabricación, pero no iba a comentar nada sobre el asunto, al menos no por ahora.

Una gran desventaja era su caballería. Tenia buenos jinetes y una importante cantidad de estos eran veteranos. Pero la caballería norteña era ligera, algunos Manderly podían usar armaduras pesadas, pero era poco en comparación con el resto.

Podría usar la misma táctica que uso en El Cuello contra los Lannister y los Tyrell, luchar al mejor estilo de Essos que su caballería ligera se encargara de acosarlos con sus arcos, pero la cuestión estaba en que se enfrentaban realmente a caballería pesada y no sabia si pudieran perforar sus armaduras.

Lord Tarly le dijo que mas de la mitad del ejercito Florent eran conscriptos, campesinos con poca o nula preparación, no sabia como sentirse con respeto a ello solo esperaba que no fuera a ocurrir una masacre.

“Mi Rey, el enemigo esta acá”

Jon alzo su vista y diviso a las fuerzas del Dominio avanzando a paso apresurado hacia ellos. Era una gran colina de polvo que comenzó a levantarse detrás de ellos, entonces era cierto los superaban realmente en número.

El Dominio era una tierra realmente rica y con una población que superaba a los demás reinos, no debería sorprenderse de ver a tantos soldados también equipados incluso si se trataran de reclutas mal entrenados.

“¿Crees que aceptaran parlamentar?”

Pregunto Arya con intriga mientras miraba como el ejercito enemigo comenzaba a ocupar rápidamente el campo de batalla.

“No, ahora que nos han visto y saben nuestra situación lo dudo”

Jon nuevamente se arrepintió al no tener a su dragón con él.  Aun así, Jon espero unos breves minutos que tal vez fueron los mas largos de su vida cuando esperaba que se enviara un emisario hablar con ellos.

* * *

 

III

* * *

 

Alekyne Florent se sentía victorioso al ver como los ejércitos del Rey bastardo se habían arrinconado así mismos en esa colina como si eso le diera la victoria ante sus fuerzas. Al principio cuando supo el final del Rey Aegon VI no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar a regañadientes junto con su padre al nuevo Rey, pero no esperaba que este muchacho marchara hacia el Dominio personalmente a imponer su autoridad.

Era un tonto este salvaje norteño, si tan solo hubiera mantenido totalmente neutral a la situación y aceptado sus generosas condiciones.

Su padre Alester Florent miraba con malestar la gran cantidad de salvajes que se atrevieron a invadir sus tierras. Una vez que derrotara al llamado Dragon del Hielo iba a marchar hacia desembarco Rey para liberar al reino de los salvajes norteños.

“¿Vamos a parlamentar mi señor?”

Pregunto su capitán más confiable, Alester miro una vez más el ejército enemigo noto con interés como la primera fila era totalmente conformada por mujeres no pudo evitar reír ante ello y los demás de sus capitanes al notar la gracia de su Lord lo acompañaron en una contagiosa risa.

“Traer los Onagros”

Dijo con voz fuerte mientras los hombres asintieron y varias catapultas de gran tamaño comenzaron a ser arrastrados por al menos seis caballos cada una de ellas. Algunos hombres venían detrás empujando con fuerza mientras intentaban poner delante de su ejército las pesadas maquinas.

“Padre será un desperdicio de aceite, enviar a nuestra caballería les dará algo de emoción a nuestros hombres y será suficiente”

Alester miro a su hijo debatiendo por unos minutos si fuera lo mas sencillo, era cierto el aceite era demasiado costoso para malgastar con estos sucios enemigos. Pero igualmente ese Rey norteño había conseguido derrotar en batalla a los Lannister.

“Que la caballería se prepare, primero vamos a enviar el mensaje”

Al finalizar esto los onagros se prepararon, pusieron los grandes jarrones en la plataforma de lanzamiento e incendiaron una pequeña mecha en estos. Alester no tenía ninguna intención ahora de negociar con este falso Rey.

“¡Fuego!”

Grito con fuerza, los Onagros soltaron sus proyectiles y estos se lanzaron sobre la significativa distancia entre ambos ejércitos chocando de fuerte contra la primera y segunda línea.

Cuando los jarrones chocaron contra el suelo rápidamente el aceite se esparcía y con ello el fuego ocasionando que varios hombres y mujeres fueran consumidos por el fuego mientras gritaban con fuerza e intentaban apagar las llamas.

Jon miro la escena con una gran furia.

“Tenias razón, no van a negociar”

Dijo Arya en un tono de tranquilidad que le asombro. las fuerzas Florent hicieron tres hileras de disparos contra ellos, las fuerzas del norte y Tarly tuvieron que tomar posiciones separas para evitar ser consumidas por las llamas.

Fue entonces cuando se genero un importante caos que escucharon el cuerno de batalla mientras veían como la caballería del Dominio tomaba claramente las posiciones delante de su ejército.

“Mantengan la primera línea”

Grito con furia Jon mientras les ordenaba a sus hombres permanecer firmes incluso ante las llamas que comenzaban a generar un fuerte humo negro.

La caballería Florent y la de las casas del Dominio que aceptaron unírseles comenzó a avanzar lentamente mientras esperaban que cesaran los ataques de los Onagros fue cuando estos cesaron que emprendieron rápidamente su marcha contra las filas norteñas.

Comenzaron a cabalgar con la marcho fuerza, el casco de los caballos levantaba la tierra de suelo y el grito de los hombres ensordecían todo a su alrededor. Marcharon con sus lanzas listas para atravesar a sus enemigos, pero fue entonces cuando aun se consideraban a una distancia importante que una lluvia de flechas cayo sobre ellos.

Era claramente que el ejercito norteño tenia arcos de gran alcance, pero la caballería prosiguió con su embestía confiados en que iban a derrotar con facilidad la primera línea.

Alekyne Florent iba a la cabeza de la caballería rápidamente con su espada desenfundada mientras indicaba a sus hombres que siguieran adelante, una, dos y tres lluvias de flechas cayeron sobre ellos, pero nada de eso detuvo a los casi quince mil jinetes que se avanzaban a gran velocidad contra sus enemigos.

Fue entonces cuando estuvieron cerca del enemigo que vio a gran parte de las mujeres de rodillas en el suelo y cuando estuvieron a una importante posición estas se levantaron con sus pesadas lanzas y con unos gruesos escudos que detuvieron a gran parte de los caballeros.

Los jinetes chocaron contra los pesados escudos y las lanzas los derribaron rápidamente, pero aun así parte de la primera línea consiguió ser totalmente rota, intentando avanzar los jinetes se dieron cuenta que tenían poco espacio para maniobrar entre ellos.

Alekyne se dio cuenta que a pesar de que estaban ocasionando importantes bajas en el centro del ejercito norteño los flancos de este se negaban ayudar al centro, solo permanecían con sus posiciones. Fue entonces cuando le dio la orden a su capitán que alzara las banderas para indicar al resto del ejercito también atacaran.

Arya vio con algo de asombro la guerra de cerca por primera vez, aunque estaba calmada al inicio esto era poco agradable cuando comenzaban los gritos y las suplicas de muchos por sus vidas, aun así, siguió al lado de Jon en la parte trasera del ejercito viendo como su primera línea estaba siendo masacrada, apenas podían mantener a los jinetes enemigos a raya.

“Jon”

Fue un pequeño susurro, pero su primo permanecía inmóvil observando en silencio mientras mantenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada apretando con fuerza.

“Aun no”

Fue lo único que respondió haciendo que Arya tomara una gran bocanada de aire, se necesitaría una gran paciencia para esto.

Cuando Alester Florent vio como su hijo a la cabeza de la caballería estaban aniquilando el centro del ejercito norteño sonrio con orgullo, fue entonces que vio varias banderas enviando sus señales.

Su primogénito consideraba que era el momento de enviar al resto del ejercito y este consideraba que así debía ser, al parecer los norteños estaban retrocediendo lentamente.

También sus flancos parecían estar desorganizados puesto que no ayudaban a proteger el centro.

“¡Avanzar, hacia la victoria!”

Grito con fuerza mientras desenfundada su espada, comenzó a cabalgar con fuerza mientras el gran grueso de su ejército comenzó a marchar con fuerza a paso rápido, claramente los primeros minutos del avance fueron los más difíciles cuando cientos de flechas cayeron sobre ellos y la infantería parecía tener problemas para subir rápidamente la colina.

Pero cuando la infantería Florent consiguió llegar ayudar a sus Jinetes rápidamente comenzaron a empujar el centro del ejercito norteño con facilidad, eran tantos de ellos que apenas conseguían moverse correctamente, pero para ese entonces varios de sus capitanes habían movido hombres contra los flancos del enemigo.

Estos parecían negarse a retroceder incluso si el centro de su ejército estaba siendo destruido.

Cuando Arya vio con horror como el centro del ejercito estaba al borde de la desbandada sus temores la consumieron, muchas de sus nuevas amistades estaban en esa línea, grandes guerreras con las cuales sentía que se entendería mejor que con su propia hermana.

“¡Jon!”

Dijo con fuerza al ver como este permanecía aun mirando fijamente el centro del enemigo, los demás comandantes de Jon seguían igual esperando el momento, pero ella no podría seguir esperando.

“¡Jon!”

Volvió a decir con fuerza, fue entonces cuando Jon grito con fuerza las palabras que Arya estaba esperando.

“Ahora”

  
Arya sonrio con energía y esperanza de ir ayudar.

“Muro de escudos”

Grito con fuerza la niña tanto que sentía que su garganta se fuera a desgarrar. La segunda línea inmediatamente dio un grito de batalla mientras los norteños con sus escudos comenzaban a marchar a paso lento y pesado hacia el centro de la batalla. Dejando que las lanceras pasaran entre ellos, por unas pequeñas brechas.

Los Florent y sus aliados pensaron que era la retirada del ejército enemigo entonces comenzaron a perseguir a las mujeres solo para ver como chocaban contra un muro de escudos norteños, los hombres intentaban romper este muro, pero estaban tan amontonados entre ellos que apenas se podían mover.

Atrás de este muro de escudo las mujeres lanceras y los lanceros de ejercito Tarly tomaban sus lanzas y ocasionaban grandes bajas sobre los Florent. Los escuderos se encargaban de matar con sus hachas y espadas a cualquiera que intentara romper su lineamiento.

Alester Florent observo con pánico como su ejercito apenas conseguía moverse, estaban atrapados en la colina entonces miro como los flancos del ejercito norteño comenzaban a moverse en una sensación de tenazas.

Los piqueros norteños bajaron sus largas lanzas y comenzaron hacer retroceder a las fuerzas sureñas, dieron grandes pasos y los intentos de la caballería por romper sus líneas fueron en vano siguieron avanzando hacia los flancos intentando rodear al ejercito del Dominio, claramente sin intenciones de romper su formación o de lo contario no conseguirían vencer. Los piqueros eran fuertes y difíciles de vencer mientras permanecieran unidos.

Alekyne al ver lo que estaba pasando desmonto de su caballo rápidamente, entonces comenzó a abrirse paso entre el grueso de sus líneas, los hombres estaban demasiado amontonados y confundidos para entender lo que estaba pasando.

“Seguirme”

Grito con fuerza mientras una importante cantidad de hombres lo siguieron y se abalanzaron contra el flanco derecho del enemigo, la lucha comenzó a enflacarse los piqueros hacían retroceder al enemigo, pero entonces fue cuando varios soldados se lanzaron al suelo pasando por debajo de las pesadas lanzas para en actos desesperados cortar o apuñalar las piernas de los piqueros.

Estos piqueros pesados que solo poseían pesadas lanzas mas no escudo alguno comenzaron a caer rápidamente ante esa inesperada táctica, eso fue suficiente para que Alekyne pudiera hacer que una importante cantidad de la infantería se abalanzara contra el flanco derecho que comenzó a romperse.

“Mi Rey el flanco Derecho está cayendo”

Lord Tarly hablo con fuerza ante el inesperado resultado, hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo como se había planeado, pero en las batallas rara vez las cosas salen como se esperan.

Jon intento no mostrar sus temores, hasta el momento consiguió mantener el ejercito enemigo en un movimiento envolvente esperando que esto le diera la victoria.

“Yo iré”

Dijo con voz clara mientras todos los presentes le miraban con sorpresa. Pero Jon no tuvo tiempo para ello, aun faltaba para que la caballería hiciera su movimiento, entonces fue cuando decidio tomar su corcel y cabalgar rápidamente hacia el flanco derecho.

Arya vio entonces a su primo partir y fiel a su naturaleza también tomo su propio caballo siendo seguida por los lobos. Los demás quedaron en silencio viendo al chico partir seguido de su joven prima.

Algo dentro de Lord Tarly se sintió en verdad orgulloso, recordando a su molesto y vergonzoso hijo Sam, cuando defendía con tanta pasión al muchacho, un rompedor de juramentos de la guardia de la noche, pero ahora comenzó a comprender por qué.

Tal vez cuando todo terminara iría a la ciudadela a decirle al llorón de su hijo que por una vez tuvo razón.

“¡Seguir, seguir a nuestro Rey!”

Grito con fuerza Lord Tarly mientras desenfundo de su espada y fue directo ayudar al flanco Derecho, todos los demás capitanes siguieron su ejemplo.

Los arqueros Florent no tenían el alcance del ejercito Norteño y permanecían hasta el momento indiferentes a la situación, los artilleros de los onagros por otra parte no podían apoyar a su gente debido a que podrían causar mas daño que ayuda alguna.

Pero entonces los soldados Florent apostados aun en la retaguardia comenzaron a sentir un leve pero constante galope, fue mas adelante que se escucharon gritos de batalla cuando vieron a una importante columna de caballería surgir en el horizonte.

La caballería norteña acaba de rodearlos y antes que pudieran dar alguna señal una lluvia de flechas cayo sobre ellos.

Los jinetes norteños estaban acompañados de la pequeña columna de tropas Dothraki avanzaron rápidamente sobre los arqueros Florent y ante todo para destruir sus onagros e impedir que pudieran generar mas daños entre sus tropas.

La caballería despedazo rápidamente a la poca infantería y los arqueros que se quedaron atrás, luego incendiaron la maquinaria de asedio mientras se aseguraban que no se pudieran reorganizar las unidades atacadas.

Arya grito con furia mientras alzaba su hacha contra el escudo del Soldado Florent, nunca antes llego a combatir de esa manera, pero era una asesina, aunque ahora notaba la diferencia entre ser un asesino entre las sombras a ser un guerrero en un campo abierto.

El soldado alzo su espada rápidamente cuando consiguió desviar su ataque, pero fue suficiente su intención de lastimarla para que Fantasma terminara sobre el soldado, Arya intento mantener la calma, pero veía como los lobos estaban realmente comiéndose a los soldados Florent.

No era una escena para nada agradable mientras intentaba mantenerse cerca de Jon, quien la tomo por los hombros y la tiro de para atrás cayendo rápidamente, para ver como un hombre también caía muerto a su lado, este habría intentado matarla y no se dio cuenta de ello.

“¿Estas bien?”  
Pregunto Jon con preocupación mientras extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Arya estaba asintiendo rápidamente mientras tocaba su rostro estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre. Antiguos Dioses algo se sentía realmente mal con ella porque se sentía demasiado caliente.

Arya entonces se comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras Jon le miraba con sorpresa, luego la risa paso a este y ambos miraron todo el caos en el campo de batalla.

“¡Te amo!”

Fueron sus palabras mas deseadas decirle en ese momento, cuando eran niños siempre ella se lo había dicho, pero ahora lo dijo de una manera que ambos sabían que no se trataba de un simple te amo entre dos niños que crecieron como hermanos.

Arya tomo con fuerza su hacha sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de Jon mientras esta lanzaba el hacha con el soldado que se avecinaba contra ellos. El hacha quedo clavada directamente en su cráneo, fue suficiente para que Arya tomara una de las espadas del suelo para seguir luchando al lado de Jon.

La batalla continúo siguiendo el plan los flancos siguieron rodeando al ejercito Florent mientras este se quedo atrapado, seguros de la victoria fácil se habían concentrado en batallar en el centro y cuando pensaron que romperían el ejercito fue cuando los flancos comenzaron a rodearle.

Ahora la caballería norteña se abalanzo sobre ellos en la retaguardia con poca forma de maniobrar, en esa colina solo se escucharon los gritos y los llantos de los hombres.

La lucha continua, Jon al final tomo a Arya por el brazo para arrastrarla lo mas lejos que podía de la lucha, esta niña no era su dulce hermanita pensó el Rey, cuando vio a Arya totalmente llena de emoción, con una sonrisa por la lucha es como si en verdad hubiera disfrutado al final esto.

“Solo existe un dios Jon”

Dijo Arya consumida por la adrenalina mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre de Jon, pero este al final consiguió apartarla de la masacre que se comenzó a originar cuando el ejército, aunque más numeroso de los Florent fue rodeado, incapaces de maniobrar o de generar algún contra ataque.

 “¿Qué dios es ese Arya?”  
Pregunto desconcertado Jon mientras, Arya envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jon.

Ambos estaban cubiertos por la sangre y Jon no se sorprendió en realidad del acto de su pequeña Arya, esta le miro con una sonrisa mientras se acerco a sus labios y lo besaba con pasión.

* * *

 

IV

* * *

 

 

¿Qué paso contigo Arya? ¿Cuándo me contaras lo que viviste? Pensó Jon mientras miraba a una desnuda Arya acostada a su lado, este jugaba con su cabello.

¿Qué clase de Rey seria? Era otra pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz, casi cuarenta mil hombres habían muerto hoy, la mitad de su ejercito o muerto o estaban tan heridos que sería un milagro si sobrevivieran.

¿Sera un Aegon el Indigno? Incapaz de negarme al amor de ninguna mujer y famoso por engendrar bastardos ¿En qué momento ello me dejo de importar? Si recordaba bien, siempre se dijo a si mismo que nunca engendraría un bastardo ¿Entonces que cambio? A Ygritte nunca le hubiera importado el estatus de su hijo, soy un rey tal vez es eso, podre legitimarlos. Pero Aegon lo hizo y sometió al reino a una sangrienta guerra civil.

Arya no quiere ser Reina, pero Sansa si, Daenerys no puede tener hijos, ¿pero ¿qué pasaría si pudiera? ¿Si Daenerys tuviera un hijo y Sansa otro quien sería su sucesor? Y sus hijas, las niñas con Asha podría culparlas por que su madre lo engaño y es una arpía. No, jamás podría, pero Daenerys era la prueba viviente que no todas las princesas Targaryen renunciarían a una corona por sus parientes masculinos sin dar la lucha antes.

Podría amar realmente a Daenerys aun sabiendo que tiene ese sentimiento de desconfianza, ¿Realmente ella no sabia nada de la muerte de Robb? Si tan solo pudiera dejar atrás esa sensación de traición, Daenerys parecía hacerlo sonreír, pero ella seria una buena madre para sus hijas aun sabiendo que no llevaban su sangre.

No aceptaría vivir con una Catelyn Tully bajo su techo, menos con una imitación de esta.

Qué clase de Rey seria, se volvió a preguntar ¿Maegor el Cruel renacido? Mis batallas han generado tanta muerte que no culparía a nadie si lo llamara un hombre sanguinario.

“Jon debes dormir”

Este regreso su atención a Arya quien le observaba en silencio.

“No puedo, los hombres celebran y sus gritos no me han dejado”

Fue una mentira, en realidad los gritos si eran escandalosos y la gente estaba bebiendo con fuerza para olvidar sus muertos, pero era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

“Si tú lo dices”

Le respondió tranquilamente, mentiras ella regresaba a cerrar los ojos demostrando lo cansada que estaba.

“Arya… ¿Qué clase de Rey crees que seré?”

El silencio se genero entre ellos mientras Arya simplemente llevo sus manos al pecho de Jon e intento acomodarse levemente.

“Serás el Rey que Ned Stark deseo servir”

Algo dentro de esas palabras ocasionaron un fuerte sentimiento de dolor en Jon, demasiado tiempo paso desde que pensó en el hombre que lo había criado como un hijo.  

Una vez su maestre, su tío abuelo Aemon le dijo que si tuviera que elegir entre el Deber y el Honor cual sería el camino que tendría que elegir Ned Stark. Jon sin vacilar en ese momento le dijo que su padre elegiría lo que era correcto sin importar lo demás.

Jon solo cerro entonces los ojos, necesitaba descansar y olvidar que habían casi cuarenta mil cadáveres a las afuera de ese campamento mas de la mitad de ellos eran simples campesinos.


	22. Construyendo un nuevo mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era difícil de explicar, pero se sentía como la paz regresaba lentamente. Los últimos hijos del viejo y gran ciervo deciden ir en búsqueda de un mejor futuro.

* * *

 

I

* * *

 

Fue un pequeño y breve sentimiento de satisfacción que se comenzó a generar en su interior cuando vio por fin la columna de carretas que se encontraban repletas de granos tomar nuevamente su rumbo después de que las ultimas fuera totalmente cargadas, luego de que consiguiera que varios graneros y almacenes fueran abiertos, prometiendo que en su momento dichos alimentos serian retribuidos o pagados debido al situación en la que se encontrara él reino.

Las tierras estaban por fin en paz, pacificadas de cierta manera y eso genero que la gente llana pudiera regresar en tranquilidad a sus granjas y molinos, para poder cultivar sus cosechas las cuales corrían ya los riesgos de que se perdieran debido a la guerra.

Deseaba apoyar en todos los aspectos posibles que pudiera, pronto llegaría el invierno y necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible para que el pueblo pudiera sobrevivir.

Ojalá pudiera decirse así mismo que este podría ser por fin el final de toda la guerra, pero sabía que se mentiría.

Acá en las grandes planicies verdes y fértiles de las antiguas tierras de los Tyrell podría decir abiertamente que al menos El Dominio estaba en paz, aunque nunca espero pagar un precio tan alto para conseguirlo.

Esperaba que Lord Tarly fuera un buen Guardian del Sur, Defensor de las Marcas y Alto Mariscal del Dominio, ahora que Willas Tyrell oficialmente ha rendido Altojardín sin presentar combate o resistencia alguna, con las fuerzas Florent totalmente destruidas no esperaba encontrar ningún tipo de oposición a su gobierno.

Seguía observando en silencio, como las recién formadas tropas se unían a su ejército. No se sentía a gusto exigir mas hombres y armas a las casas nobles que fueron derrotadas o que decidieron no tomar partido alguno durante la contienda, pero perdió a muchos soldados y buenos hombres luchando en las tierras altas contra los Florent.

Aunque claro no esperaba demasiado, ya demasiados hombres habían sido llamados a las levas, quedaban pocos en capacidad realmente de ir a combatir y Jon se negaba que se siguiera reclutando entre los más humildes más soldados, claramente él llego a demostrar que estos por más números que fueran podrían ser fácilmente derrotados contra un ejercito mejor preparado.

Ahora mientras Lord Tarly hablaba a solas con su hijo Dickon que acaba de ser devuelto a su padre, también estaba notificando la liberación de Garlan Tyrell y junto con Alerie Hightower la madre de Willas y sus hermanos, esperaba que estas liberaciones sirvieran para minimizar el impacto por el suicidio de Margaery Tyrell quien realmente esperaba casar con Dickon Tarly para asegurar la paz en la región.

Ahora su opción era casar a la hija mayor de Lord Tarly con Willas esperando que con ello se generara un enlace entre ambas familias.

Pero aun tendría que buscarle una esposa a este muchacho Dickon quien le han confirmado fue el hombre que derrotado y mato a Lord Velaryon en la batalla de Rocadragón un claro ejemplo mas de que debía mantener al chico alejado de la capital y de las tierras de la Tormenta por un buen tiempo.

Eso también significaba que debería buscar una manera de recompensar a la Casa Velaryon por su inquebrantable lealtad, podría pensar fácilmente en darles las tierras antiguas de Harrenhal pero una reciente carta de Sansa le hizo entender que seria bueno darle dicha fortaleza al hijo o hija de Rhaenys para asegurarse que este niño, quien sería su sobrino podría ser vigilado por las casas leales de las Tierras de los Ríos y también que se mostraba que no tenía ningún temor o se sentía amenazado por aquel bebe, pero también tenían que esperar si este conseguiría nacer. 

Pero por ahora Mace, Loras y Olenna permanecerían como sus invitados hasta que supiera que Lord Tarly no tuviera ningún inconveniente para ejercer su gobierno, también una de las hijas menores de Randyll Tarly partiría hacia la capital para ser una de las doncellas de Sansa, personalmente hubiera deseado que esta muchacha estuviera destinada ayudar a Arya tal vez en un intento desesperado en que ella por fin entendería que no podía seguirlo en todos los campos de batalla.

Pero Arya no se sintió alagada cuando le menciono la idea de tomar doncellas, si no que le dedico una mirada realmente como si hubiera sido profundamente ofendida.

Pero mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a los recientes acontecimientos en Desembarco del Rey, solo podía esperar que los rumores sobre que Sansa fue la ultima persona en ver viva a Margaery no fueran mal interpretados, que se quedaran solo en rumores, aunque para su sorpresa Arya le aseguro que, aunque Sansa al igual que ella habían cambiado, dudaba mucho que estuviera detrás de la misteriosa muerte de la antigua reina.

Sin mencionar que Joffrey esta muerto, por fin encontraron el resto de su cuerpo, aunque fue más una corazonada de muchos al ver encontrar un cadáver sin cabeza en las catatumbas de la ciudad. La gran pregunta que se seguía haciendo es donde se encontraba Cersei Lannister, sin noticias o señales de la mujer le generaba una gran sensación de intranquilidad.

“¡Mi rey!”

Fue esa voz que le obligo a regresar su atención ante la presencia de Lord Tarly quien traía detrás a Willas Tyrell que apoyaba gran parte de su peso en una pequeña muleta, era un hombre tullido, que acaba de perder gran parte de poder de su familia tal vez por ello no se sorprendía que este tipo demostrara poco agrado por su presencia, pero al menos el joven heredero de Altojardín era sabio para saber que el conflicto debería llegar a su final.

“Lord Tarly, Ser Willas, ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?”

Dijo con voz pesada, cansado y agotado por los últimos acontecimientos. Las constantes luchas entre ambos hombres lo tenían fatigado, las discusiones por lo general eran hasta que punto las tierras deberían ser cedidas al otro bando, por ello entendía de cierta manera el rencor de Willas al tener que entregar las tierras más ricas y más prosperas al control Tarly, además de ello las antiguas tierras de los Florent se dividirían entre las casas ganadoras.

El oro de los Tyrell era la única razón por la cual no llegaron a perder Altojardín a pesar de que serian nuevamente los mayordomos de la fortaleza y no se les llamaría como señores de estas. Ese oro dependía para la reconstrucción de los siete reinos.

Jon rápidamente puso a sus hombres mas confiables para el transporte de la gran riqueza, cuando llegaran a la capital, dejo ordenes explicitas que solo Galbart Glover y Sansa podrían administrar una pequeña taza de este si llegara a ser necesario. Pero de resto el oro debía ser reservado y guardado en las tesorerías reales, la malversación de estos tan necesitados fondos se castigaría con la pena capital.

“Su excelencia os vengo a pedir vuestro permiso para que el cuerpo de mi hermana sea entregado tan pronto como las circunstancias lo permitan, me gustaría darle un entierro apropiado”

Era totalmente entendible si hubiera en esa misma situación no hubiera duda en pedir rápidamente el cuerpo de una de sus primas para darle un entierro adecuado en las criptas de invernalia.

“Lo entiendo Ser, solicitare que el cuerpo de vuestra hermana sea entregado tan pronto”

Willas solo asintió levemente mientras comenzaba nuevamente su regreso a las pocas tropas Tyrell que lo acompañaban, el hombre cojeaba parecía que fuera a caerse en cualquier momento, pero notaba que era un hombre orgulloso que sujetaba con fuerza ese pedazo de madera que usaba para sujetarse.

“No deberías mostrar lastima por ese hombre Su Majestad, le aseguro que el no dudara en asesinarlo”

No, no era lastima lo que Jon sentía, era una leve simpatía debido a que Jon comprendía ese sentimiento de perder a un hermano amado.

“Gracias por el consejo Lord Tarly”

No iba a discutir con el hombre, rápidamente Tarly se había vuelto un asesor confiable, pero ante todo era un gran comandante lo necesitaba de su lado, su apoyo ahora era fundamental para mantener la paz en el sur.

“Mi.… el Maestre Sam se encuentra en la Ciudadela terminando con sus estudios ha enviado repetidas cartas solicitando que pueda unirse a nuestras tropas”

Eso fue inesperado, claramente no la parte en que Randyll Tarly apenas podía hablar de Sam como su hijo, si no que su viejo amigo quisiera acompañarlos, Sam quien siempre se mostro realmente fiel a seguir hasta el final sus votos sobre el juramento de la Guardia de la Noche, pero, por otro lado, llevaba tanto tiempo en el sur que no sabia realmente como estaba la situación en el Muro.

Sam era su amigo, confiaba plenamente en este, pero llevaba tiempo que no tenia noticias o algún tipo de comunicación. Debería rápidamente enfocarse nuevamente en el norte, demasiado tiempo sin noticias o información alguna más allá de lo que le comunicación que le entregaban sus capitanes y Magnar de pueblo Libre.

Pero la guardia de la noche era un completo misterio, podría incluso estar peleándose entre ellos por ver quien gobernaba ese maldito castillo semi destruido por el paso del tiempo y el descuido de sus ocupantes.

¿Cómo reaccionaria el reino si decidiera reformar la Guardia de la noche? Era una pregunta que a veces cruzaba por su mente y la respuesta es que tal vez, ni siquiera les importaría a las personas más allá de norte.

“¡Jon estamos listos!”

Fue entonces otra tercera voz quien llamó la atención a los dos hombres presentes, Arya se acerco con cautela puesto que no deseaba para nada interrumpir cualquier asunto de estado que se estuviera debatiendo.

“Lord Tarly vuestro hijo es mas que bienvenido acompañarnos, pero ahora tenemos un asunto de suma importancia que atender”  


Jon sonrio con cierto sentimiento de triunfo al ver el rostro de molestia de Lord Tarly claramente no le gusto el comentario. Pero no es como si tuviera alguna opción mas que callar, era un rey quien acaba de hablar y Jon, aunque no a gusto por hacerlo, abusar de esa manera de su autoridad era algo beneficioso en algunos casos.

Arya caminaba junto con Jon, atrás Lord Tarly, se dijeron hacia donde estaba la gran mayoría del ejercito reunido en formación de marcha, pero antes tenía que ejercer su labor como rey.

Jon se crio como norteño, con las antiguas practicas y enseñanzas, Lord Stark siempre le dijo que quien blandía la espada, debía dictar la sentencia. Ned era su padre sin importar lo que decidieran los demás y honraría aquel hombre hasta el final intentando seguir su código de honor al menos en estos aspectos, realmente estaba seguro que si su tío se levantara de su tumba lo enviaría directo al muro debido a su nada agradable cercanía con Arya.

Alekyne Florent fue traído siendo arrastrado por dos guardias, el hombre maldecía constantemente que le soltaran, al ser un noble no debería ser tratado de esa manera. Poco le importaba realmente a Jon, al crecer como un bastardo entendió desde muy pequeño que algunos nobles realmente no merecían estar en esa posición.

Un tronco de madera cortado fue traído entre varios soldados y la cabeza Alekyne fue puesto sobre esta, el hombre miraba aterrorizado a Jon, pero para los norteños este era un rito sagrado.

Arya trajo consigo la espada de Jon y este la desenvaino.

“Yo Jaehaerys Targaryen tercero de mi nombre, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, Defensor del Pueblo Libre, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino os sentencio a morir”

Todos observaron como Jon alzo su espada, miro fijamente a este hombre quien termino mordiendo con fuerza sus labios para no gritar o soltar en llanto, todos los hombres le observaron la gran mayoría de ellos norteños esperando que cumpliera con la tradición, además de ello casi todos los nobles de Dominio reunidos en estas planicies para hacer sus juramentos al nuevo rey estaban inquietos por aquel acto, no acostumbrados a un rey que ejerciera su propia justicia.

Unos cuantos soltaron un grito ahogado cuando la espada separo por completo la cabeza de Alekyne del resto de su cuerpo, oficialmente con ello toda la línea masculina de la Casa Florent se había extinguido.

Miro la espada con un sentimiento de pesadez, quería regresar a Casa, pero entonces se puso a pensar cual era realmente su hogar en ese momento. No tenia ya un lugar en invernalia, el rey de los siete reinos no podría gobernar desde el hemisferio mas alejado de las demás grandes casas.

Desembarco del Rey jamás podría ser su hogar eso era algo que tenía demasiado claro. No dijo nada más, mientras los hombres al terminar de observar la ejecución procedieron a desmantelar lo que quedaba del campamento, era tiempo de ir hacia las tierras de los Ríos, reunir todo el ejercito y marchar para aplastar la rebelión de Jon Connington.

No supo en que momento los Lannister dejaron de ser el mayor de sus problemas, pero Varys ya comenzó a dialogar la paz con los nobles y lideres del ejercito del Occidente, sin Tywin Lannister, y sus herederos capturados lo que quedaban de los Lannister y sus ramas cadetes claramente aceptarían sus condiciones de paz. La gran pregunta que tenia era que hacer con Jaime Lannister, el hombre era un verdadero contraste, ¿Ejecutarlo? Poner al joven Tommen tan solo un niño como señor de Roca Casterly no le parecía una buena idea, nombrar a uno de los hermanos de Tywin ¿Quedaba alguno con vida? Era otra pregunta que no tenia una respuesta en ese momento.

Las personas que conocían a Tyrion Lannister le aconsejaron no ponerlo en una situación de poder militar, además, aunque le agradaba el gnomo en muchos sentidos por el poco tiempo en que compartieron palabras en su camino al muro reconocía que era un hombre peligroso para estar sin una correa, ahora que recordaba escucho grandes cosas sobre su manejo como concejero de la moneda, pero eso no seria premiar a los Lannister ¿Matar al hombre? No, realmente no quería hacerlo, aunque Sansa decía que era un hombre de cuidado también le escribió cartas hablando de los formal, como la defendía siempre que podía de los abusos de Joffrey, aunque claro también solicitando que anulara tan pronto ese matrimonio.

Ese deseo ya se lo concedió a Sansa, claramente sabia las razones de su prima mayor, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería inmiscuirse en ese asunto. Tenía una sensación que lo consumía que era algo que Arya y Sansa deberían hablar primero y no deseaba estar en la línea de cruce.

Por ahora dejaría las tierras del Dominio atrás, mientras su vista se concentraba en ir ayudar a Daenerys y esperar una respuesta afirmativa de que los últimos hombres Lannister se hubieran rendido.

* * *

 

II

* * *

 

 

Gendry tomo su martillo con fuerza mientras sentía el peso de su armadura, tenía que ayudar a sus hermanos abordar los botes hacia el barco que les esperaba en la costa.

Solo quedaba un bote en la costa mientras veía con alivio como dos de ellos salían con algunos soldados y varios de sus hermanos.

Los inmaculados habían conseguido expulsados de La Selva, el lugar mas boscoso de todas las tierras de la Tormenta, tuvo esperanzas en verdad de poder resistir el mejor tiempo posible, pero se enfrentaron a los mejores soldados de Essos.

Al menos consiguió mantener a raya a las tropas Targaryen, sabia que solo era tiempo para que los pocos nobles que lucharon por su padre y sus tíos decidieran rendirse ante las tropas de Daenerys. Uno de los motivos es que pocas personas tenían algún afecto hacia Jon Connington que se había apropiado de Bastión de Tormentas y sabían que tenían pocas posibilidades de enfrentarse ahora a un frente unido Targaryen a diferencia cuando intentaron montar una resistencia contra el chico Aegon.

Al menos no los vendieron o traicionaron. Fue uno de los hijos de Ser Davos, el mismo hombre que lo salvo en el pasado que envió una carta oculta hacia Gendry informándole de como los soldados Targaryen sabían su ubicación y como preparo una forma de escapar para ellos.  

A pesar de que se habló bien del nuevo rey por parte de Ser Davos, Gendry no conocía a este Rey Jaehaerys, su dulce Arya siempre hablo demasiado bien del chico Jon, pero eso no evitaba que no se sintiera con la confianza necesaria para rendirse.

Daenerys fue una de las personas que patrocino su captura, Jon o Jaehaerys era el hermano de Aegon y Rhaenys. Los dos hermanos que ante su opinión estaban locos como su abuelo, no iba a confiar en los dragones.

Mya Stone tomo su arco para sujetarlo a su espalda, mientras tomaba a su hermana más pequeña recién rescatada de un prostíbulo para ponerla en el ultimo bote, iban a salir todos hacia Essos.

Quince hijos bastardos de Robert Baratheon saldrían en búsqueda de su propia fortuna.

Mya tuvo que huir del Valle luego de que Petyr Baelish enviara a sus mercenarios a capturarla para entregarla como un obsequio a los nuevos reyes de poniente, bastarda o no pareciera que la Reina Cersei y ahora los Targaryen buscaban alguna forma de castigarlos por los actos de su padre.

El barco se los había provisto un hombre con el titulo de “Caballero de la Cebolla” para bien o para su desgracia, Gendry y su hermano Edric Storm confiaban demasiado en el hombre, parecían incluso idolatrarlo hasta cierto punto.

“¡Los inmaculados!”

Grito con furia Edric mientras traía sobre su espalda a su hermana Campy quien parecía estar herida por una flecha. Atrás de ellos al menos una veintena de inmaculados comenzaron a salir de los bosques persiguiéndoles.

Rápidamente Gendry tomo el borde de bote, con la ayuda de Edric quien puso a Campy en un costado de la embarcación, mientras Mya intentaba contener la herida de su hombro a pesar de la mirada atemorizante de su hermana más pequeña que apenas entendía lo que estaba pasando.

“¿Por qué me miras así Mya? Parece que viste un fantasma”

Campy una antigua prostituta cuya edad era cercana a la de Gendry le miraba a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa burlona de su rostro, Mya intento no mostrar alguna preocupación ante la constante perdida de sangre de su hermana, solo apretó con fuerza la herida.

“Solo veo tu horrible rostro”

Le respondió con sentido de broma ante lo cual ambas hermanas comenzaron a reírse.

Gendry y Edric apuraron el paso ingresaron rápidamente el bote al mar, al ver como los inmaculados lanzaron varias de sus lanzas algunas incluso consiguiendo clavarse contra la madera.

Los hermanos tomaron los remos de bote y remaron tan rápido como pudieran. Lo intentaron, hasta el final intentaron ser los hijos de Robert y proteger el hogar de su padre, era poco o incluso nulo el amor que podrían sentir hacia su padre, pero seguían siendo descendientes de los Baratheon.

Suya era la Furia y mientras remaban hasta llegar al barco donde les aguardaban sus últimos hermanos luego de la cacería de Cersei y luego la impuesta por Rhaenys antes de que fuera destronada.

Unos cuantos hombres, caballeros y mercenarios que lucharon por Robert hasta el final, luego por Stannis los acompañaban. Eran pocos, una parte importante de sus fuerzas cayeron intentando defender su campamento cuando Daenerys les envió a los inmaculados con solo dos opciones rendición incondicional o la muerte.

No es como si los bastardos de Robert fueran a confiar en las palabras de un Targaryen.

Fue cuando pudieron subir a su hermana al barco y comenzar a extender las velas lo mejor que pudieran. Gendry dio media vuelta hacia donde podría divisar la playa.

“Se que no querías irte”

Su hermano Edric quien vino desde Essos donde se había estado escondiendo de la bruja roja y de su tío Stannis fue el primero en sugerir que debían solo marcharse sin mirar atrás.

“Es complicado”  
Susurro Gendry mientras veía como la playa comenzaba a llenarse de soldados con los estandartes y colores Targaryen. Que importaba realmente en esos momentos, sus razones para quedarse, ahora solo podía quedarse con su familia y cuidarla, tal vez en Essos, en las ciudades Libres podrían encontrar una nueva vida alejada de los actos de su padre.

“¿Ella valía la pena?”

Edric observo como su hermana se tensionaba ante el nombramiento de la chica que le quitaba el sueño, el aliento y temía que la esperanza a su hermano. Gendry se culpaba por no haber podido quedarse con ella, Edric era el único de sus hermanos que conocía el amor de su hermano hacia la chica Stark.

“Lo valía todo”  


Fue la única respuesta que recibió mientras el barco comenzaba alejarse tan rápido como pudieran de la costa.

 

* * *

 

III

* * *

 

“¡No es ella!”

Fueron las palabras de Bran mientras veía a la mujer que se hacia pasar por su madre hablando amablemente con Sansa, su hermana parecía un poco destrozada por la muerte de Margaery. Ambas se encontraban en el

“No tenemos pruebas de ello, pero al igual que ti veo una nube oscura en su rostro”

Jojen al menos comprobaba sus temores, seria algo bueno no sabia hasta que punto pudiera estar enloqueciéndose cuando siempre que veía el rostro de quien en teoría era su madre Catelyn solo veía una nube borrosa, como una oscuridad que la cubría.

Aun así, era mejor que soñar con los Caminantes Blancos, Dragones de Hielo persiguiéndole.

Pero mientras Bran pensaba en como poner sobre la mesa a la falsa Catelyn, puesto que tanto Jojen como el, creían que serian poco creíbles sus palabras observaban en silencio otra discusión.

“Pero si soñaste uno, significa que debe haber más”

Claramente Asha poco le importo en esos momentos que Lord Reed estuviera presente en la capital para darle su bendición al compromiso de su hija Meera con Lord Stark, la niña claramente estaba molesta mientras que su prometido y su hermano compartían miradas y secretos cada vez que volteaban a ver los jardines.

“Mi Lady, como ya os dije no controlo los sueños que los dioses me dan, ya he ordenado a hombres de confianza, pero Punta de Dragon Marino es una zona poco fácil de acceder y menos para buscar huevos de dragones”  


Asha gruño lo mas bajo que pudo, un Huevo de dragón que ni Daenerys consiguió describir en su momento, el huevo que Lord Reed mando a buscar y le entrego a Jon en Foso Cailin. Ese huevo de extrañas escamas estaba en la cuna con sus hijas, siguiendo la tradición Targaryen, pero igualmente no esperaba que consiguiera incubarse, debía luchar y asegurarse que tuvieran más oportunidades.

“Además, mi hermano, nuestro Rey no ha ordenado más búsquedas, me sorprende que en su actual posición Lady Greyjoy no esté pidiendo la liberación de vuestro hermano Theon”

La mirada sonrojada de Asha demostró que no había pensado en su hermano en demasiado tiempo en su defensa ahora eran sus hijas quienes conseguían totalmente ocupar su mente y sus pensamientos, pero su hermano seguía como prisionero, debería solicitar su liberación. A veces Jon no era predecible para su gusto contra quienes el consideraba como sus enemigos.

Bran sonrio con orgullo al ver que consiguió poner fin a la disputa entre su futuro buen padre y la madre de sus sobrinas, ahora podría enfocarse en su compromiso con Meera y descubrir quien asesinado a su tío Edmure.

“Lord Reed, su hijo Jojen y yo hemos intentado descubrir la persona que asesino a mi Tío Lord Tully, agradecería mucho vuestra ayuda en este asunto”

  
Lord Reed asintió de buen gusto, el asesinato del hermano de Catelyn Tully fue algo que sorprendió a muchos, pero a la vez era como algo esperado, se pensaba que fue uno de los antiguos partidarios del Rey Robb que culpaban a Edmure por la muerte de su soberano, pero igualmente podría ser alguien que buscara un distanciamiento entre las Tierras de los Ríos y el nuevo régimen.

“Sobre ese asunto, he enviado una carta a Jon explicándole la situación e igualmente se nos ha notificado que oficialmente Lord Tarly es el nuevo señor y guardián del sur”

Bran entrecerró los ojos, Asha nuevamente estaba tomando funciones como notificarle directamente al Rey. Pero su hermana Sansa parecía estar algo deprimida los últimos días con la muerte de Margaery, fueron buenas amigas parecía ser, aunque Sansa igualmente parecía tenerle algo de recelo hacia la mujer, suponía que con ella muerta dejo de lado las cosas malas para recordar lo bueno.

“El Reino agradecerá vuestras funciones Lady Asha, cuando el Rey Jaehaerys y la Reina Daenerys regresen de seguro serás recompensada”

Todos se sorprendieron por las palabras venenosas que dijo Meera y la mirada algo disgustada de Asha, pero el mensaje fue claro y la Greyjoy decidio levantarse de la mesa aludiendo a sus deberes como madre y que Val no era una niñera muy paciente.

Todos observaron como se marcho y fue cuando su mirada regreso a Lord Reed quien, mirada con diversión a Bran, este se sentía nuevamente nervioso.

“Lord Stark, creo que pensaba decirme algo”

Fue cuando sintió la mano de Meera apretando bajo la mesa, que Bran se lleno de valor, mirando fijamente al hombre.

“Si mi Lord, es sobre su hija”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los únicos reinos en este momento aun sin el control Targaryen son: Las tierras del Occidente y Las tierras de la Tormenta. 
> 
> Los señores del Occidente están negociando su rendición, mientras la compañía Dorada ocupa importantes partes de las tierras Baratheon. La batalla final se acerca, la reconquista llegara pronto a su final.
> 
> Se acerca el final de esta historia o parte de ella mejor dicho. He decidido alargar Bastardo sin Gloria pero no se si debería hacerlo acá mismo o crear una nueva.
> 
> Aun así, si me decido por la segunda opción. Si decido hacer la Secuela en un tema distinto a este, estado pensando en el nombre, haré una encuesta haber cual gusta mas.
> 
> Danza de Dragones.  
> Los hijos del Dragón.  
> Eterno invierno.
> 
> Si alguien tiene una mejor idea la apoyare.
> 
> Segunda encuesta mis amigos, (soy pesimo para los nombres) 
> 
> Como saben las hijas de Asha se llaman: Valyria, Maega.
> 
> Busco propuestas, 3 nombres para hijos y 4 nombres para hijas. Todos Targaryen, ¿igualmente alguien sabe como se generaron los nombres de los Dragones? SI saben o tienen propuestas agradeceria al menos unos cuatro nombres de dragones.
> 
> En otros asuntos estoy preparando dos nuevas historias.
> 
> Una que seria sobre la división de los 7 reinos, la segunda sobre los sucesos de Juego de Tronos pero en la era Napoleónica, Siglo XIX.


	23. Nuevos tiempos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los últimos rebeldes comienzan a rendirse, el dominio de los dragones regresa a los siete reinos. 
> 
> ¿Que les prepara el futuro?

* * *

 

I

* * *

 

Muchos lo interpretaron como una señal de los siete, aquel relámpago que resonó por todo el campo de batalla y caiga directamente en la mitad de ambos ejércitos, sobre de como los nuevos dioses los estaba protegiendo y les auguraba una victoria.

Aunque para gran parte de ejército de Daenerys solo fue una señal más de que la tormentosa tormenta que les estaba acompañando desde la mañana en que comenzó la lucha se iba alargar más de lo esperado.

La caballería pesada del Valle cabalgo directamente y de frente en contra de la caballería de la Compañía dorada ambos grupos hicieron formaciones de batalla, era un enfrentamiento entre jinetes con armaduras pesadas y entrenamiento militar formidable, su disciplina era inquebrantable a diferencia de los jinetes dothraki que, debido a su falta de protección puesto que solo usaban livianas armaduras de cuero y sus tácticas de batalla desordenadas, fueron repelidos en las primeras horas de la mañana por los jinetes y arqueros al mando de Jon Connington.

Aunque el dothraki era un guerrero formidable y había servido para aplastar a muchos de los señores de las tormentas que intentaron oponerse al regreso de la casa Targaryen al poder, cuando se enfrentaron a las zonas rocosas y poco amplias cercanas a Bastión de Tormentas su fuerte caballería y agilidad los volvían presas fáciles contra la compañía mercenaria.

Pero ello no significaba que su participación fue retirada de la batalla, usando las tácticas de los Khal al ser superados, los jinetes dothraki se enfrascaron en disparar constantes cargas de flechas sobre los enemigos quienes ya conociendo dichas tácticas no desperdiciaban recursos y hombres en intentar perseguirlos sabiendo que ello rompería sus formaciones militares y los dejaría expuestos a las tropas de infantería compuestas por inmaculados y miembros de la infantería de las casas de la tormenta que aceptaron aliarse con Daenerys.

La Compañía Dorada intento avanzar a lo largo de las antiguas tierras de los Baratheon, pero sus intentos fueron repelidos, lamentablemente la popularidad de Jon Connington era igual a la de Stannis, hombres severos y poco queridos por quienes le rodeaban.

Fueron obligados a regresar a Bastión de Tormentas donde Daenerys intento ponerles un asedio, pero estos decidieron luchar contra ella en campo abierto. Bajo otras circunstancias Daenerys hubiera lanzado un rápido ataque con Drogon, pero antes que pudiera tomar vuelo e incendiar a sus enemigos, fue Ser Barristan quien le informo que la compañía Dorada había alistado varios escorpiones para derribarla. Demostrando así una vez más, la debilidad de los Dragones ante un ejército preparado para enfrentarlos, al menos que tuviera a sus hermanos Rhaegal y Viserion, pero ambos aún se encontraban heridos, fue un escorpión también quien estuvo a punto de matar a uno de sus hijos mientras luchaba contra Jon y su Dragon de Hielo.

Le disgustaba la idea, los Dragones se supone que gobernaban el mundo. Pero su ancestro Aegon I lo consiguió con tres dragones con jinetes, los ejércitos de Poniente nunca antes se habían enfrentado a uno. La compañía Dorada los acompaño durante gran parte del inicio de la batalla, se prepararon claramente para enfrentar a un Dragon.

Podría avanzar, volar sobre ellos y correr el riesgo asegurando una rápida victoria sobre sus enemigos. Por ahora esperaría que los ejércitos reunidos hicieran su trabajo, los dragones conquistaban el mundo, pero no lo mantenían unido, eran los ejércitos y Daenerys necesitaba que el suyo ganara.

La caballería del Valle no conseguía que su contra parte se retira, rápidamente mientras se enfrentaban a la compañía dorada vieron como una hilera de lanceros se abalanzaban contra ellos. Robert Arryn o también llamado como el pequeño Robin observaba desde la colina más cercana asombrado el choque entre fuerzas, pero su rostro de asombro y de goce ante la batalla comenzó a cambiar de preocupación al ver como los lanceros y la caballería de la compañía dorada conseguía hacer retroceder a sus hombres.

Esto no estaba bien pensó el niño, mientras comenzaba asustarse, estaban acabando a sus hombres pensó.

“¡Tío Petyr!, ¿no deberíamos enviar a los refuerzos?”

Baelish Petyr le dio una sonrisa de tranquila al adolescente ahora, mientras intentaba calmar sus propias inquietudes, no esperaba y tampoco no deseaba perder a tantos hombres del Valle luchando por los dragones, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Era arrodillarse o morir calcinados en Nido de Águilas.

“Y eso haremos, como siempre tomas sabias decisiones mi señor”

Petyr intento no morderse la lengua en esos momentos, indico al comandante más cercano que diera la señal, ya era malo que estuviera en el campo de batalla, ya era peor que la tormenta lo tuviera cubierto de barro, sin mencionar que el niño de Lysa tocia constantemente mientras el clima empeoraba.

El comandante Arryn alzo la bandera del Águila, la movió en varias direcciones y al otro lado en el campo de batalla mientras la infantería del Valle esperaba, se escuchó el sonido del cuerno y los soldados se abalanzaron directamente a la trifulca.

Daenerys se encontraba acompañada por su guardia de Inmaculados, Ser Barristan y Ser Jorah, ambos hombres intentaban controlarla, diciendo que era apropiado que los soldados lucharan sus batallas y no podía depender siempre del poder de los dragones.

Nadie sabía si podría haber dragones en unos años, ellos ya se habían extinguido y los Targaryen encontraron grandes problemas para gobernar sin estos.

El fango era profundo, los soldados tenían problemas para luchar, la Compañía Dorada seguía avanzando, incluso con los refuerzos los soldados del valle y de las Tierras del a Tormenta se encontraban retirándose.

Daenerys seguía maldiciendo desde su puesto de comando.

Se alzo el estandarte del Dragon, los Inmaculados avanzaron rápidamente. Los mejores soldados del mundo según muchos Maestres y esclavistas. Los Inmaculados luchaban por su reina, por la mujer que les dio la libertad.

Cuando Jon Connington vio a los Inmaculados avanzar y las fuerzas renovadas de sus enemigos ante la presencia de los semi hombres, dio la orden de que los elefantes lanzaran una carga directa.

Los elefantes sonaron sus trompetas cuando sintieron que sus jinetes y sus amos les daban la señal de avanzar. Se usaban pequeñas lanzas sin filo que no traspasaba la gruesa piel del elefante para que este avanzara si se rehusaba a este, infligir dolor por obediencia.

Los inmaculados alzaron sus lanzas, pero los elefantes rompieron fácilmente sus filas. Los caballeros del valle se reagruparon cerca de una de las colinas más bajas, rápidamente se abalanzaron contra los elefantes, pero una carga de lluvias de los ballesteros de la Compañía Dorada los detuvo.

Fue entonces cuando los Dothraki avanzaron directamente contra los arqueros y Ballesteros enemigos, fue facil para ellos cazarlos y matarlos. Jon conginton envio rapidamente dos compañias de infanteria pero fueron diesmadas con facilidad al no estar estos equipados con lanzas apropiadas y armaduras para enfrentarlos.

Los jinetes Dothraki siguieron avanzando directo hacia las maquinas. Los escorpiones fueron defendidos valientemente por sus artilleros pero no evito que fueran asesinados. Intentando recuperar el control en su retaguardia Jon Connigton intento enviar a sus reservas pero para ese momento ya era tarde.

Jorah observo desde las colinas como se desenvolvia la lucha, solo cuando vieron a la Horda Dothraki destruir y atacar la retaguardia enemiga que se escucho un grito de jubilo entre las personas cercanas. Pero Barristan inmediatamente miro a su reina que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Majestad”  
Pero no alcanzo a detenerla. Daenerys corrio hacia Drogon quien se incorporo de su desinteres en los sucesos al ver a su madre avanzar hacia este  para montarse sobre su puesto como jinete.

Drogon alzo sus grandes alas y lanzo una gran llamara de fuego. El dragon emprendio Fuego avanzo sin pensarlo sobre las lineas enemigas.

Los soldados del bando Targaryen gritaron con jubilo ante la presencia de su reina, siguieron avanzando se dirigieron directo contra la compañía dorada.

“Dracarys”

Fue la palabra que se escucho en repetidas ocasiones durante lo que quedaba de la batalla, los gritos de los hombres y animales calcinados ante el inevitable avance de las fuerzas Targaryen, la Compañía dorada intento resistir hasta el final hasta que depusieron las armas los pocos sobrevivientes.

Asi la apresurada y mal preparada rebelion de Jon Connignton llego a su final, con ello las Tierras de la Tormenta pasaron nuevamente al control del trono de Hierro.

Daenerys observo en silencio desde las alturas mientras su tropas avanzaban sin descanso a la toma de Bastion de Tormentas. Jon Connington intento refugiarse en la fortaleza para dar un ultimo intento de defensa pero fue al final entregado por la pequeña guarnicion que quedaba dentro de la fortaleza, al final de ese dia, el hombre de un acto de autoridad fue incinerado por Drogon como una clara señal para aquellos que intentaran rebelarse una vez mas contra el retorno de la Dinastia.

Aunque Jon Connington se rebelo fue en nombre de la princesa Rhaenys pero fue un detalle que poco se le comunico a la gente llana, no se necesitaba ningun rumor sobre luchas de poder entre los nuevos gobernantes.

* * *

 

II

* * *

 

Dos meses después.

Jaime Lannister estaba delante de sus tropas, mirándoles fijamente mientras los pocos soldados Lannister que consiguieron reunir los hombres del Occidente se presentaban ante el primogénito de Tywin Lannister.

Detrás de Ser Jaime, estaba un ejercito reunido para este momento. Jon observaba con poco interés desde la montura de su Corcel esperando que esto terminara ligero, personalmente prefería estar en la capital asegurándose que no surgieran nuevas inestabilidades políticas.

Pero tanto Arya como Sansa querían estar presentes en este momento, se podría decir que muchos Lores y Señores también estaban en el lugar con cierto morbo y disfrute de la situación. Daenerys era una de las personas que no podía disimular su sonrisa y no podía culparla, de cierta manera Jon quería matar al hombre que arrojo a su hermano desde la ventana, pero Bran parecía poco interesado en ejercer alguna justicia.

Su hermano permanecía en la capital junto con Rickon, además de Lady Catelyn la cual según palabras de Sansa estaba actuando de una manera demasiado extraña últimamente. Jon no sabia que pensar sobre ello, no había regresado a la capital desde que partió hacia El Dominio y aunque le dijo a Arya que si deseaba ir a ver que sucedía con su madre esta se había llegado a negar.

 Luego de que Daenerys consiguió derrotar a la Compañía Dorada, Jon comenzó realmente a considerar que debería hacer con su hermana Rhaenys, tenerla prisionera de por vida en Rocadragón podría generar más odios – Como si ya estos no estuvieran altos – Sin mencionar sobre el asunto de su hijo, a pesar del veneno no parecía afectar el embarazo de su hermana, aunque algunos maestres aseguraban que el niño podría nacer con deformidad.

 Envió a su amigo Sam a tratar el asunto, el viejo niño gordo asustado que conoció en sus primeros días durante la guardia de la noche había cambiado. Seguía siendo un hombre de contextura enorme por decirlo de cierta manera, pero parecía menos apegado a votos y mas interesado en buscar el conocimiento a cualquier costo.

Un hombre de letras se había vuelto y también un padre. Tenía dos bastardos ahora con nada menos que una salvaje, una de las hijas de Craster – Razón suficiente para no preguntarle sobre el primer niño -   El niño poco se parecía a Sam, pero la pequeña niña realmente era la fiel copia de su padre. Jon no pregunto más allá de su relación con la chica, sabiendo que no era nadie para juzgar las acciones de otros.

Esperanzado que el envió de Sam pudiera ayudar a poner fin a cualquier hostilidad entre su hermana y el, sin mencionar que siga manteniendo a los Dornienses neutrales ante futuros conflictos o que se sientan ligados a permanecer unidos a los Siete reinos sin necesidad de recurrir a la guerra.

Mientras su hermana de sangre permanecía en la isla de sus ancestros, una pequeña comitiva de varios nobles y personas interesadas en observar la rendición de los Lannister vino desde Desembarco del Rey claramente Sansa vino con ellos. Jon no le dijo nada sobre su abandono de los deberes en Desembarco del Rey al ser en teoría la Dama de la ciudad, era una autoridad que realmente los norteños le dieron y eran quienes en teoría controlaban la ciudad.

Además de que escucha constantes quejas sobre la autoridad cada vez mas que se atribuía Asha en su nombre últimamente. Un motivo mas para el cual regresar lo más pronto a la capital.

 Pero por ahora Jon tenia poco o nulo interés en las palabras que Jaime estaba dando a lo que quedaba de los hombres de su padre.

Jaime quien seguía hablando con sus hombres, estos en sus miradas estaban cansados, agotados de luchar realmente querían regresar a casa, a sus hogares, granjas, graneros y comercios. Pero se les dio una rendición honorable a diferencia de muchos otros que quisieron pelear hasta la muerte y ahora nadie estaba para llenar sus salones.

“…Entiendo que muchos de ustedes aun deseen luchar, pero por el bien del Reino, por nuestra gente y familias lo mejor es que depongamos las armas y regresemos a casa, con nuestras familias y nuestros seres amados”

Jaime termino sus palabras mientras muchos hombres solo terminaron soltaron sus escudos y lanzas, poco a poco las fuerzas Lannister consideras como las mas preparadas y poderosas de Poniente depusieron las armas.

“Ya está hecho su majestad”

Jaime miro a quien consideraba un bastardo, a quien se le burlo la primera vez que lo conoció, ahora el estaba de pie mientras este le miraba por encima. El chico no parecía vengativo y menos una persona cruel pero sabia perfectamente como extermino a los Frey y el destino de los Bolton, claramente no era una persona con quien buscar pelea.

Jon solo siguió observando como los Lannister continuaban en su rendición ceremonial, dejando los escudos, lanzas y espadas a un lado del campo de batalla. Preferiblemente hubiera ahorrado toda esta ceremonia, pero parecía que muchas de las personas que le rodeaban matarían solo para ver este momento.

“Vuestro hermano permanecerá como mi invitado, soy consciente de que Tyrion tiene una lengua algo áspera, pero será entretenido disfrutar de esta, mientras esto ocurre vuestra hija mantendrá su compromiso con el príncipe Martell, vuestro hijo Tommen será el señor de Roca Casterly cuando llegue el momento”

Apenas recordaba el nombre del príncipe Dorniense, según sabia el chico Tommen era demasiado apegado a su Tío Tyrion, se le hablo de lo gentil y bondadoso del chico. También ayudaba que toda la línea principal de los Lannister yacía muerta y no tenía interés en sumergir las Tierras Occidentales en un conflicto entre las ramas cadetes que consideraban que tuvieran derechos a gobernar.

Ya sufrió ese dolor de Cabeza con la caída de los Tyrell, no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo.

“Si, pero aun tengo una duda que harás conmigo”

 Si esa era una buena pregunta Jon se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, no sabia si disfrutaba realmente ver la cara de ese hombre que le observaba con desesperación e inquietud.

“Brienne de Tarth parece decidida a responder por tus actos, os quiero castigar Ser Jaime, pero salvaste a la ciudad de los actos de Aerys, os enviare a la guardia junto con la mujer”

A la guardia, se refería enviarlo al muro. Jaime miro sin comprender exactamente por que la moza quería acompañarlo, claramente esa mujer tenia un sentimiento del deber demasiado extremista.

“No creo que a la guardia le agrade tener a una mujer entre ellos”

Jon intento no sonreí al saber que era cierto, pero dudaba que los pocos que quedaban en el Castillo Negro realmente pudiera importarles.

“Ha habido demasiados motines entre la guardia no creo que queden suficientes hombres para negarse a las ordenes de la Corona, vuestra misión Ser Jaime es reorganizar a la guardia, crear una verdadera orden de caballeros, os retiro de tus títulos y se te negara cualquier herencia que alguna vez tuviste como Lannister, pero quiero ver que clase de caballero eres realmente, después de todo la vida me ha enseñado a no juzgar a las primeras impresiones y déjeme decirle Ser Jaime mi primera impresión de usted no es la mas favorecedora”  


Jon decidio entonces tomar las riendas de su caballo y dar media vuelta mientras Jaime se le quedaba mirando en silencio sin poder entenderlo, mientras miraba al ejercito realista se dio cuenta de la importante presencia de salvajes, gigantes entre ellos. Reorganizar la Guardia de la Noche, realmente le estaba pidiendo semejante trabajo.

“Con los salvajes de este lado de la muralla que finalidad tiene una guardia en el Muro”

Dijo sin delicadeza alguna, si era cierto que su primera impresión fue mala que importaba intentar arreglar las cosas ahora.

Jon se detuvo alzo su mirada para ver a Ser Jaime por unos minutos mientras pensaba en que responderle, decirle la verdad no creía que le creyera.

“Del Invierno Ser, del invierno y sus horrores”

Ahora todos los siete reinos estaban unidos nuevamente en uno solo.

* * *

 

III

* * *

 

Arya no se sentía a gusto cuando regreso a Desembarco de Rey, la incomodidad reino cuando caminaba por la fortaleza roja, la ciudad estaba inundada de refugiados que rápidamente se convirtieron en trabajadores de la Corona para la reconstrucción.

Gran parte del Pueblo libre se estaba regresando al norte en esos momentos, hacia las tierras que Jon les Otorgo. No se sentía realmente feliz de perder a tan valiosas amigas, aunque ella invito a varias de estas guerreras a quedarse, todas querían regresar con sus familias.

La guerra ha durado mucho y Arya no sabia a donde pertenecía ahora, si debería ir a Invernalia con Bran o quedarse en la capital con Jon.

Al menos están haciendo algo con el desagüe de la ciudad y la construcción de unas dignas cloacas idea en parte de Tyrion quien decía que si iba a ser un prisionero al menos le dieran algo con que entretenerse.

Jon parecía tener un cierto agrado por el hombrecillo, pero eso no significaba que no lo estuviera vigilando constantemente con Ser Davos.

Fue cuando ingreso a su habitación que noto la presencia de su madre – Eso fue algo muy raro – Miro en silencio a la mujer mientras ella parecía estar pelando una manzana con un cuchillo que parecía más una daga.

“¡Madre!”

Dijo con voz tranquila Arya mientras su progenitora regresaba la mirada hacia ella, su madre le sonrio con tranquilidad y sorprendió a Arya teniendo en cuenta lo molesta que debería estar por volver a escaparse.

“Arya, no pensé que fueras a regresar justo ahora”

Dijo con voz de sorpresa, pero entonces Arya pensó que, si eso era cierto que hacia en sus habitaciones temporales, realmente no sabia ni siquiera que haría justo ahora.

“Ven, quieres una manzana”

Arya solo asintió mientras tomaba la manzana con tranquilidad y le sonreía a la mujer, algo estaba pasando, pero no podía comenzar a desconfiar de su madre.

Lentamente llevo la manzana a su boca, pero la sonrisa enorme de su madre en esos momentos le dio a entender que algo no estaba bien.

“¿Qué pasa Querida?”

Pregunto Catelyn con una mirada de sorpresa y asombro que fue cambiado rápidamente por una gran tristeza.

“Nada”

Dijo al final Arya, iba a morder la manzana dejando atrás las preocupaciones hasta que escucho un fuerte grito.

“Arya no la comas”

Volteo su mirada hacia Bran, pero este no estaba. Pero esa era su voz, acaba de escuchar la voz de Bran. Aun así, decidio escuchar esa voz y sus instintos y soltó la manzana.

“Parece ser que el niño por fin decidio intervenir”

Fue lo único que dijo el rostro de su madre, pero su voz ahora era otra persona, una voz que Arya recordaba muy bien, que detestaba con todo su ser.

“¡Tu!”  


Dijo mientras desenfundo rápidamente Aguja, pero la mujer respondió con el cuchillo intentando cortarla. Ambas combatientes lucharon rápidamente, Arya tuvo que usar aguja rápidamente en un intento desesperado para evitar que fuera apuñalada.

Aun así, llego a la horrible conclusión que la niña sin hogar seguía siendo más rápida y veloz que ella. Consiguió generarle un par de corte, aunque nada grave o eso quería creer al sentir el ardor producto de las cortas en sus brazos.

“¿Cómo es que estas, viva?”  


La mujer con el rostro de Catelyn sonrio en esos momentos.

“La próxima vez que apuñales alguien asegúrate de que quede muerta”

Claro cuando se enfrentaron ese día, debió haberle cortado la cabeza como tenía pensado hacerlo.

Ambas terminaron luchando una encima de la otra, rodando por el suelo, sintió que incluso una mordida en su hombro. Fue una batalla claramente con la intención de matar a la otra.

Fue cuando Arya sintió una puñalada en su muslo izquierdo que grito con fuerza. La niña se le quedo mirando, mientras retiraba el rostro falso de Catelyn en esos momentos.

“No sabes como voy a disfrutar esto”

Dijo ella, pero Arya no le dio tiempo de continuar, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro en esos momentos. Se levanto con dificultad por culpa de la herida en su pierna, no se dio cuenta en qué momento había perdido de vista su pequeña espada.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, tuvo que tomar una silla para golpear a quien fue en un tiempo su única compañera de los hombres sin rostro. El golpe sonó con estruendo mientras el mueble se partía en pedazos.

La niña dio un fuerte grito en esos momentos ocasionado por el dolor. Se culpo a si misma por cometer un error de novata tan grande, se emocionó, demostró sus emociones al tener que matar a su objetivo.

“No pensé que Jaqen te enviara a ti entre todas las personas, cuando ya te vencí”

Pero Arya no pudo ver la reacción, su rostro fue golpeado con contundencia, luego sintió una patada en su herida lo cual ocasiono que gritara.

 

“Jaqen dice que una de las dos debe terminar con el trabajo de la otra”

Bien eso era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, al menos así sabría que toda la Orden de los Hombres sin Rostro no la estaban buscando. La niña se abalanzo sobre Arya haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra el suelo, sintió como un par de manos se ponía sobre su cuello.

Lentamente sentía que su respiración se entrecortada, no podía respirar, la estaban asfixiando de la peor manera posible y no conseguía liberarse de ella.

Pero entonces vio como la niña era arrojada hacia atrás. Alguien acaba de darle un fuerte golpe en esos momentos con la ultima silla restante de la habitación.

“Si te digo que escuche la voz de Bran, ¿Me creerías?’”

Menciono Sansa mientras le lanzaba Aguja a Arya quien la tomo con gusto, puso sus manos en su garganta intentando recuperar un poco el aliento y alejar esa horrible sensación tan cercana a la muerte.

“Créeme no seria la cosa mas rara que he visto hoy”

Ambas miraron el cuerpo de su madre salvo por el rostro de una chica rubia. Ahora Sansa tenia miles de preguntas sobre quien era ella, pero Arya parecía totalmente enfocada en el cuerpo.

“¿Crees que está muerta?”

“Esta es la segunda vez que pienso que la mate”  


Sansa quería decirle que fue ella quien dijo el golpe final pero claramente este era un asunto de Arya que no deseaba entrometerse. Se acerco lentamente hacia la niña entonces esta reacciono rápidamente con un cuchillo en su mano, pero ahora era el rostro de su madre, fue cuando Arya tiro a Sansa hacia atrás y apuñalo con fuerza a la niña directo en su pecho.

Esta escupió sangre y sentía como su luz se apagaba lentamente.

“Siempre serás una decepción para mi Arya”

Por unos minutos Arya pensó que las palabras habían sido realmente de su madre, pero luego puso a Jaqen en medio, pero ahora no importaba se dijo a si misma mientras veía a la niña muerta.

“¿Crees que ahora está muerta?”

Arya también se lo preguntaba, realmente no tenia una respuesta a ello.

“Mejor le corto la cabeza esta vez”

Sansa le miro con sorpresa y disgusto.

“Créeme ya la apuñale mas de una vez”  


No iba a discutir sobre ello. Al menos no ahora que veía a la chica tirada en el suelo, no iba a volver acercarse para asegurarse si estaba viva o muerta.

 

* * *

 

IV

* * *

 

“¿Un asesino?”

Jon solo asintió mientras intentaba controlar su propia ira, una persona ingreso a la fortaleza e intento asesinar a sus primas, levanto rápidamente a la mitad de la guarnición de la ciudad cuando se entero y no se sentía a gusto saber que Arya y Sansa se enfrentaron a su atacante solas.

“Bueno, es un hecho que la chica Arya sabe cuidarse”

Por que los lobos no estaban con sus compañeras, Nymeria, Dama deberían estar dentro de la fortaleza, si tocaba construiría las perreras de los lobos en los pasillos.

“Si, es una suerte”  


Dijo mientras gruñía en silencio, algo que ocasiono que Daenerys soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

“Vamos, no puedes culparte de todo lo que pasa, están vivas Jon”

Jon, eran tan pocas las personas que un le llamaban de esa manera, se sentía realmente feliz de ello, aunque intentara no demostrarlo.

“Está bien, además vienes a hablarme de Ser Davos”  


La sonrisa de Daenerys desapareció mientras regresaba a dar vueltas en la habitación de Jon o serian sus habitaciones ahora.

“El hombre ayudo a escapar a los Bastardos de Robert”

“Es un hombre Leal”  


Era tal vez demasiado leal, ciertamente no quería matarlo o castigarlo era un simple contrabandista que termino envuelto en el juego de tronos e intentaba siendo aun leal a sus propios principios.

“Su lealtad se comienza a volver un problema”

Eso era cierto, pero fue su lealtad quien le ayudo a mantener ahora las tierras de la tormenta en paz. Bueno o no, ahora Lady Baratheon confiaba ciegamente en el hombre, también lo hacían los señores de la tormenta a pesar de la forma despectiva con la que lo trataban, pero era obvio que aceptarían las palabras del hombre al considerarlo una persona que fue leal hasta la muerte a los últimos Baratheon.

“No le cortare la cabeza, son al final bastardos que mis hermanos los alinearon al comenzar una cacería en su contra al igual que Cersei”

Además de ello, dudaba mucho que Arya le perdonara el asesinato del chico herrero y esperaba nunca conocerlo.

“Tampoco hemos encontrado a la mujer Lannister, al menos envía más hombres a buscarla”

Realmente Jon no sabia a quien mas enviar en su búsqueda, debería incluso seguir gastando recursos en encontrar a una persona que está muerta.

“Pondré a Ser Davos en la búsqueda de la mujer, será un buen castigo”

Al menos eso calmara a Daenerys, lo cierto es que los bastardos de Robert no le preocupaban, ellos intentaron solo defenderse de quienes planeaban su muerte y Jon quien estuvo oculto parte de su vida por quienes eran realmente sus padres no iba a hacer lo mismo con otros, no tenia deseos de matar a nadie solo por sus padres.

“Está bien, ahora tenemos otro asunto que tratar”

Jon alzo su mirada con mucho interés, era el tiempo de verificar algo.

“Solo te lo preguntare una vez, ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Robb?”  


Daenerys se sorprendió, no era lo mismo mediante cartas, o terceras personas que se le hiciera dicha pregunta. Esto era abierto de frente directamente hacia ella.

“No”

Fue lo primero que respondió con voz confiada.

“¿Puedo confiar en ti?”

“¿Y yo en ti?”  


Ambos guardaron silencio, esperando realmente la respuesta del otro. Jon se levantó y extendió su mano, ella acepto y ambos terminaron entrelazando sus dedos en lo que parecía ser un pequeño juego infantil.

“Ahora tenemos muchos enemigos, no puedo hacer esto si tengo que cuidar mi espalda de ti”

O de Sansa, Asha e incluso de Arya. Pero eso seria algo que nunca le diría a nadie.

“No tendrás que hacerlo, te lo aseguro Jon puedes confiar plenamente en lo nuestro, esta alianza, esta unión mantendrá a los Siete reinos juntos y tal vez con el tiempo, podamos incluso amarnos con sinceridad”  


Si, su padre es caso por deber y amo a Catelyn una mujer que Jon apenas podía soportar. Pero su padre de sangre, el hombre que lo engendro comenzó una guerra por una mujer, su madre y no quería cometer mismos errores.

“Confió en ti”

Daenerys sonrio en esos momentos

“Yo también en ti”

Fue como un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos.

“Ahora sobre las chicas Stark”

Ese fue el momento de retirada de Jon. No pensaba quedarse realmente para escuchar esa conversación, sabia que seria su ruina o moriría si tuviera que escoger.

“Vamos Dany, tenemos muchos asuntos de estado que resolver”

La chica Targaryen entonces sonrio con mas sencillez que pudiera generar.

“Perfecto, es importante para el estado y la corona que expulses a Asha Greyjoy de la capital, la mujer es insoportable”

Si, definitivamente esta iba a ser su ruina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El gran final se acerca T-T cuando comencé esta historia jamas pensé que seria tan aceptada y querida por muchos, o eso quiero creer personalmente le tengo un gran cariño a esta historia. 
> 
> Preparando a las personas para el gran final y lo que seria el prologo de la continuación de esta historia. No olviden votar para uno de los siguientes nombres:
> 
> Eterno Invierno: I Voto  
> Hijos del Dragon: I Voto  
> Danza de Dragones: 
> 
> Los invito a leer mi nueva historia, Los Siete reinos
> 
>  
> 
> Ahora daré un gran Spoiler jejeje:
> 
>  
> 
> En serio seran Spoiler
> 
> si sigues leyendo te vas a spoilear.
> 
> bueno el spoiler.
> 
> Les recuerdo que las votaciones por dragones siguen abiertas.
> 
> Asha Greyjoy sus hijas:  
> Valyria Targaryen: Apodada como la tullida o la tartamuda  
> Jinete De Dragón Marino:sin nombre  
> Maega Targaryen: Apodada la Kraken, la pirata o la cruel (enamorada de Aemon)  
> Jinete De Dragón Marino: sin nombre
> 
> Daenerys Targaryen:  
> Titulo Reina Regente (Y sus mil títulos mas)  
> (Tuvo tres abortos)  
> Única hija: Rhaella Targaryen (Comprometida con Daemon): Apodada como la justa.  
> Jinete del dragón viserion.
> 
> Sansa Stark  
> Titulo Reina Consorte.  
> Hijo: Daemon Targaryen (Comprometido con Rhaella): Apodado como el Caballeroso, Principe de Rocadragon  
> Jinete del dragón rhaegal  
> Hija: Valezandra Targaryen.  
> Jinete De Dragón hielo: sin nombre.
> 
> Arya Stark  
> Titulo Reina Consorte, Capitana de las Capas doradas:  
> Hijos:  
> Aemon Targaryen: Apodado como el Bravo (Enamorado de Rhaella) Heredero de Aguasdulces  
> Jinete De Dragón de hielo: sin nombre  
> Aeron Targaryen.  
> Jinete De Dragón Fuego: sin nombre 
> 
> Val, princesa del pueblo libre  
> Hija bastarda: Alyssane Snow (se ha negado a su legitimación) Llamada la bastarda del dragón  
> Jinete de dragón de hielo: sin nombre 
> 
> Rhaenys Targaryen.  
> Llamada la reina prisionera o Rhaenys la cruel.  
> SU hijo con su hermano Aegon:  
> Maekar Targaryen: Principe de Harrenhal, llamado el deforme, Escudero del Rey. (Enamorado de Valyria)  
> Jinete de dragón de fuego: sin nombre 
> 
>  
> 
> Bueno esto es todo por ahora, espero que os guste en verdad. Con esto siento las bases del final y con ello les digo a todos que aun están las votaciones para la siguiente historia y de como claramente se piensa de desarrollar. Algunos hijos de Jon no tienen apodos, es por que a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores no han resaltado o se han mantenido entre las sombras de sus hermanos.


	24. El inicio de una Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viejo dragón observa en silencio a sus crías, jugando y compitiendo mientras la amenaza del norte no ha olvidado su guerra contra los vivos.

* * *

 

I

* * *

 

No deberían estar ahí, las historias tenebrosas y oscuras que se contaban sobre las tierras del Eterno invierno. Historias sobre muerte y monstruos que deambulaban por las tierras que los salvajes habían abandonado.

Pero igualmente se decía que la tierra estaba repleta de extrañas riquezas. Historias o no eran lo suficiente para atraer a los tontos que buscaran fortunas, algunos decían que las minas de oro eran tan grandes que estas brotaban de la tierra misma, que los diamantes caían del cielo junto con el invierno.

La tripulación abandono rápidamente el barco con temores de encontrar alguno de esos extraños monstruos de las historias, pero igualmente llamados por el botín de su viaje anterior. No encontraron Oro, ni Diamantes, ah, pero si Marfil valioso al momento de venderlo, todo el lugar estaba repleto de los esqueletos de esas extrañas criaturas lanudas un par de veces también se tomaron con algunas vivas, extrañas esculturas de bronce y Hierro con forma de niños que fueron vendidas a un precio aceptable.

Pero encontraron ante todo esclavos, aun quedaban algunos salvajes a este lado del muro eran muy pocos realmente, pero la poca resistencia que ofrecían era lo que les hacia una buena mercancía. Se decía que algunos salvajes se negaron a ir al sur del Muro, que se negaron a arrodillarse ante aquel Rey Dragon.

Si se negaron arrodillarse, ahora eran las cadenas de la esclavitud quienes le obligaban arrodillarse, pero esta vez no había nadie.

Mientras inspeccionaban las aldeas, una tras otra la desolación era peor que la vez anterior que habían venido. Ni el sonido de las aves del invierno se escuchaban, solo un panorama blanco que no daba señal de vida alguna.

Cuando llegaron a la ultima de las aldeas que habían saqueado en el viaje anterior, solo encontraron varios cadáveres congelados y amontonados uno sobre el otro, era una escena para nada agradable para la vista de simples esclavistas de Essos.

“¡Deberíamos irnos de aquí!”

Deberían irse pensaron muchos y estuvieron de acuerdo en silencio ante las palabras del mas joven entre ellos. Pero el capitán solo volteo su mirada alzo su látigo para golpear al joven muchacho, varias veces hasta que sintió que su brazo se cansaba de golpearlo.

Los hombres decidieron guardar silencio para no ser los siguientes en ser golpeados, nadie tenía interés o deseo alguno de hacer enfurecer a su capitán.

Pero el sentimiento de escalofrió persistió entre todos ellos. Se sentía el aire demasiado pesado que dificultaba de tal manera respirar que algunos hombres tuvieron que detenerse para sentir que realmente estuvieran respirando.

El capitán se acercó a los cadáveres en busca de algo de valor, un simple objeto que pudiera realmente pagar esta expedición. Pero no había realmente nada que pudiera comercializar esta vez, tal vez ahora era oficial que estas tierras no había ningún ser vivo habitando en ellas.

Fue cuando volteo para ver a sus hombres que sintió un fuerte agarre en su tobillo, bajo su mirada y vio el cadáver de una niña sosteniéndole con fuerza.

El hombre grito con fuerza, los demás a su alrededor lo hicieron también. Los muertos se levantaron entre la nieve, se lanzaron sobre los vivos mordiéndolos con fuerza usando sus dientes para arrancar la carne de aquellos que al estar aun con vida eran devorados en dicha condición.

El mas joven entre ellos comenzó a correr con fuerza, dejando atrás a sus compañeros, los gritos de agonía lo perseguían aun con fuerza. No quería voltear su mirada por que sabia por el sonido de los esqueletos y el resonar de sus pisadas en la nieve que estaba siendo perseguido.

¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el sonido no conseguía producirse en su garganta. Solo el miedo, el pánico era lo único que envolvía su cuerpo.

Corrió tanto como pudo hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro. Cayo al suelo e intento levantarse hasta que vio delante de él, un hombre de gran tamaño observándole, pero este ser tenia una apariencia nunca antes vista, era totalmente blanco, su piel parecía estar hecha de Hielo más que la poca carne misma que lo envolvía.

Pero su cabello, era largo y canoso, tenia una especie de armadura negra y ante todo esos penetrantes ojos azules en un vacío negro que parecía consumir la vida misma.

El joven alzo su mano intentando contener sus miedos y sus temores, hasta que una gota de agua cayo sobre su hombro, pero pronto la supuesta agua comenzó a derretir su ropa, grito con ardor mientras se desprendía de su túnica.

Fue en ese momento que decidio mirar por encima de si mismo, desvió por unos segundos su atención de aquel hombre solo para ver una araña gigante.

La araña era de Hielo, gigante enorme que nunca antes había llegado a ver. Esta bestia descomunal se le quedo mirando apetitosamente y encima de la araña se encontraba otro caminante blanco observando sin mostrar emoción alguna sobre el joven muchacho.

La araña se abalanzo sobre su victima y este dio un ultimo grito de dolor mientras era consumido por la extraña criatura.

El caminante blanco con quien se había topado solo observo en total indiferencia al hombre quien por fin conseguía gritar por ayuda de una manera desesperada, pero para el caminante blanco toda su verdadera atención regresaba nuevamente al sur.

Se sintieron varios pasos detrás de los Otros, donde vieron a varios cadáveres que se acercaban acompañados de sus nuevos hermanos. Donde están los vivos, siempre hay más, comenzáramos a buscar a cualquier otro que pudieran encontrar.

Arañas de Hielo, los terroríficos caminantes y sus esclavos no muertos. Todos eran divisados por dos seres de apariencia de niños, con largas hojas que cubrían sus verdosos cuerpos, las antiguas criaturas sabían que la ausencia de vivos solo conseguiría retrasar el avance del Rey de la noche, tal vez era tiempo que ellos se comenzaran a desplazar hacia el sur, buscando el refugio entre los primeros hombres y sus descendientes.

Que Brandon el Constructor y sus descendientes cumplieran con su palabra.

 

* * *

 

II

* * *

 

No quiso romper las ilusiones de su hermana, pero no era bueno mintiendo tampoco era bueno diciendo que seres mágicos existían. Pero al ver a Valyria totalmente triste cuando este le dijo que las Sirenas no existían en realidad.

Se suponía que ella era la hermana mayor, pero Valyria quien era mayor por dos años, parecía tener una gran imaginación o era demasiado soñadora con respeto a lo que ella consideraba era la magia de este mundo.

Tal vez era la manera de escapar de su realidad, no podía pronunciar mas de cinco palabras sin tartamudear y al caminar arrastraba su pie Izquierdo con dificultad – Un accidente de caballo la dejo medio tullida – Pero Aeron tenia sus sospechas de la verdadera culpable y nunca diría que nada en ello pareció un accidente.

“Lo Siento Valyria”

Fue en realidad la forma mas sincera que pudo darle como disculpa por romperle los sueños. Las sirenas no existían y menos los Kraken, se supone que este era el trabajo del Maestre Sam, no el suyo, pero el gordo maestre parecía totalmente entusiasmado con inducir a su hermana en tales fantasías.

Aeron era totalmente de apariencia igual a la de su padre y madre. Era un norteño en todo menos en su nombre y en sus violetas ojos, aunque también se decía que su piel era tan pálida como el mármol. Por otra parte, su hermana mayor Valyria era realmente una descripción literal de lo que se esperaba de un Targaryen, cabello plateado y ojos purpura.

“Es..ta bi..bii..enn her…ma..nooo”

Hay estaba, nuevamente tartamudeando incluso para pronunciar tan sencillas palabras. Aeron le encantaría saber que producía esa conducta en su hermana, tal vez si no la trataran como una niña todo el tiempo eso ayudaría a darle más confianza.

Aeron solo asintió, mientras su hermana seguía mirando los libros en la gran biblioteca Real de la Fortaleza Roja, como si tuviera que encontrar ahora algo nuevo con que entretenerse.

“Que tal si vamos a ver a nuestros hermanos entrenar”

Eso pareció realmente animarla, Aeron no disfrutaba realmente mucho los entrenamientos, tampoco el manejo de espada o las justas. No es como si a sus catorce años tuviera alguna intención en participar en algún torneo, claramente su renuencia a la batalla hacía que su madre pasara ratos libres completos viéndolo solo leer sus libros.

Tal vez era una manera de hacerse sentir cercana a él, su hermano mayor Aemon era perfecto para esas cosas. Disfrutaba romper las lanzas cuando entrenada, si tomaba una espada no descansaría hasta abollarla de tal manera que pudiera presumir de eso más adelante, todos decían de como la sangre salvaje de Aemon lo gobernaba.

 Aemon también llego a heredar sus facciones norteñas en todos los aspectos, era una fiel copia de su padre. Salvo que su madre decía que cuando su progenitor era joven era una persona demasiado tímida, un chico callado y siempre controlando todos sus actos para no ofender a nadie.

No podía imaginarse a su padre como alguien tímido, el era el Rey cuando este hablaba los siete reinos guardaban silencio solo para escucharlo susurrar si fuera necesario.

Aeron no tenía ningún interés en gobernar, su hermano Aemon heredaría Aguasdulces debido a su descendencia Tully, ahora que no quedaba ninguno, su madre aparte de ser Reina consorte también gobernaba de cierta manera Las tierras de los Ríos, algo irónico todos dicen que la Reina Sansa es quien parece mas una Tully que mi madre norteña.

Su hermana Valyria caminaba detrás de él en un intento de pasar desapercibida de los susurros, miradas de los nobles que agachaban sus rostros ante el paso de dos príncipes. Solo les tardo un par de minutos llegar al gran solar.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba su hermano como siempre Aemon intentando impresionar a una indiferente Rhaella, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aeron quien intento acercarse lentamente a sus hermanos, pero su hermana Valyria lo tomo suavemente del hombre y señalo a una persona quien estaba entre las sombras de los pasillos.

“¡Majestad!”  
Hablo con voz clara y fuerte Aeron, mientras Jon ahora conocido como el Rey Jaehaerys observo a su tercer hijo hacer una leve inclinación, su segunda hija Valyria sonrio ante su padre mientras también se inclinaba levemente.

“Levantar hijos míos, no es necesario no estamos ante la corte”

Jon observo en silencio ambos chicos, Valyria estaba siendo solicitad por su madre de regreso a las Islas de Hierro para que siguiera su entrenamiento con su hermana. No sabia como sentirse, si fuera su decisión no permitiría que Valyria abandonara la Fortaleza donde todos afuera parecían disfrutar burlarse de ella.

Esperaba que su hija Maega la hermana mayor y gemela de Valyria fuera mas consiente de su hermana, pero a la primera oportunidad ella tomo un barco y zarpo sin ni siquiera preguntarle o pedir opinión alguna.

Al menos no se llevó su dragón esta vez. No recordaba en ningún momento de su vida haber actuado tan precipitadamente a esa edad, pero Maega también era hija de Asha y eso le preocupaba demasiado.

 “Padre”

“Pa.. pa.. pap..pa..dre”

Jon sonrio al ver el esfuerzo que ella genero solo para saludarlo, pero le sonrio y eso fue señal que estaba realmente feliz de verlo.

“¡Aemon ya basta!”

La atención fue regresada donde un feliz Aemon se burlaba de su hermano Daemon quien acaba de fallar en el tiro con arco, el fallo fue tan desastroso que la flecha termino sobre las vigas de la armería. Rhaella era quien intentaba defender a su hermano que parecía estar totalmente sonrojado ante la burla de su compañero.

Aemon intento calmarse tomando su arco, preparándolo y mirando su objetivo; la flecha salió disparada y aunque no consiguió darle en el centro, al menos le atino a la diana. Rhaella volteo los ojos al ver como Aemon le sonreía con arrogancia, como si eso la impresionara.

Fue entonces mientras Daemon intentaba hacer un nuevo tiro que una flecha salió disparada contra la diana, esta vez dando justo en el centro.

Todos voltearon sus miradas para ver a Maega ingresar al patio de entrenamiento, Maega miro con desafío a Aemon quien claramente irritado soltó el arco y se le acerco a su hermana a increparla por haber roto su concentración.

Daemon solo bajo su arco, agradeciendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que Maega hiciera acto de presencia, al menos eso iba a entretener a Aemon lo suficiente como para no tener que soportar más sus burlas.

Jon solo suspiro, su hija regreso luego de estar dos meses en altamar y no haberse ni siquiera anunciado, además de ello esta escena le traía algunos recuerdos. Eran recuerdos tristes y dolorosos en parte también, como si pudiera regresar en el pasado y evitar tantas catástrofes que iban a ocurrir en ese momento.

 

“¡Su majestad!”

Jon volteo su mirada para ver la persona quien le llamaba. Aeron y Valyria mirando con interés a su primo quien traía un uniforme de la guardia de la ciudad. Su primo llamado el deforme, debido a su brazo derecho, este sufría de una extraña mutación alego el maestre Sam pudo haber sido un resultado del envenenamiento de su madre durante el embarazo. La mano de Maekar el escudero del Rey, era totalmente blanca, para alguien que heredo los colores Dornienses de sus padres salvo por su cabello plateado era algo muy visible y claramente que tenia dos dedos unidos, le faltaba el dedo meñique y a veces daba la sensación que era una garra en vez de mano lo que tenía debajo de su muñeca.

Jamás actuó o fue encontrad de su sobrino, lo nombro príncipe de Harrenhal, lo crio junto con sus hijos e hijas al ver como su hermana Rhaenys era incapaz de cuidarlo o cuidarse de si misma debido al daño mental que le ocasionó el veneno. Con el pasar del tiempo se fue poniendo mucho peor, tanto que a veces pensaba que la vida era una tortura para ella.

Maekar le anuncio que el barco de la Reina Regente se estaba divisando en el horizonte, Jon se pregunto que había ocurrido para que Daenerys regresara tan prontamente de su viaje por las costas de Dorne, pero al ver a su hija Maega observarlo con nerviosismo se pregunto si su hija tenía algo que ver.

Aun así, por extraño que pareciera Jon se sentía realmente a gusto ahora con su vida, esperando que nada fuera arruinar esta leve paz que se llego a establecer en todos los reinos.

 

* * *

 

III

* * *

 

Petyr Baelish sentía que los años comenzaban a consumirlo, aun así, sin importar al rey que fingiera servir seguía observando el asintió, el trono de Aegon el Conquistador y las mil espadas de los vencidos.

“¿Aun sigues intentando contar las espadas?”

Petyr sonrio levemente mientras volteaba su mirada hacia Varys, quien ahora tenia un pequeño bastón que usaba para poder caminar.

“Hace mucho que las conté todas, no hay mil espadas en esa silla”

No, claro que no las había eso Varys lo sabia perfectamente pero realmente poco importaba justo ahora, no importaban los años y el tiempo recorrido ambos hombres seguían aun acá, entre los triunfadores del juego de trono o eso es lo que les gustaba pensar.

Ambos hombres caminaron en silencio, a paso lento debido a los años que comenzaban a cobrar leves facturas. Llegaron sin darse cuenta hasta el gran Jardín de la Reina Sansa, quien no parecía estar presente en esos momentos.

“Henos aquí mi viejo amigo, después de tantos años”

Pronuncio Varys mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas del Jardín, fue acompañado rápidamente por Petyr quien materia una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

“Somos sobrevivientes mi querida araña”

Ambos hombres sonrieron, si eran sobrevivientes sin importar el rey o la dinastía ellos seguían presentes.

“Oh mi querido amigo, hablas como si el juego hubiera terminado”

Petyr sonrio, mientras miraba a los jardineros trabajar. Ellos eran sus espías, le informaba directamente a la Reina consorte Sansa, las sirvientas que pasaban por el lugar eran las espías de Varys quienes le informaban a la Reina Regente Daenerys, claramente los guardias que patrullaban con indiferencia le servían directamente a la Reina consorte Arya.

“El juego nunca termina mi querida araña”

Varys sonrio levemente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

“Una nueva generación, un nuevo juego, pero el juego jamás termina”

Petyr le alzo una mirada desafiante.

“Ahora los muertos tocan a nuestras puertas dicen los Caballeros de la Noche”

Varys leyó los informes, incluso llego a creer en ellos, sobre como el muro estaba siendo preparado para un gran asalto, pero el muro existió antes de los dragones y tenia la fe que existiría después de estos.

“A mi viejo amigo, le temo más a los vivos que a estos fantasmas del pasado, tenemos problemas en Meereen y la Bahía de dragones”

“Eso he escuchado, dicen que las colonias del Reino pueden ser atacadas por una nueva Horda Dothraki, unos doscientos mil jinetes y que otra Horda de estos extraños jinetes Jogos Nhai han comenzado a movilizarse hacia el Mar Dothraki”

Varys alzo una ceja sorprendido que incluso a tan lejanas tierras, este pequeño gusano de Petyr Baelish aun tuviera tantos espías o al menos estuviera tan bien informado.

“Las ciudades libres están en guerra entre ellas, los hijos de Robert han fundado su propio reino en las costas de Sothoryos, Dothraki en el oriente, y estos muertos en el norte”

“Suena como un gran caos”

“El caos querido amigo es algo que debemos evitar”

“¿Por qué hacerlo? El caos es como una escalera mi querida araña, una escalera para subir a la cima”

Petyr entonces se marcho en silencio mientras Varys se le quedo observando en silencio, bueno era tiempo que el juego volviera a comenzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una leve introducción a lo que pronto se vera.
> 
> El nombre de la nueva historia sera: "Eterno invierno"
> 
> Quiero saber sus opiniones, este es el final de esta historia. No tengo nada mas que contar, narrar, lo que viene ahora es la lucha entre la vida y la muerte, unir a los pueblos contra la nueva amenaza. Ingresaremos totalmente al mundo de Hielo y Fuego mas allá de poniente.
> 
> Sigo buscando nombres para los Dragones, acepto toda recomendación.
> 
> Quise narrar, escribir como algo mas pero me di cuenta que estaba poniendo demasiado del siguiente capitulo en este corto final, pero sentía la necesidad de dar un leve toque de la vida de Jon como Rey aunque solo fuera observando a sus hijos. Si tienen dudas díganme yo con mucho gusto iré respondiendo.
> 
> Lamentablemente mis deseos de traducir esta historia fueron detenidos, la persona que me iba ayudar no ha podido colaborarme y no se siente preparada para dicha tarea.
> 
> El personaje de Valyria esta basado en un emperador Romano, los demás hijos de Jon tienen también una contra parte histórica.


	25. Anuncio

Anuncio: Para todos los lectores de esta historia, primero que todo quiero darles las gracias por seguir mi historia, comentarios dados, opiniones e incluso las criticas constructivas. Les quiero anunciar que la continuación de esta historia "Eterno invierno" Sera publicada el 1 de Junio; mientras tanto los invito a leer mis nuevas historias "Entre el deber y el honor", "Los siete reinos", y mis viejas historias "El Señor de invernalia" "Un mundo de mentiras" "un mundo donde estés presente" también un breve anuncio sobre "Dinastía Targaryen" estoy pensando en una reforma a esta historia.


End file.
